


Say It If It's Worth Saving Me

by LeaderOfTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Harry, Dark Character, Dark Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco/Ginny Fic Exchange, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Male Character, Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins bad others, HP: EWE, Harry is in a dark place, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape mentioned, M/M, Mature Harry, Mind Games, Neville and others attend seventh year twice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snape keeps his distance, Snape lives but Harry isn't told, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge, Survivor Guilt, Yet Harry thinks he's up to something, draco is bullied, he needs others to get better, rebelling Harry, snarry, yet he might push away (almost) everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 132,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheShadows/pseuds/LeaderOfTheShadows
Summary: Harry Potter had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations and the way he wanted Harry to go with his life after the war.Being resorted to Slytherin, befriending Draco Malfoy, and finding out that Severus Snape is in fact, alive, changes his life forever. Might it be only worse than better though?(Title from Nickelback song.)





	1. Chapter 1

Some things you go through do make you older than your real age, sometimes.

With no food to eat, you value your food more later, and so did Harry when he finally didn’t have to starve at the Dursley’s.

With no parents, you’d value any type of family you can get, and Harry thought he was lucky to get the Weasleys, for if it wasn’t them, he might have ended up looking for a family in a wrong circle of people, making him corrupt.

With no chance of survival, however, when Harry walked into his own death, as Dumbledore sent him to it, these feelings all - mainly being grateful for his previous luck - begun to fade and it was as if Harry lost a part of himself.

Nothing gets you further from the world if thousands if wizards and witches await your death, to sacrifice yourself for them, just because you are their savior. You have to act a hero no matter what.

Harry was, in fact between a dark place and the light from very early on.

He wasn’t a hero, sometimes he wanted others to be hurt the same way others had hurt him.

Sometimes, when he had to carry the Horcrux, he thought about joining Voldemort, who wasn’t a good choice, yet the idea still lingered for some reason, growing stronger as his thoughts turned dark, feeding off that energy.

It was Dumbledore he was most angry at, for he played people to achieve goals, like a person plays chess figures, not really concerned about the smaller pawns, and only valuing the king and queen for their power.

It wasn’t blame he felt against Dumbledore, but rightful anger. No human should think they are so right about a mission or a goal so that they sacrifice countless human life’s to reach it, even if that sacrifice contains their own life too.

Right? Yet, Harry logically felt this way, but emotionally he couldn’t. He went to his death, and only regretted it later, when he really got that he could be dead.

Dumbledore raised him to be unhealthy in the head, for the old wizard wasn’t sure a healthy young man would join the ranks of the Order, and he didn’t want to risk losing the power a Saviour can have both morally and magically.

So even if Harry loved Hogwarts, for he never had a home before, and even if he connected to the Weasleys like no one else, all that seemed to be part of Dumbledore’s plan now, making it bitter for Harry to adore home and family the way he did before, taking it away from him.

Also, Ginny being all over him and Ron being as moody as ever drove him even further from them.

Only Hermione was the one Harry could talk to, yet the darkness that existed in him because of the Dursleys and Dumbledore - she could never really understand, Harry was sure.

It was as if he departed from the world, flew too far away from it, and now it was too late to find his way back no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe he hurt so much that he had to ice everything just to not feel that, and this way, he became something he never wanted: a calculating human being that doesn’t fit anywhere, maybe much like Dumbledore himself.

The distance was there, every time he woke up, he visited the Weasleys, or just remembered that he used to feel something in a situation, and yet he just couldn’t.

Ginny - once he thought she was the love of his life and wanted to have a big family with her - now he thought how she _always_ talks, never shutting up, and that she’s so simple-minded, it was almost a torture to be around her.

Also, he only recently figured out he was gay. He ended up having an affair with a married wizard and it didn’t help that the older man just played him, using Harry’s curiosity just to get a piece of arse he’d otherwise never have (maybe also happy to have the famous Harry Potter), and then, after months, just threw Harry away.

So, life just turned out really not the way Harry wanted, and sometimes he still wished he was just dead. 

Yet he refused suicide for he felt it was something Dumbledore was pushing him into, as he raised Harry for the sacrifice, so the mindset of that was still in him, and he didn’t want Dumbledore to be right. 

It was his anger and fury that kept him alive, not any comforting thought.

He changed a lot. In months, he lost almost half of his body mass, corrected his eyesight, so he no longer needed glasses, and went to his Gringotts safe and bought proper clothing for himself - it was ridiculous that he was 18 now, and was still wearing Dudley’s grown out clothes. 

He even charmed his hair to not be a mess anymore. Watching Snape’s memories, he wanted to look nothing like a Potter. He almost hated James as much as he did Dumbledore.

So when he had to return to Hogwarts to finish his studies, people were openly staring at him, shocked. He wasn’t concerned, however, as they had always stared at him. 

He got to the furthest corner of the Gryffindor table as he could get from the teacher’s table, and opened his copy of History of Magic, and started to read instead of welcoming the people he didn’t see the whole summer. 

This way, at least people hadn’t talked to him, and he could just ignore the stares.

Ron and Hermione, and later Ginny sat down close to him, but he just interacted with them the bare minimum, not really eager to tell them he spent the summer with a wizard, and not really eager to listen to their summer stories either.

This year was different, however. McGonagall as Headmistress was one, but the castle barely rebuilt yet was another.

A war should never occur in a school, Harry thought. He didn’t feel safe here anymore as McGonagall’s speech started with safety percussions that weren’t there before.

Another change was that albeit the Slytherins that weren’t found guilty or was let go temporally to study - Draco Malfoy sitting there with paler complexion than a ghost, serving an Azkaban sentence of 5 years, a magical bind on him, so he could only use his magic for his studies, nothing else - the Slytherin table’s numbers were lower than of the teachers, which was saying something.

So McGonagall gave a speech and figured to do something about that.

‘Severus Snape was a man of honor and pride. Yet a Slytherin also. I don’t want any students of the house of Slytherin to feel that they are lacking anything compared to the students of any other house. I don’t want anyone who made a wrong choice once, suffer because of that choice,’ and she pointedly looked at Malfoy, her stern eyes still stern, yet somehow softer. 

‘Hogwarts is a place of second chances, and I will not stand any prejudice that will only divide us further again, for that was one of the reasons this war ensued. I’m here to use every means I have in my power to unite, and I’m expecting everyone to do the same. Therefore, I decided to change the house system, starting right now.’

The whole Hall started talking at once, except the Slytherins, who didn’t look like forced friendship towards them would solve anything. Harry bit his lip thinking how McGonagall’s intentions might be right, yet it might just make things worse for the ones like Malfoy.

‘There are 4 heroes amongst us, whom everyone respects,’ McGonagall carried on, as she always did with her lessons too - almost quietly, even when people were talking so everyone had to shut up if they wanted to hear, and it still worked like a charm. The Hall calmed down in half a second. ‘Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Please come forward.’

There was nothing to do. They went. It was brilliant - Harry had to stand there in front of the whole school, with his thick volume of book under his arm, people now staring at them with permission, making even the shy ones stare too.

Harry looked away, annoyed, yet when he caught Malfoy’s stare as well, all he could do was stare back. He wasn’t the only one people were talking about, at least…

‘Now, there were many others that sacrificed a lot during the war, and I want to applaud all of them,’ McGonagall said. ‘But these four people are the most famous. You all believe me when I say they are mature and trustworthy enough. So… I decided to have them be the Heads of the new four Houses, instead of the teachers.’

More noise ensued as everyone started to gossip. Harry quickly did the math. Since they all had to be Heads for different Houses, it meant he probably won’t see Ron and Hermione that much, and he definitely won’t share a common room with them and that many lessons.

Strangly, this only made him feel relieved instead of feeling disappointed.

‘Now, as the four house system will stay, I want to have the same houses to stay as well,’ McGonagall continued, urging people to stop talking once again. ‘Only, everyone in Hogwarts will be re-sorted. And for those who get into Slytherin, remember! It will be a different type of Slytherin now, and you don’t have to worry about being proud of your house. I’d rather try to encourage you to make your house be great again, maybe even better than it was before.’

Harry thought it was a bit counterproductive to say Slytherin was new yet to want a “better” Slytherin House reminding everyone it wasn’t as good as the others, but kept them to himself. 

McGonagall, after all, was a Gryffindor, and never really an inclanation to Slytherin to understand them.

Harry considered what if he didn’t end up being a Gryffindor again - which had 75% chance, maybe more - and he was utterly fine with that. Him having the responsibility as the Head of some house was a different matter.

However, he wasn’t left much time before McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat forward, and called his name first.

‘Harry Potter. It’s always an honor, yet this time it’s so different,’ the Hat muttered, but the second time Harry knew very well others won’t hear them so he just wanted to get over with it quickly. ‘The boy who pulled Godric's sword out now is nothing like the Harry Potter I can see.’

Harry just unnoticeably shrugged.

‘People will think I sorted you to Slytherin because it was in need of restitution, when in fact you’re more of a Slytherin than Lucius Malfoy was at his first year here.’

Harry thought about it, and he figured he didn’t really care. People talked about him behind his back a lot anyway. What’s giving them one more thing to talk about?

‘You are, of course, right, young man,’ the Hat went on. ‘And I feel for your losses and regrets. But as the Head of Slytherin, you’ll have a responsibility, kid. People will come to you for advice and guidance. Everyone will look at you in accordance with how they should behave, and if you continue like this, Hogwarts will quickly become a place of lonesome, unhappy people.’

‘Maybe they shouldn’t follow me then,’ Harry thought back. ‘Noone cares about me, why should I—?’

‘Slytherin is different than Griffindor. People who will care about you will do so deeply, that any friendship you’ll have, it will be for life, remember that.’

Harry just shook his head. Any Slytherin caring about Harry Potter - even the idea was ridiculous. However, the Hat just laughed at him.

‘I can’t lie, Harry Potter. You’ll see. At Slytherin, everyone is out for themselves, so when they aren’t, it really means something.’

Harry ignored the urge to roll his eyes, the Hat knew anyway he wanted to, what’s the point.

‘So it has to be… SLYTHERIN!” the Hat decided to finally end his suffering and spoke up, and now everyone in the Great Hall was so shocked they even forgot to clap or speak. Harry, in deep silence, went and stood next to the Slytherin table.

Hermione, of course, got to be Ravenclaw, but the surprising thing was how Neville got Gryffindor and Ron got Hufflepuff when everyone thought a Weasley could only be a lion.

‘I hope you notice how Harry Potter himself is a Slytherin now,’ McGonagall spoke up, Hat in her hands. ‘So you won’t be afraid to sort into the same House. I ask everyone to gather in a line and be sorted anew, I won’t call any names, but please refrain from pushing each other.’

It took ages, and Harry wasn’t paying any attention really, except when Malfoy suddenly appeared next to him, not even saying a word. He sorted to Slytherin again, the poor thing, and now was just standing there, as if lost.

Harry, who never saw Malfoy lost, just quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t care why Malfoy haven’t cursed him to pieces already, or why wasn’t the blond insulting him. 

Surely, he didn’t have to look after Malfoy of all people as the Head, so if the blond had problems, it wasn’t his arch enemy’s concern?

Then, as the Sorting was finally over, and everyone was seated, and waiting for the meal to appear, McGonagall still wasn’t finished.

‘I also have to share a good piece of news with you. It was kept as a secret a very few knew, yet today it is my pleasure to tell you I am not going to be Headmistress of the school, but remain as a Transfiguration teacher and the consulting teacher to the Head of Gryffindor,’ she smiled at Neville, who smiled back. 

‘The reason for this is that… the man who became a legend as the war ended, Severus Snape himself, didn’t die and can reassume the Headmaster’s post.’

Now everyone was talking. With Hermione and Ron far away, Harry glanced at the closest person he had, that happened to be Draco Malfoy, and the blond looked back at him as surprised as he was.

Harry saw the man die. Still got the memories that the man has given him in a small vial, on a chain around his neck, as a reminder, and to keep it safe from anyone else. Now they tell him Snape didn’t die?

The Great Hall’s big door opened, and Snape was there. He looked more than his real age and was using a walking stick - reminding Harry of Lucius Malfoy, yet not totally - but he came on his own feet, and slowly settled into the chair McGonagall passed to him.

It wasn’t even Snape that continued the speech, but McGonagall.

‘Your Headmaster was attacked by Voldemort’s snake, Nagini. Yet he had the anti-venom and a blood-replenishing potion at hand, for he helped Arthur Weasley before with the same injuries. You see, unity is important, and sometimes saving others can mean your life is saved later one way, or another.’

‘However, Headmaster Snape did retain some serious injuries while he had to make sure the Dark Lord himself thought he was dead. We, the Teachers at Hogwarts, kept his survival as a secret until he was recovered because of the reason solely: some known Death Eaters are still at large, and we didn’t want to risk his life being threatened by an attack.’

More and more people started talking at once, the Great Hall getting noisy quickly, maybe except only Harry keeping quiet, and Malfoy sitting next to him.

‘Now, though, it is my greatest honor to welcome Headmaster Snape back,’ McGonagall said as if she wasn’t the one who technically cursed Snape out of the building not so long ago, thinking she was saving Hogwarts from him. ‘He is still recovering, yet I wasn’t going to have the opening Feast without his presence! So eat this meal as a celebratory meal welcoming him back!”

Finally, everyone got to eat.

Harry barely noticed Malfoy was next to him, and he wasn’t even eating although just a couple of minutes ago, he was already starving for the speeches to end.

Surely, Snape wasn’t that bad if he could walk on his own? Surely, if anyone, Harry Potter wasn’t a Death Eater or socialized with any know Death Eaters, so they could have told him Snape was alive? Surely, goddamnit, they could have told him to stop him from grieving someone he wronged and someone who was in fact, alive?

His fury was so big his magic started to attract all the cutlery around him on the table.

He looked at Snape, but the black haired man just ignored him. It was Snape’s choice, Harry realized that Harry wasn’t told about Snape’s condition. Snape didn’t want to talk to him or see him. Which only made him angrier.

‘Pott— Harry, however furious you are to get sorted to Slytherin, this is not the way to sort it out,’ someone said, grabbing his arm, as if afraid.

Harry barely registered it was Malfoy, and that his own magic now made everything fly and stir in a short radius - which was gradually growing. People were staring, but luckily, not many noticed, and Malfoy’s quiet warning was enough for Harry to pull his magic back.

‘It’s not because of the sorting,’ he told Malfoy, although he didn’t know why. What did he care about what Draco Malfoy thought, really? He didn’t have anyone else to tell though, so he guessed it was just convenient to talk to Malfoy and force himself to calm down by talking. ‘It’s how they never informed me about Snape being alive.’

‘Oh,’ Malfoy’s stare dropped, as if he wanted to say something, yet he didn’t. Which was strange enough for Harry to question in itself, not really thinking about how he was making conversation with Malfoy now.

‘What?’ he asked, and Malfoy got a bit red answering.

‘I just… didn’t think you cared.’

‘He saved my life, and—’

‘I know, I have heard, believe me, everyone did!’ Malfoy carried on. ‘I just still felt you two are more like… enemies, ending up fighting on the same side, you know?’

He stared at the blond’s eyes for just a second, and before he could stop himself, he asked.

‘Is this what you thought when I saved you from the Fiendfyre too? That I hate you yet I saved you just because I had to as a Hero of the Light?’

‘I…,’ it showed how Malfoy didn’t want to answer, but when he saw the face Harry was making now, he had to. ‘Didn’t you?’

Not even Harry himself knew why the idea got him so furious again. But then he realized it was because saving Malfoy _felt right_ when nothing else did, and how he didn’t want that to be considered as something he was just forced to do.

‘I can care about Slytherins as well, you know,’ he told Malfoy, who just quickly nodded.

‘Of course!’ yet his eyes told Harry he didn’t believe Harry for a second. 

Even Malfoy thought he had to lie to stay in Harry’s good graces, which now for some reason he obviously wanted, just like everyone else. Slytherins or Griffindors, no matter, everyone just wanted something from him, didn’t they?

Harry didn’t know why that realization made him feel even worse, now his appetite if fully gone. He couldn't just leave the feast half-way through though since he had the responsibility (along with the Perfects) to take the first years to the Slytherin Common Room, and as he did, that damned Malfoy tagged along him, as if they were friends or something.

'Whatever you think you're doing, stop,' he warned Malfoy when they finally got to the room they had to share for the rest of the year, as they were the only seventh year Slytherins now. 'Your sentence in Azkaban won't get shorter if you befriend Harry Potter, you know.'

For that, it was almost as if Malfoy wanted to say something, and say that with quite a bit of rage, and Harry, if he wanted to be honest about it, kinda looked forward the challenge to curse Malfoy real bad, but then, as if the blond just realized this, Draco just nodded, and retreated to the bed where his trunk already was.

Harry stood there for awhile before he realized: Malfoy couldn't curse him! Because of the Ministry's rule to only let the blond practice magic if it was the subject of a class, Malfoy couldn't even use magic to style his hair in the morning, let alone curse someone. 

Of course, this still meant Harry could provoke him to see how the restriction actually worked, but he wouldn't feel better provoking someone who was so pathetic anyway. As long as the blond left him alone, Harry decided to do the same for Malfoy too.

Little did he know, what this resolution wasn't as easy as he originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s attitude towards classes has fully changed. 

When on the run, he did use many spells which saved both his and his companions’ life multiple times, making them more important in his eyes, true. 

However, his newly changed position was more about his desire to know more of the wizarding world, so he cannot be manipulated as easily as he once was. Knowledge was not power but protection in his case and he felt he needed that badly.

Also, a little part of him, an almost forgotten Slytherin part, demanded he’d do better than Hermione. 

He wanted to have a house that’s well versed in every subject (if they weren’t publicly liked they might as well be smart at least), and the Sorting Hat did say it was Harry’s lead Slytherins will follow, so he tried to show them. 

For this, however, Harry needed a Potions lab partner and notes beside his own, to beat Hermione, and it was the easiest to have Malfoy helping him out - Malfoy was good at Potions, they shared the same room, and were on almost the same schedule of classes, anyway.

Ever since Harry told Malfoy’s false friendliness off, the blond didn’t speak to him, unless necessary, and it was a blessing Harry enjoyed immensely. 

Silence wasn’t a trait either Ginny, Ron or even Hermione ever possessed, or if they were silent, that was even worse. With Draco - as Harry started to call the blond in his head, though never to his face - the silence was comforting.

Their shared silence meant that they both had someone close, but they didn’t have to act something they weren’t and talk when in fact, they had nothing worthy to say, still trusting the other that the wordlessness won’t be perceived as anything negative, as it might have been, with others.

He might even grow closer to Draco than to Ron for instance, whom Harry barely saw, but Ron still managed to catch him on a corridor on the very first day of school, and express how Harry being a Slytherin was wrong - and then almost attacked Harry when he said it was a place for him alright. 

They haven’t spoken since then, but Ron gave him sharp looks every time they met, and Harry was sure that if Ronald did have some basic duelling skills and wasn’t afraid that how Harry might retaliate, he’d curse Harry already, just over a simple thing like Harry daring to say he was fine with being one of the snakes. It was ridiculous.

Yet, when he got better grades - though it took him time to catch up with Hermione who was far ahead of him in every subject - Hermione, instead of congratulating him, kinda acted as if she was insulted. 

Like Harry was never really up to par with her, and now that he was close, she just couldn’t believe it was Harry’s earnest knowledge, but only cheating of some sort, for Harry in no way could ever reach to her mighty level. That, even when it was accompanied with Hermione’s usual smiles, irritated Harry more than Ron ever did.

Lastly, Ginny… Ginny placed to Slytherin, only because she wanted to be so badly in the same house as Harry that she convinced the Hat to put her there. Poor Miss Weasley has cried for days and even wrote to McGonagall to take her girl back to Gryffindor at once. Ginny, however, insisted to stay.

They ended up being in the same Quidditch team, naturally, and Harry had to use Malfoy (who didn’t want to join Quidditch this year, but Slughorn made him, saying “Slytherin was never full of such good players, they had to use them now”) as proxy, so the youngest Weasley wouldn’t fly always next to Harry, trying to get dates with him. Talking about awkward.

Once, she even “joked” about meeting Harry in the broom closet after practice, for Merlin only knows what, so Harry had to _show_ her he was gay, he knew she wouldn’t believe it if she was just told by words. 

For that, Harry chose to correct Malfoy’s posture on the broom so often, that everyone soon only rolled their eyes when Harry did it, thinking that Harry was obviously interested in Malfoy much more than he was in girls. 

Even the thick-headed Ginny had to see this, and after a time, she grew really angry, but Harry was relieved, for it meant she at least got the message.

Also, it was funny to fool with Malfoy around, who, as it turned out, could turn tomato red when he was publicly molested by none other than Harry Potter, and Harry had to admit he was partially enjoying confusing Draco even more with his actions, even after when they were no longer necessary because of Ginny.

So all together, although Malfoy might as well still hated him, now that he wasn’t allowed to curse Harry, and Harry relied on the blond more and more - he somehow felt a kinship to the blond. Almost like a bond, except they weren’t friends.

Not that Harry wanted friends. After what he went through (even life and death situations, goddamnit!) with Ron and Hermione, and they still ended up hating him in their very different ways, Harry vowed he’d never have friends again. 

Learning to be an outstanding student, and keeping the title of the Quidditch captain and getting adjusted to being the Head of Slytherin kept him busy enough so that he wouldn’t need any distraction anyway.

He did have one secret project in his mind, however, and although he kept thinking about it, he didn’t dare to act on it yet.

Correction: he already tried once and failed miserably, so now he was contemplating maybe the last chance he had to gain what he wanted and didn’t want to rush it, in fear of failing again.

He wanted to have a conversation with Snape. He wanted to do that ever since he saw the man’s memories, yet he thought the man was dead and hence, it was impossible.

Now though, that he knew Snape was alive, he wanted to give his side of the story too. It wasn’t fair, Snape admitting something of this volume to him, yet he didn’t give any chance for Harry to respond anything back, or just to ask any questions.

He wanted to know about his mom. He wanted to know about his dad too, for different reasons. He wanted an opinion about them that wasn’t as Hagrid’s - that they were both perfect, for Harry knew they weren’t.

He wanted to ask Snape whether he was still in love with Lily, a little curious how love that deep ever existed in a first place. 

He wanted to speak about the Death Eaters and why Snape really joined them, for Harry wanted to know how Voldemort gained power so how he could stop anyone from doing the same again when he’ll become an Auror.

And somewhere deep inside - it must have been deep because it was tearing him apart - he wanted to apologize to Snape. He was wrong about the man and lead others to be wrong about him too. 

He acted just as James Potter would have, in more than one situations, maybe not really knowing what he was doing, but still guilty all the same. He knew bullies from an early age, and he couldn’t bear to, in a sense, become one, and don’t even have the courtesy to apologize at least after it has happened.

With the apology, he wanted to also thank the wizard, hoping to forget the whole Snape-Lily thing with a proper closing, for it still occupied most of his mind, and sometimes, even his nightmares. He was obsessed, and not in a good way.

He could not get Snape to talk to him though, goddamnit.

He tried sneaking into the Headmaster’s office with the previous password, but it had been changed. 

He put up an undetectable monitoring charm at the Infirmary - it would have alerted him if Snape ever went there - but that yielded no results, as Snape might have had his own potions to take for his injuries that were still clearly just the midst of healing.

Harry even snook out from Hogwarts to a weekend event where Snape was supposed to appear to get some big wizarding award (Harry too, had plenty of those) - yet the men himself didn’t show.

So Harry came up with his first real plan to engineer a situation where Snape is forced to sit with him, over tea or even without tea, and cannot just kick him out of the office anytime.

It wasn’t easy but Harry talked with McGonagall and asked her to let him “interview” Snape “for the Quibbler”, as many war survivor heroes “that will follow”. 

She was acting as Headmistress even if she said she wasn’t, trying to help Snape, yet because of this, she had some say so if it meant convincing Snape to give Harry an interview for a good cause.

It was such a perfect plan! Harry was sure McGonagall would at least inquire how it went, so Snape couldn’t just get rid of him, nor get rid of him too fast (if he didn’t want to see Harry), and it was kind of a perfect excuse to get Snape talking (again, even if he wasn’t really willing).

Yet, Harry forgot it was Snape he was against. Snape arranged a dinner where almost every war hero and Order Member was invited, saying it should be easier for Harry if all of the people he had to interview were in one room. 

Snape also appeared at this function, but along with the Weasleys asking Harry if he was okay in Slytherin(”Truly, aren’t they just horrible? Except Ginny, of course.”), and the hyped McGonagall and Luna (who both thought he was legitimately writing the article so he had to _really_ write one in the end), Harry didn’t even have the time to even approach Snape and especially not talk with him.

Nor Harry would have wanted to talk in front of so many people (people who knew them both, so would evesdrop carefully too), about something so personal to both him and Snape.

He thought he saw the certain dungeon bat gloatingly looking at him when he had to scramble up an article from scratch, but that might have been only his imagination making his defeat even worse.

He had only one chance to talk to Snape, and _really_ talk to him, without deceiving him, yet he was almost sure Snape wanted nothing more just get rid of him, so he didn’t dare to act on it yet.

He was doing some research in the library for some Charms homework he already completed but wanted to know about more, yet his mind went wandering to Snape again, and his hand found a way to the vial hanging around his neck, just as always, to find comfort.

It was Snape’s memories he had in it, and he could use those memories to get Snape to talk to him, saying he wants to give them back. 

He was sure Snape didn’t want Harry Potter of all people going about having his personal memories, so it was a plan solid enough (although he thought that the last time too).

However, Harry wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t want to forfeit the memories. Also, he was convinced after his last plan, that Snape would only take the memories and tell him to go away, and he was emotional enough about the small vial that he didn’t want it to be lost without a cause.

Even with a cause - to persuade Snape to talk - Harry was reluctant to get rid of them. And it’s been already two months since he was hesitating, so he kinda felt angry at himself for being too sentimental about such a pity thing.

Yet, it was the only proof ever since Harry existed that he wasn’t a dark wizard, a bad person or the likeness of Lord Voldemort. 

Everyone kept telling him he was like Riddle or James Potter, the Dursleys didn’t need a cause to insult him, and even Dumbledore, who taught him he was okay, was actually lying and distanced himself from Harry when he learned the boy was, in fact, a Horcrux.

Is it so bad he is so hung up on Lily, a witch that was talented, fair and kind? 

Was it so bad he was grateful to hear that his mother at least wasn’t some monster and that he might have a choice to be a good person as well? That he wanted to know about her to strengthen his will when he felt like slipping into the darkness?

Of course, Snape would be ignoring him, he already gave Harry his most sensitive memories, yet the boy is not satisfied with that - Harry could easily think how in Snape’s shoes, he would avoid himself as plage in the situation as well.

Then there was a sudden burst of magic, making Harry almost blink for a second. It was someone or something powerful, and the power just kept coming from all directions, doing nothing. What the hell was going on?

Who in Hogwarts possessed so much power yet couldn’t direct it? 

Was it a trick or trap for someone? Was it an accident? Were there Death Eaters around, putting eventually every student in the school in danger?

Harry might have been depressed and angsty lately, questioning everything and even himself, but he’d always protect innocent Hogwarts students without a thought. 

He grabbed his wand immediately and started to follow the magic to its source, even leaving his stuff back at the library, running on the stairs.

When the power alarming him pointed to Myrtle's Bathroom, he stopped, before opening the door, to take a deep breath to calm himself. His wand-hand was shaking. 

That was the bathroom Lockhart almost killed them with Ron (as in taking their memories, which was eventually same as death, wasn’t it?), where the Chamber opened, and where Harry almost killed Malfoy.

Safe to say, he never expected to be back to it again, and now he had to. Just for the second he stopped, he heard a muffled scream from the inside, so he was about to burst in, when Ginny appeared, her wand in her hand too.

‘What’s going on?’ and for once, she was practical not hating on Harry, giving him looks but helping as she could so Harry wasn’t annoyed with her either.

‘I don’t know,’ he said in a low voice, close to a whisper. ‘Just got here. But heard a scream.’

Ginny looked at him with a pause, grabbing her wand stronger, so that her fingers were whitened. Harry realized the toilet wasn’t Ginny’s happy place either, as he pushed the door open and they burst inside as a team of two, Ginny handling wands to anything on left, Harry to anything on right.

‘Expelliarmus!’ they both shouted, yet it was only Ron and a couple of other Hufflepuffs that they got the wands of, and the older Weasley wasn’t entertained.

‘Give us our wands back, Harry! There is nothing going on here that would concern you. You too, Ginny! Give Marsh his wand back, will ya’, Gin?’ Ron was even smiling at her, yet Harry didn’t even have to look to know Ginny was still grabbing her own wand, not just Marsh’s.

Something wasn’t right. The magic was still coming from somewhere close. From one of the stalls, most probably, yet Ron was pretending it was okay in a way Harry was even more alarmed than he already was after the faltering scream.

‘If there is nothing going on, you don’t mind me checking then,’ he casually told Ron, already opening the first stall of the three. Nothing. “As Slytherin Head—’

‘I’m Head too, and I said everything is just peachy here!’ Ron now was, unfortunately, towering over Harry, so he couldn’t just to go and investigate the other two stalls, and Ginny, who tried, got cornered by Ron’s two mates, who were equally bulky as Ron, and maybe equally as stupid too, Harry caught himself wondering.

That meant, however, that if they didn’t use magic, they won’t be able to overpower them three with Ginny, even as seasoned Quidditch players, they were both too small-built.

There was a bad gamble here, because if they did use magic, and it _really_ turned out to be nothing, as Slytherins, they would be judged as a pair who attacked three innocent Hufflepuffs, including the Head of the house. 

They’d probably be in detention ‘till the end of the year and Slytherins would be hated even more, and Slytherins would hate _them_ with Ginny for bringing in more trouble to the name of the house, torturing them any way they could.

However, there was no question in Harry’s mind that he’d rather do that and be wrong than to risk someone getting hurt, and as he looked at Ginny, he saw the witch considered, and got to the same conclusion. They did make a good team if the redhead didn’t want to get in his pants, after all.

On three (not that they counted out loud or had to say that they were counting), Ginny froze the two bodyguards of Ron and Harry bound Ron to the ground with a spell, so all three were essentially not moving, giving Harry a chance to slip into the second stool and… find the wrecked Draco Malfoy in it.

The blond’s hair was wet, and as he was close to the toilet seat - a magical binding on him similar to what Harry just cast on Ron - Harry knew it was wet from the toilet. Basic humiliation, by the first look.

However, as Harry lowered himself next to Malfoy to gather the blonds books that were dispersed around on the floor, he saw more.

Malfoy’s neck blue, maybe from some suffocating spell, and as he looked closer he saw that Malfoy was under a blinding spell too. Not even being able to see what has been done to him! Multiple lacerations on his hand and Harry didn’t dare to check for more.

Basically, Draco was tortured in every clever way the three Hufflepuffs could think of, and his magic wanted to protect him, but since he wasn’t _allowed_ to use magic except for learning, he had to keep himself from actually doing everything, but it also meant the strange signature in the air which was raw power and led both Ginny and him here.

Harry couldn’t imagine how strong Draco’s will had to be to not use magic when he was clearly in dire need of it, and it came to him naturally.

He just undid the spells that were holding the blond and asked.

‘Where is your wand, Malfoy?’

No “are you okay?”s or “what have they done to you” on Harry’s part, but Draco seemed to get him, nodding, getting his gathered books from Harry’s hands.

‘I believe they threw it out on the window about two weeks ago, from a good spot, so it’s somewhere in the Great Lake,’ Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

‘Two weeks ago?’ now Harry was seeing red. ‘And you haven’t told me, your roommate? The Head of your house?’

‘Don’t pretend to care, Potter,’ Draco quietly, and not at all challengingly tiptoed around the bounded Ron’s body to get his shoes and bag too, from the bathroom floor in the back.

‘I do care, you should have come to me the first time it happened—’ Harry felt guilty now that he wasn’t paying more attention to the blond. Guilty, that he told the blond away, so Draco didn’t dare to come to him when he needed help.

‘That was still on the train, and let me tell you something, Harry Potter,’ Malfoy stood close to his face, just to show he was towering over Harry as if he wanted authority, yet his looks were nothing noble-like as it once was, his hair wet, his clothes torn. ‘I might not be a Gryffindor but I do have pride too. And I won’t beg someone to protect me, ever. If I’m not strong enough to do it, then I might as well suffer what’s cast on me. Thank you for saving me today, but I don’t need you to repeat this again, or making a big deal out of it. Let them go!’

‘You are strong enough,’ Harry looked at Malfoy, their eyes connected, yet Draco’s eyes were full of conviction. ‘Your magic you weren’t using was flooding the halls and rooms of Hogwarts, unused.’

‘Well, see, that’s part of my parole,’ the blond told him with a shrug. ‘No charms, not even accidental magic or I’m going back to prison without an education and potentially doubling my sentence.’

‘We’re not talking about this here,’ Harry decided for Ginny’s victims were stunned and Ron was bound, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t listen to everything, gaining information about Draco’s weak spots for later use. ‘And as I never reported any bullying, now I will just do that, and go straight to the teachers. They are going to have to be punished for this.’

He could have taken points from them and assign detention to them himself, but he wanted harsher punishment so he got Slughorn, and persuaded him to give as much detention as it was possible for a war hero - Ron - without breaking Slughorn himself for pressuring him to do something he didn’t want to do.

Then, Harry had to track down Malfoy - who disappeared even when Harry told him to wait - and practically forced Malfoy to come with him to the Lake, Accioing the blonds new wand and waiting.

It was there where he found himself talking to Malfoy, although at first, not looking into his eyes.

‘I understand you being nice to me the first day was out of hope that if you hang around me more, you get cursed less, or am I wrong?’ he asked openly, hoping it would be enough for Draco to answer of the same manner.

The blond only stared at him for what seemed to be a lifetime, then nodded.

‘Sounds like a plan then,’ Harry said, just as a wand emerged from the water (luckily looking unharmed), and he could hand it to Draco, who just quietly took it. ‘But saying nice things to me, even though you don’t think they are true won’t get me appreciate this wonderful relationship of ours more, if you get what I’m saying?’

‘You molesting me through Quidditch practice isn’t either,’ Malfoy remarked in such a way Harry’s heart sink.

He was just as bad as Ron and the others, taking advantage of Malfoy, molesting him instead of cursing him, but the blond couldn't object really, could he?

‘Look, Malfoy… Draco, I’m sorr—’ Harry noted how he couldn’t be depressed so much never again as to not notice things like this. Important things. Yet Malfoy’s laugh cut his self-loathing sort.

‘Just kidding, I know I have fabulous arse everyone keeps dreaming of, there is no helping _that_.’

Yet, as he turned to go to the castle, Harry saw that Malfoy was limping, and his hair was still wet which must have been freezing being outside with the weather they had. 

Draco was a better liar than Harry ever gave him credit for, even lying when he, in fact, would have really needed help. Harry wondered, now that he was made aware of this whether he could protect Malfoy more. 

In the beginning of the term or even yesterday, the last thing he would have said his goal was to protect Draco Malfoy of all people, when in fact Malfoy himself did curse Harry quite a number of times.

Now, he had to add one more thing to his list of tasks because: first, he was Head. 

Second, helping others made him feel better, maybe the only reason which helped him to get over his own depression was to get over it for others. 

And third: he didn’t want Ron to enjoy his torturing Slytherins and get away with it. Harry wanted to catch him in a middle of a curse and curse him all the way back, fighting with the nastiest of black-magic spells Harry has ever seen. Knowing Ron, he won’t even have to wait too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda bad for making Ron a bad guy here. Poor thing when he could just be eating every page of the book, really.
> 
> Also, Harry majorly messes up things more than once in this chapter, but it's intentional on my part. He being depressed means he's selfish (and mean) and not paying enough attention to others, even tho it's not "his fault" in a way it still is.
> 
> Not sure how likable his character is at this point of the story, but I consider him more real the less perfect he's portrayed I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to be accurate with the wizarding swears, using "real" wizarding people's names and animals to fabricate them, but honestly, I'm having problems with British swears more, bc I usually hear American ones. 
> 
> (SPN fans, I have an inside joke for you at one point, although it's a Harry Potter story, I couldn't resist that.)
> 
> Plus I had to twist Patronuses a little that it would fit my story, so I went with Harry thinking of his parents when he produces one (as it was in the movie), and of course, since it's a Snarry story later, Snape was, in fact, never in love with Lily here.

‘These Quidditch practices could be so much fun, considering I’m the only girl in Slytherin’s team,’ Ginny chattered away when Harry signaled everyone in the air that their time on the field was over. ‘But all I have is two dear gays, and now I’m bored.’

Harry, barely standing on his feet so tired, fought the urge to yawn. But when the redhead disappeared to the girls’ changing room, he casually mentioned to Draco.

‘I swear I adore her, but she talks so much it makes my head hurt.’

Draco just looked at him, then he turned to get off his Quidditch gear from the hand, but Harry - now better reading Draco that they were kinda bound together so Harry could protect the blond, rarely taking time off and giving Draco to Ginny to look after, which was the alternative - knew the blond wanted to say something, but didn’t.

‘What?’

‘I mean she’s your girlfriend, what’s the point pretending to not like her?’ the Malfoy made a face. ‘You two are obviously going to be married in a year, and yet you pretend to—’

‘I’m a hundred percent gay,’ Harry interjected, although the last thing he wanted was to talk about his _inclanations_ in a public place like the changing rooms, where anyone could hear and report it to any wizarding newspaper, but he won’t deny it either, will he? 

Not in front of Draco, at least, whom he wanted to earn the trust of now since they spent so much time together.

‘Of course, that’s what you were pretending to be when she became too much, but—’

‘No, I’m gay as in I had an affair with a wizard the whole summer. My only regret being that it wasn’t multiple wizards or muggles instead of that one dickhead.’

‘Excuse me!?’ Draco was so effectively taught to politeness that even when his eyes grew wide and his mind couldn’t comprehend the fact that Harry was who he was, he’d still ‘excuse me?’ as if he didn’t hear, rather then just a ‘whaaat?’.

‘Do you want me to go into details now?’ Harry tried to get back Malfoy to Earth, from Wonderland, a tad bit offended it was such a big thing that the blond was acting this surprised.

‘Merlin, NO!’ Malfoy at least had the decency to try to shake himself off from the first shock, no matter how big it seemed to him. ‘So now I’m wondering… all those times when you were correcting my posture—’

‘Jeez NO! I would NEVER—’ Harry started, but then could he say he’d never sleep with Draco without being offensive?

‘Good.’ Malfoy seemed to have gone red again as much as only he could. ‘And just so you know, I’m straight so I wouldn’t anyway… I mean not that—’

‘Great,’ Harry agreed, but the whole thing seemed so surreal. Here he was, talking with Malfoy, about one of the most personal things he could think of, and they were having troubles communicating the way neither of them was offensive to the other. When did this become real?

They didn’t speak again until later, when they were already changed and heading back to the castle in the dark, next to the forest.

‘You know, I think my father is gay, even if he never actually admitted it,’ Malfoy spoke up.

That got Harry wondering, almost suddenly comparing Lucius to himself, and finding no common ground at all.

‘Are you… are you _sure_?’ Harry wondered, and he could see the blond turned red even if it was dark.

‘Fairly sure, yes. I accidentally… I saw… I mean I was only five, how could I have known?’

Now that was interesting, making Harry curious, but he didn’t ask what exactly Malfoy saw, but the blond told him anyway, with a frown on his face.

‘I saw my dad with a man, in his office. I was five and I’ve just learned a new Quidditch move and I thought he would be proud so I eagerly wanted to share and didn’t knock… I’ve always knocked, ever since,’ he added, and Harry kept his laughter subdued for the sake of Draco, although it did sound pretty funny the way he was told.

‘Thank you for telling me,’ he told Draco when they were back at the dorms, Harry more than exhausted to be ready to fall asleep, once he hit his bed. ‘The only one… I only knew about Dumbledore who was _like me_ and it’s a relief that he isn’t.’

‘Even if it’s Lucius Malfoy, known criminal—’

‘—who has extraordinary hair—’ Harry inserted, because he didn’t want Malfoy to bring that up. 

The blond - if survived the hell of last year in Hogwarts, without magic - still had 4 years left of his sentence, just as Lucius would still have a wizarding lifetime in prison. He didn’t want Malfoy to think about that, not now when he was on parole at least.

‘EXCUSE YOU?!’ Malfoy smiled so wide it was strange to Harry, who never really did see him smile honestly before. ‘I’ve just told you about my father, like what, 5 minutes ago, and you’re already all over him?’

‘I’m just saying, the man has qualities,’ Harry shrugged, not even regretting to be appearing to praise the older Malfoy if it made Draco laugh like this.

‘How do the muggles say it?’ Draco asked, and then surprising Harry he added. ‘Jesus… Christo!’

‘It’s actually Christ,’ Harry almost lost his footing he laughed so hard, yet Draco just hit him for it.

‘At least I’m trying, it’s not funny, hey!’

That only made him laugh harder. Really, given an excuse to laugh he still could, and it felt good.

After a while, Draco himself smiled and told him.

‘Not that you know any proper wizarding cusses, Potter, don’t be full of yourself!’

‘Hermione once did say Merlin’s pants,’ Harry started to wonder. ‘And Ronald always says blimey, and bloody hell…’

That made Malfoy laugh even more than Harry laughed at him before. 

Since they got ready to sleep, and both were on their beds, in PJs, laughing, Harry kinda felt like he was having a sleepover with Draco Malfoy and that event was proving to be tremendous fun.

‘Okay, you cannot be a Slytherin and swear like that, it’s just too shameful for the name of the house,’ Draco started. ‘So I have no choice but to teach you.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry sat on his bed, suddenly feeling no that tired.

‘There is the Dragon Dung what my father preferred to use in connotation to my name. Muggles would say—’ Draco eyed Harry as if waiting for an answer.

‘Shite. They say shite,’ Harry.

‘Right. _Shite, shite, shite!_ ’ Draco tried as if he was practicing a foreign language, but he also used such a force because they were swears that Harry almost fell off his bed from laughter.

‘Really, am I this entertaining?’ Malfoy did reprimand him later, making him eventually stop but they we far from over. ‘I also like to say Grunnion’s sake if I pair it with Dragon Dung because he invented the Dung Bomb.’

‘We also say a piece of crap or piece of shite,’ Harry explained easily. ‘Like… what a piece of crap you are!’

‘You don’t even amount to a mountain of Dragon Dung!’ Draco replied without blinking.

‘Nice,’ Harry smiled, and Malfoy just grinned.

‘Told you, can’t have you swear like a Gryffindor, you have to have style while doing it.’

‘What’s next,’ Harry wondered out loud. ‘There is fuck…’

‘It’s pretty much the same,’ Draco laughed.

‘For Heaven’s sake—’

‘For Circe’s sake,’ Malfoy countered.

‘Holy Mother!’

‘Is that a thing or you just fucking with me,’ Malfoy asked and Harry laughed.

‘It’s reference to Jesus’ mom, actually, when you're shocked,’ Harry informed, noticing how Draco seemed just as eager to learn about muggle pop culture than he was interested in wizarding culture.

‘Well, say it’s close to… Not even Stroulger could see this coming!’ Malfoy thought about it.

‘Stroulger?’ Harry asked.

‘Inventor of Sneakoscope, how you do not know this?’ Draco gaped at him.

‘Raised by muggles, here,’ Harry said.

‘But you’ve been living at Hogwarts for 7 years now! Jesus Christ and Holy Mother!’ Malfoy acted fake shocked just to use what he had learned. Harry couldn’t help but laugh so hard he had tears in the eyes.

‘Well, you son of a bitch, you could do less laughing and more teaching!’ Harry answered as if serious, and wow. He always hated Draco calling everyone names, especially Hermione a Mudblood, which he’d still not forgiven Malfoy for, and probably never will, but this… this was so much fun.

‘You, _son of Thurkell,_ should just shut your _Bubotuber pus-worthy face,_ ’ Draco smiled and reciprocated without a beat.

‘Oh, so you’re getting into it, don’t you?’ Harry mentioned, realizing Malfoy couldn't really use any of this in him before because frankly there was no way Harry would understand. ‘But I don’t give a flying fuckcicle what you say!’

Malfoy was rendered useless by laughter for a tad bit before admitting.

‘I… I can’t think of anything that would sound any more ridiculous than that.’

‘You just had enough, and let me win,’ Harry realized, but it was late, after all. Draco was right.

‘All that comes to mind is insulting you for being gay and I won’t do that,’ Malfoy yawned.

‘Well, maybe tomorrow you could teach me how to say in Slytherin if someone, say, has a big rod.’

‘Just stop talking to me, _Boggart bogies_.’

‘Goodnight, gobshite,’ Harry agreed, and it was as if alliteration was making anything better. He hadn’t realized he was so bad at cursing!

He did turn to his other side and decided he should also have a project the next day to look into wizarding swears, and their origins, if there is a book about it. 

The term “project”, however, only reminded him of the “project” that he still had to talk with Snape, somehow, and that only made him turn back to face Malfoy, half-considering asking the blond for advice how to corner the Headmaster, admitting to meaning to do it for a long time, however Malfoy was already fast asleep.

Harry’s mind did wonder until he finally could sleep, but he still wasn’t able to figure out the next move he should make.

—

‘Why is our victimised blond insulting you the whole day?’ Ginny inquired in a low voice, almost as if worried. ‘If you let him talk to you like that—’

‘He’s actually teaching me wizarding swears,’ Harry quickly inserted, before Ginny conducts a punish Malfoy campaign as Ron already did. ‘And even if I knew about them, I’d still like it, he somehow gets relaxed when swearing.’

‘Merlin, you’re _really_ into him!’

‘No, I mean it’s funny, not like I _actually_ like Malfoy like that,’ Harry told her, but she just gave him a small smile.

‘I’m quite sure he’s gay too and kinda likes you back too, you know.’

‘He’s not.’

‘So is,’ Ginny continued to gossip even when Malfoy was, in fact back with the book he was getting from another section from the library. Ginny assumed that if she carried on with the conversation not saying whom she was talking about Malfoy wouldn't guess it’s him, and it seemed to work. ‘I keep telling him he is and he never told me otherwise.’

Harry this way couldn't tell her that Malfoy wasn't, just shook his head.

Ginny didn’t look convinced, but she started chatting with Draco about the book the blond got, and Harry just let her. She was a chatterbox, after all, maybe just provoking him about Malfoy just to entertain herself causing drama. 

She was, after all, a Slytherin, and Harry had to figure it wasn’t because of him that Ginny placed where she did. She could be cunning if she wanted to. That, along with her constant chattering nature only made Harry sigh.

He was, so occupied with studying mere minutes later that he didn’t notice it when both of his tablemates shut up, shocked, and stared behind him.

Only, when he heard a certain voice that could be no one else’s but Snapes, coming from behind him, did he almost jump.

‘Mr. Potter, a word,’ Snape did stand tall against them, sitting at the table, and he did have the advantage of sneaking upon them. But Harry tried to correct his posture in return, and look unaffected, certainly failing, because he caught Malfoy’s wondering eyes on him.

‘What can I help you with, Headmaster?’

‘In private,’ Snape added, and turned, obviously assuming Harry would scramble to follow him.

It was something Harry wanted, to talk with him, yet he found himself not moving. Something was off. Snape wouldn’t come to him out of his own volition to talk with Harry, not after how he managed to shake him off without real effort the last time.

‘Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of Ginny and Draco, too,’ his voice stopped Snape, making him turn back, his voice close to a hiss.

‘Mr. Potter, you’re under the delusion that I’m asking? I think I just gave you an order, and I’m your Headmaster, so don’t waste my time any longer, I’m a busy person,’ then, he noticeably eyed both Ginny and Draco sitting at the same table, as if curious, but that was over in a mere second. “Your… _friends_ can take care of your stuff, I’m sure. Now follow me.’

Had Harry any choice? Wasn’t it like Snape to cause a scene over a small thing? Even if it was about how the Headmaster wanted to have his memories back, Harry would have a small window of opportunity to talk with him. So he stood and followed Snape, assuming they were headed to the Headmaster’s office.

However, Snape took a sharp turn and opened the door of the closest abandoned classroom, already placing silencing charms on it as he entered. When Harry, wondering what was up, got over the door-step of the classroom, Snape irritatedly closed the door behind him with a non-verbal spell.

‘First, Potter, my memories,’ he trusted his hand under Harry’s nose, not even wasting time on sounding less demanding.

Harry eyed Snape for a second before he just reached for his necklace and took it off straight to Snape’s hand, not even trying to argue.

‘Good,’ Snape did sound calmer, but not much as he took the necklace to his pocket, hands disappearing too. ‘And as for the second, Potter, if you try to use Legilimency on me ever again, during my sleep, I don’t care what anyone says, and thinks, I’m going to expel you from Hogwarts so fast you won’t even know what hit you. Are we clear?’

Harry’s mind first wanted to panic: the number of times Snape wanted to expel him, he never was Headmaster to actually be capable to do so. Next, he tried to remind himself he actually didn’t do anything… this time.

‘With all due respect, Headmaster, sir,’ he tried to communicate a way even Snape had to notice he’d no bad intentions. ‘But I didn’t do anything.’

‘Lying to me!’ Snape shrieked at him. ‘You think I wouldn’t notice? Attacking me in my sleep, thinking I’d be more vulnerable now that I’m sick and asleep—’

‘I swear to you, sir—’

‘Stop acting as if you didn’t, the security spells on my quarters did warn me, I know it happened! What were you thinking, Potter? Voldemort himself couldn’t read my mind, you already think you’re greater than him?’

‘I didn’t do ANYTHING!’ even the last of Harry’s patience was gone. Even if Severus Snape was a hero and saved him god knows how many times, he was still a person who could make Harry angry in mere seconds, with only a couple of sentences. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking—’

His mind went back to how he and Draco had fun last night and how he just simply went to sleep afterward, doing nothing of what Snape claimed he was doing. Unless… unless him thinking of Snape and how he really would like to talk with the man made his magic actually reach out for Snape in his sleep.

‘You don’t have to act so surprised, Potter,’ Snape stated, seeing Harry’s confusion clearly. ‘As I said I know it was you, and I won’t stand for it happening again.’

‘You got it wrong, Professor,’ Harry tried to keep his voice calm and not argue because he knew very well it only gave Snape ignition to get angrier with him. ‘I didn’t do anything. At least not intentionally. I made a mistake, perhaps, of thinking of how I wished to talk to you, just before I went to sleep, but I assure you it wasn’t my purpose to use Legilimency at all.’

There. At least if Harry didn’t raise his voice, Snape did listen to him. Or was it just different because Snape no longer had to pretend? Or was it that the raven-haired wizard was indeed still sick, as he stated before, and had no will to argue? 

Harry did worry for a brief second before Snape snapped at him, seeming well enough to shout at people all day long.

‘You expect me to believe you’re such a strong wizard now that you accidentally used the spell on me in your sleep? I’m a lot of things, Potter, and I did save your life a couple of times for the sake of defying Voldemort, true, but I’m not daft—’

‘You know you could just talk to me as a normal human being would, don’t you?’ Harry had indeed, many talents and magical powers, but patience was never really one of them. ‘So I wouldn’t accidentally try to get information from you, you know!’

‘Is that a threat?’ Snape’s eyes narrowed.

‘What?’ Harry could barely believe this was happening. ‘I’m… all I want to do is just to talk about my mom because don’t know whether you noticed, but you got the privilege of being her friend, and to fall in love with her, yet I didn’t even know her!’

‘Giving me a sob story now, Potter?’ Snape seemed just as upset as he was. They did hate each other for 7 years, it was hardly new. Yet it was disturbing to Harry, who thought they were somehow, magically over this phase. Still, he couldn’t stop himself, and it seemed that Snape was the same. “And for your information, I wasn’t in love with Lily Potter!’

‘Just Lily Evans, right? You may have gotten your memories back so I have no proof, but that doesn’t mean I’m blind nor did I forget—’

‘I wasn’t in love with Lily Evans either—’

‘You’re such a liar, I can’t believe you just said that!’ Harry shook his head, completely upset and completely disappointed at the same time.

‘Lily Evans was my best friend, Potter. Maybe even my soulmate, but I wasn’t—’

‘How DARE YOU! She’s dead, and you don’t even have the decency—’

‘I’m gay, is that what you wanted to hear, Potter?!’ Snape yelled at him, his face red. ‘So you can make fun of me even more? Just so you know, in the wizarding world it’s not a taboo and even if you tell people, you—’

‘No! I mean… I’m gay too,’ Harry did calm down for real this time. His mind was back and his heart slowed as he understood what was going on, for real. ‘I just… you looked like you… you and Lily…’

Great, now that he finally managed to calm down even though Snape didn’t make that easier for him, now he might just as well turn to a person who’s incapable of speech.

‘I adored her, and I always will,’ Snape seemed to calm as well, not meeting Harry’s eyes, and uttering every syllable as he was forcing himself to speak despite him not really wanting to. ‘And she was in many ways close to me, even our Patronuses being the same, and this, some may call the phenomenon being soulmates. But that wasn’t a romantic relationship, and she and I even if similar, ended up in such different situations with such different company that if she was still alive today, we probably wouldn’t even talk, or not really.’

‘I thought soulmates were destinated lovers,’ Harry admitted, trying to not stare at Snape, still in shock that the man did waste a full of three sentences on him, explaining things.

‘Maybe, if I was straight,’ Snape wondered. ‘And good looking enough for your mom to not just think of me as a friend.’

Harry was never really the blushing type, but now, he could just only pray Snape won’t notice as even his ears seemed to burn up. 

Why on earth would he ruin this conversation by suddenly thinking Snape was hot enough? Not in a conventional way, but why did his mind even consider it?

‘My Patronus is a stag though. Does that mean—’

‘Calm down, Potter,’ Snape now smiled, and that in itself was shocking enough. Harry made a mental note how the smile might have been faked to hide Snape being self-conscious as well. Or, he just might have found it funny Harry would ever assume their Partonuses were almost perfectly _fitting_ together. ‘I have been told by Lupin how you thought about your parents when you produced it, correct? As it is, I think it’s just an indicator of your legacy.’

Was it? Or was Snape lying to him, trying to act as if it didn’t mean anything?

Harry, who bare minutes ago didn’t want Snape to leave without answers now felt uncomfortable in the situation so much that all he wanted was for this talk to end.

‘I actually thought about my mom. I thought I remembered her voice sometimes, singing to me.’

‘She did have a soothing voice,’ Snape agreed, barely paying attention to him, as if lost in thoughts. 

Harry could have used this situation to ask more questions that were nagging him ever since Snape was thought dead, yet he was so overwhelmed by everything he heard that he just couldn’t bring himself to ask those questions until he could figure out what the other things meant that were told him.

That, and him occasionally thinking something inappropriate of Snape (desperately trying not to made Harry think about it more) almost made him fly out of the room. He did mutter some thanks while leaving, telling Snape it was nice to hear more about Lily, yet when he was finally out, he wasn’t sure Snape had heard him at all.

‘Harry, I was looking for you everywhere!’ Malfoy almost bumped into him in a corridor, Harry’s bag in his hands, Harry close to running (but Slytherins don’t run anywhere so he was just walking really fast as if his speed could get him away from what Snape just told him). ‘I seriously thought you and Snape would curse each other to death—’

‘Oh, we almost did,’ Harry sighed, glad to have someone to talk to. ‘But then Snape confessing to being gay did calm me down enough.’

‘He is? Holy Mother,’ was all that Draco said, yet Harry just got a feeling the blond was lying. But why would he—

‘Oh no… don’t tell me it was Snape you caught your father with?’ he stared at Malfoy, who did seem the most uncomfortable Harry had ever seen him and suddenly red as a tomato.

‘Wasn’t,’ he muttered, yet it was obvious.

‘Damn, you’re a terrible liar, Draco,’ Harry said, but his mind was even more shocked than when he left Snape in the classroom before, distracted. ‘Can’t believe you made Slytherin twice, lying like that.’

‘It’s… it’s a really uncomfortable memory for me, alright?’ Draco said. ‘And you being a jerk about it doesn’t help either, you know!’

‘Mooncalf.’

‘Prick,’ Malfoy told him without even missing a beat. 

Was is bad that Draco made him calm down? That they only spent a day cussing at each other, but it already felt like a custom he wanted to keep?

What will he do without Malfoy once he left school and the blond will eventually have to return to Azkaban? Visit him? Write letters? It seemed a really ridiculous thing to do.

‘What?’ Malfoy asked, maybe sensing the turn of his mood.

‘Nothing, just that you _do_ have bright blue eyes, Mooncalf,’ Harry said, pretending to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, just as always, was in the library, but this time, it wasn’t strictly about schoolwork (he had better grades than Hermione at the moment, but they constantly were switching first and second places of their year's grade scores), but he wanted to investigate Patronuses better, and figure if what Snape has told him were actually true.

He ignored the looks he was getting everywhere he went and tried to act confident, although his mind was elsewhere.

_Talking is a bad idea. It’s the worst idea ever. Why did I want to talk with him? There are some things that are best left alone, for Merlin’s sake._

He had to go to the love-potions section, because Pince told him that similar Patronuses were on the next section, aware of many people’s wondering what Harry Potter was doing there, yet trying to keep a low profile.

So, when Ginny appeared behind him, he almost hit her with a protection spell, not expecting anyone to sneak up on him.

‘It’s official. Draco Malfoy is definitely not gay!’

‘I told you,’ Harry muttered, but then turned. ‘But where is he?’

‘Bloody Hell if I know,’ Ginny shrugged, then looked up. ‘What are you doing in this section, Harry?’

‘You lost Malfoy?’ Harry tried to ignore the comments and the pointing in their direction. Now that he and Ginny were standing together in the “romantic” section, he caught someone saying “morning-after spell, surely” and had to drag the redhead out of there. ‘You know we can’t let him get hurt.’

‘I KNOW!’ Ginny said, noting the looks, and instantly cursing two girls giggling at them, which then stopped immediately. ‘I just… I don’t even know, who was shocked more, him or me. He used that, plus he must have known a secret passage close because… Harry, he kissed me! Can you believe it?’

No, Harry really couldn’t.

‘I can’t believe I always end up being someone’s third wheel,’ he answered, but Ginny just gave him a look. ‘First Hermione and Ron and now you two?’

‘Do I look like I’m a happy person to you?’ Ginny nudged him with her elbow. ‘Seriously, even if I ever considered dating a Malfoy, or just being kissed by him for some reason or anything, I would have told myself I’m stupid for doing so because he is as gay as it gets.’

‘I told you he wasn’t! Now we have to go and look for him,’ Harry tried to argue, but truth to be told, it was hard in a way that Pince wouldn’t notice them, keeping their voices low.

‘But Harry, he does dress like a… you know. And he never told me when I was teasing him about it—’

‘We’re wasting time, we’ll talk about this later,’ Harry said, nervous that Malfoy might feel destructible after doing something stupid, and if Ron and his gang found him, he might provoke them. Or even worse, fight back, ending his parole. ‘Have to find him first, now.’

As if it was not bad enough, of course, it was the time Hermione showed up out of blue.

‘Harry, could we talk?’

No. That was the first he wanted to tell her, but the look in Hermione’s eyes was completely full of honest regret, so how could he send her away?

‘Gin, you go ahead and check the common room first,’ Harry told the redhead witch in a small voice so Hermione wouldn't hear. ‘If I’m done here, I’ll send my Patronus after you, but we’d have to split up anyway to cover more ground.’

Then he let Hermione lead him to a corner of a corridor where no one was watching.

‘Harry, I apologize for my behavior in the last couple of weeks. I’d like to think that we’re still friends. I know I acted as a stuck up bitch, and you know me, it happens. But… if you had real problems, you’d still come to me, right?’

Harry considered. Should he lie just to make Hermione feel better and that way ending this nonsense of the conversation quicker, therefore finding Malfoy quicker, before the blond destroys his life once and for all?

He found he couldn’t lie though. Hermione did come to him in trust, and even if it was only memories that made him think of her as a friend, he didn’t want to lie to her in return.

‘What problem are you talking about?’ he tried to understand at least. Did she have a talk with Ron figuring how Malfoy was treated? But why would Ron tell her though?

‘You and Ginny… If you need any advice on contraceptive charms, you don’t have to go to the library, people will talk. I’d be happy to give advice for both of you,’ Hermione said totally seriously, and Harry had to bite his lips to not laugh.

‘That’s very kind of you, Hermione, but—’

‘I mean I just assumed Ginny knows about this stuff already, but you’re too famous to go to the “romance” section of the library, Harry, even if it’s normal that you want to have sex at 18, people are still looking at you—’

Harry considered, and as entertaining the conversation was, and Hermione admitting to her poor behavior felt, he knew he was wasting time.

Maybe… just maybe, if he found Ron’s gang and kept an eye on them, Gin would have the time to secure Malfoy in the meantime, and no one would get cursed?

‘I’d rather talk to Ron if you don’t mind. Where is he?’ Harry did lie, but for a cause, or at least it was what he told himself.

‘Right, of course,’ Hermione said blinking. It wasn’t a good sign when she blinked. ‘I… Ronald kinda has a Hufflepuff girlfriend now. I mean… I caught them one night, but she might not be his girlfriend.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Harry said, trying to ignore the little retaliation he felt, hearing the news. Not that he seriously wished Hermione harm, not after this apology and Hermione obviously worrying about him. But still, 3 months of Hermione not talking to him didn’t pass unnoticed, and he couldn't be unmoved. ‘I mean… you deserve a hundred times better than him but still.’

‘Next, I should try to date Malfoy, at least of him I already _know_ he is a bastard and I wouldn’t be disappointed later,’ she said with a smile, but just as most of her smiles, it didn’t convey any positive feelings.

‘Maybe not Malfoy,’ Harry mentioned, thinking about how the blond was already in trouble.

‘You’re right. Malfoy is way too much, maybe I should get Neville or something.’

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. He knew Hermione was still preserving her prejudices against Slytherins, and especially Malfoy, but weren’t everyone? And if, Harry didn’t know Malfoy the way he did after three months of sharing even a bedroom with the blond, wouldn’t he do the same?

‘Gotta run now, Hermione, just realized I forgot something important,’ he lied again, but it was easier to not hurt her feelings and get away to find Malfoy quicker than actually explaining the truth.

‘Hope to see you more!’ she told him, but he already had his back to her.

After investigating one corridor full of empty classrooms, Harry did curse to himself. He really wished McGonagall hadn’t confiscated the Marauder’s Map from him barely his second day back, he could really use it now.

He made a mental note that he could produce a map like that, surely, if his father was capable, and it was worth the effort to try, but that meant only more research at the library, and he didn’t even start looking at the Patronuses yet.

_Okay, I’m Malfoy. Where do I go to hide?_

He checked the most obvious locations: Myrtle’s Bathroom and the Room of Requirement. He sent his Patronus to the Quidditch field if the blond was there, with a message to return to the dorms immediately and not do anything stupid.

He sent another to Ginny and got back one in return: still nothing.

Then, he turned a random corridor, and there they were. Malfoy with a bloody nose, torn clothes, on the floor, Ron and one of his gang with a wand out.

Harry didn’t even need to think. He didn’t even have to use his wand. He saw red and the next he knew was he was cursing both Ron and Marsh nonverbally while he was coming up to Draco’s side, and Accioed the blond’s wand back once again.

‘Harry, stop, I’m fine,’ Draco did say, clinging to his hand, but that wasn’t a need for Harry to continue cursing Ron and his mate. They did hang on, barely, because Ron was good with shields, after all. Harry taught him to be good in their fifth year.

But even that couldn’t last long and he was glad as he was overpowering the two against him. He had been waiting for this excuse to curse the hell out of Ron for a long time. No, not just since Draco. Not even since Ron was Hufflepuff. 

Maybe since their fourth year when Ronald acted as if Harry was a celebrity in spite of how he was supposed to know the _best_ that he wasn’t and never even wanted to be.

And since all that Harry used were nonverbal spells, it as easier to use dark ones, for he didn’t even have to say their names and realize how they were not okay, only think, and they were reality.

Or maybe it was Harry’s nature that he wanted to get revenge for Draco so bad since the blond couldn’t have one himself, but he crossed the lines of friendly and fair duels.

He didn’t even notice Malfoy disappearing until he came back with McGonagall, who, with a fairer complexion than a ghost and with the help of another teacher (Ancient Runes, Harry never took that subject) overpowered Harry and only then said in an almost broken voice.

‘You, after me, Mr. Potter!’ and her voice left no doubt how much trouble Harry was in, while the other teacher took Ron and his misfortunate friend straight to the Infirmary.

Draco did come with Harry, his face terrified.

‘Mr. Malfoy, I don’t remember asking you to come,’ McGonagall stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Headmaster’s Office. ‘Please return to your common room immediately.’

With the danger definitely immobilized for a couple of hours, Harry just wanted to nod at Draco to indeed go back to the common room, thinking it would be the easiest for Ginny to find him there, but the blond spoke up.

‘Harry did what he did because he wanted to protect me, Professor, I’m not going anywhere! I’m a witness and I won’t let you expel Harry—’

‘Mr. Malfoy, it’s not your authority to—’ McGonagall started as if irritated, as she always was with Malfoy.

‘What’s going on here?’ they were probably so loud Snape had come down to investigate the noise, because he stood there, just stepping out of the moving staircase.

‘Professor, Harry was just protecting me!’ Malfoy quickly started. ‘Ron and his friend were cursing me first, it wasn’t his fault…’

‘What wasn’t?’ Snape’s face now was an angry frown.

‘Mr. Potter attacked the Hufflepuff Head and one of his friend so bad that it took two Teacher’s strength to stop him. He was using dark nonverbal spells, Headmaster, and I’m sorry to say this, but I haven’t seen anyone using magic like this, not since… Voldemort. If Mr. Malfoy hadn’t got me in time, I’m afraid Ron Weasley and his friend could have sustained irreversible damage,’ McGonagall said, and it showed how she didn’t want to tell on Harry Potter of all people, but there was something else in her eyes too.

Harry realized it was fear. Fear of Harry becoming like Voldemort. She liked him but not if he was like Tom. Which was fair, yet still that she could believe that angered Harry.

‘Professor Snape, Harry just wanted to protect me, then couldn’t stop, the magic he used clouded his mind. It wasn’t intentional!’ Malfoy tried to input, but by now, Snape’s cold stare was on Harry, and if seeing straight into his thoughts.

‘Do you deny using unpermitted spells on school grounds, Potter?’ he asked.

‘No,’ Harry managed to say. This didn’t look good.

‘I’m going to take your memories of the accident, if you would come to my office,’ Snape then said, gesturing towards the staircase, which started to move at his motion.

‘Headmaster, you have no right to!’ Malfoy said, and even McGonagall seemed to go a bit white.

‘Severus, this is not Durmstrang, you cannot just force students to give up their memories,’ she tried to reason with Snape, but he just barked at her in return.

‘I’m perfectly capable making my choices alone, Minerva. And if Harry Potter is indeed the next wizard to have capabilities which rival The Dark Lord’s talents as you say, I have no choice but to investigate that very carefully.’

So, after that both Malfoy and McGonagall just stood there, staring at them as the stairs took both Harry and Snape to the office once Dumbledore owned.

‘Sit,’ Snape hissed, sitting down at the opposite of Harry, looking as irritated as ever. “Now, you do realize how this looks, surely, Mr. Potter.’

‘That I’m the next Dark Lord, and I defeated him because I didn’t want the competition,’ Harry sighed. He hadn't thought about that. Again, he didn’t think while he was torturing those two, not really.

‘Worse. That Slytherin corrupted you, the great Harry Potter too, in merely three months! All your housemates will be bullied by other houses again, didn’t you think about that?’

Harry tried not to look as miserable as he felt by those words.

‘I didn’t.’

‘Of course, you didn’t, you have never thought about how your actions might have consequences, Potter!’ Snape snapped, then silenced himself, as if he didn’t mean to say that, and switched to a kinda robotic tone. ‘Well, you will be punished, depending on what I see in your memories.’

And he took his wand out. Harry did slip back in his chair.

‘Sir, with all due respect, there’s surely another way,’ Snape entering his mind didn’t bring up good memories for Harry.

‘If you have nothing to hide, you should just get me the memory of the incident, opening up yourself to me, and we can be done in mere minutes,’ Snape stated, already moving closer, and shite, Harry shouldn’t have just thought about how the “opening up” sounded weirdly different in his head than Snape meant it, surely.

‘Professor, I don’t want you to—’

Yet Snape did. And as if he was aiming for Harry’s deepest secrets, Harry could see himself as he asked Malfoy whether it was Snape he caught his father with. Then the scene began to morph and he could see all the fun he had with the blond, gradually getting some scenes including Ginny too, and even Hermione speaking to him next to the library…

Harry could feel his anger rising, and for a blink, he forgot it was the Snape, the Headmaster of the school who was torturing him and fought back.

It took him one nonverbal spell to pin Snape to the wall, and he did send a really ugly curse on a way, but before it could hit him, Snape luckily got himself out of Harry’s magical hold. Harry realized how the danger was gone, yet Draco was right, and even as he tried to will his power down, it wasn’t possible.

As he called forward his magic to protect him against the intrusion to his mind, even when he wanted to tuck that power back, it was as if it had a volition on his own, still attacking Snape, who was forced to conjure multiple powerful shields to counter them.

‘I’m not doing this,’ Harry tried to tell him, and Snape did look at him for a split of a second, only to be knocked down by the next curse. ‘Professor!’

Luckily, his fear that he hurt Snape made his attack end, and as he ran to Snape side to investigate if the man was okay, the dark-haired wizard seemed unharmed.

‘McGonagall was right,’ Snape snapped away Harry’s hand when he was reaching for him to help him stand up. ‘You do possess tremendous power and now it’s all gone dark. I’m taking you out of classes, Potter, you endanger the students like this.’

‘What? You expel me?! Over something out of my—’

‘I’m not going to expel you, but maybe I should warn you, you’re close to giving me a headache, Potter,’ Snape said. ‘I’m saying you should be tutored separately until you can manage to keep these powers of yours under control. Given your failure at Occlumency, however, I’m worried how long it will take.’

Harry resisted the urge to snap back something rude and tried to concentrate on not Snape angering him, making comments about his incapability to learn.

‘I’m a quick study, just ask any of my teachers, sir,’ he warned Snape with a voice that made even the Headmaster stay silent for a change. ‘I just don’t understand. I was never powerful. If anything, I was just lucky. How come now I’m—’

‘You’re unique in many ways, so how would anyone dare to figure the reason, Potter?’ Snape shrugged, but maybe he saw the look in Harry’s eyes, so he sighed, admitting. ‘My guess would be that the Horcrux inside you may have blocked your powers. Now that it’s gone, you start to get as powerful as you could have been.’

Harry bit his lip, thinking. Was he a greater wizard that he gave himself credit for? Could Snape be right?

‘Though I should warn you, power is not the problem, Mr. Potter,’ Snape added. ‘It is how you seem to use it.’

‘That’s… that’s actually really close to something Dumbledore said to me way back when I was worried how Tom and I had same powers and the Sorting Hat had originally wanted to place me in Slytherin. I mean—

‘The Hat did?’ Snape interrupted, his dark eyes surveilling Harry as if it was a lie-detector mechanism.

‘Yes. I’m there now, am I not?’

‘Seems to me the Golden Boy, after all, is not as Golden as some might expect,’ Snape muttered, maybe to himself, maybe just to anger him, but Harry decided to shrug it off.

‘I never called myself a hero, and frankly, I have had enough of people calling me that, lying straight to my face,’ he dared Snape to comment on that with a stubborn face but the Headmaster just pretended to ignore the whole sentence.

‘So, as for now, you are a private student at this institute. You still have to respect the breakfast-lunch-dinner schedules of the castle, just as everybody else if you want food. And you aren’t allowed out of your common room after dark, just as anyone else isn't, but you’ll have lesser, and more personal classes, starting tomorrow.’

‘I… how will I—’

‘I’ll send you an owl when I managed to get someone to babysit you, Potter,’ Snape said, his expression hardening. ‘I myself am not strong enough to tutor you alone, but we don’t want the news to reach the whole school by tomorrow, so we do need someone who we can trust with your newfound powers. Would say McGonagall, but she already has more than a full schedule.’

Harry supposed it was correct in a way. He hoped to be done with these lessons fast, and then he could return to his classes, and he wasn’t even punished for the incident with Ron. Considering that it was Snape, he feared worse punishment.

‘Of course, there is no way you can play Quidditch where your powers might manifest over a friendly game,’ Snape's voice reached him before he could exit the office. ‘You’re removed from being Captain and as a player too. Ginny Weasley will have to take your place.’

So there. Snape knew him well enough to punish him where it hurt him the most. He could have given him countless detentions with Flitch and taken points, but he went after Quidditch. The only time Harry could have spent time with his friends other than classes.

‘Also, don’t mind me saying, but we don’t want you in the library either, Potter. If there is any book you need, write Madam Pince a list, send it to the library, and she will check out the books for you, after determining you really need those materials for your studies.’

It wasn’t just taking Harry’s two favorite things away from him - sport and reading - but also as if Snape had grounded him. It was even more humiliating because it was Snape who did it.

One day Harry keeps daydreaming about Snape, the next he is treated like a child by him. Not really entertaining, is it?

‘If I’m done with my private lessons quickly, I surely can get back to being Captain, sir?’ he tried to negotiate.

‘Controlling your powers is one thing. The other is that you’re not a dark wizard so that you have a reason to control them,’ Snape warned, his eyes narrowing.

‘I’m afraid I don’t understand, sir.’

‘You might be done with your lessons and have full control, yet decide to use them willingly. I don’t think it would be safe for you to act as Captain anymore. Also, I think I'll have to challenge your position as Head. I don’t want you to corrupt people in the Slytherin House, after all.’

‘What?! I would never do anything to hurt Slytherin, I—’

‘You just did, Mr. Potter. Now out with you, before I assign detention too,’ Snape calmly said, yet it was more humiliating as if he was upset with Harry.

Harry could bear being tortured, bullied and even humiliated. He got over life even when he had nothing to look forward to, thinking the Dursley’s were his only family, and he had no way out.

But… This treatment as if Snape expected him to act like this, not even being upset with him anymore got to him.

It was the last thing Harry wanted. Like, if there was a Boggard close, it might have been just this moment, him closing the door to this scene.

Supposedly equipped powers that rivaled Tom Riddle’s, how is that possible that it still came to this? Yes, he had been humiliated by Snape before, countless of times. But before, he never actually cared what the man had thought about him, did he?

Just as he got to the common room, and had to swallow a couple of angry tears he was so not crying, Ginny and Draco appeared by his side.

‘Tell me the bat didn’t turn out your brain, or I’ll curse him myself,’ Ginny started for Harry only smiled.

‘He tried but my magic attacked him.’

‘Good.’ Ginny said, almost as if proud.

‘He didn’t expel you either, right?’ Draco asked. ‘I only got McGonagall because I was afraid you'd do something you'd regret later, Harry...’

‘No, I’m not expelled. But not allowed to classes, to the library or to the Quidditch field. In fact, as of right now, you’re Slytherin Head and Quidditch Captain, Gin, congratulations,’ he muttered, really so exhausted with using his magic the way he did twice and just as well emotionally tried that he wanted nothing more than just to get into his bed, pulling the covers over him and pretending not even to exist, just how the Dursleys taught him.

Plus, as if the situation was not bad enough, his mind just kindly supplied: _having a restricted access to the library means you can’t even look into Patronuses as you wanted._

‘Did you guys made up at least, ‘till I was gone?’ Harry asked because now both Malfoy and Ginny were staring pitifully at him. ‘You know you’d have to, I can’t accompany Malfoy to classes anymore.’

Harry felt he was a terrible human being a tad bit better seeing how both Malfoy and Ginny went white hearing his words. At least he wasn’t the only one with shite piling up in his life, but there were his friends too.

‘Well, I’ll see if I can convince Slughorn to let you play, Harry. He’d want you, even if not as Captain, and he might just be able to keep nagging Snape so much about it that Snape would just have to give in,’ Ginny sputtered, not really looking in Malfoy’s direction.

It was so uncharacteristic of her to feel self-conscious about something, Harry considered that she must like Draco back. Well, with Harry out of classes, he'd give a couple of days ‘till these two are a couple and then they won’t really need Harry to distract them from each other, anyway.

‘I swear to you, I’ve never regretted anything more in my life than kissing her, Harry,’ Malfoy turned to him with a terrified expression when Ginny left.

‘I don’t remember her being such a terrible kisser—’ Harry said, for he did manage to get a “go to hell” look from Draco, but the blond nevertheless carried on.

‘No, of course not, she… she was actually great,’ Malfoy admitted, going amazingly red, just thinking about it. ‘And I really like her. That’s why I never wanted to act on these feeling at all, I mean I’m a Malfoy and a convict, for Circe’s sake, and then… I don’t even know what happened, but I was just kissing her, and now you’re almost out of Hogwarts because of my stupidity.’

‘Let me give you one piece of advice, Draco,’ Harry smiled. ‘If you like her, you should just tell her. She’s the type who likes that better than games.’

‘I know, but I want nothing to happen—’

‘Nothing?’ Harry inserted snarkily, founding himself to unconsciously mimicking one of Snape’s mocking tones as if it was his own.

‘I mean I would like a lot of things to happen, obviously, yet I decided it obviously cannot—’

‘And how is that working out for you so far?’ Harry laughed, even though he didn’t feel like laughing.

‘Oh, because you and Snape are working out much, much better!’ Draco said, and Harry’s first reaction would have been to deny everything but what was the point? Malfoy wasn’t stupid and saw how Harry acted around a certain dungeon bat.

‘Snape doesn’t like me back, Mooncalf,’ he warned Malfoy.

‘And Ginny? She keeps telling me I’m gay, in case you haven’t noticed!’

‘Well, time to convince her your not.’

‘I hate you, Harry Potter.’ Draco said, yet Harry found it was lacking the proper intonation and that he couldn’t be angry at the blond, not even when he will soon all over Ginny and they leave them alone just as Ron and Hermione did, about a year prior.

‘Whatever you say, Dray,’ Harry said, this time only smiling, but that was real. Malfoy was adorable in a very cowardly, Slytherin way.

Maybe so was he, Harry Potter. Say, maybe Snape was lying about the Patronuses. And Harry, like Malfoy, was just afraid know. 

Maybe the unfortunate series of events that day wasn’t the end of the world just yet.

However, Snape appearing the next morning in the Great Hall, informing him that he had to pass all his midterm exams that very day before he could “advance” to the private lessons on his own, and Snape will be the one to monitor him during tests was testing his "better" mood he found the day back.

Safe to say, he felt sick. He felt like Hermione surely did when she didn’t know the whole syllabus by heart. In fact, Harry was quite confident about his knowledge, yet with Snape’s eyes on him the whole time, how the hell is he expected to remember anything at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether this kinda bad, Slytherin Harry is appealing to read, but I do believe that Harry, as a kid was portrayed smart and cunning, and he should have something left of that, but in the epilogue and in the last few books, he wasn't really, so.
> 
> Wonder who will teach Harry now... *evil laugh*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry is 18 and it's possible for him to have sex, which I don't think I really made _that_ explicit as I surely could, but still, be warned! Also, some name-calling might occur.
> 
> Actually, I didn't want to cut the chapter too short, so it ended up long instead. I apologize!

Harry’s first day as a private student went awful. He did write the tests all in one go, Snape not even letting him rest between different subjects, and shortening his lunch break too. Then, when Harry inquired who will be teaching him, Snape just sneered at him.

‘Unfortunatelly, the school cannot really afford someone who is a well sought out teacher. However, your powers are more than something a rookie could handle. It will take more time to get someone than I first thought, but you needn’t worry, Mr. Potter. I’m here until then.’

‘What a relief,’ Harry said sarcastically, earning a jinx from the murderous looking dungeon bat himself.

‘I can’t take house points now, that you no longer have one,’ Snape spoke up, and Harry almost thought he saw gloating in his eyes. “So that leaves me to curse you when you need to be punished.’

And just with that, Snape just called Madam Pince, told her a big sort of list of books, and got Harry reading under surveillance the whole afternoon.

After the third book Harry finished, which depicted how dark curses are under no circumstances to be used, but didn’t even bother to give an explanation as to why, Harry just wished the day to be over. 

He was always better at learning from the practical side of subjects, and from the texts, he couldn’t really learn anything. They were just hypocritical pages from witches and wizards who never really were strong enough to be tempted to use dark magic, and they were preaching it shouldn’t be used.

Harry considered stopping reading and tell Snape it was a pointless exercise, but only looking up Snape give him such a look that he went back to reading without realizing he didn’t want to read it in the first place.

Late afternoon, by the middle of book four, which was an unfortunately heavy tome, maybe even duller than the others, Harry only pretended to scan the pages, and turned the page every minute or so, thinking how long Snape could keep him.

Wasn’t he supposed to get dinner at some point? Wasn’t Snape supposed to eat? Didn’t Snape say he’ll have shorter classes than others, not longer? At one time it had to end, surely…

‘You’re excused for today, Mr. Potter. I’ll write a quiz for tomorrow to test you attentively read the texts you seemingly absorbed. Now get of my sight!’ and he motioned Harry to leave.

If Snape’s plan was to overload his head with senseless information so Harry won’t feel to be able to curse anyone or even to think clearly by the end of the day, so far it worked brilliantly. Harry felt closer to depressed than to angry now and also exhausted.

He did go to the common room, where both Ginny and Draco were waiting for him, which was nice, but he was too tired to talk with them at length too, so he went to sleep early.

Which, by default, meant that his eyes popped out at 4 am, and he was unable to sleep back, so he thought he could use a not that complex invisibility spell (he could have used the Cloak but didn’t want to risk it being confiscated as well, if he was caught) to walk in the deserted halls of the castle, and get to the kitchen to grab some food instead of his missed dinner.

Then, as he turned one corner, he did run into someone. You might be invisible, but that won’t make your body disappear, would it? Harry, before even realizing what he had done, muttered sorry, and now the seventh-year guy he ran into knew he was there.

‘Hello? Whoever it is, I know you’re there! You don’t want me to think you’re a stalker now, would you? Show yourself!’

Well, Harry undid the spell, sighing. Snape did warn him that he shouldn’t have night walks through the castle, but it wasn’t a teacher catching him. 

It was some guy Harry never really knew (he was a year younger than Harry, but now attending to the same class), but did notice, because in the last couple of years the person who was about average in the looks department, now became some solid good looking young man. Puberty’s miracles.

‘Billy?’ he tried, but failed miserably.

‘It’s Brian actually,’ the guy told him, but he didn’t seem to mind, because he gave Harry a huge smile. ‘And I didn’t even have to ask _your_ name, Harold.’

Harry just smiled, suddenly considering how he PJs were not ideal to meet someone as hot as Brian in the middle of the night.

‘So, where are you going so fast that you even forgot to be careful, just before dawn?’ Brian wondered, and Harry did raise a brow at the question but answered truthfully nevertheless.

‘Kitchen, I’m starving.’

‘I’ll go with you,’ to his big surprise Brian wasn’t even asking. ‘So maybe tomorrow I can gossip about what the famous Harry Potter was eating.’

He passed it off as a joke, but Harry didn’t like it that much. In fact, there were some disturbed people who - he was sure - kept a diary even about his diet.

Then, the route to the kitchen started to get long by the silence that stretched out between them.

‘So,’ Harry’s mind wondered for topics and didn’t manage to come up with anything. ‘What are you doing out of your dorm in the middle of the night?’

‘Got bored.’

‘Why not sleep?’ Harry asked, and thought Brian would shrug it off, but he didn’t.

‘Couldn’t sleep and figured I’d never really seen Hogwarts this early so I just came to take a look.’

Harry half considered it was a lie, but didn’t want to push the issue. They didn’t know each other, so what did it matter anyway?

‘So… are you still a Ravenclaw?’ Harry asked, not considering how the question actually exposed how he kinda _knew_ Brian’s prior Rawenclaw being.

‘Oh, so you don’t know my name, but you like to look at my arse now, is that it?’ Brian pretended to be offended and Harry for a second thought he’d have to say something, but then his night companion just laughed. ‘Don’t worry, a lot of people like to stare at me, you aren’t the first one.’

‘I know how that feels,’ Harry remarked, and Brian did add.

‘In my case, it’s not people’s fault that I do have great rear, it’s only natural.’

‘I too, have a great arse!’ despite himself, Harry argued. It’s not like he was happy with his looks - short and skinny, maybe too much so - but he felt like Brian was saying how Harry wasn’t _at all_ attractive, and he had to at least try to revoke that.

‘Oh, I mean, you do have a great arse, don’t get me wrong,’ Brian said, now smiling even more widely. ‘But it’s only our first date yet, and I might not want to rush anything.’

‘Alright, we could talk about cocks too,’ Harry found himself saying before he could process what he was doing. Was he actually hitting on Brian? And even so, why, oh why was he hitting on Brian so lamely, for heaven’s sake?

Then again, he did have a pretty bad day for two days in a row. He might just like to tease the next straight guy—

‘Oh, Harry Potter, it might be just our first date yet, but I like your attitude,’ the guy liked his lips, as he leaned in, and… opened the kitchen door behind the painting.

Harry, who almost thought Brian was going to kiss him for some reason, (why would he?) felt himself going red, so he just bit on his lips and chose to go in first, hoping his blush would be gone by the time Brian was seated with him in the kitchen.

They did eat only sweets and cakes, in the end, kind of going overboard with all the calories they devoured, and Brian was good at pleasantly conversing about nothing, so it sort of seemed like time did fly.

When their meals were over, and they barely got out from the kitchen, to Harry’s huge surprise, Brian pushed him to the closest wall and roughly kissed him for real.

‘Harry, it seems to me that I like you even more now that I know you a bit. Do you think you’d want to go somewhere together? It’s now even morning yet, we have time.’

‘Okay,’ Harry found himself saying.

To that, Brian led the way to a classroom and did push Harry to the wall once again.

‘So I get you locked the door, right?’ Harry asked, because if Brian did close it, it had to be a non-verbal spell.

‘Indeed. But as a challenge, it’s not sound-proved, so Flitch can hear you moaning all the way from—’

‘I’m not really the moaner type,’ Harry stated, but then Brian only had to rub against him in such a way that Harry did moan. ‘Fuck!’

‘You were saying?’ Brian smiled, and bit down on Harry’s neck that the raven-haired wizard was sure will leave a mark.

‘Should we waste time conversing when we could just… let the actions speak for themselves?’ Harry tried, but failed to complete the sentence without his voice breaking, when Brian kissed him again.

‘One more thing, babe,’ the taller wizard mentioned, reaching for his wand, and murmuring a couple of spells. Harry noted how it was disillusioning a bit that Brian could close the door nonverbally, but failed to use the proper charms for the occasion, but kept that from his mind. ‘How much prep should I do? I mean—’

‘I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you’re implying,’ Harry said, almost irritated. ‘But it has been too long.’

‘Okay.’

‘Altough, I like the motion of you preparing me all night long,’ Harry said and that got Brian laughing for real this time.

‘Why waste time when we could just go twice then?’

Man, this person _really_ had to be a Ravenclaw again if his arguments were strong like this.

‘Then come on, stop being such… a tease,’ Harry muttered after a good 10 minutes when they both lost a couple of garments and Brian was still pressing Harry to the closest wall instead of finding a better place. 

Harry didn’t mind that, in fact, he was slowly getting incoherent thoughts from Brian’s movement, but he was sure he’ll be sore later because of the awkward positions they were in.

‘Give me a sec. It’s not every day I have… Harry Potter in my arms,’ Brian muttered, and for the first time in his life, Harry didn’t mind the extra attention.

Brian not only was what people considered good looking, but was a good kisser, and nothing like the old wizard Harry was fucked by the whole summer. He had some vigorous energy and techniques the older man didn’t, and Harry immensely enjoyed that.

‘Damn,… Brian!’ truth to be told, he didn’t want to cum before Brian even entered him, but if things were to continue _this_ slow…

‘Impatient, are we,’ Brian told him, and where the lubricating charm already prepared Harry, Brian started to open him up with three fingers at once. It was surprising, but not at all painful, and made Harry’s head fall back - right into the goddamn wall.

‘Ouch,’ Harry tried to laugh, but was immediately distracted by Brian’s further ministrations. ‘And I… frankly, I didn’t mean your.. fingers.’

‘I know,’ Brian smiled a smug smile, but still not complied with what Harry waited for.

‘Do you want me... to beg?’ so the raven wizard had to inquire. He never did before, but maybe you should try everything once. Especially kinky things. Right?

‘No need, I… don’t think I can resist someone like you, Harry,’ Brian told him, and shifted both of them so that he had better access. “Ready?’

‘Merlin, yes,’ Harry uttered just before Brian conjoined their body the first time, pushing himself balls deep. Both wizards had to moan by the sensation the movement caused.

‘Should… go to the kitchen… more often,’ Harry confessed, and Brian only laughed, hovering over him for a sloppy kiss.

‘We definitely should find more occasions… to do this.’

Harry agreed, but at this point, he wasn’t going to answer.

By six o’clock they were so done that Harry barely could move and was so spent that he felt like sleeping for half an hour before he’d have to get up for breakfast, but couldn’t get up from the floor where he had ended up, Brian next to him.

‘So,’ the other wizard started after a while. ‘Should I count on a second date?’

‘I thought we were just having fun?’ Harry smiled vixenly, but then stated. ‘I would say yes, but definitely no to the classroom. It’s not comfortable.’

To that Brian let out a chuckle and said.

‘Reasonable. My knees are possibly bruised.’

‘Mine too,’ Harry agreed, but since that had a different reason altogether, Brian gave him another smile. ‘But I really should go.’

‘Hope to see you again sometime,’ Brian told him, and gave him a kiss that kinda amplified his words in Harry’s head, but they really needed to go, so with much regret, Harry managed to pull himself from the kiss, childishly wave at Brian, and quickly walk to the Slytherin common room before he’d turn back and decide to finish that kiss with Brian, maybe ending doing much more than kissing, again...

Once in the Slytherin common room though, almost scaring the shite out of him, was the very angry Ginny, and a worried looking Draco, waiting for him.

‘Harry James Potter!’ Ginny started, in a tone that rivaled Miss Weasley's, but she could only shush angrily, because they obviously didn’t want anyone to hear them, and there were people getting ready for breakfast coming and going in the common room. ‘You know how worried we’ve been? Draco wakes me up at five thirty in the morning, saying you just disappeared without a word or a note—’

‘I just went to grab something to eat from the kitchen, I missed dinner,’ Harry stated, but then Ginny looked at him, and shrieked.

‘Is that a hickey?!’

‘I guess,’ Harry shrugged, trying to arrange his clothes so that it wouldn’t be seen. ‘I mean first I was out there to get food, then…’

‘Then what?’ now Draco was asking, and Ginny just looked at him as that was exactly the thing she herself wanted to know so Harry lowered his voice even deeper no to be heard.

‘I kinda met someone.’

‘In Hogwarts, at five am?’ Ginny asked, and Harry didn’t think what he was doing when he corrected her.

‘It was closer to four.’

To that, Ginny seemed like a person who was contemplating whether they should curse someone or hit someone or both.

‘And you didn’t think about how if Snape caught you, he’d expel you?’ Ginny was now sounding like Hermione. ‘He specifically warned you he won’t tolerate you not adhering to the rules!’

‘Maybe it _was_ Snape,’ Draco said, causing Ginny almost faint, so Harry had to quickly revoke that.

‘It wasn’t! And for your information, that will never happen!’

‘All I’m saying, you do have a crush on the man!’ Draco shrugged, as if he still wasn’t sure Harry’s partner wasn’t the Headmaster.

‘It was Brian, okay?! Hottest guy in the school, turns out he's gay, he wants me, and we just happened to accidentally meet—’

‘Brian, as in the manwhore of Ravenclaw Brian-Brian?’ Ginny asked, looking still as worried as if it was Snape. ‘That guy is not even gay, Harry! He’d just shag everything and everyone! Please tell me you just snogged him and left to come here—’

‘Oh no, no, we definitely shagged! Not even once, Gin!’ Harry was now slightly irritated how he finally had a good time and Ginny just seemed to want to ruin it. ‘And just so you know, I didn’t mind that he wanted sex. In fact, that was the good part, and I even blew him—’

‘Harry James Potter—’ Ginny looked like she was going to murder someone, but Harry was ready for the attack. Hell, he was an adult, and he should be able to decide whom he wants to have sex with, even if it’s just a one night stand, even with an individual who really doesn’t look like a celibate person.

‘Harry should change, we can’t have him be late from Snape’s class,’ Malfoy technically threw himself between them, trying to use the voice of reason on Ginny, and surprisingly, it worked.

‘Right. I’ll talk with you later during breakfast!’ she sent Harry a piercing look. ‘Now you should shower first, you reek—’

‘Not my fault that you don’t get any, Ginny!’ Harry got so insulted by the reek comment, which surely wasn’t sure because they did use cleaning up spells…

‘Actually, since you have been my boyfriend, before you went gay, it technically is!’

‘So that’s your problem? I told you I was gay, even if you didn’t believe me!’ and, their voices did become harsher, so some people sent them looks, and if they were to continue like this, everyone will hear everything, but Harry couldn’t care.

‘Stop, for Circe’s sake!’ Malfoy, of all people, managed to raise his voice so that they both fell silent by the surprise. ‘Arguing won’t change the fact that it happened, and Harry will miss breakfast if he doesn’t hurry up, and by the way, you act like two children!’

After a shower and good hurried walk on the corridors later, Harry had to eat so fast that he didn’t have the time to argue with Ginny, grabbing most of his food to go. And the redhead did seem a bit calmer, because she didn’t start anything, although it might have been because Draco was monitoring them both closely, as if ready if anyone dared to speak, so they didn’t.

‘See you guys after classes?’ Harry asked, in the end, and Ginny just nodded, but Draco did smile.

‘Show the bat that you’re not totally worthless, Harry!’

If only, Harry thought, since he felt like he was too distracted by the morning's events to earnestly learn from the same boring books he had to learn from yesterday.

He did run a minute or two late, so he didn’t knock or anything, he just passed through the first door that led to the classroom, but just before he could enter, he heard voices, talking. Snape wasn’t alone, and Harry froze by what he heard.

‘Maybe you should just fuck him to submission, and that would take care of you being to stressed out too,’ Harry heard, from a voice that he was almost sure was Lucius Malfoy’s. But the wizard was supposed to be in prison, heavily guarded, wasn’t he?

‘One more comment like that, Malfoy, and I will send you back to Azkaban without a second thought,’ Snape answered, and Harry didn’t even have to see his face to tell by the voice that Snape was unpleasantly sneering. ‘I mean I did get you because they were glad to get rid of you, but don’t even think I’ll hesitate to send you back if you—’

‘Touchy much, Severus?’ the elder Malfoy laughed, and probably moved, because Harry heard less from his voice. ‘If you’re this pent up, I can help you with that too.’

‘That won’t be necessary,’ Snape’s voice came quickly, probably stopping Malfoy from touching him with the speed and the tone. ‘You’re here because the twat can’t control his magic, and because of your sentence, they lent you to Hogwarts for free.’

‘I understand, I’ll be good, I promise,’ Lucius said in such a voice that Harry never heard from him, it was so velvety, it was just plain unbelievable it was Lucius speaking. ‘But then I have to ask. How strong our little cretin is? I mean you surely didn’t need to worry if the Longbottom’s kid wasn’t in control…’

‘Unfortunatelly, Potter is strong. And turns out, he’s into dark magic now.’

‘Just your type then. Young, strong and stupid,’ Lucius said, making Snape surely curse him, because he did hiss the next second.

‘I regret telling you I had a dream about Potter, now you’ll never leave it alone!’ Snape said, and when Lucius didn’t answer, he added. ‘I want nothing more than to expel Potter, he’s powerful and dangerous. But keeping him in the building for the rest of the year means I can keep on eye on him. I have the map in my possession which the other idiot Potter made, and I’m going to charm it to alert me if Potter has left his common room.’

‘Are you sure it’s wise to teach him? Dumbledore did end up doing that with Riddle, making him study, and thereby extension, making him more powerful.’

‘I’m sure if Hogwarts didn’t teach Riddle, another wizarding school would have,’ Snape admitted. ‘And I’m sure it would happen to Potter too. Here, I can monitor him at least, and mom’s even controlling what he can get from the library. And the lessons going to teach him are going to be mostly useless, taking up most of his time.’

‘He can always ask other people to get him books from the library,’ Lucius wondered.

‘Yeah, like your idiot son,’ Snape snapped. ‘I don’t get how they became friends, but—’

‘What?!’

‘Draco even told on you and me having an affair to Potter,’ Snape continued.

‘Surely, Potter used a forcing charm—’

‘Oh no, Draco wanted to comfort Potter with it.’

That forced both wizards to shut up, and Harry still couldn’t really believe what he’s just heard. But Snape must have glanced at the clock, because he muttered.

‘He’s late! How the hell dare he, I’m the Headmaster, I have other tasks than waiting for him—’

‘We can always have a quickie while we wait, to pass the time,’ the voice of Lucius was now so suggestive that made Harry throw a disgusted look to the door he was standing in front of. ‘I mean, not even Narcissa knows, yet he does, so surely—’

‘I bet your wife at least can guess, Lucius,’ Snape said in a dismissing voice, but didn’t really sound like he had meant it. ‘And I’m not having you in the castle to relive old flames—’

‘You say that _now_ , but give it time,’ the blond wizard laughed, and Harry just couldn’t take more.

He entered the room without even realizing what he was doing. 

He was half ready to curse both Lucius and Snape without even using a wand, telling them how neither James Potter nor he was stupid or an idiot (although he hated his father, but still), and then slowly torture both man or something, yet when he passed half of the room and saw both men’s eyes on him, he stopped.

These men were having fun at his expense, and if he’d burst in, cursing them, he’d just indulge them both of having the pleasure to entertain them before they ship Harry off to Azkaban for hurting people. Plus, he’d uncover the fact that he’d been eavesdropping and that he knew about their plans.

If, however, he used what he learned, and could be smart about it, he could get them somewhere where it hurt them.

And how could he get those two to believe that he isn’t up to anything? By using their own beliefs against them.

Both Snape and Malfoy the elderly thought Harry to be an idiot, so why not act like one and convince them they were right? That would surely make them drop their guards.

Maybe Harry could owl other schools as well, asking them for admissions too, for start. But not if Snape realizes he had heard everything.

So he had to quickly atone his expression from being murderous to a completely clueless moron he was perceived to be.

‘I’m so sorry, Professor, I guess I just overslept—’

‘How grand must it be!’ Snape stood from the teacher’s desk, and Lucius taking a step back since he was standing noticeably close, seemingly trying to not draw Harry’s attention. ‘Being as powerful as Dumbledore himself would have been at this age, yet not wasting the time to set a simple alarming charm even a four-year-old could produce—’

‘My exams yesterday were hard, Headmaster—’ Harry tried an excuse, also trying to manipulate Snape into the change of topic, and it worked.

‘Well, your scores must be high only because all the teachers admire you, and didn’t want to give you a lesser mark,’ Snape threw the corrected exam scrolls at Harry. ‘But I wouldn’t have even let you have a passing mark in Potions, Slughorn is clearly just as useless about giving bad marks as he’s about teaching.’

Harry tried not to argue, especially since all he wanted was to shout at Snape, but kept his magic down.

It was so hard that sweat poured down his back but he was managing it. Learning control in practice, without even Snape knowing.

‘I’m just wondering what a known convict is allowed to do outside the walls of Azkaban, sir,’ he told Snape, happy to see a minor irritation by his words at Lucius’s face.

‘Lucius Malfoy is a fairly powerful wizard, Potter, and you’re going to address him as such,’ Snape, of course, reprimanded him. ‘And he’s going to be your private teacher, actually.’

‘I just don’t understand!’ Harry decided to probe at Snape’s nerves too, a little. ‘How a known dark wizard who was found guilty on multiple accounts should know anything to teach me about not becoming dark—’

‘Potter, watch your tone or I’ll—’

‘Clearly, it’s just your personal preference to have him in the castle, and if I tell McGonagall about this—’

‘You won’t!’ Snape snapped, and it somehow made Harry content. Snape might have been someone who angered him almost the easiest of anyone, but it went both ways. ‘First of all, Lucius is here because as I mentioned before, Hogwarts doesn’t have a lot of money after being barely rebuilt, so hiring a criminal for free is a good move! Second, I’m going to teach you!’

‘You will?’ that must have surprised Lucius too, because he asked.

‘Yes!’ Snape said, dismissing the questioning look in Malfoy’s eyes. ‘Lucius is here merely as a backup of power, because I’m still recovering from a serious set of injuries and I wouldn’t be able to match your powers, Potter, had they got out of hand as they apparently do!’

Great. Harry wanted some sweet retaliation, and now he earned not only Lucius torturing him every day but Snape as well.

‘Now, your books, Potter,’ Snape got at least 10 heavy tones from the desk, motioning Harry to go get them. ‘I trust you’ll know them by heart by the end of the day, but first, a quiz of yesterday’s material.’

Harry just bit his lip when he saw the first few questions on the paper, and they weren’t at all easy.

‘Mr. Potter, not to get nosey here,’ Lucius Malfoy said, with a tone that indicated he was definitely trying to be nosey. ‘But… is that a hickey?’

And he pulled Harry’s uniform back more to see before Harry could even try to stop him.

‘Twenty points from Griff-Slytherin,’ Snape said, almost as if automatically. Harry managed to get Lucius off of him, but it was already too late. The blond wizard eyed him as smiling, which was even worse than Snape’s usual gloating looks.

‘What?!’ Harry said, now upset again. ‘I thought we established I don’t have a House anymore! Plus I didn’t do anything wrong—’

‘Oh, but snogging instead of going to your classes in time is something I still have to punish,’ Snape stated, and Harry knew well enough that he can’t get Snape to revoke the point-taking once is has been done, so there was no point to argue. ‘Plus, I’m worried about the young witch that finds herself going out with the famous Harry Potter, then finding out he can’t stop himself… I don’t think you should be allowed to date, Potter. Not until it’s safe to be around you, at least.’

‘You know very well it wasn’t a witch!’ Harry told him, the first time leaving the proper title of Snape out since his eight-year. ‘And you can’t just—’

‘Mr. Potter, I’m afraid you’re mistaken me asking for your opinion,’ Snape went on, his voice growing angrier. ‘I let you stay in the school despite all what you have done, so I can and I will make sure everyone is safe from you! Now sit down and start your quiz, it’s a fifteen-minute quiz, and you already used up three with senseless arguing.’

Harry would have sat down and taken the test writing as fast as he could, maybe, like two years ago. Not now, however.

‘Well, maybe I’ll just have to enroll in another school then. Or I could just travel around the world. I won’t stay here, that’s for sure,’ he said, quickly dismantling his necktie, and throwing it in front of Snape.

‘Mr. Potter, I’m warning you—’ Snape, of course, tried to stop him, but he couldn’t really do anything, could he?

‘No, I had enough of you. My dad was right, you’re just a—’

‘A what?!’ Snape’s magic stopped Harry, shutting the door in front of him with a great thud. ‘You—!’

God only knows what would have happened if Lucius didn’t step between them, not unlike Draco did in the morning with Ginny and Harry.

‘Now, now, we should all just calm down. Clearly, Mr. Potter won’t leave the school on a whim, a school that was once governed by a great man like Albus Dumbledore himself, and where all his friends are,’ he looked at Harry, as if he wanted the best for him, but Harry knew better, yet he couldn’t find himself to argue, because Lucius was right. ‘And I think I should be the teacher of Potter, because you’re clearly not up for it physically, Headmaster. Look at you, you have only been on your feet for five minutes, and you can barely stand.’

Snape might have been panting because of the anger, but had a choice to pretend it wasn’t so, and took it.

‘You’re right, of course, I am too busy to keep an apprentice who doesn’t even have the decency not to be late from his private lessons,’ he said, gathering his belongings, and ignoring Harry’s necktie on the table. ‘Lucius, here’s your wand, but I should warn you: the Ministry keeps a record of any spell you do, so be careful.’

‘Ah, that’s my middle name!’ Lucius mused, but Snape wasn’t entertained.

‘And I have to take it from you once the classes are over, are we clear?’

‘Chrystal,’ the blond wizard said. ‘Weren’t you leaving?’

As soon as the door closed behind Snape, however, Lucius was standing in front of Harry, taking a look at his test, and then shredding it into pieces.

‘Now, that we’re alone,’ Lucius smiled, which was in itself creepy, but then he went ahead, and sat on the desk in front of Harry, getting to close. Harry’s fingers grabbed his wand, as if he needed one to curse Lucius Malfoy, had the blond tried anything nasty. ‘Are you shagging my son?’

‘What?! No!’ Harry couldn’t even keep his voice straight, and he saw how Lucius interpreted that as to him not lying.

‘Good. I want heirs,’ the blond told him, seemingly happy by what he heard. ‘But is it true he’s your friend?’

‘Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,’ Harry answered carefully now, not really getting where Lucius was going with the whole thing, but not really missing the shredded quiz either.

‘Even better! However, it only helps my family if you’re a friend of my son if you’re reputation is flawless. We can’t have you accidentally curse people, or Draco won’t have a status at all by being your friend, right?’

‘You say this like you expect me to curse people, just not publicly,’ Harry somehow could always read Lucius, and he felt like this was what the blond was saying.

‘Oh, I haven’t said that. And it’s certainly not my place to do anything about that,’ he said, but he gave Harry’s shoulder a friendly-like squeeze, making Harry move further away from him in his chair. ‘But I can do anything in my power so that you learn to be a proper wizard, Potter.’

‘Wrong, I can’t even have books without permission, and Snape—’

‘Young man, you’re forgetting I’m a Malfoy. I happen to… _had_ a private library, one which’s tomes every Malfoy knows by heart. You ask me anything, I have the answer in my head. All you need is a piece of paper to write it down, if you’re incapable of memorizing at first.’

‘I’m capable,’ Harry had many untrusting thoughts, but he kept that tucked away. Even learning from Lucius Malfoy was better than nothing, and for now, he couldn’t see any dark motive behind, so he decided to play along and see where this goes.

‘Even better! My son, the poor thing, let’s say… struggled to learn such a waste knowledge of generations, disappointing me. He even let that Granger girl better him in simple school subjects!’

‘So I get that not _every_ Malfoy knows your library by heart,’ Harry said, half asking, half mocking.

‘Oh, I made him learn most of it anyway,’ Lucius smiled an evil smile. ‘You can ask him about anything too, just remember not to have anyone else around.’

‘I’ll try to do that,’ Harry noted. This was more than surreal.

‘Then we’re all set! First, might I teach you the proper wizarding history instead of what’s in the books?’ Harry considered himself lucky that Lucius went back to the teacher's desk, leaving him alone.

‘I thought I’m here to control my powers, which can be done through practice.’

‘You’re here to agree with everything I say, first of all,’ Lucius warned, giving him a dark look. ‘And I said I’m going to make you into a proper wizard, which is to say you know more about our world than a Muggle-born.’

Somehow, since Malfoy didn’t say Mudblood, Harry figured why not. He was lacking some skills, as the younger Malfoy so obviously pointed out with the wizarding spells. And, it was still a hundred times better than what Snape has planned for him, so for now…

‘Mr. Potter, believe or not, I hate talking when people aren’t listening to me.’

‘Sorry,’ he only muttered, and half reached for a quill to take notes, but then a look at Lucius’s part stopped him. The blond wizard didn’t want him to take notes for that could have been found, he wanted Harry to remember most of the stuff by heart. He was _really_ about to teach Harry some dark-bordering or downright dark things and didn’t want to get caught.

Harry took back the quill in his school-bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always found snog and shag a curious pair of English words so I had to use them LOL - same goes for 'a quickie' later too, I guess.
> 
> What is everyone's opinion of Brian, I wonder? What is Lucius up to? And surely, we haven't seen the end of Snape being a dick yet, did we?
> 
> Plus, as a bonus, I decided to have Madam Pince as Snape's mom, dunno whether you noticed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it wasn't a light fic until this chapter either, I admit, but(!) even some more dark stuff is coming for Harry next. 
> 
> Even borderline rape/non-con elements, so be warned!
> 
> I'll eventually want to make everything right, but also this is just where to story took me, so...

As long as it wasn’t dark yet, Ginny and Draco had got used to the custom of learning in the Great Hall where Harry could join them, instead of taking a table at the library.

Then, Hermione appeared, and joined them at the Slytherin table, one day, without even asking. Harry quietly eyed Ginny next to him, but the redhead just shook her head. It wasn’t her invitation Hermione was following.

‘Harry, I’m so sorry. I feel responsible for what happened,’ the bushy-haired witch said, looking truly miserable, but Harry had no idea what she was talking about. ‘I heard you had to take the exams early, and I just want you to know it’s not fair, and even if I'll get better marks than you, now it just wouldn’t be a fair victory.’

‘Hermione, I don’t really care about the grades, I just want to know what I can, about our world,’ Harry said, not really understanding what was the fuss about.

‘I also heard you’re not allowed to the library, so I went ahead and got the books on Patronuses for you. Neville overheard you talking with Madam Pince and that’s what you wanted that day, wasn’t it? And she got to lend me, I’m a top student and also Head,’ Hermione said, giving the books to Harry.

It was a good thing, because Harry wanted to get those books, but knew that if Ginny or Draco tried to get it for him, Snape would know about it, so this was kind of a good surprise he didn’t even think of before, but he just eyed Hermione cautiously.

‘Why are you apologizing again? I thought we already said we were good—’

‘Harry, I mean… I tell you Ronald cheated on me, and the next time you meet him, you curse him so bad he ends up in a hospital wing?’ Hermione asked, obviously thinking the two things were connected.

‘Hermione, you’re wrong. I had many scores to settle with Ron, it wasn’t because—’ Harry tried, but Hermione interrupted, now tears rolling down on her face.

‘But I’m glad that you cursed him! Even if it makes me a bad person, I feel so protected by you, Harry, so greatful—’

‘Once again, I didn’t do anything—’ Harry said, feeling as awkward as he could about someone crying close to him, and one glance to his friends convinced him that both Ginny and Draco were as helpless against tears as he was.

‘You’re hardly a bad person, Hermione,’ Ginny said, but the shut up quickly when this only made Hermione cry more.

‘If Harry didn’t do what he had done, I might… I think I would have cursed Ron myself,’ Hermione said, as if it was the worse thing that could have happened.

‘Hermione, no offense, but Weasley kinda had it coming,’ Malfoy probably called Hermione by her name for the first time ever, and even though him speaking up surprised Draco himself and Hermione both, a moment later, Hermione wasn’t crying anymore.

‘You’re right. He told me what he had done to you with your friends, and I told him to stop but he didn’t, did he?’

Malfoy just smiled and shook his head.

‘I’m sorry,’ Hermione now said, as if pitying Draco.

‘Actually… I had it coming too,’ Malfoy quickly told her, then went back to reading so that Hermione wouldn’t address him anymore, making Ginny share a look with Harry. Harry just was about to shrug, when Luna appeared, eyed them for a second, and then came to sit with them.

‘Impromptu studying session? Count me in!’ and she did bring a huge tome with her, about Nargles, and other species Harry never heard about.

‘Are we happy about the Ravenclaws taking pity on us and studying with us in the foreseeable future?’ Harry asked when it was finally just him and Ginny and Draco, heading back to their dorm.

‘Hermione did get you the books you wanted,’ Ginny stated. ‘Plus, isn’t your boyfriend a Ravenclaw too?’

‘Not my boyfriend… yet,’ Harry corrected, but he was already smiling. ‘But I tend to be convinced it’s a good thing, then.’

‘Who would have thought,’ Draco rolled his eyes, only earning a look from Harry, but a good laugh from Ginny.

‘You’re the one to talk, Mooncalf?!’ Harry teased back. ‘You turn out to be the girl-whisperer, making them stop crying, but you hid this talent—’

‘I just wanted her to stop crying, I didn’t—’

‘But you did! Harry is right, had I had your _soothing_ powers I would have been the most popular girl in Gryffindor. No wonder, gays always are the best at—’ Ginny started, probably just out of habit, or maybe to provoke Malfoy a bit, but the blond didn’t take it well.

‘How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not gay!’ and he left for the stairs without even looking back.

‘What’s his problem?’ Ginny now asked, making Harry sigh.

‘You can’t guess, Gin?’

‘No! I mean he kisses me one day, then pretends nothing happened the next, and when I tease him a bit about it, suddenly—’

‘Well, I have a date tonight anyway,’ Harry tried not to intervene between his friends for their own sake, but could barely manage that. ‘So I guess I have the unfortunate task of advance the friendship of our Houses together.’

Ginny just shook her head, but didn’t start to rant about how Brian was not a good match to Harry as before, so the dark-haired wizard was grateful for that.

‘Just don’t let Snape get you, you know he has the map now,’ Ginny warned.

‘Oh, but Malfoy elderly just taught a spell for hiding myself better,’ Harry answered with a smile and a low voice, in case someone was eavesdropping.

‘And for the love of Aphrodite, please use protection charms every time, Harry,’ the redhead added.

‘Yes, mom,’ Harry agreed, but was already on his way. He didn’t want to get there too early before, but now he was late, and had to hurry for his date with Brian.

Luckily, they agreed on the Room of Requirement as the place to meet, and Brian could just easily conjure up a comfy chair if he needed one while Harry got there.

In fact, when Harry arrived, Brian was sitting on a huge, 4 poster, and very comfortable-looking-bed, not even a chair.

‘Kinda was afraid you wouldn’t show,’ the Ravenclaw was kissing him before Harry could even fully get into the room.

‘Oh, I wasn’t going to, but then for the sake of Houses getting together well, I had to come,’ Harry answered, when Brian finally let him speak, continuing the kissing on his neck. ‘For the sake of politics, you know.’

‘I see,’ Brian beamed at him, easily lifting Harry to the bed. ‘Hope politics require you to stay _real_ long tonight.’

‘Well, if you’re convincing enough, I might just do that,’ Harry smiled, earning a chuckle from the other wizard as he was undressing Harry already.

‘I’ll try my very best, and that’s a promise, Harry Potter,’ Brian whispered huskily to the ear of the raven wizard, who just anticipatingly moaned when Brian then gently nicked his ear with his teeth.

They fell into sex much easier this time, and if it was possible, Harry even felt better then the first. Brian may have watched his reactions before, because he found the places Harry was most sensitive at more frequently and used them against the raven-haired wizard.

Harry was so out of it he didn’t even realize someone was standing next to their bed, and when he did, they were already mid-sex with Brian, and he was so close, he barely wanted to stop. However, his terror was stronger than his want.

‘Brian, someone—’

‘That’s just my buddy, Hugh, don’t mind him,’ Brian muttered, not even turning to see the other Ravenclaw who was just smiling darkly at Harry, and taking out his dick of his pants, palming it while keeping looking at Harry.

‘But Brian—’

‘Harry, babe,’ Brian just smiled a very condescending smile. ‘He is a close friend, and I trust him with my life. Isn’t he hot?’

‘He is,’ Harry tried to not panic by the sudden uninvited - at least, from Harry’s side uninvited - guest, and not concentrate how he had his legs spread for Brian, and Hugh might just saw already everything.

‘Then why not let him stay? We all could have fun together. Just stop thinking so much,’ Brian whispered closely to Harry’s ear, and moved his hips just a way that Harry couldn’t help himself, but moaned again, despite being aware now that someone was watching.

‘I just—’

‘Seriously, you’ll see, it will be great,’ Brian shut him up with a kiss, and pumping his cock just the right way into Harry, so that the dark haired teen couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore.

After closing his eyes, it was easiest just to ignore the fact that Hugh was there, and Harry got through his first orgasm almost without paying attention to their creepy third-wheel.

But then, when he finally came to, Hugh was coming closer to them, and even before Harry could react to that, he sat next to Brian on the bed, and casually kissed Brian neck while the other Ravenclaw was still in Harry, just barely over their joined orgasm.

‘How ‘bout I enter you this time, Brin,’ he also licked a trail from Brian’s neck to his ear, still keeping a firm eye-contact with Harry. ‘Or should I service our hero first?’

Harry might just want to leave hearing this, but as Brian pulled out, he also grabbed his wrist.

‘You do wanna try him, he’s amazing, and I don’t use that adjective often. Even better than girls,’ Brian added, pulling Harry close to both him and Hugh, who was draping himself over Brian, raising a brow at the statement.

‘I might just want to try him once or twice then,’ Hugh licked his lips, and Harry instinctively wanted to back off, but Brian held him still.

‘Harry, don’t leave, not like this,’ he asked, making puppy eyes at Harry. ‘I promise it’s going to be fun, you just have to forget about how other people would see this, and let yourself have some fun. You’re only young once.’

Harry half wanted to stay, because he trusted Brian. But he also didn’t like Hugh, no matter how the other guy was hot too. Brian might have seen this, because he warned Hugh.

‘How ‘bout we both show you how nice _exactly_ this can be, Harry? Don’t say no to it until you at least tried something!’

Harry was just about to still protest, but then Brian kissed him, full on, and that easily made him forget Hugh for just a moment. The next their guest was already behind Harry, sandwiching the raven-haired wizard between the two Ravenclaws, touching Harry with cold, but skillful hands.

‘I swear to you, Harry, if you go through this night and decide you didn’t like it, I’d date you and only you,’ Brian continued to talk to him, while he sweetly tortured Harry with both of his hands, now also joined by Hugh in a touch or two. ‘But for now, try not to ruin this for the three of us.’

While Brian was speaking and kissing Harry gently, Hugh couldn’t wait, and was in Harry before the raven-haired wizard thought about Brian’s words.

He tried to tell Hugh to go fuck himself, but Brian kissed him muffling whatever he wanted to say, and he also produced a candy, and held it under Harry’s nose.

‘Here, eat this, it will make you more relaxed.’

Harry only opened his mouth to protest, but Brian already got the candy into his mouth, and kissed him while keeping it on the tongue of Harry.

As the potion that was surely in the candy started to dissolve on Harry’s tongue, he found himself relaxed indeed. But also very horny.

‘That’s the Harry I adore,’ Brian smiled at him, when he now moaned as Hugh was moving in and out of him, thanks to the candy, enjoying the friction.

‘And I’m starting to get why,’ Hugh laughed somewhere close to Harry’s ear, not ceasing in his movements, making Harry dizzy with them.

Harry wanted sex with Brian before, and he knew what desire was, but this was another level. Even his mind in shambles, he realized what was happening.

‘You… you… dosed me with lust potion?’ he asked Brian, his voice breaking.

‘I also got a hit of it, Harry, and it’s not like you can’t leave anytime you don’t want something that’s happening. I thought you could just enjoy this, if you let yourself, just give it time to fully kick in.’

Harry’s mind did panic, because if the potion in the candy didn’t even act fully yet, he’s going to be a sex-crazed senseless mess in the end, but how could he leave?

If he did, he’ll be sick. Lust potions rarely had an antidote, it was best if someone had as much sex as they could once they were dosed, so even if he managed to fight off Brian and his friend, who were both bigger and more muscular than him, Harry would just end up in the Slytherin common room alone, maybe getting sick for days, wanting sex so bad that it might just break his bodily functions, as he heard it was possible from a potion like this.

Plus, he liked Brian. He had no problem with sex as long as Brian was there, and at this point, he tried to forget Hugh was too.

‘You’re so sexy like this, Harry,’ Brian carried on, and while Hugh was close to his release, his hand went ahead, and grabbed Harry’s cock to jerk him off. ‘It’s one thing to have you, and feel you, or to see you taking someone in so hard.’

Despite his uneasiness, Harry did came with Hugh. He thought this was it, but then Brian turned him, entering him where he was still spasming because of Hugh, and the other Ravenclaw did hold his cum covered, deflated cock in front of Harry.

‘Suck on this for me,’ he ordered, and Harry wasn’t going to. Lust potion or not, he wasn’t just going to go down on a stranger. He had self-respect and even if it meant the end of their relationship with Brian, he wasn’t going to be just a fucktoy for anyone’s sake.

‘I wonder, Harry, would you want Hugh to tell the whole school you’re such a prude you didn’t even want to blow him?’ Brian was there, caressing Harry with his every movement, yet cruelly threatening the raven-haired wizard at the same time. ‘I mean, come on. You didn’t know me the first time you met me, and you still did me the favor.’

Harry did think of the wizard he had found for the summer, and how that ended. It still hurt him sometimes that how could he have been so stupid as to believe in a man like that. It wasn’t his summer lover he really was disappointed in, it was himself.

His mind supplied it was because Harry had so high expectations that not an honest person could fulfill them so that he ended up dating the worst type of liar.

Brian maybe wasn’t perfect, but he was articulate about how he believed they could have fun in three, and maybe just really wanted to try new things out.

So if anything, Harry should just try to shut his mind off, and enjoy quietly if two wizards like this found him interesting enough to share him between them, when they clearly could just have fun with each other instead.

He engulfed Hugh’s member as much as he could, earning a smile from the other Ravenclaw, now gently intertwining his fingers in Harry’s hair, guiding Harry’s head to a steady rhythm.

‘Hi there. You know I really like you,’ he casually mentioned, still keeping eye contact, no matter how he was so hard under Harry’s tongue that Harry was sure he’s about to burst. ‘You make an excellent first impression, you know.’

Harry couldn’t help but feel how that sounded, and decided to show Hugh how _much more_ he was capable of, not just an amateur Hugh was taking him for.

When Hugh started incoherently curse, and pumped into Harry’s mouth faster and faster, using Harry’s hair to get deeper and deeper, and Brian sped up as well, fucking Harry from the behind, Harry tried to palm himself, but Brian wouldn’t let him.

‘You’re going to cum… just by… what I’m doing, babe’ barely able to speak, he told Harry. ‘Just wait.’

Harry was distracted and didn’t count on Hugh cumming down on his throat the next second, so he coughed uneasily, earning a deep laugh from Hugh.

‘Damn, Brian’s right. You’re good.’

Harry probably wasn’t going to answer, but then Hugh got closer, and brought Harry up for a kiss, greedily tasting himself in the kiss.

‘You should have… waited for… me,’ Brian came too, his controlled movements getting more and more jerkily.

Harry felt himself orgasm with Brian, without even being touched.

Then, he felt light-headed, almost drowsy. He felt like having a good sleep on the bed, and not getting up for three days.

But then as Brian laid next to him, also spent, Hugh just kept kissing Harry.

‘How ‘bout you ride me next? I think we should definitely try that, what do you say, Harry?’ and he kinda had a hot voice too, sending shivers down on Harry’s spine.

It must have been the candy, but Harry felt himself getting hard again. How many times does he have to cum to finally got it out of his system?

Hugh was already arranging them into the position, Brian intently watching, jerking off to them.

When Hugh entered Harry, he was still tight, making them both moan out loud.

‘Damn, you’ll full of semen already,’ Hugh noted, angling his upward tosses better, which Harry met with pushing down his hips every time. ‘Do you feel it?’

It was more slippery than usual, Harry knew that much, and he even heard the noises that Hugh’s dick made, entering him, then their bodies colliding with a slap of meat, but he couldn’t care. He might be a lot of things, but he certainly didn’t want to be taken as a prude.

By the end of the night, almost morning really, Harry couldn’t have counted how many times he was fucked and by which wizard, and how many times he himself had cum. But Brian was proved to be right: he enjoyed it in the end.

Seating the desires only a teenager could possess and acting upon them so many times meant he was well spent and felt full, even when they weren’t in him anymore. 

It was a calming and comforting feeling, and Harry found himself thinking he did miss sex until he inadvertently managed to meet Brian. Maybe not this much, but he couldn’t complain about Hugh either, could he? He has just as a good cock as Brian, turns out.

‘You should head back to your dorm, Harry,’ Brian said, now sprawled out on the bed, looking totally spent as well, giving Harry a kiss. ‘But I really hope you’d agree to a third date soon.’

Harry took a quick glance at Hugh, who just raised a brow with a provocative smile, and that made Harry almost right away nod at Brian. No way he's going to give Hugh the pleasure and let him keep Brian only to himself, right?

‘Merlin, Harry, you don’t know how much it means to me,’ Brian pulled Harry close, hugging him. ‘I think I might be falling in love with you, you know.’

Harry did hear that with certain doubts, but at the same time, he was in the arms of Brian and Hugh just messed up his hair playfully.

‘You know you’re going to be late from your classes, and so are we, if you stay, right?’ and with that, Hugh was the first to get into his discarded uniform, throwing Harry’s and Brian’s at them, as a warning.

‘Well, I’ll see you later then,’ Harry told mostly Brian, but sort of used the "you" so it can be understood as if he told that for both of them.

‘And what about me?’ Hugh appeared next to him, pushing Harry to the door. ‘You kiss Brian goodbye, but leave nothing to me?’

And with that, he roughly kissed Harry, but it felt great so Harry didn’t resist it.

‘Now you can go,’ Hugh said, approximately by the time Harry felt dizzy again. ‘Hope we’ll get a chance to meet again, Harry Potter.’

Harry barely took his hand on the doorknob to really leave this time, when the whole door was broken down, much like when the minions of Umbridge found them in their DA practice.

Outside there stood Lucius Malfoy, taking only one quick glance to observe the messy bed and the state of the three boys.

‘Well, isn’t it Mister Potter,’ he said, and then dramatically sniffed the air, eyeing the two Ravenclaws for any sign of weakness, probably, but the two boys just stayed put. ‘And his two... friends. Mr. Snape felt the need to wake me and probably all the teachers when Harry Potter suddenly disappeared from castle grounds, and I thought it was accurate to tell him, Mr. Potter surely was in the only unplottable place he could have gone in Hogwarts: to the Room of Requirement.’

Harry just stood there, but knew his mistake: he used the spell Lucius taught him to disappear from the Marauder's Map, yet didn’t think about the obvious that Snape might have a charm to alert him about that as well, just as when Harry leaves the common room.

‘But I have to admit,’ Lucius carried on, now stalking them, making circles around the three of them. ‘This… I wasn’t quite expecting.’

‘We’re all age of consent here, sir,’ Hugh said, seemingly not at all intimidated by the blond wizard. ‘And I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you out of the walls of Azkaban either, sir.’

Snape would have already taken a hundred points from Ravenclaw by now, especially for the cheek, but Lucius just laughed.

‘Yet I’m not. You can give my best regards to your father, Mr. Olsen. It seems like only yesterday I used to come with him to this exact room too,’ Lucius said, raising Hugh’s chin with one finger, making the always composed Hugh blush deeply. ‘But now, you might be in more trouble than you think, Mr. Olsen. Headmaster Snape will no doubt come soon, as he is looking for Potter everywhere, and you two seem to have drugged people’s favorite hero, Harry Potter, just to have your way with him.’

‘We didn’t—!’ Hugh said, quickly, but Lucius just grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulling him close.

‘The boy’s pupils are blown so much I’m surprised he’s still coherent thoughts at all? Or do you think I’m stupid and didn’t notice that the first time I entered the room, Mr. Olsen?’ Lucius asked. ‘I am a convict, yet still a good enough witness for Snape to use to expel you both for what you’ve just done.’

‘They didn’t do anything I didn’t want or asked for,’ Harry found himself saying, eradicating himself from Lucius’ grip. ‘And as Hugh said, we’re all of the age consent here.’

‘Yet still students of a school that forbids this kind of activity,’ Lucius said, now eyeing Harry with a cold look. ‘And if Professor Snape hears about this, heads will roll. Maybe… your friends shall leave before then.’

Brian and Hugh just exchanged a look and left promptly, Brian sending a quick nod at the direction of Harry, but not even saying goodbye now.

‘I messed up, I should have used the spell and gave my name to someone else so that the Map isn’t alerted I’m gone,’ Harry said, before Lucius could even just mention this. ‘But can’t we just have Snape told that I was in my bed the whole night, and that it was just a glitch of magic or something—’

‘Potter, you’re too reckless to be a good Slytherin,’ Lucius told him, and for some reason, Harry felt as if Lucius just slapped him or physically hurt him. ‘Your bed was the first place our dear Headmaster has checked, almost using Legilimens on my son because he didn’t seem surprised enough when he learned you were gone. Professor Snape is, of course, furious with you.’

Harry didn’t sigh, because he learned that irritated Lucius beyond reason, but had to bite his cheek from the inside hearing these words.

‘And I am disappointed. If I haven’t been there and interfered and hindered Snape myself, he would be the one to knock the door down on you and your… _mates_. Now we just have to pray the Headmaster wasn’t looking at the map he has in possession when your friends left, and so we can lie to him that you only took a detour by yourself.’

Harry was so spent, he doubted Snape wouldn’t notice.

‘I’ll tell you some spells that can pull you together, Potter, but we have to hurry,’ Lucius added impatiently. ‘I already had to send a notification to Snape that I found you so he doesn't terrorize my son any longer. First, we're going to have to try to get the sex-potion out of your system… we don’t have a spell for that. But I managed to lift one bezoar from the school supplies a bit earlier. Good thing that they are so expensive and I thought it could be useful, you’re going to have to pay for it later.’

Harry did awkwardly put the thing into his mouth, waiting for it to do the trick. And yes, a moment or two later he realized what he had done. He just slept with a complete stranger just because Brian said so, and let two wizards take him however they pleased… only to be found by Malfoy senior later. He couldn’t even hide the deep brush he felt creeping into his cheeks.

‘I see, so it wasn’t as consensual as you stated before, was it, Potter? But I’m afraid you’ll have to take care of that later on your own. Now, as for the hickeys, there is a spell you should use more often…’

It took them four minutes to get Harry somewhat presentable, and it took merely four and a half for Snape to find them.

‘Potter! Are you aware that every teacher of Hogwarts was looking for you?’ Snape wasn’t just furious. He seemed out of control. He grabbed Harry’s shirt by the neck, almost lifting up the teen with it. ‘I explicitly stated you’re going to be expelled if I catch you out of your dorms!’

‘I’m sorry, sir. You wouldn’t let me play Quidditch so I had to come at night to practice,’ Harry turned to show the now morphed room, which was a green field with a broom, a suggestion of Lucius himself.

‘I don’t care about your stupid lies! And I also don’t care how you got Malfoy here to lie for you, but I won’t have this in my school!’

‘You saw the other two leaving the room,’ Lucius said, now placing himself between Harry and Snape with force. ‘But it’s only natural, Severus! They are teenagers, think about yourself when you were at their age—’

‘Also, I can smell bezoar on Potter,’ Snape added, snarling at Malfoy now. ‘What kind of illegal wizarding drug did he take so that you had to give him one?’

‘I was just making sure it wasn’t a love-potion they used on Harry.’

‘Well, you’re going back to prison, Lucius. And I’m going to hand Potter over to the Aurors too—’

‘No, you won’t,’ Lucius just stepped forward, holding his wand firmly. Harry was almost afraid he’d curse the Potions Master, but then, Lucius just stepped closer to Snape and kissed him rough and deep.

Snape was maybe about to still resist, but then the blond wizard just stepped even closer, surely rubbing himself on Snape, because the dark-haired wizard just shut up too quickly.

‘You don’t want me away, would you, Severus?’ Lucius whispered in Snape’s ear with his velvety voice, his hand grabbing the front of Snape’s robes.

‘No, I wouldn’t,’ the Headmaster answered, his eyes closed, his body reacting to the touch of the blond, and Harry just stood there, watching.

He really didn’t want to see any of it, but his legs were good as frozen from the shock.

It took Lucius Malfoy to kiss into Snape’s neck, turn the Room of Requirement to a bedroom again, with a nonverbal spell, and giving Harry an irritated look as a dismissal before Harry could move again.

Harry escaped from the scene as someone who is haunted, yet it somehow seemed to stay with him. Lucius Malfoy preparing to have sex with Snape just to cover up for Harry Potter. 

When Harry, in fact, wanted Lucius nowhere around Snape at all, he was still the one who pushed them together, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't imagine how this dark fic can be interesting for readers, so if any of you guys could tell me, as a comment, maybe, don't let anyone stop you! XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I feel so grateful for every kudo and feedback, I never thought I'll have this many!
> 
> Sorry for updating just now, I usually update more frequently, but had the worst week and a half TBH.
> 
> Now, I also know this chapter might set off some sensitive people, so if you're like that, please don't read. (non-con aftermath, panic attacks, + Brian being even a worse type of asshole than he seemed before) 
> 
> If it's any consolation, this story is still headed for a happy end, and here I think we also see something important happening for the first time. Let me know what you think! XOXO

‘But, father hates Snape,’ Draco said, his face red, after hearing the certain events from Harry.

‘No, offense, Draco, but it really didn’t look like—’ Harry started but didn’t get far.

‘He’s a good actor,’ the blond added quietly. ‘But I know very well that when they shipped us both to Azkaban, and mother was barely spared, father told me Snape should have warned us if he was jumping sides and wanted to kill the man, blaming him for everything.’

To that, both Hermione and Ginny frowned, Harry just kept staring at Draco.

‘Lucius could have killed him if he knew Snape was a traitor, or worse, could have given him up to the Dark Lord.’

‘Father says they were so close he’d have switched sides too if Snape was.’

Harry considered it for a moment, sighing. He conveniently left out the part of the story where Brian called Hugh into the Room of Requirement, and also the lust potion, because Hermione was there, and he didn’t want to put her in the position where she had to hear that back of people from her own House, but Harry was still not okay.

He considered telling Ginny or Draco, but was so ashamed, because he was so stupid that he let this happen, he didn’t even want his closest friends to know. 

What’s more, he didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes. He wanted to be their friend, not someone they had to be careful around, like Ron and Hermione were with him many times.

Then, the unthinkable happened, making Harry freeze in his seat. Out of nowhere, Brian appeared, sat down next to Harry, kissing him on the cheek, and inquired, opening a book to study.

‘What did I miss?’

Harry tried not to jump up and leave the table as it is, but it was hard keeping himself down. He eyed Brian for a second, trying to decide what to do, but when he caught a small smile on Hermione’s part, despite how the bushy-haired witch only now could fully realize how Harry was gay, Harry had no heart to cause a scene.

However, he couldn’t tell his body that. His breaths become ragged, his heart was beating so fast he was sure he’d have a heart attack, and the walls of the Great Hall seemed to come closer and closer, as if they were about to choke him.

He tried to loosen his tie and concentrate on the text front of him, a book about Patronuses that Hermione was graceful enough to borrow for him, but his every muscle was shaking, and uncomfortable sweat was pouring down on him, and he was sick.

He also noticed how the ground was as if coming closer, and the edges of his vision darkening. He was sure he was about to lose consciousness so he closed his eyes, and tried to take deep breaths or just any breaths at all.

‘Mr. Potter. I can’t say I’m surprised that you’re reading something you aren’t allowed to,’ Snape’s voice spoke up behind him, making his panic mind somehow come back to life. ‘I guess it’s your doing, Miss Granger? 30 points from Ravenclaw. And now, Mr. Potter, you have detention with me, so leave everything and follow me.’

It was almost impossible for Harry to stand on his shaking feet, and he almost fell on his face first, but then he managed to follow the Headmaster. Fair to say, he was never this damned happy to have detention.

‘You’re going to scrub some cauldrons in my private laboratory, Potter,’ Snape informed him, and Harry tried to walk faster as Snape with his big strides was almost losing him. ‘Without magic, of course.’

As soon as they were there, and Harry rolled up his sleeves and put on the dragon-hide protection gloves and fell into the familiar task of cleaning cauldrons - he couldn’t count the number of times Snape made him clean up after students in past detentions - something was still off.

Harry, although escaping from Brian, felt his sickness returning, this time with more vengeance, as if he was punched in the stomach or something. He felt his complexion grow white, as if the blood just stopped flowing to his head and brain, and the ground pulling him with an enormous force once again, as if it had a power over Harry’s body.

‘Slacking off only means I have to keep you longer, Potter,’ Snape surely had to notice Harry stopped scraping, even though he didn’t even lift his gaze from his paperwork at a desk that was also part of the laboratory.

‘I’m just—’ that was all Harry could mutter before he collapsed to the floor as a bag of potatoes.

Next time he opened his eyes, he met Snape’s gaze and he realized Snape’s hand was on his.

‘Potter, calm down,’ Snape warned, not letting him withdraw his hand. ‘I’m transferring some magic to you, we have to have some kind of contact. You’re so stupid you almost killed yourself. Again.’

Harry just looked onto his other side for help, but there only stood Lucius Malfoy, eyeing him silently.

‘You didn’t inform me you didn’t only take a good amount of lust potion but also some love potion,’ Lucius spoke up. ‘That two, and a bezoar, is not really a safe combination because when the bezoar nullifies one of the two, the second potion has a chance to interact with the nullified concoction, eventually binding it, and not letting you pass the toxic after products.’

Lust potion Harry knew about. Love potion, however, he didn’t. Was it Brian, or someone else that—

‘I had a very uncomfortable discussion with your “boyfriend”, Brian,’ Snape continued. ‘Had to dose him with Veritasserum to get the truth from him to save your life. Turns out he was running a business of whoring the famous Harry Potter to anyone who paid a high enough price.’

Harry felt his head spin. Hugh being there was one thing, but if Brian took money for it, that was a whole another level.

‘I see, you had no idea,’ Snape read that from his face. ‘Good news then for you, Mr. Potter, he was expelled. Also, Mr. Olsen will be severely punished, and will have detention until the end of the year for partaking in such activities, even if not devising them himself.’

Harry felt his face go red.

Of course, Brian might have dosed him with love potion during their very first “date”, at the kitchen easily. And he might have run into Harry in the first place because he was out there, looking for him, a spell likely to alert him if Harry left the Slytherin common room.

How didn’t he notice? Why did he really think a person like Brian could really care about him?

And yes, Brian was expelled, that was not really a comfort. It was Harry who will have to add the “was raped” tag on himself now, people talking about him, and having one more reason to stare at him.

Who would date him after this? Noone wants a truly broken person. Not that Harry would consider having sex with anyone right now. He felt more violated when Snape told him what _really_ happened, when it was really transpiring.

All he wanted was to be alone, yet Lucius seemed comfortable enough on his one side, and Snape was still holding his hand on the other.

He didn’t even notice he was crying, only when Snape grabbed his hand with a stronger, and took out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe Harry’s tears.

‘I’d better get back to my rooms, before the Ministry becomes uneasy thinking I escaped,’ Lucius said, his blond hair ridiculously flipping as he turned.

Harry, in a failed attempt, to stop his crying - why was he crying at all, it was already done, no turning back, it was stupid - closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was sleeping.

Despite feeling magically drained from the accidental poisoning, however, he found it hard to sleep. The only warm thing anywhere close was Snape’s hand on his, a constant stream of magic transferring to Harry, leaving Harry thinking whether the Headmaster should give him magic of all people, not even fully healed from Nagini’s attack and all.

He fell asleep but had terrible nightmares, and when he woke up, Snape was already gone from his bedside, Madam Promfey coming to check up on him like every five minutes.

‘This time, I cannot risk giving you any Potions for healing, Potter,’ she told him. ‘So you should rest to heal. No, that means you aren’t allowed to sit up, and no visitors either. You should try to sleep as much as you can.’

So Harry had to lay in there waiting for sleep, without anything to do.

Then, when he finally fell asleep, at night, the next thing he knew he was woken by loud cursing, judging by the voice, Draco Malfoy falling over something in the dark.

‘Draco, are you still alive?’ he muttered, half joking, bringing himself to a sitting position, talking to the dark.

‘Harry? Where are you? I can’t even use a simple lighting charm, I’ve had enough, I’m so done, for the love of Merlin—’

‘I’m here,’ Harry produced a light without even looking for his wand, and now a very irritated-looking Draco Malfoy was coming to sit next to him.

‘Hermione and Ginny volunteered to distract Flitch and Promfey, but I thought I never get here without magic. Fell over a cursed bedpan or something—’

Harry knew he shouldn’t but he found himself laughing. It was strange. Like someone else was laughing, not him. Like he wasn’t able to laugh anymore, so it had to be someone else, even though he knew it was him.

‘Very funny, you know what they will do if they figure I snook out in the middle of the night?’ Malfoy continued. ‘Azkaban, Harry.’

‘Sorry,’ Harry said, thinking he’d do everything in his power to stop that. Maybe even use dark magic and run away with Draco if he had to, if there was no other chance. Malfoy was his best friend, and he wasn’t going to let him go back to that prison without a fight.

‘But I had to come to see you. Oh, Harry—’

‘Do me a favor and don’t feel sorry for me,’ Harry said, trying, but by then the blond was sitting next to him on his bed, crying, arms tightly around Harry in a hug.

‘Why didn’t you tell me? You should have told me. Or Ginny, at least. Even Hermione. We would have sent Brian the fuck away—’

‘Now you’re truly acting like a girl, crying and hugging, no wonder Ginny is confused,’ Harry tried to break free, but Draco was still grabbing him.

‘Never in my life was I so scared, not even when Voldemort lived with us!’ he continued. ‘We’re friends now, so you can’t just give me a scare like that.’

Harry was quiet all the sudden, happy to be still in the hug, so Draco didn’t see his face. He felt so broken hearing all these nice things the blond was saying, but still unable to feel loved, like every warmth he was given, just passed and left him. He suddenly felt really cold too, like he departed to another universe, where any type of warmth was unable to reach.

He felt the same when Snape was taking care of him, and now when Draco was hugging him. He felt like he was dead.

‘Anyway, you shouldn’t be up, Madam Promfey told us,’ Draco finally let him go and was already pushing Harry back to the bed, as one would an insolent child who wanted to stay up after the bedtime story. ‘But I had to see you were okay. And also, had to tell you what’s going on.’

‘Snape expelled Brian. I know.’

‘Snape is your soulmate, Harry. I checked on it with Hermione’s help, and same Patronuses mean you are soulmates.’

‘Yeah, Snape told me he was soulmates with my mom, but since they weren’t compatible—’

‘Also, Harry, the book said it’s impossible to have the same Patronuses if they are not soulmates, no matter the circumstances.’

‘By that logic, my dad and Snape were compatible too.’

‘Maybe they would have been, had James been gay,’ Draco shrugged. ‘And it’s not just the Patronus, Harry. By the time we figured this out, it turned out it was unneeded to look for it at all. When it turned out what happened to you, and that you cannot be given any more Potions to heal, Snape went ahead and gave his own magic to you.’

‘So what,’ Harry shrugged. Two weeks ago, or maybe even two days ago if someone had told him Snape was his soulmate and that he had a chance, he’d have probably been content hearing the news, and might have even acted upon that news. Now he felt… nothing. Just the constant pain contracting his chest that was always there now. ‘Someone had to do it, I guess.’

‘Harry, you’re so ignorant, even after father trying to help you, I can’t just believe how you do not know—’ Draco said, then seeing Harry’s expression he quickly changed the topic. ‘Magic is unique to every person, like wands. We need different wands because the same materials and insides cannot conduct the different type of magical powers, even if say… someone is family. Like when you stole my wand so I had to use mom’s. It’s never the same.’

‘Still not getting it,’ Harry admitted when Draco looked at him like he is supposed to know.

‘Yet, Snape was able to give you a real big amount of magic with the only contact being a touch on your hand, and you got better. It means he’s magic is so close and compatible with yours that it’s rare even between married magical couples.’

‘That eerily sounds like some graphic novel for young witches who would believe in this stuff, Mooncalf,’ Harry warned, but Malfoy just sighed.

‘Father says McGonagall was yelling at Snape for hours for keeping an information like that, telling Snape he should court you.’

‘Court me,’ Harry said, now concerned for Malfoy’s mental health. Surely, the blond has fallen on his head just a couple of minutes ago, and didn’t know what he was saying.

‘Obviously, wizards can’t have children, but they can magically adopt, of course. So—’

‘So what? Snape’s magic close to mine, so McGonagall is on him to marry me of all the sudden? I mean—’ Harry loved Draco, but he found his temper rising.

‘Harry, Snape almost killed Brian for what he did to you. If father didn’t intervene—’

‘Yes! How is that Snape is my soulmate, our magic is so close, yet Snape is fucking your father—’

‘Father says he just wants to be kept out of Azkaban as long as he can. Even he wouldn’t seriously try to intervene considering—’

‘How you and Ginny are doing?’ Harry knew it was a terrible change of topic, but he just couldn’t listen to how Snape was supposed to be his soulmate or something. Surely, if that was true, none of the events of the last 48 hours would have happened. ‘Are you dating yet?’

‘Harry, I’m serious.’

‘Oh, so am I, Dray. You’re going on about me and Snape, but you and Ginny should be together all the more than—’

‘It’s not the same,’ Malfoy said, to what Harry lost a little bit of his temper again.

‘Right! Cause you two could be happy—’

‘When I go back to prison for another four years, you mean?’ Draco shouted back with such a force Harry just fell silent. To that Malfoy realized he shouldn’t raise his voice, so carried on a bit subdued, yet still angry. ‘Ron continued on torturing me just because of who I was once. What do you suppose her family would do if we were to date?’

‘Even so,’ Harry said, reaching out for Draco’s hand to stop him from turning away, so that the blond could see he was just trying to help.

‘No, I can’t. If I started dating her, I’d only love her more, and I’d never recover when she’d realize I wasn’t good enough for her,’ Dracco said, but then jumped a very shocked Ginny Weasley spoke up.

‘You’d… what?’ clearly, she was about to snook in to see Harry too, and basically heard Draco’s last sentence, because despite her being a chatterbox, now she stared at Draco, eyes wide, almost completely speechless. ‘Say that again.’

‘I… it’s nothing,’ Draco said, his face already red, but so was Ginny.

‘Draco Lucius Malfoy! You’re going to repeat what you just said,’ Ginny stood there, in fact, quite close to Malfoy, and Harry was ready to avert his eyes of them any second, should they snog, but for now, he had the first row tickets to a real-life drama.

‘Didn’t say anything,’ Mooncalf, of course, would try to deny everything.

‘But you did, and since that was the most romantic thing anyone said about me, I want to hear it once more. I want you to tell _me_ , not someone else,’ Ginny insisted, now positively standing so close to Malfoy that they were gazing at each other’s eyes, like people in Muggle movies.

‘I just said I’m an inmate and not good enough for you.’

‘Yes, but also something else,’ Ginny now was smiling, when in fact Draco didn’t look like he wanted to do anything with her.

‘That your family—’

‘Forget about that too for one second.’

‘I said… I…’

‘You said you loved me. Not just having a crush on me, not just wishing to have sex, but loved me!’ Ginny was smiling so brightly that Draco couldn’t deny any longer.

‘I do love you.’

‘Say that again,’ Ginny said, and Draco only hesitated for only a second.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you back, Draco,’ Ginny said, now arms around the blond’s neck. ‘And I don’t care if my family disowns me or if I have to visit you in Azkaban, cause I will if I have to. I only care if you can give us - this - a real chance.’

‘I’d love to, but Ginny—’ Draco was still not convinced, so the redhead went ahead and kissed him, which made him shut up and kiss back too. There were so sweet Harry both felt happy for them and felt being an outsider compared to them: it was love, a thing he, Harry will never have, and that thought hurt him.

Then, when the other two now wasn’t arguing anymore, but completely forgot where they were, and was kissing for a _real_ long time, Harry decided to add.

‘About time, and congratulations, but can you just go to the Common Room instead? You’d have a room to your own now that I’m not there, and Flitch won’t hang you two for breaking the curfew,’ he suggested.

‘I’m sorry, Harry,’ Ginny pulled away from Draco, but she was still holding his hand. ‘It’s very inconsiderate of us to—’

‘I’m totally relieved you two are finally together,’ Harry quickly said, because the last thing he wanted was that pitiful voice Ginny and Hermione was so good at, directed towards him. ‘Please don’t apologize.’

‘But you… how are you, Harry,’ she said, and now Ginny sat on Harry’s bedside, Draco standing behind him. ‘Snape… really cares about you, you kn—’

‘I don’t want to talk about him,’ Harry quickly said, hoping the redhead will listen and stop the nonsense Dray already started telling him. ‘I… just leave. Snape has the Marauder's Map, and probably already saw you both and Hermione wandering around. And, I feel a bit tired.’

‘You’re right, but we will be back first thing in the morning,’ Ginny hugged him tight, her expression more upset than Harry actually felt. ‘You mean the world to us, Harry, even to Hermione. We just wanted to see you—’

‘I’m fine. I just should get some sleep that’s all,’ Harry insisted, still not happy about hugs that his friends were showering him with. First Draco, then Ginny… he truly felt uncomfortable, waiting for it to finally end.

Then, all three almost had a heart attack when out of blue someone spoke up, who turned out to be Snape.

‘Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy, I’ll let you go with a warning if you leave right now. Mr. Potter needs his rest, and although I can understand why you’d want to visit him, you shall leave at once.’

Ginny, who never got away from Snape without points being taken, just eyed Harry, as if to ask him what has gotten to the Headmaster.

‘Also, do me a favor and send Miss Granger to her Common Room as well, if you will,’ the man just added, and then Ginny and Draco disappeared, Ginny grabbing Draco’s hand to show him out, and sending an apologetic look to Harry’s direction.

‘Now, Mister Potter, how are you?’ Harry barely registered the Headmaster bewitching a chair to pull up next to his bed, sitting down with considerable slowness, which meant Snape was still indeed injured, and shouldn’t have given Harry magic at all.

‘Well, how are _you_?’ Harry kinda had enough of how-are-you-s for the rest of his life now, or so it seemed. ‘I begin to think you shouldn’t have given me magic.’

‘Anyone would have done it, considering that you were in grave danger and not allowed potions,’ Snape sneered at him at first, but then bit his lip, as if to trying to keep himself from saying more.

‘I mean you aren’t good yourself, you shouldn’t be healing people,’ Harry stated, trying not to pick a fight with Snape this time. 

‘Irony has it, our magic is similar, so I was the only one who could easily help, Potter,’ Snape said, now placing a hand on Harry’s wrist. ‘In fact, that’s why I’m here now.’

‘I hate you always saving me,’ Harry said in a small voice before he could consider what he was saying and why. And how that must sound to Snape.

‘Well, my magic is the closest match, even if you hate me, Potter,’ Snape, of course, was already in defensive mode, before Harry could express what he really meant.

‘No, I meant’

‘And maybe if you wouldn’t risk your life so much doing senseless things, I wouldn’t have to save you that much!’

‘Actually, I meant something else,’ Harry tried to sound calm, since Snape not yet cursed him into pieces and didn’t take his healing hand back either.

‘Would you care to enlighten me then?’ Snape asked, arching a brow, looking very much like the Snape Harry fell for, but that, along with many things and feelings seemed to be a different life now.

‘I spoke without thinking. Again.’ Harry said, but then found Snape sighing. Snape never sighed!He wasn’t the type who would just do that and leave the topic like that, but when Snape spoke up, Harry was even more shocked.

‘It’s okay if you hate me, most people do, I’m used to it.’

‘I don’t! I lo— certainly _not_ hate you,’ Harry wanted to comfort the Headmaster now so desperately for some reason, that he almost let it slip that he, in fact, was in love with Snape. Or… used to be? It was hard to tell, when Harry no longer felt anything anymore. And he felt like he won’t ever again.

‘You’re much like Lily, you knew that?’ Snape now eyed him with a tired smile. ‘You at least care enough to lie. But I have no illusions, Potter, not anymore.’

Harry didn’t know why, but fell dead silent at that. Snape never compared him to anyone else but James. 

Snape never sounded so… resigned and tired, and like a man who already gave up on everything.

Harry may have had inappropriate thoughts about Snape every time they met after the war, but now - this - was something different.

Snape was showing weakness in front of him, maybe just because the alternative would be yelling at Harry, and the Headmaster feared that Harry - as he was now - wouldn’t take that well.

And to that, Harry, who otherwise felt numb and emotionless, felt something. Not pity, not anger, not even sorry. But it was there.

He wanted to comfort the man for some reason, but how would he do that? He was just a “brat” to Snape, as the man often called him.

Probably, if Harry was to comfort Snape, he’d get just angry, thinking Harry Potter of all people is looking down on him or something. And even if by some miracle that didn’t happen, what could Harry possibly say that would magically get Snape back to the old version of himself?

A “thank you for expelling Brian” or “thank you for giving me magic” would have seemed so off after him just saying he didn’t wish for Snape to help him so often. Which he didn’t because he still felt like a child when Snape did that, and he wanted to be his equal, but that’s not something to say either, is it?

And telling Snape how Harry didn’t hate him, pushing it further, would probably yield no results either.

Had it been Lucius there, he could just kiss the Potion Master, and get that way - if nothing else - through that, he wasn’t hated. Harry Potter, on the other hand, could only do damage. How was that fair?

So he didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes, and wished he could sleep, or felt sleepy at all.


	8. Chapter 8

‘So, are we still upset about what had transpired, or are you ready to work?’ Lucius asked Harry who was back from the infirmary for the first day.

‘I don’t see why you would care,’ Harry found himself saying, although the last thing he wanted was arguing with Lucius, he still did it. Provoked him.

‘You are very right, I don’t, and I’m happy to see you’re not a complete fool to believe me,’ Lucius however, was very different from Snape and didn’t get angry that easily, thank Merlin. ‘You know, I engineered a perfect plan for my escape from the authorities.’

Harry couldn’t say he was surprised.

‘If you tell me one more thing of it, though, I have to report you, you know that,’ Harry warned, making Lucius smile. It wasn’t a good sign when the blond smiled, Harry knew that much from their previous lessons.

‘It was kind of ingenious of a plan if I say so myself. I even got quite a bit of money selling magical stuff I could steal from Hogwarts, since my assets have been inconveniently confiscated, leaving my beloved wife not a criminal, but as something worse: a poor person.’

Harry didn’t even try to argue Lucius saying that poverty was worse than being a convict.

‘A man takes pride that his wife well looked after,’ Lucius however, didn’t seem to need an encouragement to continue.

‘Even if said man is gay?’ Harry couldn’t help but point out. Why on Earth was Lucius telling him this whole nonsense, he had no clue, but it was bothersome to listen to the man who had Snape eating from the palm of his hand, just after a kiss.

‘Said man could go both ways, but—’

‘Cut the crap, Lucius,’ Harry shook his head. ‘You had plenty of money and would have loved many heirs to manipulate and exploit later when they are all grown up. The reason you only had Draco was because that was all the time you could spend with your wife until he was conceived, and you could bear no more after you got to know Draco was male, so the wizarding inheritance was fulfilled.’

‘Look at you, dear,’ Lucius said “dear” with such an icy tone it was anything but endearing. ‘Talking about wizarding inheritance like you have an idea about our world! I, as your teacher, am proud of you.’

‘My goal in life has been met then,’ Harry just said. ‘Can we move on to the lessons then?’

‘But not so fast, Potter,’ Lucius came close, his eyes sharp with a warning look. ‘I was talking about how despite the common humiliation they put my family through, I am still a Malfoy and did whatever so that I can escape. I devised a plan, I was patient enough to gather money as fast as I could, yet not as fast so that they would have found out. Now I have the means to escape, not just the motivation.’

‘Still don’t wanna be your Secret Keeper, so I don’t understand why you’re telling me this,’Harry just sighed, because he got to know Lucius, so he knew it was futile to try to make him shut up when he had something he wanted to say. Harry just sometimes wished Lucius would get to the middle of things faster.

‘All this, and as it turns out, for nothing. I’m a proud Slytherin and unlike some, I have been for all my life. Every fiber in my body is of a cunning coward, and I long for escaping prison, and never coming back to England so much, you can’t even possibly imagine.’

‘You want my blessing or something?’ Harry inquired when Lucius didn’t continue on his own.

‘I want you to stop messing up my plans,’ Lucis said with a killer look, but then immediately changed to a friendly one. ‘But a person is a fool if they think they can change the unavoidable. So rather, now that you—’

‘Excuse me, but how am I at all faulty for what happened?’ Harry had to say.

‘Thought you’d never ask!’ Lucius laughed as if their topic was anything like a friendly conversation, and now they were both to laugh, demanded by social norm. ‘Actually, given what happened when you started dating Brian, now I can’t leave because I had a contact with both Severus and my son.’

‘ _Quite_ a contact with Snape, I’d say,’ Harry murmured, not even earning recognition with Lucius for speaking.

‘Now they would think Severus and Draco helped me escape, and they would prosecute them for my missing. So no matter how I want to escape—’

‘I didn’t date Brian. Turns out he dosed me with love potion, and almost killed me. And—’

‘Do I look like I care for comforting you in the slightest, Potter?’ Lucius inquired, the answer already in his question. ‘You know I know what happened, so it’s a pointless exercise to mention that again if you’re not looking for a hug.’

That would be something. Lucius Malfoy hugging a person. Harry imagined Lucius’s arms might just fall off or something. While he didn’t respond, Lucius carried on.

‘So, now that I can’t escape, I’m going to have to do with restoring the family name with my son. I’m going to open a bank account for him, and deposit the money I have earned there.’

‘You mean Snape is going to open a bank account,’ Harry said. There was no way Lucius could go to Gringotts, opening any type of account there, after all.

‘Narcissa could also open the account, would she chose to speak to me at all, which she currently isn’t. Alas, since you’re the one who sank my previous plans and this one is the last in my reach, I just want to make sure you won’t mess this up too.’

‘Giving Draco your money. Great plan, I won’t hinder you—’

‘I need you to get the Weasley brat away from my son.’

So that was it! Malfoy senior somehow got a sniff of Ginny and Draco being together and now he wanted them to break it off.

‘Not happening,’ Harry said, but Lucius just came closer to him.

‘No, you don’t understand. I have arranged that a certain Astoria Greengrass would marry my son. She comes from a good family, and she has money. After they’d get married, I’d have the money to bribe the officials in charge and could get out of prison in less than 5 years, which is still worse than my original plan, but you completely ruined that one.’

‘I’m quite sure you _should_ be in prison, Lucius. If not for else, only for this conversation alone,’ Harry tried to sound confident, which he wasn’t. Lucius got to close to him, and he felt he was going to be sick being this close to anyone, not helping that it was the blond wizard either.

‘You ungrateful brat! I saved you from Severus, I saved your boyfriend’s life from Severus, I did everything for you, and this is how you repay—’

‘Brian was not my boyfriend!’ Harry now found his anger rising. His magic was already in the air.

‘But he was hot enough for you to not notice what he was doing—’

‘How dare you!’

‘Anyway. You’re going to help me, like it or not. You have been studying dark magic from me, Potter. I can say you made me, and since you’re so powerful, they’d believe it. You would be branded the next Dark Lord in a second, and you’d never prove them wrong, no matter how hard you’d try. If you’re nice they’d say you’re just hiding something. And the moment you’d make a mistake they’d say they knew it all along.’

Harry, in other conditions, might have responded to a threat like that. But given what happened with Brian, he wasn’t going to.

‘You would incriminate yourself only with telling, Lucius. And I have a perfect memory how you _offered_ to do it.’

‘Memories can be faked, and I have nothing to lose. You, however, have all your future ahead of you,’ Lucius carefully pronounced the “all” and “nothing” as Harry wasn’t capable to understand it otherwise.

‘I can tell Snape what happened, he knows you. And what you’re trying to accomplish.’

‘Severus loved me so much as a teenager that he followed me to the ranks of Voldemort,’ Lucius said, and when Harry couldn’t hide his surprise, he just laughed. ‘Oh, so you didn’t know that? He joined because I was the only person who was paying attention to him after your mother didn’t, and I took good care of him.’

‘Ginny and Draco are both of my best friends and I’d do anything for them. Even giving up my reputation, if I’d have to,’ Harry tried to cut the topic of Severus and Lucius short, but his legs were shaking. You wouldn’t want to fuck with Lucius Malfoy of all people, if he’s threatening you, after all, and Harry was just doing that, playing a poker game where he’d already been given a crappy hand.

‘You’re bluffing. And I’d try to prove this, even if for the fun of it. Seeing Harry Potter uncomfortable is a hobby a man like me could only hope for.’

‘I’m best friends with Draco. You couldn’t restore anything of your family if he turns against you, even more than he already is. And Draco would believe me if anyone else didn’t, exactly because he knows you and you’re dirty tricks,’ Harry still pushed back on instinct. What he didn’t count on was Lucius laughing now, and not just for the sake of the show.

‘Good! You’re still a Gryffindork enough to be painfully loyal. And you want what’s best for my son. Coincidentally, so do I. So you have to do exactly as I say.’

So finally, Lucius was getting to the point.

‘Wait for me to process this,’ Harry, however, won’t let Lucius just order him around, even though that his leg was still shaking under the table for the last five minutes like a leaf. ‘You, Lucius Malfoy, is in need of my help? A favor?’

The blond didn’t answer to that, changing the topic.

‘I’m going to give all the money I have to Draco. And you, Potter, going to get him out of Azkaban, using your connections and fame, saying he’s changed. Which he did. You don’t even have to lie, and you won’t do it for me, you’re going to do so because he’s your best friend.’

Harry had to admit he was thinking about something like this, but now that Lucius Malfoy ordered him to do so, he didn’t want to do it as much.

‘And if I’m not?’

‘I’d be surprised,’ Lucius shrugged, but he couldn't hide from Harry that he was bluffing this time, so he added. ‘Plus, I have Severus. I’d give him to you if you’d behave nicely. If not, however, I might just choose not to share only his bed, but seduce him once again. I did it once, I could do it again in a heartbeat.’

‘Severus is not yours to give,’ Harry pointed out in a small voice, only noticing he’d called Snape by his first name when he’d already done that. ‘And I didn’t say anything about wanting him.’

‘Lying to ourselves, are we now, Mr. Potter?’ Lucius smiled.

‘Hardly. I don’t think I’m capable to have sex again the same way as before,’ Harry said, showing weakness in front of Lucius, but he didn’t care. ‘If you want me to try to lessen or get rid of your son’s punishment, ask me. Ask me and I might just say yes. But all this—’

‘Please, Harry, help me save my only son at least, since I failed my family and I didn’t manage to do more,’ Lucius now said, seemingly completely serious, but after just a heartbeat he was back to the old version of himself, sneering at Harry. ‘Or, did you want me to beg? Because I will, if I have to—’

‘I’ll help Draco,’ Harry sighed, because the first piece of the sentence, even if Malfoy senior was faking it, still got to him. ‘But stop your petty games with me, and start the goddamn lesson already, will you?’

‘I am most grateful. In return, I’ll help you with Severus, as promised.’

‘I don’t want your help. In fact, if you don’t start the lesson now—’ Harry was annoyed how Snape only seemed to be a trading card in Lucius’s sleeve. No human should be one, and people around Lucius seemed to be nothing but.

‘Let’s start the lesson then!’ Lucius turned, and finally got himself further from Harry. But the drama was still not over yet. ‘Today, I’ll explain Patronuses in detail, and how magical cores work.’

‘You’re not going back to Azkaban, ‘cause I’m going to murder you before you could,’ Harry said, now feeling a headache creeping on. When he was in the infirmary, he wished Madam Promfey didn’t keep him so long, he wanted to get back to his lessons so bad. Now he wished he wasn’t here.

‘Don’t promise thing you cannot deliver, Mr. Potter. Now, as for the Patronuses, you probably should start by reading the text first, and then we can discuss the implications later.’

‘Snape got the books back from Hermione.’

‘I wonder, who in the castle is capable to get them to you anyway. Just don’t read them in public, like the last time, for Merlin’s sake,’ Malfoy just waved his hand with a nonverbal spell, and then Madam Pince appeared without a warning, with a pile of books.

‘Here, but if you break my son’s heart, I’ll curse you. I’ll curse you dead,’ the old lady said, and then disappeared, leaving Harry clueless.

‘Her son? I didn’t even know she had any relatives, let alone a son!’ Harry was still in shock.

‘Must be convenient to be so blatantly ignorant, Potter,’ Lucius laughed. ‘Madam Pince was married to an abusive muggle, so she faked her own death and got the job as a librarian here. Don’t tell me you never realized how she and Severus were close and very much of a look alike.’

‘Snape. Is her son.’

‘In other words, she’s your mother-in-law, Potter,’ Lucius smiled, and Harry just got annoyed.

‘Are you this annoying on purpose, or you just can’t help yourself, I wonder, Mr. Malfoy?’

‘Ah, don’t worry about me, Mr. Potter. It’s just one of my charms, actually,’ Lucius told him in a fake-sweet voice. “Plus, there is only one person who’d get so annoyed with me as you do. You’re more alike than you notice.’

‘Yes, Draco and I both are very annoyed by you,’ Harry said, enjoying when the elder Malfoy couldn’t keep his reactions in check, this time. ‘But—’

‘I’d read on, if I was you, Potter,’ Lucius warned, and this time, Harry smiled. Things happened, but he was still alive and was still capable to annoy the elder Malfoy back. Maybe, just maybe, everything might be okay.

He started the book, and when his lessons were finally over, he went to the owlery, sending a detailed letter to Kingsley, who was now Minister of Magic, why he should let go of the rest of Draco’s sentence. He also demanded the blond to get his magic back, now that Ginny was dating Draco, the blond needed it to protect himself from Ron and his gang even more.

But Harry was resigned not to tell anything about this to Malfoy the elderly, and make him suffer a bit, not knowing. He almost felt okay, considering everything, thinking about how his two friends will act now that they are a couple, and waiting for Kingsley’s answer when he got back to the Great Hall.

He was barely there, but since it was the first time since Brian was expelled, everyone was staring and whispering. He almost forgot what happened, if just for a little, and now they were pointing at him…

It was Hermione who grabbed his arm and took him for lunch to the Slytherin table, she herself sitting down next to him.

But that only got Ron to show up, anger clear on his face.

‘So what, you aren’t gay, Harry? All you wanted was my girlfriend, after all? My sister wasn’t enough?’

‘Shut up Ron, and leave me out of this!’ Ginny warned.

‘Ah Ginny, don’t even dare to speak to me! I took you for a lot of things, but Malfoy, really? Although, Harry is your big idol, isn’t he, and he must fuck Snape for special privileges too! I mean how come he’s not expelled for almost killing me with black magic? Yet Brian was expelled for less—’

‘Shut your cakehole, Ron, or I will—’ Harry was about to grab his wand, and curse Ron so bad he won’t get to speak much longer, and by the looks of it, so was Ginny and Draco too. But then Hermione stood up.

‘I never minded that you were stupid, Ron. I never even raised my voice at you, not even when I found out that you were fucking around. But listen to me closely. I. Will. Curse. You. Badly. If you won’t leave Harry to eat in peace, I will curse your cock off, which not even Madam Pomfrey will be able to attach back, you hear me?’

That made Ron grew red, and reach for his wand, but Hermione only moved to do the same, and he was terrified enough to take two steps back.

‘You have no right—’

‘Oh no, I’ve been wanting to do it for a long time,’ Hermione said. ‘Just give me a reason! Please!’

Then, as Ron was still standing there, but not daring to do more, McGonagall appeared.

‘Mr. Weasley, only you can be a troll enough to provoke a fight in the earshot of the Teacher’s table. As I heard everything, just as all the teachers, I’ll take fifty points from Hufflepuff.’

‘What? That’s not—’

‘Ha, waited for you to run your mouth against a teacher,’ McGonagall smiled a small, but very content smile. ‘Now I get to have you in detention for a month.’

‘BUT!’

‘Two, and I can keep going,’ the old Professor said, which finally got rid of Ron, who went back to his table but still was giving looks to the Slytherin table as if he could murder somebody.

‘And Mr. Potter, you’re eating lunch with me this time,’ McGonagall said, and before Harry could say anything, she turned. ‘Follow me.’

‘Professor, I already ate,’ Harry tried.

‘No, you didn’t. And don’t worry, you aren’t actually eating with me, Mr. Potter,’ she said, now opening a door that definitely led to… Snape’s private lab.

‘Oh no, Professor, I can’t,’ Harry was about to leave but then McGonagall just opened the door, making Snape spoke up.

‘Minerva, I love you like you’re my best friend since Albus died, but you have to realize when I say I’m not hungry, you can’t just—’ Snape also did stand up from his desk, coming to the door as he spoke, and now realizing Harry was there. ‘What’s this, did something happen?’

Harry tried not to frown because something had happened. But he had a feeling McGonagall would have been there to get him even without Ron getting out of line.

‘Yes indeed, something has happened,’ the witch gave the Headmaster a smile that could rival Lucius’s cunning smiles easily. ‘You both are reckless people, Severus, who still need to eat, so I brought Potter here and ordered a house elf to—’

‘Minerva, we’ve talked about this,’ Snape conveniently ignored Harry, but then he only shot him a nervous look later.

It was strange being a person who could make Severus Snape nervous, and Harry did assume it was because of the whole "rape" thing. After all, many don’t know how to act around a victim, right?

‘Oh no, Severus. You talked, and I listened, but I also talked with your mom, you know.’

‘Mother tends to exaggerate—’

‘She told me how you forbade Harry to take books from the library, fearing he’d discover that you lied to him. Does that strike you as mature behavior, Severus?’

Harry, for a minute, thought Snape blushed. But then the Potion Master turned and said in a commanding voice.

‘Alright, but we eat in the kitchen. I’m in a middle of a Potion research, and my lab is a mess.’

‘I’d rather not. Eat in the kitchen,’ Harry murmured. ‘In fact, I’d rather go, Professors.’

He shouldn’t think about Brian, he shouldn’t think about Brian, he shouldn’t think about Brian. And he turned to leave, but McGonagall stood in the way before he could leave.

‘Mr. Potter, I do believe your Headmaster just kindly invited you for a meal. You shouldn’t be rude and decline!’ she said, making Snape roll his eyes at the “kindly invited part”. ‘In fact, I’ll lend you Albus’s old office for the date.’

‘It’s not a date,’ Snape corrected. ‘We’re just clearly coerced by a doting old woman to share a meal, Mr. Potter. We don’t even have to talk, just say yes, and we shall have it behind us in fifteen minutes or so.’

‘I’ll arrange for the elf to serve it in the Headmaster’s office then. Have fun!’ McGonagall sent them away, and Harry could have sworn that Snape was walking even faster down the corridor than his usual long strides just to get the witch out of his hair.

‘One mother isn’t annoying enough, I shall have two,’ he muttered to himself, but Harry also heard.

‘I can just go back to my dorm, and you tell her we’ve had lunch,’ Harry offered, now making Snape turn, and look at him.

‘She’d notice, Potter, I’m sure she has eyes and ears all over the castle. What’s more, you don’t expect me to let you go without food, realizing you wouldn’t even go to the kitchen on your own? It’s not my intention to starve you just because it’s a tad bit uncomfortable.’

Harry thought about how this sentence must have tasked the Headmaster - to be this honest, at least - so he gave a week smile to the man.

‘I swear, Lucius and Minerva will be the end of me,’ Snape continued with a sigh.

‘At least it’s not going to be me then,’ Harry said without thinking, but by then they had reached for the moving staircase, and Snape was on it, so Harry hoped he didn’t hear. But then the Headmaster, to his surprise almost fell off the stairs, laughing.

‘I wouldn’t bet on that too soon either, Mr. Potter.’

Damn, even if Harry didn’t want anything from anyone, especially not Snape, the Headmaster was _so_ different when he laughed! Harry had to smile just because Snape was smiling. He never saw the other man like this.

‘Before we enter,’ Snape stopped him, just before the door. ‘Our game plan here is to order two, three types of food at most. The elf will likely try to stall us, maybe even making conversation on Minerva’s orders, but just ignore it, like you would an unpleasant family reunion.’

‘Not really much of a person who’d know what family reunion is supposed to look like,’ Harry noted. He didn’t want to sit there in complete silence.

‘Think of what a family reunion would be when Miss Weasley figures Draco is dating her daughter, and she had brought him along.’

‘Am I such a bad person to be on a date with?’ Harry wondered, making Snape sigh.

‘Of course not, I just don’t want Minerva to get what she wants. Not when she’s like this.’

‘Like what?’ Harry asked, because it kind of felt like Snape just wants to get rid of him, after all.

‘Potter, it’s not about you.’

‘You could have fooled me.’

‘Okay, we’re going in and eat. I have a little more than half an hour ‘till my Potion needs stirring,’ Snape gestured Harry in.

They settled to a different desk than Dumbledore used, and Harry was totally okay with that. Then the promised elf appeared, taking their orders, placing a huge, scented candle in the middle of the table.

‘I’m going to curse Minerva—’

‘It’s not like a candle will do anything,’ Harry sighed. ‘I’m not really in a good place, and you date Lucius Malfoy, Headmaster.’

It was getting out of hand how much Snape was annoyed by the whole thing.

‘You’re right, I shouldn’t let her get to me,’ Snape muttered. ‘However, I must destroy your fantasies, Potter. Lucius is just… I mean… it was a one-time thing.’

‘Too bad,’ Harry found himself saying, despite that how he didn’t feel like that was a bad thing at all. ‘He seems to have indicated you joined Tom because of him. You two go way back.’

He was overstepping his bounds just there and then, which Snape’s look told him too, but hell. If Harry was still going to be an Auror to stop the next Dark Lords from rising, he’d better know what motivates people to join.

‘Well, it was a long time ago. I was just a lonely teenager who even lost your mom’s trust. Kind of an easy target for someone like Lucius.’

‘Then, your affair continued on even when Draco was a child too,’ Harry said with a certain irony in his voice.

‘That was—’

‘Just another one-time thing?’ Harry guessed, and by the look on Snape’s face, he guessed right. ‘You know, there is nothing wrong with loving a criminal.’

‘Just because it’s fairly entertaining, I will humor you, Potter,’ Snape said. ‘What qualities do you think Lucius has that can be considered good?’

‘He has style. Clearly, a man who cares about his hair. And if you stroke his ego ever quite so often, he shouldn’t be insufferable, trying to provoke you to do so,’ Harry now was thinking out loud.

‘Lucius would kill you, had he heard that,’ Snape smiled, his soup getting cold, his attention rather on the topic at hand. ‘But while he might have been good enough for me when I was younger, now I’m—’

‘Not lonely anymore?’ Harry was now almost too cruel asking these type of questions, but now that they were on the topic, he wanted to know. It even concerned Draco to an extent, after all. Or at least that was what he told himself.

‘I’m mature enough to see that Lucius just wanted to stay out of Azkaban a little bit longer, and don’t mistake his actions for caring.’

‘Yeah, that’s what he told me too. But I’m beginning to think he does care about you.’

‘What makes you say that?’ Snape now eyed him carefully. ‘He’s a master-manipulator, and if he got you to think he cares about anyone other than himself, he’s brainwashing you for some plan—’

‘From what I gather, he wants what’s best for you, and he seems to be in on the notion that it’s me for some reason. He even got Madam Pince to give me the books on Patronuses.’

‘He did WHAT? I’m going to fire him so fast—’

‘I’m mature enough to see that similar magic is not all a wizarding couple needs. In fact, it’s not even needed,’ Harry stopped that thought quickly, before Snape does fire Lucius. ‘Plus, I hate to admit it, but Lucius is a good teacher for a muggle-raised wizard like me.’

‘You mustn’t repeat that when he’s present,’ Snape warned, and then, he just asked. ‘Do you have a crush on him, Harry?’

Harry had to ignore the huge fact that Snape called him by his first name, the reason for that being how he probably felt that if Harry had a crush on Lucius Malfoy, it would be easier to admit it in a friendly manner.

‘You can’t possibly think that, Headmaster.’ Harry was tempted to use “Severus” just for underlining the irony of Snape thinking that he’d ever fall for Lucius but then dismissed the temptation. He’d better not anger Snape now that they were somewhat on speaking terms.

‘You just listed his qualities and said you wanted him for your teacher. Plus, you clearly have a wrong idea of him, which only happens when he acts as if he’s better than he really is. And he only does that when he’s making a political move or trying to seduce someone.’

Now Snape wasn’t laughing. In fact, the conversation got really weird.

‘I only rescued Draco from going back to prison. Or at least I hope I did, I’m still waiting for an answer. And Draco is my best friend so I would have done it without Lucius—’

‘He got you thinking you’d do it anyway. You shouldn’t trust him, everything he says and does is a well-calculated lie!’ Snape blurted out, now as if overly upset about something of all the sudden.

‘Are you jealous, Headmaster? Cause it sure seems like—’

‘I might be!’ Snape told him, then pushed his plate away, and got up, not paying attention to the elf that asked him to stay. ‘And I think I have just lost my appetite, so I’ll be going!’

 _Way to go, Harry, ruining everything,_ Harry thought. He wanted to have a normal lunch with Snape, and it has come to arguing just once again. Can’t they be in the same room with Snape for ten minutes without hell freezing over?

Plus, he might have pushed Snape trying to figure out whether the Potion Master really is in love with Lucius or not, but now it was laid out in front of him. Snape wouldn’t be jealous of Lucius hitting on other people if it wasn’t serious.

Why did that hurt him? He kind of knew that all along. Maybe because people keep telling him how he and Snape should be a couple and it messed his head up thinking… thinking what? He’s better than to believe in nonsense like that. Especially after Brian, he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, truth is, for many years before my appearance here, I only wrote to myself. Really not used to so many readers, kudos and comments, thank you all!!! XOXO
> 
> (Side note: Harry did misunderstand Snape in the end, and of whom the Headmaster is exactly jealous of... I did the same IRL once, so I had to use that. #truestorypart #cluelesspeople)
> 
> Oh and the candle idea I stole from Sherlock S1, in case any of you guys remember, it was a funny thing I loved so much, so I couldn't resist it.


	9. Chapter 9

Months have passed, and although Harry felt like if he didn’t think about the whole Brian-thing, he could pretend it never happened, still, when he passed Hugh on the corridor, even if he was with his friends, he felt like he should just crawl into a dark corner and never come out from there again.

That was, without considering the nightmares he was having. A number of times he woke up, drenched in sweat, shaking like a leaf, and Draco on his bedside, desperately trying to wake him up.

Ginny and Draco did advance in their relationship, and they moved as one sometimes, they were considerate enough not to display anything more in front of Harry, so that wasn’t as bad as he might have thought it would be. Although Harry gotten used to the habit of hanging with Luna and Hermione from time to time, just to not hinder his best friends.

Lucius was still the biggest jerk on the face of the planet, and he hadn’t seen Snape since McGonagall forced them to, being sure the witch was told off from any matchmaking effort she had in mind by Snape.

So, when one day it wasn’t just Lucius in the classroom Harry had his private lessons, the savior of the wizarding world just wanted to turn and leave where he came from, rather than face Snape.

Instead, he took breaths to his stomach, forcing himself to calm down, and access the situation with a (relatively) clear head.

‘What can I do for you, Headmaster?’ he said, sitting down and hiding his nervously-weak legs under the table.

‘We have a situation, Mr. Potter. Admittedly, Lucius here taught you more about the wizarding world than most Pure-Bloods know, which is great. You also test well on school subjects. But your control of magic is still lacking,’ Snape’s voice was so official that Harry could hardly believe he once was on a “date” with the man.

‘It hasn’t been out of control as of late, Headmaster. Although I wasn’t provoked—’

‘Brian’s parents fought my decision of expelling him in the Ministry and won, Mr. Potter. He’s coming back,’ Snape said, and he didn’t even give time Harry to adjust. ‘That, and your night terrors that Draco has reported to McGonagall, let’s me think you’re still not in control.’

Harry was so upset he almost couldn’t think. But he still knew one thing.

‘Draco won’t tell on me nor to you, nor to anyone else. How do you know I’m having trouble sleeping? Are you spying on me now?’ of course, attacking Snape was better than having an anxiety attack, so he chose that.

‘Told you he would figure out,’ Lucius let out a laugh, but that was quickly shot down by Snape giving him a silencing look.

‘So you _are_ spying on me?’ Harry couldn’t believe what he heard.

‘No, in fact, if you would control your magic, and wouldn’t Legilimens me to share your dreams, I would be that much more content no to know anything,’ Snape said, sneering. ‘And you’re control is so bad, you accuse me of spying because you don’t even realize you’re doing it!’

‘I share my dreams with you?’ Harry was now truly horrified. Sometimes, even if not often, when he wasn’t having the newest worst dreams, he dreamt of other things as well. And other people. Even the nightmares were private. Why would his own magic do this to him and give all that information to Snape? ‘But, that doesn’t make any sense—’

‘Maybe you’re seeking comfort from the Headmaster,’ Lucius said, looking at Snape with a look, but Snape just sat there, ignoring the blond, looking at Harry.

‘Why would I?’ even if they were terrible dreams, Harry was so ashamed of them that he didn’t want anyone else to know. And why would he think sharing with Snape would help in any way? Plus, he just knew Snape was hiding something from him, again. He felt it. ‘What are you not telling me?’

It seemed the more Snape acted as a Headmaster, the more he became like Dumbledore, keeping secrets and abusing power if it fit him, which Harry didn’t like at all.

‘The Headmaster here was giving you magic when certain events transpired,’ Lucius however answered. And he was about to open his mouth for the second sentence when Snape spoke up.

‘Lucius, why don’t you go to your quarters. I’ll be practicing Legilimency with Potter anyway today, your presence isn’t required.’

There was silence, and Snape kept eyeing Lucius, but the blond didn’t move. Then, he just sighed.

‘Haven’t you wondered, Potter? You’re a magical prodigy, and you still needed the power to heal yourself from a simple potion poisoning? Didn’t it occur to you that—’

‘Lucius, I thought I told you to go. If you don’t take my orders, I’ll send you back to—’

‘Azkaban? I’m going back anyway, Severus. But Mr. Potter here rescued my son from there, mind you. I will not stand for you to mislead him just because you still treat him as a child.’

Harry couldn’t believe it, but Snape was already raising a wand to maybe force Lucius out, however, Lucius was doing the same.

‘Potter, listen to me, carefully, we don’t have much time. Malfoys always pay their debts, and now that I have no gold, I believe I owe you information for saving my son,’ Lucius said, his cold eyes on Harry, but his magic engulfing them, darkening out the rest of the room, along with Snape who was trying his damnest to stop Lucius. ‘When you almost died from the poisoning, your magic saved you. You didn’t need healing from the Headmaster here for anything physically. You would have recovered, even if it would have taken a great deal of time. Yet he was curing you. Where do you suppose all those magical power went?’

‘I… I don’t—’ Harry, for a minute, didn’t have the answer. Then it came to him. ‘He wasn’t curing me physically. He was curing me psychologically.’

‘Correct! I see my lessons were not a complete waste on you, boy,’ Lucius smiled faintly. ‘So why would you let him see your dreams?’

‘I imagine my power seeks the same type of healing.’

‘That’s the most likely, yes,’ Lucius agreed. ‘Plus you two are compatible as a couple, so I would think that your magic desires the connection, even if Severus does everything in his power to deny it.’

‘What will happen to you now?’ Harry wondered, hoping that the darkness kept Snape from hearing them just as they didn’t hear or see Snape either. ‘I mean I never could learn from Snape, we’ll kill each other if I have to continue my lessons with him—’

‘Would we be both Gryffindors, I’d mistake your inquiry for caring, Potter,’ Lucius gave him a chuckle. ‘Kind of glad we aren’t. I’m not really into tearful goodbyes and hugs, to be honest.’

That made Harry smile a bit too.

‘As for your lessons, ask for your reinstatement or for a different teacher. It’s not cool if you want to shag your Professor, you know.’

‘I’m not—’ Harry tried, but then Lucius lowered the darkness around them with one wave of his wand, and surrendered it to Snape with another.

‘I’m giving up willingly, Severus! Don’t curse me, just call two Dementors to take me back and I will—’

‘I’ll be taking this,’ Snape hissed at the blond, getting the wand of Lucius, but then he just turned. ‘But I won’t fire you just yet, Lucius. I think teaching might be fitting you, after all. Go to your quarters, I’ll deal with you later.’

‘You heard us, but we couldn’t hear you, am I right?’ Harry figured, watching Lucius leave with a cunning smile. ‘Lucius haven’t told me anything on purpose, he let me figure it out so that you can’t blame him as opposed to—’

‘I don’t have the whole day, Potter. I just decided to deal with Lucius later, that is all,’ Snape warned him. ‘Now, brace yourself—’

‘Not this a—’ again. That was what’s Harry was going to say before Snape used the ‘Legilimens!’ and hit Harry’s mind again.

There were flashes of what happened between Brian and Harry, what Lucius taught Harry, and even some memories of Harry and Draco having fun in their dorm.

‘I realize you need to get angry to use your magic unhindered, Potter,’ Snape spoke up, bringing Harry back to the reality for just a few seconds. ‘So get angry at me and fight back! I’m fully recovered now, I assure you I can take it! Legilimens!’

Harry felt Snape seeing some prior memories when Harry was with Ginny. Later, the wizard that took his virginity. Then some moments of the “date” gone wrong with Snape himself came up - that was when Harry kicked Snape out of his mind so bad that the Potion Master had to take a step back to regain physical balance.

‘Again!’

‘No!’ Harry tried, but there were they again. Not just their “date”, but his feelings, clear as a day for Snape to read. This time it took shorter than five seconds before he could regain control of his own mind, but he was still afraid of what Snape might have sensed. “Stop torturing me!’

‘It’s how you learn, Potter,’ Snape stopped, but it seemed only for a bit. ‘You’re more of a learning by doing than reading it in books type of student. And we don’t have time, Brian will be back in two days—’

‘Still, you have no right!’ Harry tried to not look exhausted, but shoving someone out from your mind without a spell required much more energy than if you could remain in control enough to cast a shield or something. And Snape was right: not only could he stop Legilimency with Occluding first, not even letting Snape dismantle his mind at will, but he couldn’t even repel him with anything more than accidental magic. And it was depleting his magical core drastically.

‘Just defend yourself, and prove you’re not completely worthless!’ Snape went and took a glimpse of his mind once again. This time, Harry saw flashes of previous Occlumency lessons, Harry seeing Snape “dying”, and the jealousy part of the date before he could kick Snape out.

By this time, Snape wasn’t standing straight either, but he seemed intent on not stopping. But then, instead of attacking once again, Snape just laughed.

‘You really think I was talking about being in love with Lucius when I spoke of being jealous?’

It was so shocking that Snape was laughing and letting Harry breathe a bit without continuing with the Legilimency that Harry for one second, didn’t know what has gotten to the Headmaster.

‘Are your self-esteem is so low, or your wits, sometimes I wonder,’ Snape came closer and eyed him with a sharp look. ‘I basically confessed my feelings to you, Potter, even though it wasn’t my intention, and you thought I was talking about Lucius?’

Harry stood there, not believing his ears. The only other explanation for Snape’s words would have been if he meant Harry. Could that ever happen? The Potions Master not feeling animosity against Harry, but rather something else?

‘I thought you knew then how I felt and didn’t choose to come to talk to me because you weren’t interested. Turns out you didn’t even realize what I was talking about?’ now Snape came closer, eyes carefully trained on Harry.

‘Headmaster, with all due respect, please stop this Legilimency lesson. I can’t learn anything like this,’ Harry must have glanced down at some point, avoiding Snape’s gaze, because the next thing he knew when he looked up again, was Snape standing too close, much closer than before.

‘Shall I show you what did I exactly mean that time, so even you can understand?’ he was asking, and Harry had a feeling he should run from the situation for some reason.

But maybe Snape meant showing him his memories in return, he idly thought. And he was still thinking that when Snape placed his wand on a holder that he wore around his waist under his cloak, and stepped even closer, and kissed him.

First, Harry was so shocked, he only opened his mouth to resist, but when Snape took control the kiss, Harry was more than surprised that he heard himself moan.

That gave the final nudge to Snape to step even closer, and plaster his body all over Harry, while not breaking the kiss, and placing a hand on the back of Harry’s head, pulling the raven-haired wizard even closer for a better approach.

Harry then forgot to think for one second, and his actions were of instinct. He kissed back. In fact, he was challenging Snape for the dominance of the kiss when he finally realized what he was doing.

By then Snape promptly let go of him and was standing a few feet from him, his expression unreadable.

‘I guess I finally did something to deserve the volume of hatred James Potter had always kindly showered me with,’ Snape said, sounding like a wounded animal.

Why was he so _great_ in one second, and so distanced the next? Harry bit his lips, trying to scramble back to reality enough to talk.

‘I… I wanted this to happen,’ he said and found it was true. After the happenings of the Room of Requirement, he wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but Snape he had more than a crush on, and he felt protected, instead of exposed, when they kissed.

‘You’re just a child, and don’t know what you’re doing!’ Snape disagreed.

‘I’m of age!’ Harry corrected quickly.

‘You don’t have control over your magic, so it controls you instead. You might think you want me, but it might just be your magic reaching out to me, as in your dreams, Potter,’ Snape now wasn’t even looking at him anymore. ‘But I’m twice your age, I should know better. This Legimency lesson was clearly a mistake.’

‘But sir,—’ Harry started, but that didn’t help the situation, as Snape was already heading for the door, and Harry wanted to stop him no matter what. ‘Severus, please! Let _me_ decide what _I_ want!’

That made Snape turn, but his eyes were full of dark emotions, and Harry didn’t even have to use Legilimency to know how the dark-haired Potion Master felt, before he turned his back to Harry once again, hurriedly speaking.

‘You were raped by two of your schoolmates, and I, aware of that, still attacked you—’

‘I enjoyed—’

‘We won’t discuss this, Mr. Potter,’ Snape quickly said. ‘I apologize for what happened, and assure you, it won’t happen again because we will have no contact until you finish Hogwarts. Nor after, for that matter. Good thing Lucius isn’t fired yet, he’ll resume teaching you—’

Harry was getting annoyed by the “Mr. Potter” and the lifeless tone Snape was talking to him, so much, in fact, that his magic was crushing the air in the room with force.

‘I’m not a child anymore, and it’s not fair of you to—’

‘I advise you to read about Legilimency, Occlumency, and general Control of Magic, Mr. Potter,’ Snape said, tearing the door from its frame. ‘If you curse anyone with a dark spell once again, even I cannot keep you in this school anymore.’

Snape was about to step outside, when Harry’s magic tore the antique door-knob from the wizard’s hand and slammed the door firmly back to its frame. And Harry came up to Snape, trapping the man between himself and the door, kissing him.

It wasn’t long until he stopped, taking a step back, saying.

‘I’m strong. I could protect myself from you if I wanted to.’

‘You couldn’t from Brian,’ Snape said in a voice barely close to a whisper, but Harry just shrugged.

‘If you didn’t dose me with love-potion, I don’t think your argument stands.’

Snape took a look at the door as if he was unsure whether he could leave now, even if he surely felt Harry’s magic settle back, then looked back at him.

‘I always protected you from danger whenever I could,’ he then told Harry. ‘As a consequence, you might see more in me than really is. You might think of me even as a good man. Which I certainly am not. Everything I did in my life was for selfish reasons only.’

‘Why give me power then? Physically I was fine, and it uncovered the fact of our matching magic in front of everyone, causing you a great deal of a headache,’ Harry almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Now he was arguing with Snape over their relationship, wasn’t he?

‘I… I was drawn to your magic, just as you are to mine,’ Snape said. ‘It wasn’t something I intended to do.’

‘And why leave now, then? It cannot be for your sake, you clearly want me,’ Harry knew he was overstepping his role as a student of the school by saying such things to the Headmaster, but there was no way around it. Besides, it was only true.

‘I just don’t want to find myself in the predicament of establishing a sexual relationship with a student. As you can imagine, people wouldn’t be found of an ex-Death-Eater-Headmaster doing that to the Saviour Of the Wizarding World.’

Harry was hurt by the voice Snape said these things on, but that was the whole purpose of it, wasn’t it?

‘I guess we all know why you called my mom a Mudblood then,’ Harry replied with an acerbic tone.

‘Because I was used to that name.’ Snape said relatively calmly.

‘Because you were afraid of she becoming such a good friend of you that you wouldn’t be able to bear losing her. Joke on you, she already was your friend. Then you went ahead and joined Voldemort so you don’t have to decide what to do with your life because you were afraid of the choice. You served Dumbledore for so long for the same reasons, even when you knew he broke his every promise to you in return. You’re just a coward. You’re drawn to Lucius too because he takes control of people, and I do not.’

For one second he thought Snape will curse him bad. He saw the hurt in those dark eyes, and he half wished they’d end up fighting. His leg was shaking as he tried to look confident, trying to get to Snape, which seemed impossible now, as the Potion Master’s shields around his heart seemed to shut in the second he let Harry go of their first kiss. 

Now, emotionally speaking, Snape was as good as an untakable fortress. Harry’s words were only a desperate attempt to make Snape at least listen, but even that was a failed attempt. Snape had decided that not pursuing the possibility of them together was better for them both, so no matter Harry did or said, this wasn’t even reexamined anymore.

‘Perhaps so, Potter. But then, it’s just another reason for you to let me leave this room. That, and the fact that I will force my way out if I have to.’

‘You can’t ignore me always, you know,’ Harry said, but not fighting Snape opening the door, finally leaving. ‘It’s not only you who can be so stubborn!’

By then, Snape was gone. Harry wondered what was wrong with him and Snape that whenever they meet, even when they were drawn by magic to be civil to each other, they’d still end up in one situation that was even worse than the last.

What on Earth has possessed him to go ahead and most definitely hurt Snape in the end by his comments? If anything, he was in love with the man. He _respected_ Snape, and felt keenly close to him because of the childhood the young Severus must have had with his drunk father, reminding Harry with himself and the Dursleys. 

Yet, upon feeling hurt, he reacted the worse possible way. Much like Snape himself with Lily, if he wanted to compare.

He couldn’t think, and he couldn’t let himself to feel because it might have been too much to take. So he found himself in front of the door that led to Lucius’ quarters, knocking.

‘Snape… Severus kissed me. Then I kissed him back, then I basically sent him to hell,’ he said before the blond wizard could open his mouth to question why he was there. ‘I… I need your help.’

‘Potter, you must be not thinking clearly,’ Lucius addressed him, sipping a brown liquid from a cup that didn’t seem like only being pumpkin-juice. ‘For coming to me for relationship advice.’

‘I know what I’m doing, and you’re also the person who knows the most of Severus—’

Lucius just poured himself another drink, sighing, and as he wasn’t standing in the door anymore, Harry let himself in. It was then when he realized Lucius wasn’t wearing the usual cloak, but something that seemed like the magical equivalent of pajamas.

‘I’m also the person who might just want to take Severus from you the most,’ Lucius told him, alcohol now clearly coming from his breath. ‘I owed you a favor, so I helped you once, Potter. But don’t ask for more, because I won’t help you.’

‘You wouldn’t be drinking at 3 o’clock in the afternoon in your pajamas if that was true. In fact, you use that favor as a weak excuse,’ Harry found himself saying.

‘No, that was no excuse, Potter, I do always pay my debts—’

‘You love Snape so much you’d rather see him with me, what you assume would make him happy, than with you, a known convict who would only make people guess whether Snape is really a hero or a lucky traitor, after all, how am I doing?’ Harry said, not letting Lucius to guide him to the door.

‘Even if that was true, which I assure you it isn't—’

‘You’re oddly emotional for a narcissistic bastard you portray yourself to be, Lucius,’ Harry said, meaning every word. ‘So either help me for-real-help-me, or you get Snape to be with you, because I love him too, and I don’t want him to be alone.’

That made Lucius shut up. Maybe, just maybe, Lucius was always so keen to speak because he was lying, and once he was bared to the truth, he didn’t have anything left to say.

‘Severus is a madman to think you’re still a just kid,’ Lucius remarked then, pouring a drink into another cup, handing it to Harry, transitioning to eye the raven-haired wizard.

‘What?’ Harry said, unable to decide what Lucius was hoping to find in his expression, slightly annoyed.

‘Well, first of all, you cannot tell this to my son. None of this, never,’ Lucius started gesturing towards a sofa for Harry, while he sat in an armchair.

‘I wasn’t going to anyway,’ Harry mentioned.

‘Second, I can’t help but wonder,’ Lucius said, but then only drunk more, and said nothing else.

‘About what?’ Harry felt stupid for asking, but he needed the man’s help.

‘Severus kissed you, you say. So I wonder if say—’

‘I’m attracted to him?’ Harry didn’t get where Lucius was going with this, at all.

‘You’re okay with the physical form of the attraction,’ Lucius finished, making Harry understand. ‘After what happened with—’

‘I remember clearly what happened, you don’t have to remind me,’ he told Lucius off, making the blond smile a small evil-smile. ‘And surprisingly, it was okay. More than that, actually. If Severus wouldn’t have stopped, I’d—’

‘Spare me from the details,’ Lucius now made a disgusted face. ‘Believe me, I don’t want to hear nor imagine. Just tell me how you managed to kiss him after that when he was clearly done with you—’

‘I… my magic kind of took control, and Snape couldn’t leave.’

‘And then, what do you mean by “sent Severus to the hell” thing exactly?’

‘I called him called him a coward while trying to get any real response from him. Telling him he was a coward with my mum, Voldemort, and Dumbledore.’

‘You told this to a man who spent twenty years spying for Dumbledore on Voldemort’s side, you do realize,’ Lucius said as if he was talking to a troll, afraid that he is not understood.

‘I know it wasn’t smart, and how it's not true, but that’s what happened,’ Harry said, irritated to a great deal. ‘Why do you think I’m here, begging for help?’

‘Sweet Merlin, I can’t believe you! I hand you information, leave you two to gush it out, Severus even kisses you for some reason, and you still manage to fuck up this bad?’

Harry, for once, didn’t object, just waited for Lucius’s gloating to be over.

‘Well, there is still one thing that can bring you back maybe just enough to apologize or ever see him again.’

‘Which is?’ Harry said because Lucius was saying there was something, but conveniently forgot to share what.

‘You could have sex with me, make him jealous.’

‘So _not_ happening!’ Harry stood, and took two steps back as if Lucius was about to attack him right there and then. ‘First of all, ew, second, your son happens to be my best friend, and third, ew—’

‘It was worth a try, but calm down, and sit back, will you?’ Lucius laughed. ‘It’s not that I’d have to rape anyone to get what I want. Usually, people volunteer, you know.’

‘I’ll pass,’ Harry said, taking the drink Lucius gave him, and swallowing it on one. ‘There must be something else.’

‘You could sleep with anyone else, that works too. Making him jealous.’

‘You realize I’m in love with Severus and don’t want anyone else?’ Harry asked, making Lucius roll his eyes.

‘Yes, and I’m telling you. Severus is a creature of emotion, not words and such. You hurt him on an emotional level, you have to make him claim you on the same level too, otherwise he’d never listen to you.’

‘You’re nuts! I—’

‘My first day here, you were eavesdropping,’ Lucius went on, then when Harry wondered how the wizard knew, he just told Harry. ‘I’m getting old, Potter, which means I have both more power and experience than you can possess at this age. I know what’s happening around me, unlike some.’

‘So you knew I was there.’

‘Yes, and I kind of suggested to Severus that I’d fuck him to anger you. I was messing with you more than I meant it,’ Lucius admitted, not making Harry stare at him for a couple of seconds.

‘And your point by telling me this, now?’

‘And you heard Severus saying no loud and clear. However, the second time I happened to offer again, I offered on an emotional level, already pinning him to the wall, and making him understand—’

‘Yes, I remember that as well,’ Harry said, Lucius smiling at him, entertained.

‘So, there you have it. Emotional creature. If he realizes he could lose you, he’d act,’ Lucius said, placing his empty cup on the tray.

‘I’ll need a fake boyfriend,’ Harry said, resigned.

‘I still can—’

‘No, that’s still the worst thing I’ve ever heard,’ Harry quickly stopped Lucius, who was now smugly smiling.

‘People never complained, Potter.’

‘Now I’m taking advice from a madman.’

‘I just explained the logic of my motifs, I believe,’ Lucius said. ‘Helping you out just because of my good heart…’

‘Good heart my arse!’ Harry said, then realized how he too, was probably an “emotional creature” as Lucius called it, because he too, couldn’t really care to act as he could choose, should he choose with his head, instead of instinct.

And maybe what he told to Snape was more him than Severus too, wasn’t it? Don't we all see ourselves in others? Harry might have provoked fights with Severus because he was so good at running away that he was running away from even what was good for him.

‘But thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow for our lessons,’ he said to Lucius, deeply in thought, not even seeing the man eying him intently as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby declare Lucius a honorary Lannister. He fits in more ways than one.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, guys! XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a small scare of someone getting hurt this chapter, but it will be solved, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback and kudos, you guys are too good to me! XOXO

‘Mr. Potter, am I assuming correctly that you’re struggling with a subject?’ Lucius smiled at him, Harry being almost passed out, on the floor, not really entertained by the idea that now the elder Malfoy was reading his mind, and he still couldn’t defend himself properly.

But they didn’t have time, and Brian would be back, and Harry didn’t know which he wanted to be able to do more: have control over his magic so he wouldn’t hurt people accidentally, or being able to Occlude, so Snape would be no longer be able to see into his dreams.

‘I’m not struggling,’ Harry still said, when he clearly was. ‘It’s just one and half a day is not enough—’

‘You have borrowed the books from the library yesterday and you’ve speedread the most important parts, I assume,’ Lucius said, his eyes on Harry. ‘Now all you’d have to do is apply what you have learned, much like any subject, and you still struggling.’

‘Do you have anything to say with this, or do you just love torturing me with the facts?’ Harry asked, now annoyed.

‘Actually, both,’ Lucius said with a smile. ‘Plus it’s a good practice for you to be not really be pleased by me, yet still maintain control.’

‘That’s an understatement. Not being pleased,’ Harry muttered, but Lucius was already raising his wand.

‘Legilimens!’

Strangely, Lucius’s approach to Harry’s memories was different than Snape’s, maybe just because what he was stealing from Harry was different too. Snape always took Harry’s worst memories and memories connected to himself, but Lucius was looking for anything with connection his son.

Harry was too late to Occlude, just as many times before already, so he had to push back. But, now that his memories were ransacked not to find the most traumatic events, he could stay calm a little bit more, and at least push Lucius out with not just accidental magic, but pronounced shields.

It was a small step forward if compared to his lessons with Snape, but at least his magic wasn’t depleting that fast, which meant he could take more practice.

‘Do you really call my only son Mooncalf? That’s hideous,’ Lucius observed, and Harry just tried to pull himself together. Even if he wasn’t constantly attacked at the worst part of his memories, it was taxing to keep this up.

‘Shut up,’ that was all he could muster to Lucius. ‘And instead enlighten me what is it that I’m doing wrong, now that you had your fun.’

That only made the blond grin, but he did come close, sitting down on a desk which wasn’t Harry’s.

‘Well, there is the question of why,’ he told Harry, but nothing more.

‘Why what?’ Harry had to ask, of course, not getting it.

‘Why are you learning Occlumency? What’s the point?’

‘You know this already,’ Harry answered. ‘So that I can keep my thoughts and dreams as mine, not sharing them with Snape.’

‘Maybe that’s not motivation enough. Maybe you secretly okay with sharing,’ Lucius eyed him closely with a controlled expression that was unreadable.

‘Well, there was fifth year when it would have protected lives of the closest to me if I could master it,’ Harry argued. ‘That should have been a reason enough, and I still couldn’t do it.’

‘Maybe that was because you already felt on a hormonal level that Severus was highly compatible with you, and you were upset over him in particular, reading your mind, being your teacher.’

‘Or maybe I just hated him so much, and he me.’

‘You never considered what it would be like to read others' minds, Potter?’ Lucius inquired. ‘Occlumency is just the defense part, but wouldn’t it be grand to sometimes just get a glimpse, maybe so skilled that even the endurer wouldn’t even notice?’

Harry couldn’t help but frown.

‘What?’ Lucius asked, and he had to sigh.

‘I hated when Dumbledore or Tom did that. I’d prefer not to do that with others.’

‘There is more,’ Lucius, by now, was reading him like a book, no matter how good Harry was hiding most things.

‘There is a statistic that abused children can read body language better because they have to. Or at least the negative signs, or whatever. I wasn’t abused _like that_ , thank Merlin, but sometimes I still can see what people think without wanting to see, and it’s terrible.’

‘So we have it,’ Lucius smiled as if it meant anything. ‘You’re a powerful and mostly bright wizard—’

‘Mostly?’ Harry asked, but the blond didn’t pay attention.

‘Who is surely capable to perform such a simple thing as Occlumency, but you’re failing since it’s connected to Legilimency, which you don’t want to possess because of the presumption that it would make you be like Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, and also, you think it’s better not to notice people’s feelings, rather just live near them, unbeknownst to your surroundings…’

‘I never said that!’ Harry objected, but Lucius just shook his head.

‘Well, I might phrased it a bit differently, but you still have an obstacle in you, a part that refuses to learn.’

In two days, it was the second time Lucius might have been right, and Harry felt weary about that.

‘So how do you think I could make myself believe that I really want to learn this?’ he asked Malfoy, who just laughed.

‘Hell if I know, I never feared to have more power when I could have it.’

Harry ignored the urge to slap Lucius, which was nothing new really, with the blond inappropriately laughing at him, but at least Lucius helped him understand. It wasn’t impossible for him to learn, he just feared what would happen if he did.

‘Suppose I learn to order my mind to Occlude at will,’ he spoke up then, after a short deliberation. ‘Could it be that it would help to control my emotions too? So that my power wouldn’t—’

‘Of course. Why do you suppose Severus wanted so desperately teach you yesterday? If you control your mind, you can diminish your negative emotions, and control your magic so that it wouldn’t accidentally burst out.’

‘So I suppose I have a better reason to learn,’ Harry muttered. But still, not using your power when it would solve everything, and it could help and it comes naturally to your aid, it’s something he didn’t see anyone muster—

He didn’t see anyone, besides Draco. When Ron and his gang were attacking him, and Draco wasn’t allowed to use his magic.

‘Should we try again, then?’

‘I think I’ll have to go,’ Harry said, gathering his belongings. ‘I might just have a person I have to talk with,’ Harry said, already at the door. Luckily, Lucius wasn’t going to keep him strictly for class, so he could place a simple tracking charm on Draco, and find the blond… in the arms of Ginny, in a shadowed alcove, snogging so delightfully, that neither of them noticed him.

So maybe it could wait, and Harry could read a bit more of magic-control, he decided, heading for the Great Lake, outside. 

It wasn’t really a nice weather, the air is cold and the sky is still winterly grey and dark, but after placing a simple warming spell on himself, he could settle to read beside the Lake, and no one was around to stare at him, unlike the Great Hall.

 _A mind that tries to calm itself, will never find calm. For if a mind is desperate to obtain peace, it will be always out of reach._ \- the textbook read, much like a religious anecdote, but he just kept on reading. _It is not impossible, however, to train the mind, so that when the time comes, it will retreat to the desired state of calm, as it has many times before._

Unfortunately, Harry hadn’t got years to practice meditation techniques to achieve calm via habit, even when upset, so he skipped the details of that, and read on.

 _Another way is to have a supporting individual present, who will calm the upset person, and therefore give him a safe heaven..._ Harry thought of Draco, but since he couldn’t be with the blond 24/7, nor he wanted to, he scanned the next chapter.

_Breathing techniques…_

_Calming Potions…_

_Sports…_

_Anger might be an accumulation of many stressful situations, where the anger bursts out in occasion of randomness, rather than who really angered the subject. Therefore it might be healthy that if someone angers you, release your feelings right on the spot, on them, rather than someone innocent later…_

‘What a bullshite,’ Harry said, now at the third book, still not knowing more than that he wasn’t supposed to desperately get rid of anger because that won’t surely work. And these were the books Madam Pince gave him, so they were the best on the topic, he could be certain of it.

_Whatever you concentrate most on will come true, so if you’re stressed, it’s better to make yourself believe you’re calm…_

‘Try to do that, when you can’t breathe because you have a panic attack,’ Harry murmured, turning another 100 pages or so, where a text caught his eyes.

_Anger and anxiety are to sides of the same coin. Both mean you don’t find yourself as an equal to others in your life. If you can’t find your place in the world, you’d either get aggressive or let others be aggressive against you._

‘That might be right, but tell me what am I supposed to do, not just what the problem is!’ Harry was now, admittedly, shouting at books.

_Equality comes from the emotional clarity on how everyone else is a worthy human being all around us, and how we ourselves are of the same. It isn’t enough to know these facts to be true, it is only sufficient when feeling this way, without any unconscious doubt._

Harry sighed. The book went on explaining, that people might unconsciously feel less or more than other people because of messy childhoods, but didn’t offer any advice that once that childhood has already happened, what could be done.

_Extensive negative emotions can be handled the same as Wizarding Blues - in muggle terms, depression. The suffering witch or wizard should be told that no matter how bad or upset they feel and what they’ve done, they should be aware that it should pass. Like it always did before. The more bad memories they have, the more they will realize it will pass just as it always did._

The last one wasn’t complete rubbish, except Harry couldn’t afford to be upset for even one more time, because he was too powerful and too famous to not to draw attention on himself, and he already had a strike because of Ron.

_Helping others will make a wizard forget about himself, and therefore give him the opportunity to feel cured…_

‘Very true, but if those are attacked whom you were protecting, you’d just get more angry,’ thinking of how when he attacked Ron, partially he was so angry because Ron was attacking Draco whom Harry tried to help.

_Prayers…_

_Magical talismans…_

_Imagining the worst case scenario for every possible outcome, so one may be never surprised…_

‘One cannot always see what may happen, and it’s no life always fearing the worst, for Merlin’s sake!’

_Bespelling one’s clothing to shrink when the blood-pressure rises within the practitioner of magic. It has been found that pressure might have a positive effect—_

‘It might have, but I don’t want to look ridiculous,’ Harry sighed.

_Do not think of peace, but instead become peace itself._

_Having a social network strong enough…_

‘When I’m angry it doesn’t matter how many people I know!’

_The muggle so-called yoga position: downward facing dog, or any other that places the head under the level of the stomach, therefore changing the pattern of the breath…_

‘Can’t do yoga either, when cornered.’

_Leaving to another room, and not coming back until one is calmed…_

‘Instead, if you can’t leave or they’re following you.’

_Taking a bath within scented water… ___

_Eating more vegetables, so the chemical balance of the brain becomes healthier, or using a spell for the same effect…_

_Only having positive people around us…_

‘I wish!’ Harry found himself saying, but then he thought about it, and even if it was his choice, he _didn’t_ want only positive people around him, full of smiles and happiness. It would just annoy him more, probably. In fact, Severus was a dark character in his mind, and he adored him the most.

Harry was about to open the fourth book, with a much more growing headache, afraid that all the text will be just as useless than the others he just scanned through, when McGonagall appeared, pale and inpatient.

‘Potter, with me! Leave your stuff! Now!’

Harry wondered what it could have been, running after the Professor, confused. He - for the record - didn’t do anything, this time. However, McGonagall only acted like this when she was overly upset or worried. So someone must have framed Harry for something terrible?

But when he tried to ask, he wasn’t being paid attention to.

Then, they got the Infirmary, where Pomfrey and Lucius almost cursed them, when McGonagall shrieked.

‘It’s me! And I bought Potter too! Lower your wands!’

Harry still had no idea what was going on, when McGonagall finally turned to him to explain.

‘You have to ready yourself, Potter. The Headmaster has been cursed, either with a Death Eater sneaking into a castle, or a cursed item such as a letter or an object somehow making through the wards. What matters now, is that Professor Snape is in grave danger, and we hope you can give him power the way he was able to give you.’

‘That requires a fair amount of control, which I don’t have—’ Harry started, turning to look at Lucius, who just shook his head.

‘Then I assume you’re motivated enough to be a quick study now, Potter,’ he said, already trailing after McGonagall. ‘We now have to search the castle for possible intruders or cursed objects. Madam Pomfrey will stay guard the Infirmary, but the healing of Severus befalls onto you.’

‘It’s not a pretty sight, I’m afraid,’ Pomfrey told Harry with a wild look before she pulled back the curtains. ‘So do not faint on me, Potter.’

Harry steeled himself. He sent a Patronus to Ginny that he was fine, not even paying attention when he saw Snape.

‘Why? Who would have done this?’ Harry muttered, too shocked to move, to do anything really, his question not even addressing anyone, but Madam Pomfrey answered nevertheless.

‘Death Eaters may find him a traitor. It’s why it has been kept a secret that he’s alive.’

There was a chair next to the bed, probably for Harry, if he could start the healing, so he sunk down into that, not feeling his legs properly.

‘I gave him potions that are supposed to help stamina and magic regrowth, but they didn’t take care of the curse itself.’

‘Leave us,’ Harry said, promptly, taking Severus’s hand, and trying to concentrate on anything else than his growing sense of panic.

He could feel the Headmaster’s magic, as an almost familiar friend to his own, and sense the foreign entity that wasn’t supposed to be there, pulsing darkly and impatiently under Severus’s skin, but when he tried to push his own magic to the Headmasters, it went as far as Snape’s arm, then retreated back to Harry, as if it was made out of something elastic, which would stretch but not tear.

It was enough to try a couple of times so that Harry would realize the result would be the same, no matter how many times he tried.

But Snape needed him! He’d have to do something, he’d have to figure something, and do it fast.

He remembered how Draco told him when Snape was curing him with just one touch on the hand, and how that was a miracle.

Maybe, just maybe, if he wasn’t just touching Snape’s hand it would be easier?

He didn’t let himself think about it twice, afraid of losing too much time. So he kicked off his shoes, and even got rid off his cloak, and slid in under the blankets, next to Snape.

Now, it was definitely not the way he thought he’d find himself in one bed together with the Headmaster, but he didn’t let his mind think about that for now.

He wondered, instead, if the contact for transferring magic had to be skin on skin, because he was now plastered over Snape’s side for more contact, but he’d feel more than uncomfortable if he’d have to be naked.

 _I’ll try this first, and panic later if it’s still not enough,’_ he told himself, paying no attention to blood and gore as he placed his face close to Severus’s and while laying down next to him, he grabbed the hand of the Headmaster all the same for good measure.

 _He would probably die, then have me close like this,’_ Harry mused, but then panicked, tried to push his magic once again, to help.

Four times, to no effect, when the fifth, he managed to send a bounce of energy, almost blowing up Snape, his magic suddenly bursting without Harry, before Harry could quickly reach for it a grab it back.

Maybe it had to be in smaller units so that he wouldn’t harm Snape… He concentrated on the smallest amount of magic he could think of, him always having a waste and huge and intertwined mass in his core, this was not easy.

But as one would pour a drink from a jar, maybe…

And then, finally, he felt some movement.

His magic was first flowing through his body, from his center, then, overflowed to Snape, and if he carried on, it matched Snape’s own, and finally became of Snape’s without Harry cutting it really off or blowing both of them up.

He wondered if he could do the same with getting out of bed, and only placing a hand on Snape, and the Headmaster did with Harry, but he stayed there.

First of all, it was his earnest conviction that even if he managed to cure Snape like that, it would be much slower because of the lack of physical contact, and second… even if injured, Snape’s male scent and warmth next to him was just too comforting to leave. 

Harry never had a home, since the Dursleys hated him, the Grimmauld’s Place was too grim (and lonely after Sirius’s death) for him, and Hogwarts was where he almost every year died, and also the place of the battlefield which he couldn’t really forget. 

But he imagined _this feeling_ was close to it, to being home, when he could be so close to Snape, secretly wishing Snape would _want_ him to be so close.

At one point, Madam Promfey did come back, checking on Severus with a spell, but she said nothing of Harry’s strange position, in fact, she just gave him a smile and told him to “keep up the good work”, then left.

By night, Lucius appeared, bringing a book to read, sitting in the chair Harry vacated, but his eyes were almost all along on the Headmaster’s face, and not the pages, probably waiting for him to wake up.

‘Have you found anything? With McGonagall?’ Harry quietly asked, as if he finally respected the rules of the Infirmary being “not noisy” as Poppy would often tell him and to his visitors.

‘I’m afraid nothing,’ Lucius said, and his usually playful eyes aged at least 20 years when he closed his book and sighed. ‘And it’s complicated since McGonagall already found Severus unconscious when she arrived. That, and the wards of Hogwarts are complicated and aren’t responding to her. It’s always the acting Headmaster’s magic that the wards answer to.’

‘So hopefully Snape will wake—’

‘That might take time. We searched Hogwarts throughout with the teachers, with both spells and legwork. And we haven’t found an intruder or a single object that could have contained the curse. I myself am fascinated by dark artifacts, so I would be able to locate such a thing, one would say, easily,’ Lucius said. ‘The sign that we found nothing is worrisome because it might happen again. Hogwarts’ wards might have a weak spot, and the intruder or intruders might know about it. However, we can’t just reset those wards, since they are so extensive that not even Riddle or the Ministry ever tried to do that. We can’t add extra wards either because it’s all keyed the Snape’s DNA and magic, so if anyone else tried, they’d just hurt themselves. Yet, the wards as they are, they already let through the curse once, so—’

‘There is no guarantee that it won’t just happen again before Severus could even wake up,’ Harry finished.

‘I am a prisoner here, and a convict, who has nothing to fear of Death Eaters, hypothetically, but I find myself uneasy nonetheless,’ Lucius said, and Harry was surprised. It wasn’t like the blond to admit to a weakness before anyone.

‘Maybe I could deal with the wards. My magic is close to Snape’s.’

‘You barely mustered the control of small amount to heal him, and you apparently needed much more contact than a hand-hold, which Severus used. How you suppose would do against more than a thousand-year-old-wards, personally created by the four founders, and so powerful, that they keep the castle still going?’ cold blue eyes were now fixed on Harry, than going back to the pale features of the Headmaster. ‘That, and you’re needed to cure Severus here. You can’t do both, your core wouldn’t be able to handle so many things.’

Harry wanted to state that he didn’t even feel any depletion on his core by curing Snape, but then, he was lying there and felt drowsy, so before he could even say a thing, he fell asleep so fast, that Lucius’s words must have been true, and this was how Harry’s body replenished the magic he was handing out.

He woke a bit later, still in dark, yet the first rays of the sun were probably up because he could see Lucius still sitting in the chair, his wand in his hand, as if a sentinel, protecting them.

Next, he blinked up to Snape, half wondering when… he realized the Headmaster was now conscious, and almost lost his balance, falling out of bed.

‘Care not to cause a ruckus at four in the morning, Mr. Potter?’ Snape managed to grab him, and not let him fall off from the bed which meant he was healed enough to do that at least. ‘Mind you, I didn’t even complain about your strange sleeping arrangements this time, yet you’re so eager to escape—’

‘I’m not! I just thought you might be upset—’

‘I automatically assumed this was the only way you could heal me properly because you’re still the worst with general Control of Magic—’

‘Surely, I’m bad, but not the worst! There must be someone—’

‘Even Longbottom is better than you—’

‘Now that’s just cruel to say, both to me and Neville,’ Harry told him, and he didn’t realize, but one minute he was frowning defiantly at Snape, trying to think of something clever to argue back at the Headmaster, the next, he only knew of Snape kissing him, and he, now this close to Snape, being totally engulfed in the sensation.

‘I—’ Harry blinked once the kiss ended, trying to speak, but Snape already sat up, seemingly looking for his dragon-hide boots.

‘We need to get to the wards. I need to know what happened,’ Snape said, not managing to collect any shoes, so standing up barefoot - and collapsing in a grand way, maybe even hitting the floor if Harry wasn’t already there to catch him.

‘I’m waking Lucius, you can’t even stand on your feet, we need help,’ Harry turned, once he placed Snape on the bed, and was almost there at the side of the blond when Snape grabbed his arm.

‘I… the individual who did this managed to pass through the wards because they had inside help. It might have been Lucius or anyone, for that matter, who invited them in—’

‘I trust Lucius—’

‘I don’t,’

‘Well, I won’t carry you alone, plus I’m quite sure it wasn’t him!’

‘He’d do anything to escape!’ Snape hissed in a low voice, gesturing to the blond. ‘You know that as much as I do!’

‘Not if it meant hurting you,’ Harry said, his arms already on Lucius’s. ‘Wake up, old man!’

‘Severus, thank Merlin you’re better, but should you be up?’ Lucius said, trying to cover up the small jump he made when Harry woke him by his inquiry to Severus, but Harry was already cunningly smiling and half dying to laugh, which then earned a nasty look from the blond wizard. ‘And you, Mr. Potter, the next time you call me old, I’ll hex you so bad not even your mother will be able to recognize you as her own!’

‘Lucky I don’t have one,’ Harry smiled even wider, locating Snape’s boots on a cabinet of the Infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey had been known to hide his clothes before too. ‘And we need your help to get to the dungeons.’

‘The center of the wards is actually in the Headmaster’s office,’ Snape said, irritatedly grabbing his shoes from Harry, who was almost about to put them on on him. Meanwhile, Lucius was placing a feather-light charm (Gravitas Penna) on Severus, so they don’t have to carry so much weight but ended up making Snape float off the bed.

‘Lucius, get me down, or I’ll kill you, it’s not funny—’

‘My mistake, I must be grumpy still when someone wakes me up in the middle of the night, reminding me of my age—’

They bickered there like a couple married for twenty years, Snape still angrily floating in the air with only half a shoe on.

Harry valued his life better than laugh, but he was biting his lips hard, before speaking up.

‘Isn’t the case time-sensitive, gentlemen?’

‘Well, I still fail to see how you’d want to manipulate the wards, Severus,’ Lucius said, not getting Snape down with one swoosh of his wand. ‘Neither you nor Potter is at full capacity to—’

‘I just have to ask the wards who was that had let someone into the castle—’

‘You didn’t see who cursed you?’ Lucius asked, but luckily, by then, they were in the corridor, the blond helping Snape walk with the charm.

‘Oh I saw alright, but I’m afraid that won’t help.’

‘And why is that?’ Harry asked, almost getting strange looks, since the other two might have forgotten about his presence, or so it seemed.

‘Because they were Polyjuiced as the Dark Lord, Potter. It took me time to verify that it wasn’t another Horcrux or something, and I wasn’t careful enough, for the perpetrator overpowered me.’

‘So, all we know is that he had Voldemort’s hair, and was strong enough to overpower you—’ Lucius started, but didn’t get far.

‘I might— they weren’t that strong. I just made a mistake—’

‘You thought it was really him and you let your nerves get the better of you,’ Lucius said, his face stern. Harry just listened, looking at Snape.

‘Actually, they cast an illusion which I believed for a brief second, just enough for the fake-Riddle to hit me. But I still managed to get him back so bad he had to escape. Or at least—’

‘Severus, all the time I saw you in battle, no one managed to distract you, ever—’

‘Well, this illusion did,’ Snape said sharply, attempting to stand on the staircase which they had just reached, but it didn’t activate since he was just floating still until Harry stepped on the first step too. ‘And I don’t want to discuss it.’

‘Curious,’ Lucius said, stepping after them. ‘Was it about me or Potter, then?’

Harry just turned, and Lucius just gave him a shrug.

‘Obviously, if he doesn’t want to discuss… Was it a sexy illusion at least, Severus?’

Now they were standing at the office, Severus opening a cupboard Harry didn’t even notice was there before.

‘Just so you know, I saw Potter die, and there was nothing sexy about it,’ Snape remarked, activating an incantation on the wall behind the empty closet at the same time.

‘Ah, the fake-Boggart spell! So you fear losing Potter the most in this world—’

‘I just don’t want it to happen, and it only distracted me for a brief second—’

‘Awww, even Severus Snape has a heart!’ clearly, Lucius was having fun at Snape's expense now.

‘Get him out of my office!’ Snape turned to Harry, who was just standing there, staring.

Was any of what Lucius said true? Did Snape fear so much of losing him that he was a weakness? Then why wouldn’t Snape just give the two of them a chance…

‘He’s kind of amusing, and is our backup, in case you’ve forgotten,’ Harry found himself saying, thinking he’d never see through Snape’s emotions enough to figure these things out, so he badly needed the blond. Upon his words, Lucius smirked at him, lowering his voice.

‘I could be even more amusing, you know.’

‘Merlin save us from that.’

‘That’s a rude way to decline an offer—’

‘That was the way I already declined two of your so-called “offers”, so you should know better—’ Harry kind of enjoyed the mental exercise of besting Lucius at a battle of wits, but then Snape gave them a look.

‘Would you two quit flirting in my presence? It makes me sick,’ Snape said, and was now carefully approaching the design in the wall, which opened up, and led to a number of brilliantly shiny strings, presumably all different protecting charms, running in the walls itself, playing in different colors and intricate patterns.

Harry just stood there, because it was a magic to which he never saw anything similar - beautiful, yet even from a distance, it felt powerful beyond measure. Harry looked at Lucius, maybe to see his reaction, maybe as if waiting for a magical explanation, who knows, but Lucius just turned, and _winked_ at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and all the lovely comments the last chapter, you guys are so nice!!! XOXO
> 
> Warning: Brian will appear, and some shady characters too. Harry almost falls into a very dark place, but he probably realizes he has (many) friends, which I definitely wanted to show. I think he needed that.
> 
> Also, you might wonder how Harry's psychological state isn't as bad (?) as it could be IRL, considering all that has happened to him, but I decided his magic (and Severus's) can heal him of that too, even if not perfectly, but bringing him closer(?) to healthy.
> 
> \+ Originally, Death Eaters (and DA members) move so fast (fly?) by half-flying, half-apparating (or that's what wiki said). I decided the technique should be rather half-transforming-yourself-to-mist/smoke and half-flying, just so that it can be performed in Hogwarts's ground (I do think Severus flew out of Hogwarts in the book too, anyway).
> 
> Jeez, sorry for so many comments XD

Harry could barely glance at the wards again, trying to avoid Lucius while the man must have thought he was funny, when there was a second Harry felt a swift magic behind him, and when he tried to turn, they were already under attack.

Hermione told Harry a thousand times that there was no Apparating in Hogwarts, so the perpetrator must have used a Portkey. 

However, as Harry turned, and faced the only Voldemort he hasn’t met before - this version was older than the teenager Tom and younger than the resurrected version - he didn’t feel the same as in the presence of the real Tom. The gestures, the movement, or something wasn’t right.

‘I was afraid of this,’ Lucius mentioned when they had to duck behind a sturdy table to get cover from the dark curses, leaving the exposed wards out in the open. ‘They must be someone we know. Someone who was close to the Dark Lord during both wars—’

‘Amycus, why not cut out the leprechaun-shite and duel me face to face at least?’ Snape, however, got up from behind the desk, making Harry almost follow him, if not for Lucius grabbing him back with a quick spell.

‘You don’t believe I am your Lord—’

‘Oh no,’ Snape laughed. ‘I didn’t believe it the first time when it was your sister Polyjuiced, and we both know you’re half the actor she is.’

‘You’re wrong! And I will kill you!’

Snape got back next to them, sighing.

‘I can’t hold him off alone.’

‘Good thing Potter brought me along then,’ Lucius said. ‘The Carrows are a tint on the name of Purebloods.’

‘I also—’ Harry tried but earned a very dark look from Snape.

‘You, Potter, stay put. Whatever happens, don’t you even try to—’ whatever he was saying, was cut out by Lucius transforming himself to move as the Death Eaters flew - in smoke form, and attacking the fake-Tom, forcing him to change forms too. ‘Lucius, you son of a bitch!’

‘You aren't strong enough to—’ Harry tried but was cut short Snape changing forms too. ‘Damn it!’

He couldn’t risk Snape getting hurt, but among all the things Lucius taught him, none was how to move like that. And they were moving so fast it was a real danger that if Harry tried to help, he might end up hitting Lucius or Snape instead.

He thought about how Draco solved it when Harry went berserk and ran to McGonagall, which Harry supposed he could do to. Run to get help.

Or… he knew it was dangerous, but… Snape couldn’t even walk, for Circe’s sake. How long will he endure a confrontation like this? Even if Lucius was there, the fake-Tom would realize who the weakest link was, and target them more. Eventually killing Severus.

Not under Harry’s watch!

So, before he knew it, he conjured a strong enough shield and was standing in front of the wards. If Snape had access to them, and his magic was so similar to Snape’s, he should be able to control it.

Harry tried to think about the only time Bill Weasley spoke about his work in his presence, about wards, and there was not much he remembered. Well. Snape tried to “talk” to the wards before, right? It was worth a try. He concentrated, addressing the wards in his mind, feeling ridiculous about it.

‘I seek help, there is a perpetrator in Hogwarts!’

‘And who are you to ask anything of us?’ to his surprise, there was an answer. Only in his mind, but there was.

‘Harry Potter, a student of the school.’

‘There are many students, and we only respond to the Headmaster’s wishes.’

‘He’s trying to protect me. Please—’

There wasn’t even an answer this time, so he got more desperate. Plus, he was half-convinced Snape will never know what exactly had Harry done, so he admitted.

‘I am Harry Potter, the destined mate of Severus Snape, your master. You must sense our magic being so similar—’

‘Albus Dumbledore’s and Gellert Grindelwald’s magic were identical too, and we still were strictly ordered never to let that man in here, under no circumstances.’

‘Except I love Severus. And he can die. I’d rather die myself than let him go now,’ Harry said. ‘So use my magic, or anything, just get the bad guy, the one who’s fighting the Headmaster.’

‘We confirmed the status of you being the destined mate and meaning no harm. Need your confirmation that we’re allowed to use you to get rid of the perpetrator.’

‘You have it,’ Harry barely spoke, and he felt what was happening. The wards didn’t need magic because they were pure magic themselves. They, however, needed Harry’s body to pour the immense magic somewhere, making it controllable.

Suddenly, so much magic accumulating in him, he knew he was in danger. If his body couldn’t hold this much power, he might just explode.

The wards must have read his mind because they warned him.

‘You said you’d even give your life. And we are wards that come of four people, and it’s in our codex that we cannot act with any of us missing for security reasons. So you have to bear all of us.’

‘It’s okay,’ Harry found himself thinking, and feeling. He’d take that risk, just hoped it will happen soon enough. And it did. He wasn’t in control of anything when the wards seated in him, and on one swift motion, attacked the fake-Tom, and then, put him in an unbreakable hold.

‘Potter, what on Earth are you doing?’ Snape got to him and shook him as if trying to shake sense into him.

‘Headmaster. Can the threat be considered gone?’ Harry felt himself saying, yet it wasn’t him speaking.

‘Yes. I need you to leave this body at once! And also, delete Amycus and Alecto Carrow from the authorized personnel,’ Snape said, seemingly panicked.

‘But sir, they are appointed as Deputy Heads as you’re a Headmaster. If you restrict their authority, you’ll do so with your own,’ the wards reminded Snape via Harry. 

‘Transfer Headmastership to of Minerva McGonagall, her Deputy being Horace Slughorn, they should balance out each other well. But before you do that, revoke every right of the Carrows,’ Snape said, his voice hard. ‘And do it fast, goddamn it!’

‘Done,’ Harry said, before collapsing to the floor and losing consciousness.

When he woke up, he half-expected to be dead. Another half was hoping Snape would be there, shouting at him that he was careless, which would Harry take because if Snape was angry with him, it meant he didn’t want Harry to die. That he still cared. However, neither had happened.

Harry woke up to Ginny holding his hand, and Hermione and Draco being there next to her.

‘You’re awake!’ Ginny threw her arms around Harry’s neck, seemingly upset. ‘I thought you’d never wake up! I was so scared, Snape said the wards were controlling you, and I know how is it if someone else controls you despite—’

‘I let them control me,’ Harry said. ‘What happened with—’

‘It was one of the Carrows. Turns out they had a few hairs of You-Know-Who, and they wanted to kill Snape. And making people believe that the Dark Lord was immortal and came back once again,’ Hermione explained. ‘They were planning on appearing in public London too, killing Muggles as Riddle. Only, they wanted revenge on Snape first. And Snape recognized the fake-Boggart spell Alecto used because it was her own invention, and he seriously wounded her. So the next time they appeared Snape was sure it was her brother because she couldn’t have recuperated that fast.’

‘And it was him?’

‘Yes,’ Draco said. ‘And the Aurors managed to catch his sister too since she was not to her full capacity. I’m just glad I don’t have to go back to Azkaban and meet them.’

‘And Snape?’ Harry tried not to sound too eager, asking.

‘He… he resigned as Headmaster, and packed up and left,’ Ginny told him, pity on her face just as on Draco’s and Hermione’s.

‘Well, the wards had to be changed—’

‘He said and I quote “I won’t stand Potter getting himself killed in front of me”, Harry,’ Hermione said. ‘McGonagall wanted to keep him as a second Deputy at least, I overheard them arguing.’

Oh well. Harry felt worse hearing that than him almost dying again.

‘One more thing before Pomfrey throws out all of you,’ Harry moved to sit up, but not really managed to do that. ‘What is a fake-Boggart spell, and how exactly does it work?’

‘I… she used that on me once,’ Draco spoke up. ‘It works just as Boggart would, and makes you see your worst nightmare. Only, you aren’t really aware it’s not real unless you count on her using it. I saw myself in front of Voldemort, him telling me that I was an illegitimate child, and therefore Muggleborn, and he tortured me to death. It was… so real I had nightmares for weeks after it. And all this because she said the Malfoys loved money more than the Dark Lord.’

There was silence, and then Ginny reached for Draco, squeezing his hand.

‘They are both behind bars now, Draco.’

‘They are still alive and might escape. Like from the Ravenclaw Tower they easily did,’ Draco said quietly but squeezed her hand back.

Harry fell silent, contemplating. By his estimation, it would take him at least two days till he could leave the Infirmary, maybe even more if Pomfrey was keeping him unnecessarily long. By then, Snape can buy an Unplottable property, relocate his Potion Researches to the end of the world, and Harry will never be able to find him again.

‘Your father,’ he turned to Draco. ‘I need to speak with him.’

That earned him some strange looks, but he ignored them. In the end, Ginny volunteered.

‘I’ll go get him. But only if Dray is not being present when he gets here.’

Harry eyed Draco when Ginny left, so the blond shrugged.

‘She thinks father could make me not date her or go dark again if I just spoke to him.’

‘Dark again? You never were really dark, Mooncalf,’ Harry smiled.

‘We had an animosity thing going on quite bad, Harry,’ Draco said. ‘I don’t think me casting an Unforgivable at you counts as an act of kindness.’

‘Well, me using Sectumsempra in return wasn’t kind either,’ Harry said.

‘Now it makes so much sense!’ Hermione suddenly spoke up. ‘How Harry could use a signature spell he never practiced or even knew what was about!’

‘How?’ Draco decided to humor her because she looked as if she figured something out.

‘Snape’s magic is so close to Harry’s that the signature is basically the same! I've always wondered! I have to leave, I’ll have to investigate this,’ and then she left without looking back. ‘Maybe this could be used for teaching basic magic to Squibs if the core of the person matches or could be faked to match!’

‘For the record, I really didn’t know what the spell did, the only thing I knew that it was “against enemies”,’ Harry told the blond, who smiled a small smile.

‘You saved my life also, in the Rooms of Requirement, so—’

‘Like you mine at the Manor.’

‘I just wasn’t sure,’ Draco said. ‘Being a coward as I am, I wasn’t sure you were you, so I decided not to risk it.’

It was strange. They were best friends, but this was the first time they dared to talk about it.

‘I know you knew, Dray. You probably just wanted Tom to be gone just so much you let me go, even letting me steal your wand just to give me a chance, but you lied to Bellatrix.’

‘And then Occluded in front of Voldemort so that he’d never know about my intentions, yes,’ Draco admitted. ‘But I wasn’t sure it was you—’

Harry wasn’t the hugging type, he really wasn’t, but this time he hugged Draco without another word. He knew all along that Malfoy wanted to tease him and torture him, but never _really_ hurt him or anyone else, and Draco admitting to that made him feel proud. It seemed the blond was really on the road of becoming a decent person, and he couldn’t help but to feel even closer to him as a friend.

‘Now isn’t this scene heartwarming,’ Lucius’s voice, of course, was full of sarcasm. ‘I was under the impression it was something urgent, Mr. Potter, but I can come back.’

‘Don’t worry, father,’ Draco stood and faced the man, despite Harry knowing how he was afraid of his father on some level still. ‘I was just leaving anyway.’

‘So, do you have a crush on my son now?’ Lucius sat down, his face humorless.

‘No, in fact, he’s more and more my best friend, you don’t need to worry,’ Harry said, but then changed the topic. ‘And I need your help with Snape.’

Lucius then sat down in a chair, his long fingers in a closed-off gesture.

‘Severus saw you die as a part of a curse, then you go ahead, and despite him forbidding you to do anything, you get yourself almost killed for real. How you suppose it made him feel?’

‘He was barely able to stand. I couldn’t bear him getting hurt or dying fighting like that,’ Harry answered.

‘You took me as back-up. I was handling that damned Carrow,’ Lucius said, seemingly irritated. ‘Severus could have stayed down with you too, but he went ahead—’

‘He was worried about you, and I was worried about him. So are you going to tell me how to intercept Snape before he disappears forever?’ Harry warned with a small, but confident voice. ‘If he hadn’t done that already, that is.’

‘Well, he is home and packing,’ Lucius’s eyes narrowed. ‘But how would you know that—’

‘He hates people in general. He’d be a recluse if he could afford it, and now he can. That, plus he’s trying to get rid of me.’

‘Why would anyone get away from you, Potter, now that’s a mystery,’ Lucius said, and if Harry felt any better, he’d hex the man for the comment. Now he just pretended that it didn’t get to him at all.

‘I told the wards I was Snape’s destinated mate in the dire effort of making them listen to me,’ Harry said, pulling himself together, considering how he felt. ‘I half didn’t even believe it myself, but the wards confirmed it. It’s true.’

‘That’s what I and even McGonagall were telling you for quite a long time, Mr. Potter.’

‘Well, now I believe it,’ Harry said and realized it was true. From the very first he was told by Snape that same Patronuses meant nothing, he felt it was a lie. He was just afraid and too self-conscious to admit it, but now he felt like he could do it.

‘Great. But by now I honestly have no idea how you could make him admit that, too,’ Lucius eyed him wearily. ‘And you should know, I can’t leave Hogwarts's grounds to go talk to him for you, or even side-apparate you.’

‘The Carrows gave me an idea. Snape talks to you openly. So how about I transform into you, and then back when he admitted—’

‘First of all, Severus was a spy for 20 years, you can’t possibly think he’d believe you for one second, can you? Second, I won’t lend you my body for Merlin knows what… And third, even if your nonsense of a plan was successful, you’d just hurt Snape more, and he’d just run away more from you.’

‘Don’t you think he’d find it that he’d have to punish me for misbehaving first?’ Harry wondered, and the moment he spoke up, he realized how that sounded, despite how he didn’t _mean_ it that way.

‘Oh, how grand, you have a kink like that?’ Lucius, of course, laughed at Harry’s reddening face, without any remorse. ‘Kind of sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Potter, but the world doesn’t work like a big porn script, where everything you do ends up—’

‘So? What am I supposed to do then?’ Harry asked Lucius, making a face.

‘I’m amazed you still consider me as your ally, Potter,’ Lucius said, but when Harry didn’t say anything to that, added. ‘But I told you I don’t know, and I’m fairly limited to stay on castle grounds.’

‘Maybe I could stay here with McGonagall as you, and you could leave, and convince him.’

‘I wouldn’t go to Snape at all, I’d escape, Potter,’ Lucius warned. ‘You posing as me could give me more time, and I’d take my chances.’

‘Not if Draco was left here, and might be imprisoned because of that,’ Harry said, seeing through the lies.

‘Maybe, but don’t tempt me,’ Lucius said, still pretending. 

‘Then? I do think the fake boyfriend idea won’t work if Snape would never hear about it—’

Then, that made Lucius suddenly smile.

‘Usually, it wouldn’t. But you are Harry Potter. If your affair gets into the Prophet, as it easily can, that I’m quite sure Severus still reads the Prophet, even at the end of the world.’

Oh no. Not that. Not the media again. Harry had enough of it, and he didn’t want a nice little article-bundle about the Saviour being gay.

‘I’d rather write him a 1000 owl posts inviting him to dinner than to do what you’re suggesting.’

‘That could work too. Wear him down until he comes to curse you in person,’ Lucius laughed. ‘I’m afraid you wouldn’t live that much longer after that, but by all means, please try that.’

‘Severus… he faced his greatest fear seeing me almost die. I should do the same then.’

‘You have to enlighten me which was it. Listening to me and actually taking my advice or inviting the wizarding media to spy on you from your own free will?’ Lucius mused.

‘I’ll have to date someone again.’

That only made Lucius smile an evil smile, but luckily, this time he refrained from offering anything up or making a crude joke of Harry’s statement.

Of course, it still meant dating someone and let the media have a field day with Harry not being straight, but hell. He survived so many things he was sure he’d get through this.

And also, he didn’t abandon the letter-idea either. As soon as Draco managed to snook some ink and something to write on, Harry wrote a letter to Snape, and he snuck out of the Infirmary at night to the Owlery and sent it.

He missed Hedvig, but a school owl was sure to find Snape even if on unplottable-land, and that’s was all that mattered.

He was just about to sneak himself back to the Infirmary when he was held up. Brian and Hugh were standing in front of him, and although his stomach just shrunk to a size of a coin, he managed to keep relatively calm.

‘What do you want?’

‘We never really talked about what happened,’ Brian spoke up. ‘You almost got me expelled.’

‘Well, considering you “almost” raped me, I think—’

‘You wanted me too. And Hugh,’ Brian said, his expression now angry. ‘You just needed to let go of your useless inhibitions and I just helped.’

‘Oh yes?’ Harry could count the ways he could kill Brian before he’d even notice what was coming for him, yet he didn’t let his anger rise. Not this time. He had to finish school and be intellectually equal to Severus which probably meant even more studying beside the usual curriculum. He couldn’t afford a scum like Brian anger him to a point where he was expelled.

Telling himself that was one thing, though. Standing in front of the two was very different. Harry, who was never afraid of almost anything, was shaking and felt like he couldn’t breathe.

‘I wasn’t aware that letting go of my inhibitions as you say could be so profiting to you,’ he told Brian, not caring about how his voice was obviously shaky too.

‘It was just a bet, not at all what you're insinuating,’ Brian said. ‘But thanks to you, now my own parents think I’m something which I’m not.’

‘A rapist or someone who’d sell his victims?’ Harry inquired. He wasn’t sure why he was fighting Brian at all when it was more logical not to anger him and get away.

However, when Harry was poisoned with the lust potion, he couldn’t fight. He couldn’t stand up for himself then, and Brian was expelled before he’d even have a chance to confront him. Snape might have thought he was protecting Harry, yet he took the opportunity of Harry facing Brian away.

So now, at the worst time, when Harry was one against two, and not even fully healed, instead of acting as a responsible Slytherin would and run away, now he wanted to stand his ground.

‘Such unkind words when in fact you wanted it! I might have dosed you with a little potion here and there, but you asked for it so much even I was surprised,’ Brian was now close and Harry watched him move with his heart beating out of his chest. Brian won’t possibly dare to touch him, would he? He forced his legs to stand their ground, hoping the Ravenclaw was just bluffing.

‘You’re lying,’ Harry said, hoping to stop Brian’s advance with the words. Now that the Ravenclaw boy was coming closer Harry didn’t even have the opportunity to run away. His legs were cramping up for some reason, and he lost feeling in them.

‘I’m not. And I’m going to prove it. I’m going to kiss you right here and right now, when it’s clear I couldn’t slip you anything in the first place, and you’re going to melt into my touch,’ Brian said, coming even closer.

Harry froze from the shock. All this was just too much, and he felt like his body was of someone else’s, and he couldn’t even move his eyelashes even if he wanted to. He was just a spectator, waiting for the worst to happen.

He reminded himself how hurting them both with accidental magic wouldn’t help him, but his resolve was also nowhere, given the stress of the situation.

He felt like when the Dementors closed down on him.

He felt terribly cold and completely hopeless, and as if every second just turned into a hundred, yet he was unable to run away.

And then dark thoughts came. _The Dursleys were right and he’d never amount to anything, and no one will ever love him._ Snape, after all, was long gone, and he might never see him again.

_The fear that Brian was somehow right and that he wanted him, and Hugh, and that he’d do again if Brian ever reached him._

_  
Voldemort’s voice as he kindly reminded him that he watched enough of his friends die already, and it was Harry’s time to die. His mother screams, Pettigrew's begging him to forgive him. Sirius dying, and Remus and Tonks lying dead on the floor._

His magic was already in the air, but he didn’t release it yet though. His every muscle hurt, and he wasn’t even entirely present in the situation, and sweat was pouring him off like in waves from him, but he didn’t do anything yet. 

And luckily, even his weakened magic was enough to frighten Brian and hesitate to close the last step between them.

And in that one second, Lucius appeared from the corridor behind Hugh.

‘Wands away!’

‘Do as Professor Malfoy says!’ McGonagall appeared behind Harry, grabbing him by the hand, tearing the shaking boy away from the other two.

‘Yes! How dare you to attack Harry in the middle of the night!’ Hermione was just behind Lucius. ‘And think we don’t have monitoring charms on him not to let this happen! You’re a shame to the House of the Ravenclaw! You clearly don’t use your heads!’

And, finally, but in a great hurry, Draco and Ginny appeared too.

‘Sorry for being late, Harry, we kinda… were in a middle of something when the alarm sounded,’ Ginny said in a small voice so that only Harry would hear, but her clothes and Draco’s were the same mess as if they barely managed to grab them.

‘You have an alarm?’ Harry asked when McGonagall was giving detention to Brian and Hugh, but not to Harry when she never in fact before showed being partial to anyone.

‘Of course, we have,’ Luna appeared too, in her PJs which were decorated with polka dots that changed their color randomly. ‘Depending on who’s closest to save you, we’ll get you no matter what.’

Harry, who was treated the way he was by the Dursleys, and who was half-sure Ron was just with him because he was famous and considerably “rich” compared to the Weasley’s, now was totally shocked.

Maybe his dark thoughts weren’t right, after all. People who surrounded him now cared about him. Even Lucius came, when they weren’t really friends, were they? Harry got him to prison for the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, after all. That fact and how Lucius has earned that he’d be put to prison was probably never forgotten by neither really.

Still, now when Harry felt like his legs won’t support him anymore and he’d either burst out manically laughing and crying now that he was safe, it was Lucius who escorted him back to the Infirmary, spelling Harry with a simple lifting charm when no one noticed.

Also, when they got out hearing and seeing-distance of the others, the ex-Death Eater turned to him.

‘I kind of just have an alibi for this night, seen by many just yet. I’ll go to Snape and bring him back saying you need healing.’

Harry just shook his head.

‘I wrote him a letter, actually.’

‘And what exactly did that say?’ the blond wondered.

‘I said I’ll be more careful not to be killed, and apologized,’ Harry mentioned. ‘And I invited him out for a date.’

‘He won’t answer.’

‘Oh I know, but I might just wear him enough to come with me to a date once,’ Harry smiled, now feeling dead tired, even after the immediate danger was gone. He chose not think about how Brian being angry with him won’t be suppressed by some detention McGonagall handed out, and that Brian will be smarter next time he wants to have a chat with Harry…

‘I must say. You kept in control. You must be on the road to becoming a decent wizard, Harry Potter,’ Lucius said, and out of his mouth, it almost sounded like a compliment.

‘Oh no, I was losing control and my mind at the same time,’ Harry said, surprised that he could just calmly talk about it. Might not be a good idea to tell these to Lucius of all people, but he couldn’t help it. Speaking calmed him.

‘Well, I will refrain from tucking you in,’ Lucius stood there, watching Harry get in the infirmary bed. ‘But you should rest because when you’re finally out of here, I’m going to teach you how to fight while flying. So that you won’t have to almost kill yourself trying to be a hero.’

‘Jeez, get out of here, you unpleasant, old man,’ Harry smirked. He wanted to learn how to move like that anyway, so Lucius offering was just a gesture, probably.

‘Now that’s just not fair,’ Lucius mentioned. ‘Noone ever dared to tell me I’m unpleasant, it’s preposterous.’

‘Were they all people you paid, perhaps?’

‘Very funny, Mr. Potter,’ Lucius murmured. ‘And I’m leaving now.’

Then, as Lucius was gone, Luna appeared.

‘Harry, I hope you’re alright. You know, I have been wondering.’

‘About?’ Harry asked when the girl didn’t go on.

‘You know… I spoke with Draco and he mentioned that Dobby was the one who really raised him.’

‘Oh, I didn’t know that,’ Harry said, but just thinking of Dobby hurt, just as thinking of Hedvig did. They didn’t do anything and still were killed because of him both.

‘Maybe you could take him to his grave on a weekend. Albeforth would certainly let you leave the school if it’s because of Dobby.’

‘Maybe you’re right,’ Harry though what Luna’s motive was to suggest this, but he wasn’t kidding anyone. Most of the time, he had no idea what Luna could have been thinking, and he had his doubts anyone did.

‘Then, sleep tight, Harry,’ she said, turning back only once. ‘And don’t believe any of what you thought before, ‘cause it’s not true.’

Harry wanted to ask how and what was she talking about, beyond the obvious things he hoped no-one knew about. But by then she was gone, and Harry was beyond exhausted.

He couldn’t sleep, despite everything, so he let himself cry like a child for ten minutes. He wasn’t crying because he was sad, in fact, he was crying because he was relieved and so-so tired that crying just only got rid of that. 

Then, he thought about how a fake-boyfriend should work. If he was to appear in the Prophet, the person who he dated would be just as out in the open as he was. 

Plus, if he didn’t want anyone to suffer because of him feeling being just used to get to the news, he should tell them the whole plot beforehand, admitting everything from the start, not just playing someone to date him thinking it was a sincere thing.

But, who could he trust enough to do that? And, did he have the courage to risk losing Snape if it didn’t work out? And could he Occlude well enough later, and hide the truth from Snape, if in fact, by some miracle, it _did_ work out?

Being a Slytherin sometimes was just a drag. But at least it brought him sleep before dawn, letting his magic regenerate some physical, if not some other injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mentioning of a thousand owl-posts to invite Snape for "dinner", is from Sherlock, of course, again, and the lyrics A Thousand Miles. XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're already here! Thank you for all your kind support, comments, kudos, and everything. It really means a lot. Thanks!!! XOXO

‘Snape was right,’ Harry stated when he was done learning the transform yourself to the mist part, now he’d just have to learn to control himself as such. The spell Lucius promised him to learn.

‘About you being an insufferable brat?’ Lucius mused with a small smile, and Harry would have rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to do that in the presence of Lucius. Your eyeballs stuck that way because of a curse wasn’t a pleasant feeling, even if it only lasted minutes.

‘About me not knowing anything about dating.’

‘Well, there goes age difference for you,’ Lucius eyed him carefully now. ‘I honestly don’t know what he sees in you, but you shan’t worry.’

‘I mean I was on a date you sent me to, and I only figured there I was never on a date before, even if it was with my fake boyfriend.’

‘I only told you to get a fake boyfriend,’ Lucius’s expression was now almost hostile. ‘I never told you to date, Neville Longbottom.’

‘He wanted to come out to his grandma, and it was a perfect solution for both of us,’ Harry muttered, wondering. ‘Thing is, he was so sweet during our date—’

‘Potter, spare me from the details. If you changed your mind and you would like to date Longbottom for real, be my guest. But as for what I suggested, this isn’t a way to go,’ the blond turned as if to hide his face from Harry, who just followed Lucius along the empty desks of their practice classroom.

‘Why wouldn’t it be? You told me to get a fake boyfriend—’

‘But not Longbottom! Come on, you can’t possibly expect Severus to be jealous of… that kid.’

‘What?! Just so you know, Neville is hot and funny and caring! And a war hero—’

‘It all doesn’t matter if he’s nothing in the eyes of Severus, which I’m sure he is.’

‘You say that just because you’d fool around with me if I chose to fake date you and have fun at my expanse,’ Harry spit back, upset on Neville’s part. 

Luckily, Luna knew about Neville, and when Harry asked her if she knew someone who could be his fake-boyfriend (he didn’t dare to ask Hermione or anyone else), Luna asked Neville, and then told Harry about the opportunity.

So far, Harry and Neville were on two dates, not too public, and nothing really happened, except they connected back a little bit. Harry missed Neville, he had to realize. And they almost didn’t realize they were supposed to be awkward, they had so many things to talk about.

They planned to give the Prophet a note on where their third date will be so that it would appear in writing. Only, Harry didn’t want to rush Neville, who was doing this because of his Granny and might needed more time.

So Snape didn’t know about it yet, and Harry could go back on it, except now he was hell-bent on helping Neville and deeply offended that Lucius just called that kind wizard “nothing”, even if he said it’s what Snape thought, not him.

‘I never said I’ll help you,’ Lucius told him back, and if Harry didn’t know better, he’d thought the blond was furious. ‘You asked me, and you said you trusted me. Now you make it look like as if this all was my desired outcome!’

‘Wasn’t it?’ Harry stroke back without missing a beat.

‘You falling for Neville Longbottom?’ Lucius asked, and Harry realized the blond was so angry he couldn’t even contain his usual cold demeanour anymore.

‘I didn’t fall for him!’

‘Well, Severus is nothing like that, so you might not even want him—’

‘I do! I still—’ Harry told him, quite upset that this was doubted by Lucius.

‘Then stop dating that imbecile before Severus hears about it from his mother!’

That was where Harry went white but stood his ground.

‘Severus doesn’t want me! I might just be smarter if I stopped chasing him like an idiot! And Neville is my friend—’

Lucius didn’t even answer, just shook his head and headed for the door.

‘Lesson over. I need a drink, after this,’ he turned only back to say this as if he dared Harry to object which the raven-haired wizard didn’t do.

Funnily, when Harry went to get lunch, still not getting what on earth did provoke Lucius so much, Neville sat down next to him, asking.

‘Is everything alright, Harry?’

Harry wondered. Why couldn’t he stop comparing Neville to Snape? He was in love with the latter, but every quality Neville possessed, Snape seemed to have none. How was this fair?

For instance, Snape never would ask him how he is. It would require honesty, which Severus was sourly lacking if Harry wanted to be clear. It took Snape almost dying and inevitable circumstances for Severus to admit to Harry that he was best friends with Lily once, a long time ago.

How much time would it cost for Snape to admit he had feelings for Harry, even if he did?

Harry thought such dark thoughts, and it didn’t help his mood. Nor did Lucius, who didn’t even listen to what Harry was about to say.

‘I just… I think I just had a fight with Lucius. And we might be friends or something because I didn’t take it well,’ Harry answered, surprised that he told the whole truth, but Neville brought that out of him. The old Gryffindor side of Harry.

He didn’t even consider how Neville would probably hate the blond man and wouldn’t even want to hear anything about him. But Neville was much more than Lucius not to hold any grudges when he just sat down and answered.

‘Maybe you just need to give him time to cool off.’

‘How do you know what happened and what I should do?’ Harry wondered aloud because he could swear Neville was using magic reading between the lines or something.

‘It’s just an educated guess. You seem upset and I know you wouldn’t hurt someone who’s your friend, so it must have been unintentional, so if you wait ‘till the grumpy Pureblood gets it out of his system, I’m sure you’d both be okay with peace later.’

‘Damn, you’re good,’ Harry sighed. Neville was right, of course. Even with minimal information, he got to the right conclusion. This might not have been a trait to any Slytherin, Harry wondered, including him. ‘Kinda surprised you didn’t place in Ravenclaw second.’

‘Ravenclaw needs to have the reputation of being brainy and that’s a lot of pressure,’ Neville just smiled. ‘Noone said a Gryffindor couldn’t be just as smart, or couldn’t just study to get by, and then have a life too. You know, outside the library.’

Harry just smiled back. He liked living in the books sometimes, just as Hermione, but Neville’s point of view made perfect sense too.

‘You’re right,’ he told Neville, already feeling better. ‘What’s up with you?’

‘I have been wondering, and now I just keep postponing our next date because I’m worried,’ Neville said. ‘Which I will keep doing until we finally go to one, and the Prophet is there. So I think we should do it this weekend.’

Harry was now wondering. Lucius said not to do it, but Neville needed this. Plus, Harry wanted to defy the blond wizard, just because… he didn’t even know why. 

‘This weekend is perfect for me if you’re sure,’ Harry told Neville with a firm resolve.

‘Oh, the sooner the better,’ Neville laughed. ‘The stress is killing me. I should have done it a long time ago, but I half didn’t expect to survive the war for this to become a problem, if you know what I mean.’

Harry just found himself squeezing Neville’s hand.

‘I’m sure she’ll accept it, sooner or later.’

‘Yeah, but I’d rather she did it sooner,’ Neville said. ‘I don’t think I could bear her nagging me long.’

They both laughed at that, Harry knowing Neville’s grandma well enough to know what he meant. They were still smiling and eating when Ginny and Draco arrived.

‘What did we miss?’ Ginny hopped next to Harry, and Draco just sat next to her.

‘Harry and I are going on a date this weekend to Hogsmeade,’ Neville answered. ‘It’s going to be great.’

‘Will it?’ Harry teased, making Neville blush. Gods, he ever knew he could do that! But it was entertaining nevertheless. And cute.

‘Well, good luck to you two,’ Draco said, and for some reason, Harry felt like the blond was sarcastic.

What’s the Malfoys' problem with poor Neville, seriously?

‘What did I miss?’ Hermione arrived later asking the same way Ginny did, except dragging a boyfriend next to her, she brought a stack of books that looked real-heavy.

‘Harry and Neville are going on a date this weekend!’ Ginny said.

‘Oh guys, you’re so good together!’ Hermione said, thinking, of course, that it was for real. Harry couldn’t tell them it wasn’t. Or just didn’t want to, not yet. ‘No offense, Harry, but you need someone to keep you grounded. Having Voldemort in your head was hard for you, and Neville will just correct you when you’d otherwise go on a depressed streak.’

Harry just tried not to look too bummed by that comment.

‘Well, Neville is certainly a gentleman and better than Brian.’

That made everyone smile, except Draco, who was eyeing his food right now.

‘I promise, I won’t wreak your Chosen One,’ Neville added.

‘Sometimes nice comments like that, Neville, can be a death of me too,’ Harry almost meant that and was just casually flirting, because he felt safe to do that.

‘Awww, you guys, I can’t figure out how come you didn’t start dating before,’ Ginny added. ‘I’d read wizarding novels about you two, you’re so sweet.’

To that, Harry might even blushed too.

He had to wait ‘till night for Draco to come back to their dorm room, asking him.

‘Is everything okay, Dray?’

‘Yeah, of course,’ the blond said, but wasn’t looking at him, going through his trunk furiously, pretending to search for his PJs or something. But Draco had his back to him, and Lucius was the same when he was heavily lying.

‘Dray?’

‘I just!’ Draco turned, his tone upset. ‘One day you’re all over Snape, and the second he’s gone, you just start dating Neville! I didn’t think you were this heartless, and Brian might be a good match after all for you! I don’t think you and Neville look like a couple, not even in a hundred years—’

‘That’s because we don’t,’ Harry said, trying to ignore the Brian comment, which stung a bit.

‘I call bullshite on this! I…,’ that was when Draco realized Harry admitted that he wasn’t dating Neville, not trying to convince him that they were. ‘You aren’t?’

‘I write to Snape every other day, although he never replies,’ Harry sat on his bed, with a sigh. ‘And Neville just needs to come out to his grandma, and I plan to make Severus jealous with him.’

‘With Neville?’ Draco awfully sounded like his father for one second, but then he corrected his outburst quickly. ‘I mean… I couldn’t figure how you’d two match, I don’t think Snape will believe it for one second either.’

‘Well, I already agreed. Prophet will be informed where exactly to find us for a top story, so can you support me or—’

‘I don’t like it,’ Draco said, but then just smiled. ‘But it’s your life to ruin.’

‘Oh, gee, thanks,’ Harry smiled back.

‘And you should tell Ginny and Hermione,’ Draco added. ‘And Luna.’

‘Luna sat us up,’ Harry sighed. ‘Ginny I was planning to, but now I just don’t know.’

‘Trust me. The more you mislead her, the more furious she will be later. And you already were gay without telling her for a long time—’

‘I get it, Dray. Stop worrying about your wife for a second!’ Harry teased and as he thought, the blond just tried to hex him for that, which Harry easily blocked.

‘It’s not even funny! Sometimes I do wonder what she’s still doing with me, you hear?’ Draco said, making Harry grin.

‘And here I thought the Malfoys were incapable of self-doubt,’ Harry teased.

‘You just spent too much time with father,’ Draco rolled his eyes, reminding Harry about the hex.

‘He wouldn’t even let roll my eyes without cursing me, you know.’

‘Oh, he did that to me too!’ Draco laughed. ‘But nowadays I dare to act _nothing_ like he’d expect. The next thing we’ll know is that he curses out me of the family just to adopt you!’

Wouldn’t that be grand. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at even the mere thought.

‘Not if I date Neville. I think I’m safe for now,’ Harry said, making Draco smile freeze.

‘Still not smart.’

‘Well, you know how stupid I get,’ Harry said, trying to ease the tension. One Malfoy against him a day was more than enough.

‘Oh, I know! But I don’t like the way you get with Neville Harry. It’s not you. It’s just something that you’d want because you think it’s the only way to happiness and people to accept you. But it’s just a part of you with him, the darker parts ignored. Sooner or later, you’d be miserable with him.’

Harry didn’t even know why at first, but by then he was hugging Draco. Then he realized. The past week he’d constantly thought and heard how great he’d be with Neville. And finally, someone sees through it all and told him he was right to pursue Snape.

The man might be nothing like Neville, but had other qualities, and once Draco laid it out so clearly in front of him, he wanted to try to stick to his original plan once again.

‘Thank you. I really love Ginny and Hermione too, but they’d never—’

‘Stop you from being happy?’ Draco teased.

‘Be honest with me and themselves to this extent. They want me happy too bad.’

‘Like I’m not?’ the blond said, made a face.

‘You care even more.’

‘Or do I?’ the pureblood said, cocking an eyebrow, looking very Malfoy-like for a second, before he cracked and laughed it away.

 _Et tu, Brute?_ Harry mused in his mind, but he didn’t complain out loud. Draco daring to be like that around him was so much better than the Draco he was just merely a month ago, Ginny was a good influence on him, it seemed. Or, the prison sentence being off if Dray didn’t do anything stupid, letting the blond to relax a bit, finally.

Whatever it was, it was good. And Harry had already the next letter for Snape, he’d just had to post it next thing the morning.

Then, time to seem to fly away. Harry and Lucius got back to working together just as before without any real effort.

Only, it was a mutual understanding between them not to talk about Neville, so even when the Prophet bought Harry and him on the front page, Lucius said nothing, and Harry now knew better than to mention it.

Only one day passed, and Harry, to his surprise was attacked by a tiny but fierce owl during post time.

‘What? You got me something?’ he tried to negotiate with the small thing, who turned out to be carrying a letter bigger than itself. ‘Just give me one sec, will you?’

The owl only drank into Harry’s water cup, and then was already on the way, not even grabbing a bite. Must have been ordered to hurry or something.

Harry, however, who was now in the possession of the letter, first scanned it. There were times when he got threats as well as love-spelled letters, and after the Prophet-article, he had a reason to fear both. When it was clear it was neither, only then he almost burst out in hysteric laughing.

It was from Snape! It’s either was a proof that Lucius’s plan worked, and even with Neville it worked, or that Lucius was right, and with Neville it worked out so bad that Snape only wrote to him because he didn’t want any connection with Harry anymore, and he’d only written to stop Harry from sending him anything.

Harry’s stomach was in a knot so bad, his mouth suddenly so dry that he couldn’t read it. He was staring at the small scripted lettering Snape always written with - Harry knew it well from the Prince’s diary - and the address which was Harry’s, but he couldn’t turn it over to open it.

Finally, Draco appeared and muttered.

‘You look like you saw a ghost, Harry.’

‘Snape… Severus wrote a letter for me,’ Harry said in a small voice, not daring to speak regularly, afraid his already eaten breakfast might come back. ‘But I can’t open it. Even my hands are shaking so bad I can’t.’

He wasn’t even lying.

Draco sighed.

‘I never wanted to know what’s going on between you two, but give me and I’ll read it,’ he took the letter, and before Harry could stop him, started reading.

There were a few amused laughs on Draco’s part, and then he was finished.

‘It’s okay. I can’t say what he was thinking when he wrote this, but it’s not like he’s trying to get rid of you,’ he gave it back to Harry now, half opened. ‘At least I think.’

‘You think?’ Harry wondered. But now he saw half the text, as it was on the table now, so he had to open it fully and begun reading.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_I honestly don’t know what led you to a conclusion that upon my retiring, I need you to send me letters. I conclude my own Potion research now, and it’s not like I have the time to read them all, and what’s more, I never promised to answer. Don’t delude yourself into thinking otherwise._

_Also, I only recently obtained a single owl, and I need it for my work to get me supplies and get my Potions to the clients._

_However, I saw you and Mister Longbottom in the Prophet, and I thought congratulations were in order. May your relationship be a long and happy one._

_Seems to me like Minerva’s re-Sorting didn’t work out as intended, though. You’re still sending time with only ex-Gryffindors, and Draco Malfoy, who is basically not allowed to curse you, should you be insufferable, because he can’t risk hurting anyone now, not even when it was well deserved._

_Which brings me back to the previous topic. Be so kind and don’t write to me anymore! I’m a busy man and not your pen-mate._

_I do believe the Muggle term is “harassing” to what you’re doing, so please just refrain from doing so in the future. With your new boyfriend, you should be busy enough for it not to be a problem._

_Severus Snape_

‘How is this any good?’ Harry wondered out loud, half-asking Draco, half-gaping at the tone of the letter. ‘He just sent me to hell!’

‘He didn’t. It’s easy to see which parts are lies once you know my godfather well,’ Draco smiled. ‘So you should—’

‘Which parts?’ Harry inquired.

‘Obviously, pretty much the whole. I think,’ Draco said.

‘You just don’t want me to feel bad,’ Harry mumbled, feeling utterly destroyed. Lucius was right, of course, and he should have listened…

‘I thought we established I’m your honest friend, even when it’s bad!’ the younger Malfoy’s voice brought him back to the present. ‘And look, why would he’d even write a letter if he didn’t care?’

‘To stop me from writing—’

‘If he didn’t read any of it, as he claims, why would he’d want you to stop?’ Draco smiled a sadistic smile. ‘He could just burn them all as he got them or something.’

That thought didn’t make Harry feel better.

‘No, I’m saying he’d obviously read them all! And why would he care to congratulate you, if not to prove he doesn’t care about you? Do you think Snape is full of common pleasantries when he’s talking?’ Draco said, and that made Harry think. No, Snape was definitely not a man to be about conversing nicely, he’d probably thought it was a waste of his intellect on dunderheads.

‘Right.’

‘And the part where he mentions that only surround yourself with Griffindors? Almost sound like he’s sorry about the fact.’

That made Harry stare at Draco. Was it like that? Could it be?

‘Plus, at the end, he’s so rude asking you not to write as if he was provoking you to do so and send him to hell at least. He’d rather have that then you having fun with Neville and just simply forgetting him.’

‘And if you’re wrong?’

‘You want to continue to write to him, don’t you?’ Draco shrugged. ‘So you can take a chance.’

‘Maybe he’d really wouldn’t send his only owl if he’s so busy with the potions and he needed it if you weren’t right,’ Harry wondered.

‘Right,’ Draco smiled. ‘He wants some form of connection with you.’

‘I wish he’d just tell me that, before I’d get a heart attack from reading a letter like this again,’ Harry waived the thing in the air, making Draco laugh evilly at him.

‘Did you honestly think wooing Snape will be for the faint of heart?’

‘Wooing? Lucius was right, half of the time you don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Harry started, but Draco just noted.

‘Still thinking my father would adopt you if you use that tone with me? I didn’t know you weren’t joking about—’

‘Actually, Potter might be right,’ Lucius surprised them both, judging by the face Draco made, but Harry was resisting to comment a “speak of the devil” on the situation. ‘And Potter is late from my class, as you are too from yours, Dragon.’

Draco just nodded, hurrying off. Maybe he didn’t want to talk with his father, maybe he was more afraid to be late while Lucius knows of that, then to talk, Harry wondered.

‘Your room is not from this part of the castle, and you never eat in public, so you’re not coming from the Great Hall as we were,’ Harry mentioned to Lucius, who just shrugged.

‘Did the Ministry put you up to spy on me, perhaps?’

‘No, of course not, I just—’

‘I was in the office of McGonagall, actually. She wanted to allow me to spend time with my wife who’s currently in the castle. She even had a document that would let us meet in Hogsmeade for a weekend, letting me off Hogwarts property.’

‘I can’t decide whether or not that’s good news,’ Harry admitted, making Lucius smile.

‘I got to see her today, and she’s well, that was enough. She didn’t say, but I’m sure she’s living with another wizard. I would know if she was still at the Manor, because of the wards, and she isn’t. She isn’t exactly rich either…’

‘Maybe she’s found work—’

‘Potter, there is a reason why she remained married to a man who was gay, just think about it. I was with her because my father demanded I’ll have a male heir, and she used me to have affluence.’

Sounded like a terrible contract. And Draco was raised by these two…

‘Of course, we had to get by seemingly, but with her it was easy, we liked each other that much at least. She even got me something today, even when she knows full well I can’t pay a Knut for what she had given me.’

‘And what is it?’ Harry wondered.

‘Thought you’d never ask,’ Lucius dropped what appeared to be a common ear-pendant, but the small thing was full of magic, Harry could feel it.

‘What’s with this? It’s too small to emit so much power,’ Harry wondered out loud.

‘Very good,’ Lucius nodded. ‘It’s actually a part of the Malfoy’s library which is the closest to my heart. The Aurors took most of our books, and Narcissa had to let them, just as they took everything else, even most of the centuries-old tomes. But she disguised the best part as a common earring and she brought it to me.’

‘Clever,’ Harry wanted to give it back. ‘It’s shrunk inside the pendant, correct?’

‘Oh, keep it, Potter, it’s actually for you,’ Lucius said, turning, and expecting Harry to follow him to class. ‘There are books in there from the origins of dark magic and the using of such, which I expect you’ll need.’

‘Dark magic?’ Harry asked in a small voice once they were in the classroom, and he was sure the classroom’s silencing charms were on so no one can eavesdrop on them, he didn’t dare to ask on the corridor.

‘I expect you have a good deal of white magic because otherwise, Voldemort’s power living in your body would have crippled you. But you also have a dark side, which you cannot accept. Therefore, because you deny it’s a part of you, you struggle with control of it. I think. And that costs you dearly,’ Lucius said. ‘I’d be willing to bet that if you read about it, and accepted it, you could even use it to track criminals and such. For the bigger good, even if it’s dark.’

‘It’s a wild theory,’ Harry found himself saying, despite how he thought he didn’t mind dark magic. Remus was “tainted” by it too, just because of his werewolf form, and was still like a father to Harry, after all. Yet when it came to Harry, a boy who lived with Voldemort’s soul in his head for almost two decades, he didn’t want people to think of him as someone like Lucius just said he was. More of a freak. So he just asked Lucius. ‘Are you sure you don’t just want me to join the dark side?’

‘What side, Potter? There is no dark side anymore, or not now, at least,’ Lucius said. ‘Plus, I only dared to assume such things because I know Severus, and he uses both kinds of magic too. So if you’re magic so close to his—’

‘He does?’

‘Do you think the inventor of Sectumsempra was always a pure hero?’ Lucius raised an eyebrow.

‘No, of course not,’ Harry thought about the sardonic letter he just received. But was he like that too?

‘I’m glad you at least don’t have illusions about Severus. Only about yourself, it seems,’ Lucius said, sitting down behind the teacher’s desk.

‘And… learning dark magic won’t… turn me dark?’ Harry inquired, feeling stupid to ask. ‘I mean—’

‘If you only rely on it, and you use it more frequently than anything else, and it’s becoming an addiction, like you only obsessed with the feeling of dark magic and power, and it’s gotten to a point where you don’t care about anything or anybody else, sure.’

‘You seem to take it quite lightly. But there is a reason those spells are forbidden.’

‘I believe you have to know of the dark spells to counter them, don’t you, Potter?’ Lucius asked pointedly.

‘Yes, but—’

‘If it’s balanced out with your white magic, it’s not right or wrong as you imagine. In fact, the so-called “dark magic”, though often cruel, was a much more acient type of magic. It often is composed of more wandless magic and can save lives in the tough spot. The education board of Hogwarts prefers the educate you for the modern forms of magic, waving a tool around that can help you, but is also a hinder really, for those who are really powerful and never question using their magic without a wand.’

Harry thought about the months he spent with Hermione, and wandless. It was truly terrible, and if he could change that so that he’d never feel the same again, it’s already worth learning what Lucius wants him to learn. But.

‘I can do wandless magic,’ Harry stated. ‘Every seventh-year student can, just to a different level. But it’s even required—’

‘That magic uses the same ways as your casting with wands. Dark magic is more about your emotions coming true, not having a goal and taking a tool - magic - to reach. But the goal is being realized because you want to.’

‘Sounds like the same—’

‘Read this first, and if by the end of it you don’t want volume two, who am I to force you to learn dark magic, I’m not even paid for this,’ Lucius unshrunk the contents of the pendant and handed Harry a big, ancient looking tome. ‘There are so many types of ancient magic too, as many languages. One will never be a master of all, but knowledge itself is more help than harm.’

It sounded too good to be true, but Harry did want to know. He wanted to be able to defend himself against it, and everyone that mattered to him. And his control _was_ close to non-existent, true.

‘Snape wrote me back. I can’t decide if it’s a good thing or not, though,’ he handed the letter to Lucius, who quickly read it before handing it back.

‘I do believe you’re extremely lucky, Potter,’ the blond stated. ‘It seems not even Neville Longbottom could take away Severus’s want for you.’

Harry didn’t voice his doubts this time. Draco said the same thing, and the wards of Hogwarts must thought something close to that too. So now he just had to believe and carry on.

‘So, what should I do next?’ he asked, smiling apologetically at Lucius for asking and not reading.

‘I imagine what the Potters do best. Ask out Severus as many times you can until he agrees. From the little Severus didn’t want to tell me about your mother yet he did, I gather your father must have done the same thing with her. Then use all your charms that you can think of on the first date to get a second—’

‘I’d probably hate my father would he still be alive,’ Harry reminded the blond wizard.

‘Well, other than that, I don’t have any idea. Been married to a woman for—’

‘Twenty years, I heard,’ Harry sighed. ‘But—?’

‘Find any excuse to shag him, then,’ Lucius said with a cruel smile. ‘That should work.’

‘Great. You say this when Snape is not even here, you realize,’ Harry pointed out, his voice close to whining.

‘Well then, arrange for him to come here, or anywhere you can go too.’

‘Plus, we kissed a few times, and Snape never even—’

‘He is not impotent, that I can personally guarantee you,’ Lucius added, and Harry rather started reading then to listen to Lucius that much longer. Which, was Lucius’s intention, to begin with. He really could manipulate Harry so easily!

After Dumbledore, it was strange that Harry didn’t care. But he didn’t, he figured. Lucius so far didn’t manipulate him into anything he really didn’t want to do, and he trusted the man, even asking for advice when Lucius never actually told him he’s going to help.

‘I’m sorry. The way I reacted when you told me about Neville. I guess I got angry because I felt like you were insulting me too.’

‘I do often insult you,’ Lucius just mentioned.

‘You know what I mean.’

‘Sure,’ Lucius said. ‘But you’re using this as an excuse to slack off, which I won’t let you do, not under my watch.’

Harry just smiled, his gaze on the pages once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dumbledore bashing is NOT really the topic of this chapter. Hope you guys won't hate me because of that. T.T
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your lovely comments and kudos! I love you all! XOXO

Only after a couple of days, Harry was trying out smaller black spells and wandless spells, and he had to admit: they felt completely different. In fact, he was practicing one under the table while eating breakfast, when Luna appeared.

‘Harry, just promise me you never become reckless with them,’ she sat down next to him, and Harry wasn’t even surprised she knew exactly what he was doing.

‘Don’t worry, if I feel any different, I’ll stop it altogether—’

‘I’m not afraid that you’ll turn into someone you’re not,’ Luna inserted quickly. ‘But you do realize that once you know all different kind of magics, you tend to want more and create spells and—’

‘That’s how your mom died,’ Harry realized, putting away his wand instantly, ‘I’m sorry Luna, it’s—’

‘If I knew what was going to happen to her, I’d still insisted that she was going to practice new spells,’ Luna told him. ‘I’d rather have a happy mom for a short time, than a miserable for my entire life. I just… Pick your battles wisely, Harry. Know when the risk is worthy of being careless, that’s all I’m saying.’

 _Well, way to kill Luna’s mood early in the morning, Harry,_ Harry thought to himself, but only nodded to the girl. He would have hugged the Ravenclaw if she seemed like she’d needed it, or Harry didn’t think that it would feel weirder if he did than if he didn’t.

Now, they were just sitting awkwardly, Harry trying to eat, Luna looking oblivious, yet she might not be so much as she led on, who knows. Harry prayed for a distraction, and Neville showed up.

‘What’s up with my favorite boyfriend?’ he said to Harry, and then to Luna. ‘And my beautiful blond princess?’

‘Someone is in a good mood,’ Ginny noted, as she and Draco finally showed up too.

‘And, my Slytherin friends, Merlin give me the patience to deal with them,’ Neville added, winking at Draco, who just subtly smiled back after a pause.

‘I guess someone _is_ in a good mood,’ the younger Malfoy mentioned, and Neville just grinned.

‘My Grandma kind of accepted me! I would bet it’s half because Harry is my date, and she likes him, but she didn’t threaten to throw me out of the house or get the nonsense of me being gay out of my head or anything!’

‘That’s great, Neville,’ Ginny said, smiling. ‘And I still like you very much with Harry.’

Draco just eyed Harry irritated, who just laughed shamefacedly at the compliment, while Neville just beamed at him, and gave his hand a squeeze.

Now that it was all done, with the Prophet and everything, Harry and Neville were supposed to ‘break up’ soon, but some of Harry’s friend might not take it well, it seemed…

Alternatively, Harry could just tell Ginny and Hermione the truth, but the longer he kept not telling, the harder it became thinking about coming clean. Draco being forced to lie to his girlfriend was unfair too, so Harry gathered himself, and started.

‘Actually—’

‘Actually, Harry must go now,’ Draco said, eyeing him indifferent, yet he was stopping Harry from telling for some reason. ‘My father caught us being late once this week, he won’t stand for happening again, and might even take points even if Harry isn’t technically Slytherin. You should be there early today, Harry.’

Harry thought about it. It must be that Draco was stopping him to tell because they were in public, where anyone might overhear. Or, that Ginny would appreciate the truth better if Harry said it only to her, later? Or, was it a bad timing for some reason?

‘You’re right, Dragon,’ he gathered his stuff from the table, deciding whatever it was, Draco must be right. ‘I shall hurry before I make your father angry.’

He even gave a kiss on the cheek to Neville, after all the wizard was so happy, Harry was happy to see him that way. 

The war cost Neville just as much as it cost Harry, so it was a relief that there was still something that could make someone like Neville truly happy. Harry might have felt hope that someday, him too, could find a way to be like that, again.

Being early in the classroom, when Lucius wasn’t, gave Harry time to practice, and in fact, he was practicing when Lucius came in.

‘I see you considered what I told you,’ the blond came in, not wasting time with pleasantries like actually saying good morning and such. ‘How far are you in the first book?’

‘I’ve finished it during the early hours of dawn,’ Harry said, trying not to yawn, just thinking of how he barely slept. ‘There are so many things I didn’t know, I _do_ want to read the second book.’

‘I won’t stop you,’ Lucius said, seemingly content. ‘But how about a friendly duel between you and me? You’re supposed to be stronger, and I am older, which adds to your power, so we might just be equally matched. And we can do dark magic only battle, without wands, to see what you’ve learned.’

With a wave of his wand, Lucius got rid of the furniture and transfigured the entire floor to be of a material that was like a mattress so that if either of them fell, they won’t injure themselves badly.

‘Yes, but you’re still at the advantage of knowing many dark spells—’ Harry wondered, and that made Lucius smirk.

‘I promise to use only the ones that are in the book you’ve just read. I know it by heart.’

Which was another advantage Harry didn’t have, and he wasn’t a Gryffindor anymore to be foolishly brave and make himself believe he could match Lucius’s powers, yet… It kind of felt like a challenge. 

Harry wanted Snape, and if he can’t better Lucius, he probably should just let Snape be with the blond wizard, shouldn’t he? And to better Lucius, he had to start somewhere, even if he was poorly beaten first, or even second, but he had to practice.

‘You’re on,’ Harry couldn’t trust himself not to grab his wand unconsciously, so he carefully put it away, in his bag. That way, even if he falls - which he was more likely to do than Lucius, let’s admit - he won’t break it in half either.

‘Ready when you are,’ Lucius smiled, and Harry nodded.

The next minute they were sending curses back and forth, along with the counter-spells on themselves. At some point Harry was hit with a bloody-nose spell, and he couldn’t bend one of his legs for now, not really being able to walk, but he managed to hit Lucius with a hiccuping spell, and although the blond wizard quickly got rid of the effects, it was hilarious to see Malfoy patriarch hiccup because of a course.

Then, there were stronger spells that Harry used, and so did Lucius in counter.

At some point, the dark magic almost as if grabbed Harry, and instead of just doing what he wanted, there was a strong emotion coming from the spell, directed at Harry.

_‘Who are you to command us? Why should not we just engulf you, make you mad or perish you? What authority do you have over darkness?’_

Harry knew there weren’t any real questions, dark magic couldn’t _talk_ like that, but in his mind, it was clear he'd gotten somewhere where Lucius wished him to.

He wondered what would happen if he failed this… question, this test, whatever the dark magic was doing to him. Would he go mad, would he die really, or just would be unable to cast spells that require more dark magic than a little?

‘I am Harry Potter, heir of both Potter and Black Lines,’ he thought of what he can use to “impress”. ‘I am the one who brought down Lord Voldemort with patience—’

_‘That’s all very well, young one, but in our world, there is no such thing as wealth, nor victory. One that may be victorious one day will be unlucky the second. The Wheel of Fortune must turn, as always. What do you, Harry James Potter have, so that we shall serve you, and not another?’_

Harry thought of what Voldemort might have said to these questions, and he didn’t want to answer any of that. Voldemort might have sold himself at some point just to obtain more, and Harry wanted to do nothing with that path.

Instead, he thought about Severus. If Lucius was correct, and Snape indeed had this kind of power and control of those, he had to have passed this test.

‘I ask for you for power, because I have others to protect,’ Harry thought now. ‘I have people close to me I’d be even willing to die for—’

 _‘That is a nice sentiment, but in itself, it’s not enough,’_ the powers told him, and Harry noticed how Lucius wasn’t attacking him for now. The blond probably knew what was going on, and just let Harry deal with it.

‘I… I could use your powers well because I’ve seen a lot of shite,’ Harry now didn’t even care about the wording. ‘I have whom I want to protect, and I’m positive that I could do it with your help and not misuse your powers because all the most miserable situations you can think of for a human being, I lived it. You name it, I went through it, and although I might not be the strongest, I’m still here standing.’

He waited, holding his breath, and then added.

‘I don’t take magic, - any kind of magic or luxury - for granted. I’d never lost sight of that, no matter how hard you can be to control,’ although Harry wasn’t about the control, what he was speaking of was the truth. ‘I’d never fool myself to believe it’s me who is magnificent if you’d help me because I know who am, and what I am not. Even if I got more power, I wouldn’t let that change me.’

‘Nothing so far in my life changed me. No matter what I lived through, I never became like Dumbledore or Voldemort. I had some close calls—’

_‘That, you did, Harry Potter. Aren’t you afraid to hold more power? You can take the pain and even live with it. Yet when it was your friend, Draco Malfoy attacked, you got out of control. Seems like your friends whom you aspire to protect, are your weakness as well.’_

‘I’m stronger because that happened, rather then if it didn’t,’ Harry found himself saying now.

_Explain that, young one._

‘I lived through thinking of myself as a monster. As someone who cursed Ron, and his friend, even if it was in retaliation. I know what it’s like to be disappointed in yourself so much that you’d rather die than to face it, yet I learned from it. When I could have killed Brian later, I realized where things were going because I’ve already seen that once before. And barely, but I could keep control, knowing that deep down, I’d rather let them hurt me than to be that dark Harry Potter again that I was once before.’

There was silence on the other end, and Harry’s pulse was in his throat. Hopefully, Lucius knew what he was doing, and wouldn’t let Harry die, if there was a choice, but if the dark magic decided Harry wasn’t worthy, and attack him, Lucius might not be able to stop it anyway.

_‘There will be hardships in your life. Ours is a power that can harm you easily. If you are weak and unable to control us, we will control you. Still, you want to have us?’_

‘Yes.’

_‘Then, you must realize. You just think of us as something foreign, but we’re inside you. You had us ever since you were born. Some experiences probably even natured us to grow. You just like to think of as a separate entity because you cannot accept us because you have a picture of a good wizard in your head and we wouldn’t fit in it.’_

Harry thought of it, and that was eerily similar to what Lucius just told him.

_‘But trying to be picture perfect actually eats away your energies and makes you be less in control. You’re fighting against yourself, which first, you can never win, and second, just makes your two different powers extinguish each other.’_

The thing explained to him was so simple, but it freed away so much emotion in Harry for some reason that he was shocked.

_‘You didn’t know your parents, and only knew about tales of them, so you cannot accept your darker thoughts because you assume they didn’t have any, or that they would be unable to love you if you were less. But you should have people close to you that acted like parents around you, didn’t they have flaws? Didn’t they care for you, even after you made a mistake?’_

Harry thought about everyone. Remus, who was a werewolf, and who never blamed Harry for Sirius’s death. Sirius, who might have treated Harry as James rather than himself, yet being so protective of him from start ‘till the end. Severus, of course, and Lucius too, at this point. Tonks. McGonagall. Hagrid. The Weasley twins, Molly and Arthur, even Hermione, sometimes, when she acted like she was his mom. And… Harry thought about Albus the last.

It was a hurtful memory because Albus took away at least as much from Harry as much he gave him. Yet, he was a big part of Harry’s childhood, and he gave Harry principles that were - despite that they came from a man who then sent Harry to death - true and part of Harry, as a person.

Denying Albus was his mentor and that he could have been right about things were hurting Harry, causing him turmoil, just as admitting to his own mistakes, he should forgive Dumbledore for some.

He thought Albus would forgive him back for anything, and by then, he didn’t even get an answer from the dark magic he was trying to tame. It has already settled in him since it was a part of him, but the way it was there, it was different.

‘I figure you achieved something just now, Mister Potter,’ Lucius said, bringing back the classroom with the flick of his wand. ‘I hope it’s for the better than the worst, but I really don’t want to hear about it.’

Harry wasn’t about to tell anyone, not yet, it was too fresh for him to do that, but he smiled a small smile at Lucius. The blond was one of his mentors now, wasn’t he? Despite that a couple of years ago they were true enemies head-on.

‘I think I appreciate what you’re doing for me,’ Harry told the Lucius, who just gave him a look. ‘But my nose is still bleeding, even if my leg doesn’t hurt anymore.’

‘How else would you learn?’ Lucius wondered with a smile, not doing anything about it.

‘Can you please fix it? Or point me to the pages where they are so that I can fix it myself?’

‘No second tome just yet, for you, Mr. Potter,’ Lucius did stop the bleeding, but then only brought forward the first volume. ‘Your power is more integrated now, I can sense it on your core, but considering how much you have of it, you still suck at using it. Better revise the first book again.’

Harry didn’t argue, knowing the elder wizard was right. Plus, a strong foundation was probably needed to advance with dark magic, since it was more unstable and reliant on the caster’s mood, it was more dangerous, so he wouldn’t want to attempt advancing to quickly, not after Luna’s warning, right?

Although logically that said, Harry was still dying to read the second volume, will he ever have a chance to finally get to it.

Small changes came after that. He had less horrifying dreams, and the ones that he still had, he started to remember them, so when he woke up, he could try to think about what real life struggles did he still have to cause such dreams.

What were of pure remembering, with the past he had. What were his fears about moving on. What were the dreams that just helped him cope, and what were those he’d actually desired to come true.

It sounds easy, but these little changes started more other changes.

He was writing a letter once to Severus, wondering if the wizard still read any of them, since Snape didn’t answer him again, and it has been long since the only letter he received. He wondered how the other wizard has been lately, and if upon ‘retiring’, he probably is busier than before.

And the pure longing to see the man caused Harry’s dark magic to reach out for Severus, and he could see what the other was doing - brewing, not surprisingly - and even to some level, Harry could feel Snape’s emotions. He was curious about one of the potions he just invented and bored with the other one that he just had to make because he was paid to do.

But then Harry could stop the magic, not willing to spy on Snape, and when he lingered for just one second, he realized Snape knew he was there.

He never before remembered entering Snape’s mind when the older man claimed he did. Now he could even sense the moment the other noticed his presence and snarled.

‘Potter, this again.’

Harry could see the man talking to himself, yet to him, so he tried to convey a simple message back. Yet, with the wards of Hogwarts, and the distance, and the weakness of the connection, it was a task to achieve even a simple sentence back so he had to keep it short.

‘Sorry. Wasn’t intentional. I’m just writing a letter, and thought about you.’

‘Hm, I guess one could argue your control is getting better. But you still invading my privacy,’ Snape muttered, giving 7 stirs counter-clockwise for one of his Potions, making it change color.

‘I apologize.’

‘You’re forgiven,’ Snape just said, and Harry felt weird. Since when did the man just didn’t care about him in his mind? 

‘Since this time, it’s not in the middle of the night, and I am fully clothed,’ Snape spoke up. ‘You do realize once you establish the connection, I get some of your thoughts and feelings as well?’

Harry was sure he blushed to a deep crimson and wasn’t sure how Snape would handle if he saw or felt what Harry felt hearing the ‘fully clothed’ part, he quickly ‘said’ goodbye to Snape and broke the connection.

Gods, was Severus naked before when Harry’s magic found him? And why, oh why, did it make Harry feel hot too, not just embarrassed? He was _so_ attracted to the man it was ridiculous how he hadn’t realized it before.

Establishing a connection with Snape was as fruitful as it had to be controlled more. Harry still was dating Neville to the best of Severus’s knowledge, so he had to make sure not to have those thoughts of the truth reach Snape. And, also some other stuff. He had to practice to be available but not transparent through the link.

Which meant he’d have to find another person to practice with, probably. Severus wasn’t a man to give many chances to a person and Harry didn’t want to screw up now that Snape seemed to have accepted Harry in some ways he didn’t before, not just seeing James in his place now.

So, with whom should he practice shared Legilimency?

The obvious choice would have been Draco. The easy choice maybe Neville or Ginny. But then Harry thought about it.

Establishing a connection with not matching cores should be much harder. And not only needed the other person to have a steady and strong magical core but… he was a Slytherin, wasn’t he?

And, he sometimes wondered what Lucius was really thinking so…

Maybe not running away from this task, and playing a tugging game with their minds and powers could make Harry both mature and quickly grasp better control.

Of course, it meant Lucius might just as well gather information about Harry, and that could be dangerous, given that there was probably no one who would use information for his own gain than Lucius. But, that was in the past. Plus, Luna did say he’d have to pick his battles wisely, and once the idea occurred to him Harry wanted to do it. With Lucius Malfoy. If he agreed.

‘Intresting. I would have thought you’d pick someone else,’ Lucius just smiled smugly at him, not even trying to hide his expression upon hearing Harry’s suggestion. ‘Are you sure you’d want to handle me, of all people?’

‘Yes, I think so.’

‘You realize that I can force my way into your private life if we have a continuous connection which is strengthened gradually. And you could do this with anyone else.’

‘I do.’

‘Oh well. First, we still need spells, until it’s a habit enough for the both of us, but then we could even talk in our heads, and no one would know.’

‘I’m sure it will entertain you when I’ll tell about me and my perfect life with Severus once you go back to prison, Lucius,’ Harry pushed, and pushed too far on purpose, making the blond narrow his eyes.

‘Cocky, aren’t you, Mister Potter. Considering that you can’t even get a date out of the man yet. But if you want it so… Don’t say that I haven’t warned you!’

And then, they both used the spell, and the tug was on. Harry felt Lucius getting images of his son through Harry’s eyes - probably was aiming for them too, with full force - and Harry caught glimpses too, only he couldn’t yet just control which glimpses.

One day, Lucius was in his mind, and before Harry could even ask what’s up, he saw through Lucius’s eyes and saw Snape standing in the door of Lucius’s rooms.

Snape visited the castle and dropped by to Lucius, but not to Harry! In fact, Harry wasn’t even informed. He tried to hide his disappointment so that Lucius wouldn’t feel it, but he probably failed.

 _‘Just listen in, Potter,’_ Lucius ordered him then, even if he did so smugly.

‘So,’ the blond spoke up, smiling at Severus. ‘I take it you’re not here because you missed me so much.’

 _‘Why should I listen to this?’_ Harry questioned it for himself, but accidentally Lucius too.

 _‘Calm down for a second and you’ll see, Merlin! How ignorant and impatient of a brat you can be!’_ Lucius scolded him, but Harry saw he was still smiling at Snape who just sighed.

‘I’m…I… How is Narcissa? I heard she came to visit,’ Snape said, and Harry could feel Lucius having fun at the Potion Master’s expanse as if the joy was his own. He also knew Lucius, for a change, let him know how he felt and what he saw, for ‘free’. Harry barely had to supply power to keep the connection open, unlike when Lucius Occluded.

‘Surely, if you’re here you aren’t here because of my wife,’ Lucius answered, inviting an elf and ordering drinks from the creature, which promptly appeared in front of the two wizards. ‘So please don’t waste my time, Severus.’

‘I… Potter has a mind-link to me, and he seems to be able to control it. Somewhat,’ Severus frowned, but then shook his head. ‘I guess it’s your doing?’

‘My doing?’ Lucius asked, then laughed. ‘I assure you, I only supply the books I see fit for Potter, he’s doing the work on his own.’

‘His control is way better now.’

‘I guess,’ the blond wizard said, feigning nonchalance, and Harry could feel the fun he was having by misleading Snape. Lucius loved this! He loved playing with people, and Harry couldn’t say he was surprised, so he just kept on eavesdropping. ‘Your point?’

‘Potter also keeps me writing those letters, I don’t understand why I even told him to stop,’ Snape added, then instead of talking more, he took a big gulp of his drink. Then added, his eyes silently peering into Lucius’s. ‘I don’t suppose you could tell me what’s going on in his mind, can you?’

Lucius, who might have some idea, in fact, from what he could gather from Harry recently, just laughed.

‘Salazar if I know! But, you aren’t here because you thought otherwise. Is Potter making you sexually frustrated? Because that I can help you with but asking me what he’s thinking—’

‘Don’t be vulgar, Lucius. You and I both know you have too much class for the likes of me, and you think you’re too good to me.’

Lucius was now Occluding, but that could only mean one thing. Severus hurt him because he didn’t think such thing. And he cared what Severus thought about him.

Harry almost felt sorry for the wizard, until the blond addressed him.

_‘Potter, the second I sense you’re pitying me, you’re out of my head and will never know what happened.’_

Harry Occluded, since he couldn’t change how he felt and hoped that it was enough, which seemed so because he could still see what was happening.

‘So what now? My dear Severus, I’m unable to help you if you don’t tell me what the problem is.’

‘I must be out of my mind, coming here,’ Severus muttered, and Lucius just let the comment be, not saying this was belittling him or anything. He didn’t even push, so Snape went on. ‘You know, I kind of left Potter here hoping I’d never have to hear from him again.’

‘You don’t say,’ Lucius said, drinking from his own drink. Snape just ignored the blond and went on.

‘And I didn’t realize it then, but it was all because I was protecting Harry still,’ Severus now said, and that he used Harry’s first name, in a private conversation with Lucius… now Harry had to Occlude harder not to show too much of the joy he was feeling by a simple word. ‘As in… letting him find himself someone… better. Hell, I half was convinced you’d date him if I left! Then, then I hear about Longbottom, and… Lucius, I lost it.’

‘Define "lost it",’ Lucius stated calmly as if he needed it to be defined, not Harry.

‘I just can’t believe Potter would go for Neville Longbottom from all people! I’m not saying Longbottom doesn’t have qualities like being of the right age and however it pains me to admit, being one of the bravest of his friends, but Longbottom?! I was so upset I even wrote Potter a letter back, when it wasn’t even my intention to do so.’

Harry could tell Lucius was trying hard not to laugh but still had his famous sadistic smile on.

‘I know, he showed me.’

‘Oh, so you are helping him now?’ Snape wondered, and poured himself another drink with the wave of his hand. Harry noted it was one of the spells he only recently learned, that the Potion Master just seemed to use without a second thought.

‘Some might say I’m helping both of you. Being lovesick doesn’t suit you well, Severus,’ Lucius noted, making Snape frown.

‘And, what did you tell him?’

‘That’s private between me and my student,’ Lucius smiled. ‘I can give you advice too, though.’

That earned Lucius a pointed look from Snape, but then the Potion Master gave up.

‘I’m not saying I will take it, but tell me anyway.’

‘You should visit him. Right now. You’re in the castle because of official business to help McGonagall, I assume, not just because you wanted to see my charming self,’ Lucius said.

 _‘Lucius, don’t you dare send Severus to my dorm, looking for me, you hear me?’_ Harry screamed in his mind at Lucius, who just went on like nothing happened.

‘You’re of course, correct,’ Snape said.

‘So do what you have to do, and then, drop by to say hi to Potter, Lucius said. Harry almost fainted. He wanted to see Severus badly, but he wasn’t prepared, at least not yet, not so soon!

‘Say hi,’ Snape repeated in a sardonic voice. ‘Lucius, you must realize I’ve never just “dropped by and said hi” to anyone! Imagine how awkward would it be, Potter would only—’

‘Time to start then. Maybe also invite him to a dinner or something while you’re at it,’ Lucius said, making Snape not say anything, just leave. Without a word. ‘And you’re welcome, Severus!’

The Malfoy patriarch was, of course saying the last thing to the empty air. And Harry was still there.

 _‘Does this mean he won’t come to see me then?’_ Harry dared to ask Lucius, looking around his dorm. There was Draco, sitting on his bed, reading, and there was Harry, pretending to read, but now that he looked around, his dorm room was a mess.

Should Snape visit, he can’t even make the man sit down somewhere (except Harry’s own bed), and it was definitely not the fault of Draco, who was a pedant neat freak. Not that Harry wanted Snape to sit on Draco’s bed either.

‘Harry, are you okay?’ the blond must have noticed Harry panic.

 _‘Well, Mister Potter, Merlin only knows what Severus will decide. However, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to enjoy my brandy in peace,’_ and the connection was gone.

‘Your father will be the death of me,’ Harry told the blond, sighing.

‘What does he make you read to have such a reaction?’ Draco grabbed the book, but Harry had to shook his head.

‘No, it just occurred to me, it’s not the book,’ Harry stated, making the blond raise an eyebrow.

‘You find yourself attracted to my old man or something?’

‘What! No!’ Harry said. ‘It’s nothing like that—’

‘I mean you did just out of the blue thought about him, and you blaspheme him like you still adore everything he does.’

‘Draco, for the millionth time,’ Harry said, slightly irritated. ‘The Malfoys are not so irresistible as you think! I would never shag your father—’

‘That’s good to hear,’ both boys froze when Snape was suddenly in their dorm. ‘Mr. Malfoy, how have you been?’

‘I… thank you, well,’ Draco said, his eyes are like plates. ‘And yourself?’

‘Satisfactory,’ Snape stated, and Harry couldn’t help but feel weird. This. Was. So. Not. Happening. ‘Mister Potter, do you have a minute, perhaps?’

Harry tried not to think about the mess all around and stood before Draco could offer to leave them alone. Luckily, the blond didn’t, because he was in more shock than Harry, not warned at all about possible Snape-appearances in the recent future.

‘Maybe we could use the Common Room if it’s empty,’ Harry said and left his book behind. Jeez, even his clothes, Merlin, did he know Snape was coming he’s wearing something else. Severus only nodded, and in a blink of an eye, they were standing awkwardly in the Common Room, eyeing each other.

‘I realize my appearance wasn’t expected,’ Snape spoke up, and Harry had now to Occlude to hide Malfoy Senior’s working in the shadows and not react to that, as he normally wouldn’t. ‘But I was in the castle for official business, you see, and… I only now realize I probably won’t reach McGonagall now, since it’s close to suppertime. So, I was wondering… if you care to join me for dinner. You know, telling me everything that’s happening instead of sending a bunch of those… insufferable letters of yours.’

Harry tried not to laugh. It would have helped because he was dead nervous, and Severus was surprisingly vulnerable (borderline funny) in the situation, but he also knew if he’d laugh now, he’d never get an offer from Snape again, for _anything_. Not even a handkerchief if he was sick or something.

‘I’d rather not—’ Harry started and Snape just hearing that, turned to leave, but Harry quickly grabbed the man’s arm. ‘I meant I’d rather not go to the kitchen, you see, memories, and in the Great Hall, I don’t think… you know people…’

‘I meant to side-Apparate you to Hogsmeade, or you could just meet me there in 15 minutes.’

‘That’s… great! I’ll be there!’ Harry smiled, thinking how he could really grab a better jumper if nothing else, and maybe kill Lucius too, while he’s at it.

Harry expected Snape to just leave him alone by then, but maybe Harry smiling widely changed everything because the Potion Master almost smiled back. It wasn’t a smile, but it was close, as he said.

‘Don’t get so excited, Potter, it’s just a meal.’

Well, being an idiot was worth it if Snape almost-smiled at you in the return, Harry decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the cliff-hangerish ending, this chapter is already longer than my usual word-count! 
> 
> (But, I try to have a story as well, not just fluffy parts, and as it is, Harry needed to deal with things in this chapter before their first (or second) date so.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is in shambles and it's truly terrible, but hey. At least Harry has a good time this chapter, I feel happy for him/them!
> 
> Thank you ever so much for my beautiful readers for reading, all your kudos, comments!!! 
> 
> This chapter doesn't solve Harry and Snape's problems like magic, and it's not the best they can be yet, but it certainly _does_ help (I think...). XOXO

Draco was still in shock when Harry returned to grab a jumper, and… and what? He wondered now hardly if there was anything he could do before going.

‘Harry, what on Magic did you write in those letters?’ Draco stood there, asking while Harry rummaged through his trunk. ‘I swear, I think I never saw Snape come to the Slytherin dorms before, and then he asks you for a date?’

‘Draco, calm down, all I’ve written about were my classes with Lucius and what was going on in Hogwarts, nothing else.’

‘Take the green jumper, for Circe’s sake,’ Malfoy grabbed one of the jumpers and threw it to Harry to catch. ‘But still, it’s my godfather, you know. If you break his heart—’

‘It’s only a meal, Draco!’ Harry told the blond what Severus just said, and tried to convince himself of that too because otherwise, he’d be such a nervous wreck that he won’t be able to eat anything at all, and knowing Snape, he would notice.

‘Well, be back before dark,’ Draco just told him, and then added with a full-on-sadistic-Malfoy-signature-smile. ‘And try not to make a fool of yourself.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ Harry muttered with an annoyed expression but putting on the green jumper. ‘So?’

‘It brings out your eyes,’ Draco nodded, and Harry sighed.

‘Better change then, he will think I’m playing him to see me as my mum—’

‘Just go, for fuck’s sake!’ Draco basically had to get rid of him. And Harry did go to the closest Apparating point - the Apparating classroom, which he wasn’t supposed to use, but well - and he Disapparated as soon he threw a couple of Disillusionment and Notice Me Not Charms on himself - he didn’t want this date to get into the Prophet, thank you very much.

Snape was already there, his expression unreadable. He could have gone to the Three Broomsticks and wait at a table for Harry, maybe even order, so that he’d get his food sooner, but he waited.

Harry liked that and noted that Severus couldn’t hide his nervousness totally - his demeanor seemed even more frightening and his gestures even more controlled. Why was that, Harry didn’t know. If anyone should be nervous it should be him. Which, he was.

He got there and got in front of Snape and they stood there for a couple of seconds, probably neither knowing what to say.

‘So, should we get in, and order something then?’ Snape spoke up, and Harry just nodded.

Next, they did just that, and then another silence ensued.

‘Um, how is your Potion business going, Prof—’

‘Call me Severus,’ Snape ordered him to, yet he was still pretending to look at the menu, not even at Harry. ‘And it’s well, thank you for asking.’

‘You can call me Harry too,’ Harry said, and that made him feel like he already made a fool of himself for saying, which Draco said not to do, and Snape obviously would have done so anyway…

‘Nice jumper,’ Snape noted, then when Harry just felt like this wasn’t a compliment at all, rather pointing out that he shouldn’t have changed or that wearing dark-green must have looked like he was trying to get a plus point with an Ex-Slytherin Head Teacher, Severus added. ‘You know, I was half sure you wouldn’t show. It would have been the joke of the century from James’s son to leave me waiting—’

‘Please don’t look at this like that. In fact, please forget about who both of my parents were.’

‘Both?’ now Severus raised an eyebrow.

‘Yeah, you know, I want you to see me, not either of them,’ Harry explained, secretly counting back the seconds until their food finally arrived so that he can pretend to eat when Snape was eyeing him so closely, and without his attention divided anywhere else than Harry. 

Severus did possess an intense look, after all. Must be because of his dark eyes or his sardonic type of humor showing—

‘Potter, are you still here?’ Snape warned, bringing him back to the reality. Only Harry could go ahead and daydream _of_ Snape while being on a date with the man. It was pathetic.

‘My name is Harry.’

‘Yes, and your name is Potter too,’ Snape told him. ‘Which reminds me, how is Longbottom nowadays?’

How the Potter name reminded him of Neville was totally unclear (maybe he hated both?), but Harry just wondered.

How much should he tell about Neville?

‘He’s good. Well, he’s a nice guy, and kind. And been real-happy his Grandma accepted him, you know,’ now he was babbling, he was sure. He didn’t lie, but his way of covering the truth up (that they weren’t really dating) was babbling? Surely, a spy for 20 years will notice, however he’s going to Occlude!

But luckily, their dinners were brought out and that took Severus out of the conversation for a few minutes, while he grabbed a couple of bites, and Harry did the same trying to calm down.

‘And how is he in bed?’

At that moment, Harry regretted chewing anything that could choke him. He so didn’t expect that question, and he didn’t like lying, but what could he do?

‘Generous,’ he told Snape the first thing he _imagined_ Neville would be. And waited for Snape to realize Harry was full of shite and send back him to Hogwarts, and never see Harry again.

Yet, Snape didn’t notice anything. Harry was so bad at lying that it was ridiculous. But as Harry noticed, Snape was rather eying his food than Harry, so he might have missed the clues…

Change of topic couldn’t hurt, Harry quickly decided.

‘How are yourself and Lucius?’ well, payback was only fair. Harry was a Slytherin enough not to show what he already knew about Lucius via their connection.

Snape eyed him for a second, irritated.

‘There is no me and Lucius. And I have told you this.’

Harry couldn’t hide a content smile.

‘Well, maybe it’s for the better. You know, I think you can find someone more suitable.’

‘You sound like you’re offering yourself as such,’ Snape bluntly warned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Harry never in a million years would have thought he was better than Lucius, let’s admit it. But the blond - for whatever reason - was helping him, so all he had to do was have a great date with Severus, even if the start was bad.

‘I probably would be tempted to do so, if I didn’t know for sure you were the inventor of Sectumsempra and have a temper against who you think is only kidding you,’ Harry teased Snape, and he felt now even more terrible. He couldn’t even properly flirt! Damnit, Snape was just staring at him.

But then, Severus chuckled.

‘I’ll humor you, Potter, and suppose you didn’t have a boyfriend and I accepted whatever you’re offering. How our relationship look like, in your opinion?’

‘Well, _Snape_ ,’ Harry deliberately pushed Severus’s name just to make a point of the other calling him “Potter”. ‘I imagine we’d bite each other’s head off arguing every minute, much like we do now or did ever in the past, with the difference that we could have make-up sex after every fight and that alone would be already worth it.’

Harry didn’t know why he said those things, the minute it was out of his mouth, he wanted to take it back, dear Lord in Heaven, only Snape got to him so much that got Harry to have so much attitude, even when younger, but this, this was a disaster—

‘You’re an idiot, _Harry,_ ’ Snape said and was almost-smiling again. ‘But entertaining, I have to admit.’

‘I wasn’t entirely joking,’ Harry went on then before the topic was long gone and forgotten.

‘That we’d fight a lot? Probably.’

‘That it wouldn’t be half bad. The sex,’ Harry found himself saying, because hell. 

This was a date, after all, and it was started by Snape, when he did bluntly ask about Neville, and if Harry didn’t point out this, Harry might end up being friend-zoned, or worse, the dinner could end up something between a Professor and a Student and he didn’t want that.

‘You spend way to much time with Lucius!’ Snape noted but didn’t curse him to pieces, rather just chose to ignore Harry’s point.

‘Maybe it’s good for me. To be more articulate about what I want,’ Harry pushed, trying to sound confident, when the fork in his hand felt like it was trembling terribly, just as his legs under the table.

‘Consider my position. I’m not used to be really flirted with,’ Severus suddenly warned, inclining closer over the table to Harry, on a slightly dropped voice. ‘I might just take your words too seriously, and you wouldn’t want that.’

‘Or maybe you’re wrong,’ Harry inclined closer too. ‘Maybe that’s exactly what I want.’

Was he Lucius, he could reach for Snape’s hand or under the table maybe even do something _more_ to back up these words, but he was Harry, and he was proud he could just say the words and keep eye-contact with Severus, not backing down from such a statement.

‘Well, as far as hypotheticals go, weren’t we in a fine public establishment, I probably would just get rid of the dinner table as it is, and snog you senseless, after this,’ Snape said, completely composed as he now started cutting new piece off of his meat, yet Harry was sure he didn’t mishear a word of it. 

Snape. Did. Just. Said. That.

Not even Harry was so deranged he could make up Snape saying that, so it must have been real.

And just talking about it, being in Severus’s company made him feel hot.

‘Now I’m disappointed we aren’t, Severus,’ Harry was only half-aware it was the first time he called Snape by his first name until the wizard just sighed.

‘ _Don’t_ tempt me,’ Snape said on a dark, heavy voice that one second did sound like he was about to rip Harry’s clothes off right there and right then. But then, he got back to normal without a blink. ‘I promised you dinner, you should get back to it before it gets cold.’

‘Maybe I don’t care about the food this once,’ Harry said, gathering all his courage, leaning in, and kissing Severus, before the other had even a chance to realize what’s coming.

Harry wasn’t as sure about what he was doing as he would liked to appear, but when Snape just gave him an unsatisfied sound, and pushed the kiss deeper, capturing Harry’s mouth even from across the table, Harry was relieved. In fact, at some point, he might have even moaned into their tounges battling for dominance, and that made Severus only pull him ever closer.

But then, they were still in public, and when Snape ended the kiss, he just shook his head.

‘We could get out of here, you know,’ Harry said, surprised to be comprehensible after only one kiss.

‘It’s… this wasn’t supposed to happen,’ Severus said, his eyes on Harry’s. ‘You have to understand—’

‘No, I think you have to understand. That I... want you,’ Harry argued.

‘So, where would you go, then?’ Snape now asked his expression back to unreadable.

‘Shrieking Sha—’ Harry almost said it before he realized that if he had bad memories of Hogwarts’s kitchen, surely, Snape had terrible memories of the place where he almost died. ‘I mean… Hogwarts still must have your quarters, where you used to live. Or… we could just Apparate anywhere.’

‘And what will Longbottom say?’ the man now I eyed him carefully. Which must have meant that he was at least considering it, or at least Harry hoped.

‘I don’t care,’ Harry said and was surprised when the older wizard just kissed him again, putting some coins on their table.

‘Then, hold onto my hand,’ Snape said, and when Harry did, they were already gone from Hogsmeade, and Apparated to… what appeared to be Snape’s bedroom.

‘Is this your house?’ Harry said, but Snape pushed him to the closest wall and only muttered.

‘Forget about it,’ and his mouth was already on Harry’s once again.

After that, safe to say, Harry wasn’t at all, concerned about getting a tour. Severus’s hand was under Harry’s shirt now, and Harry’s legs on Snape’s waist, almost uncomfortable pushed to the wall, but then, as if the older wizard sensed that, he just lifted Harry and brought him to the bed.

‘Are you sure you’re up to this? After what happened—’ Snape stopped for a brief second, hovering over Harry, who just almost whined at him for stopping.

‘Was never more sure of anything in my whole entire life,’ he told the man, and he pulled Snape close back to a kiss.

Then, things seemed to be settled between them, and neither of them made any effort of slowing down. They rut against each other like two eager teenagers, and soon enough, Snape just banished Harry’s clothes, while Harry was pretty intent on getting Snape out of his clothes the Muggle way.

There was a point where Severus couldn't take more of that, (so many buttons the man had!), and impatiently helped Harry with his own clothing, and in a minute, his trousers were gone too, leaving only his underwear.

Harry moaned when Severus pulled his as close as they could get and kept kissing him, only, this time their bodies meeting without the clothing.

‘I swear, we should have done this… ages ago,’ Harry muttered, and Snape chuckled darkly, sending him a content look. A look worthy of a predator, who just obtained a very tantalizing victim.

‘Maybe.’

‘Nice boxers,’ Harry noted, given that ironically, it was pretty much the same color as Harry’s jumper that Draco made him wear, and that Snape must have thought of this when he complimented Harry’s clothing earlier. ‘But, take them… off.’

‘Done,’ Snape complied banishing it away too with a spell, and Harry just had to take one look and he knew he was right wanting Severus so badly. Gods, the man was huge. But the saying went: huge nose, huge…

Then again, it wasn’t just that. They moved against each other like that was what they practiced their whole lives, and there wasn’t any question who should do what next. They were so different, yet they complimented out each other so well.

Maybe it was the rhythm, maybe their matched pure devilish desire, or everything in one, but it felt incredible.

‘Stop teasing me,’ Harry ordered, although he was barely able to think coherently, much less talk, but he somehow managed. ‘Please, _Severus._ ’

He enjoyed using Snape’s first name, and judging by Severus just pushing him deeper to the bed, Snape enjoyed it too.

Harry didn’t even notice when Snape used a non-verbal spell on him to prepare Harry, but then, the older wizard just pushed two fingers into him, making Harry moan.

‘Damn,’ his head flung back when Severus met his ministrations in Harry’s hole with going down on Harry, slowly, and then, engulfing Harry into his mouth, sucking on Harry’s cock teasingly.

‘If you want me to stop, just say so,’ Snape let go of him with a popping sound, and eyed him questioningly.

‘I’ll curse you… if you dare to stop,’ Harry said and Severus just whispered to his ear in return.

‘Then, Potter, turn over.’

Damn, if Snape calling him Potter was _this_ hot, Harry didn’t even mind. He complied, and surely, Severus must have wanted him just as much, because the next thing Harry felt, was Snape considerably huge member, inside him. In one trust.

‘Merlin,’ Harry swore because Snape just knew where to stimulate him.

‘Again?’ Severus inquired, his tone is almost sadistic. But that only made Harry want more.

‘God, yes.’

Pretty soon Harry matched Snape movements with moving his own hips in accordance too, and then, the strangest thing happened.

Harry felt magic building up in him, but he also felt Severus’s magic in the background, and when he opened his eyes briefly, he could see a lot of it was circling the room around them, accumulating.

Then, Snape went further, and with one hand, he started jerking Harry off, while never stopping the movement of his hips. For Harry, it was only a matter of time, because being stimulated both from his back and front, and feeling Severus’s skilled hands on him was too much.

Yet, a small part of him wanted this to last as long as it could go, so he didn’t just come, not yet.

‘Just cum already, Potter,’ Snape ordered him, and he chose to back up his words with even deeper trusts into Harry, though the younger wizard thought it wouldn’t be even possible to do that, but…

Harry’s orgasm hit him so hard, even he was surprised, and when he started tightening around Severus’s length, Snape followed him too. 

Then, their magic too, hit, connected, and pulsed back into them, but this time it felt as if Harry got back a mixture of their magics together, not only his. It was strange yet so good, it almost felt like a second orgasm, following the first close. As it ended, Snape only pulled out and collapsed next to Harry.

‘I’ll give it up to you, Harry,’ he said, looking at the raven-haired wizard with a dark smile. ‘You were right, and this wasn’t half bad.’

‘Half-bad?’ Harry asked, pretending to be upset. ‘That’s all you have to say?’

‘Alright, I’ll say it did exceed my expectations.’

‘Now you’re sounding like you’re grading me,’ Harry teased, giving Snape a small kiss. Damn, even if sex was terrible, he’d still want to be with Severus just because to see him in situations like this, to spend time with him.

And that the sex was well… phenomenal, just made him feel falling even deeper for Snape.

‘And the magical connection, I… I didn’t expect that at all,’ Harry said, to what Severus noted.

‘I guessed something like that would have to happen, but I just didn’t anticipate it to be so… intense.’

‘We could go again—’

‘I have to take you back, it’s getting late,’ Snape told him, bringing their clothes back from thin air, spelling a cleaning charm on both of them. ‘Merlin only knows how will I have the mind to talk business with Minerva after this, but I guess it’s a fault of my own making.’

‘Yes, it is,’ Harry agreed while clothing himself, and giving Severus a grin. ‘For being so hot.’

Luckily, for a change, Severus didn’t think Harry was only saying that because he was James’s son and wanted to trick him into believing something that wasn’t true or something, just to have a laugh.

Snape was confident about his sexual skills, and for what it’s worth, and what Harry has seen, he had all the reason to be so. And damn, if it wasn’t hot dating a male who was competent and had confidence too.

He went back to Severus to kiss him again, which meant the Potions Master had to put on Harry’s cloak while kissing, but that only reminded him of how they could get _off_ their clothes again, so in the end Snape had to push him away.

‘Potter, let me remind you of your curfew, and my business to tend to. If we continue like this—’

‘You have to go to McGonagall’s office with a huge hard-on?’ Harry teased, making Snape groan.

‘Now you’re just torturing me,’ Severus took a step back, seemingly trying to compose himself. ‘Minerva is my friend and if you make me go there thinking about you, I’ll punish you.’

Even that sounded too hot, coming from Snape.

‘What would you have me to do?’

‘Merlin, you’ll be the death of me, Harry,’ Severus said, closing his eyes, and Apparating them back the streets of Hogsmeade, giving Harry a kiss again, as they were there. ‘But not today. Go!’

Harry did as he was told. After all, he promised to Draco he will be back before dark and if he hurried, if not even that, but he could probably make it before curfew. Plus, he understood Snape really had to go too, so there was no sense in making them elongate the goodbyes more.

He hoped the date went well, as great for Severus as he felt, and that there will be another one soon anyway, so for now, he just left, giving one last glace to Snape who just shook his head at him with a smile, and went back to the Three Broomsticks - probably for his own cloak, which they left in the hurry of getting to Snape’s.

Harry smiled at the thought, that he was so tempting for the man that he even forgot about that, and that smile lasted even still when he got back to the Common Room, where Draco took one look him and then said.

‘It was so _not_ just a meal, Harry James Potter!’ he hit Harry with one of his books, seemingly in the middle of some homework. ‘Your pupils are blown, and you’re grinning like—’

‘Man, I… didn’t see this coming,’ Harry said, feeling like he was walking 5 inches above the ground, he felt so happy. ‘But I regret nothing.’

‘Oh no, now if you break up I either have to kill my best friend or my godfather for hurting the other,’ the blond said, sighing, but Harry just laughed.

‘Well, we aren’t officially dating yet, so—’

‘You just had sex,’ Draco said, now surprised. ‘You don’t seem like a type who’d do that—’

‘On the first date? Without any promises of another? Basically bullying Snape into it with teasing?’ Harry listed. ‘Yeah, I know it sounds nothing like me, but with Severus, I wanted it. And Merlin, if it wasn’t—’

‘Spare me the details! Snape is my family, you realize,’ Draco quickly said, making Harry smile.

‘I wasn’t going into details, those are just for me,’ Harry said, loosening his necktie Snape just corrected for him when they were dressing up.

‘What details?’ Ginny appeared, and Harry’s smile fell. Damn, how is he supposed to say what happened, when Ginny thinks Neville is his date, and that they are so perfect together?

‘It’s Neville,’ Draco now lied for him. Well, obviously, he had to.

‘No, it’s not. Neville and me never dated, Gin,’ Harry said, sitting down, deciding that he had to face whatever this will bring, but since he felt so hyper, he felt like he had the energy to do so, so it was okay. ‘I used him to get to Snape with him, and he used me to finally let his Granny know he was gay.’

‘So why do you look like you’ve just been throughoutly fucked?’ Ginny eyed him, carefully, and Harry had felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. He was, wasn’t he?

‘It’s… Severus invited me to dinner and it went… it went too well for a dinner, if you get—’

‘Stop hinting how great it was, we get it! Only by looking at you, Harry!’ Draco groaned, still uncomfortable. ‘You make me think about my godfather that way, every time—’

‘Better get used to it, because I want a repeat of this, and soon, Dray,’ Harry warned, making Gin look at him.

‘You do, huh?’

‘Oh Merlin, yes,’ Harry said, but then switched to a more serious tone. ‘Sorry I lied to you, Gin. I really was going to tell you—’

‘I am disappointed. Neville is great. But you seem so happy I even can’t stay mad at you for long, Harry,’ Ginny hugged him, and Harry hugged her back.

‘Thanks.’

‘If you have your dirty hands on my girlfriend, I better be a part of that hug soon,’ Draco warned, before he came, and hugged them both.

‘We’re a disgrace to Slytherin, aren’t we. They aren’t supposed to be all hugs and everything,’ Harry muttered, getting a tad bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to hugs at the Dursley’s let's admit. But his friends still didn’t let go.

‘Or, they all are, and everything else is just a front,’ Gin noted.

‘I’m just making sure Ginny doesn’t turn you back to liking girls again and don’t know what you two are talking about,’ Draco said, and they all laughed.

Which, reminded Harry of… Lucius. The man who gave him the advice, the man who sent Snape to him and the one who was probably still in his quarters, wondering what happened.

He opened their usual channel to the pureblood wizard, but there was something strange. It took time for Harry to realize it was so, because Lucius was heavily drunk, and barely conscious, lying on the floor of his dining room, almost passed out, not even having the decency to move himself to the bedroom next door.

‘I… there is something I need to take care of, dammit,’ Harry’s mind was back to normal again, hoping Lucius didn’t drink too much to have alcohol poisoning and won’t choke on his vomit until he gets there.

‘Harry, what’s up?’ Draco asked, and Harry just shook his head. It would do nothing good telling Lucius’s son the truth. Harry will take care of it and pretend it never really happened.

‘I just… it’s urgent. But I’ll be back—’

‘Harry, it’s after curfew,’ Ginny now looked at him puzzled, and worried. They both could feel the tension coming from Harry, and the switch from Harry after just being with Snape and then coming back from it to reality.

‘I’ve forgotten something. It’s nothing, but I have to—’

‘Do it tomorrow, then,’ Draco told him, his voice almost daring Harry to continue with such an obvious lie, but Harry did.

‘Mooncalf, don’t worry yourself too much, will you?’ he just teased back. He was wasting time now. ‘Having lines of worry doesn’t suit your Malfoyish grace.’

And with that, he was out of the Slytherin Common Room, spelling himself to be invisible, hurrying to Lucius’s rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I ended up feeling so sorry for poor Lucius that I have two version of how this fic could go for Chapter 15. The one here is staying Snarry as I intended and as I promised you guys this story will be.
> 
> The other, however, is... a bit disturbing/silly/unbelievable(?) considering it ended up a HarryxLuciusxSeverus thing, but if you want to read that AU, rather than this chapter (for some reason *laughs*) you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13879086/chapters/31931538).
> 
> It's a reader's choice chapter, I really had fun with both. Please don't hate me!!! And thank you marvelous people for all the comments, kudos, everything! XOXO

‘Lucius, tell me how much brandy you drank,’ Harry tried, but he didn’t get any answer, just a moan when he moved the aristocrat’s blond head to his lap, hoping that this way Lucius would choke less.

‘If you aren’t telling me, old man, I have to use a nasty curse on you that will make you vomit, just to be safe,’ Harry purposefully called Lucius “old man”, in a hope that the blond will curse him for it, and he’d see it was alright, but no such luck.

Harry wasn’t a healer who probably could just measure the blood-alcohol level with a spell, and even dimish it with another. It was Lucius’s tutelage that helped him learn the vomit spell at all, used by ancient shamans in Middle-Europe, hundreds of years earlier.

So, it would be natural to call for help - Madam Promfey would take care of Lucius in no time, even in the middle of the night. However.

Madam Pomfrey was a friend of Minerva, and she would worry too much not to tell the whole incident to the Headmistress, and McGonagall would try to speak with Lucius, and that wouldn’t end well.

Lucius had his pride, after all. Even if he was sick, he’d rather be in Harry’s sloppy care than Madam Promfey, if it meant discretion.

Harry tried, and saw that Snape has already left the school - and then quickly got out of the Potion Master’s head before he was noticed - so he couldn’t call Snape either.

Maybe… if you order a poor elf, and then made them promise not to tell anyone… Surely, Lucius wouldn’t be upset if one House-elf knew about his condition. Or would it be even more humiliating for him if an elf knew, and had “leverage” on him, despite being only a household servant in Lucius’s mind?

Harry couldn’t risk it. The only thing that could probably make Lucius’s condition worse than as it was, if he had to face humiliation, or better say something that was humiliating in his mind.

‘Okay, it’s me you’ve got then,’ Harry decided, thinking it was probably too much that he was there already, but then again, he wouldn’t talk. Lucius must know this as well, so Harry seeing him in an unfitting situation for a Malfoy was… well, not desirable, but he couldn’t just leave pretending he wasn’t there, so. ‘Now, for the vomiting spell.’

He half-carried, half-levitated Lucius to the personal bathroom, next to the toilet, holding Lucius’s hair back while speaking the charm. He didn’t dare to leave the blond, so he Accio-ed the same cup Lucius was using before, and spelled water into it, ready to give it to the Pureblood. 

After the vomiting charm especially, but with the drinking too, water will be needed, and Harry was ready to give Lucius galleons of it, even if the pureblood didn’t want to drink so much.

It took time until Lucius somewhat was brought back, and hell if it wasn’t disgusting. But he didn’t argue the cup of water in the slightest, so that was good, at least. Easier to take care of him.

‘Aguamenti,’ Harry muttered, then gave the cup back to Lucius again. The blond drank it again, eyeing him with hostility.

‘You shouldn’t be here,’ it was only later when he spoke to Harry, however.

‘No matter how I supposed to hate you, you don’t deserve to die. Not just yet, and not this way. Imagine the press of your death, or what your poor son would feel, knowing—’

‘I’m not dying.’

‘Now,’ Harry stated. ‘But don’t worry, I won’t tell this anyone, you have my word.’

Another silence ensued. It was one thing that they both tolerated each other on a daily basis, and another that Harry’s hand was still holding Lucius’s hair back, who was heaving in front of the loo, Harry seeing him like this.

‘That’s why I didn’t call Pomfrey so that no one knows. But if you wish, we still can. Or call an elf,—’

‘I’m already better,’ Lucius said, clearly not wanting an audience. ‘In fact, you could leave too.’

At this point, Harry could have, Lucius’s magic was doing the healing already probably, and he must have got rid of the worst part of the brandy because his color was returning too. However, Harry didn’t make a move to leave. 

He didn’t even push Lucius to explain himself either, although it was hard not to because he was worried, but it was too soon, so he just sat there in the cold floor with the blond. Knowing Lucius, it will be always too much to talk about why this happened in the first place. But if Harry didn’t know why, who is to say it won’t just happen again?

‘Don’t look at me like that,’ Lucius hissed, and Harry knew. He shouldn’t “pity” Lucius in his presence, so he tried to Occlude hard and resort his facial features so that it wouldn’t show how worried he was. ‘If you’d be sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of your life and you only had a couple of months left until you have to return, you’d drink too.’

Yes, but it wasn’t about that, or not that alone, was it? Lucius was fine until Snape took Harry on their “date”. Harry knew so because of the mental link between him and the blond, and so far Lucius was good even at late hours.

‘So, if I managed to convince the Ministry that you’re more useful teaching at Hogwarts for free than sitting at Azkaban, doing nothing, you’d feel better?’

‘I would, but they won’t be convinced,’ Lucius lied straight into his face, looking irritated. ‘It’s not something even _you_ could achieve, Potter.’

‘Well, they might take you back for the summer, but I can ask Minerva to back me up, even Snape, surely.’

‘They wouldn’t want a Death-Eater teaching their precious children.’

‘They gave permission for you to teach me, their Saviour,’ Harry shrugged. ‘I think if it’s DADA, they want an ex-Death Eater, exactly because you’re dangerous. You can teach them things and how to prepare against them, and you’re actually good at it.’

Lucius didn’t look convinced, and if anything, the got more angry with Harry, thinking the raven-haired only offered because he was now pitying him.

‘I didn’t ask for _your_ help, you indulgent, sentimental, nosy half-blood! Now get out of my quarters, before I call the ugly squib caretaker to remove you!’

Of course, Lucius was doing this on purpose. Falling back to calling people with blood-names and speaking down to Harry as ugly as he could. But it worked.

Harry was there to help, and offered to even get Lucius out of prison, given if Lucius was willing to teach in return, and then the blond went ahead and said what he said…

Harry even thought how Draco would be happy if his father wasn’t in prison and been considering ways to achieve that for a long time, and then, is this how Lucius reacts?

‘Oh, don’t worry, I’m leaving,’ he told the blond, and he was so angry he just threw the cup against the wall, shattering it, instead of giving it to Lucius, nursing him. ‘Maybe next time I won’t even come, anyway!’

‘Even better!’ Lucius yelled after him, but he was still on the floor, his eyes worn, and his face looking paler than usual.

By the time Harry got outside of Lucius’s rooms, he was calm and realized he was just as easily provoked as Lucius wanted him to be. But he didn’t turn back to apologize either, because he guessed if the blond wizard was able to yell at him, he’d survive, and he didn’t want to provoke him seeing Lucius so low.

Maybe tomorrow both can pretend that nothing happened, and it’s going to be okay. And maybe Harry should try bringing up the freeing Lucius topic when the blond head isn’t in the basin of a toilet, and they should find an agreement.

Harry barely realized he was walking the corridors, after curfew, and that Brian might still be onto him until they showed.

Brian, Hugh, Ron and two Death Eaters Harry didn’t know the names of but have seen them in Voldemort’s head enough.

‘Your friends won’t get an alarm this time, I’m afraid,’ Brian said, on a fake-honeyed tone. ‘You see, you have so many enemies, Harry, that we decided to work together. Ron here helped me to get into your habits and the spells you’ll use, I and Hugh got to research the alarm that would get your friends here to protect you and spelled it quiet, and these two gentlemen… they always wanted to kill you, which is practical because I didn’t want to dirty my hands with murder.’

Of course. Ron wouldn’t be able to do shite on his own, and neither could the Death Eaters even enter Hogwarts without help, because of the wards. But the two Ravenclaw had a reasonable plan, and it worked. Harry was overpowered now 5 to 1, and no one else showed.

He wasn’t cursed yet either, but he knew it was a matter of time. And knowing how he taught Ron every spell he was good at, he couldn’t use any of them probably, without all five countering them easily. He would have also called on Lucius, any other time via the link, but now? Lucius might not come. And even if he did, he was still not good enough to fight.

‘You came prepared, I have to admit,’ Harry spoke up, buying himself time so that he could list a number of spells in his mind that was dark magic, and he only recently learned them, so Ron couldn’t tell the others of them. ‘And bringing Death Eaters to the castle… is an unexpected touch.’

‘You didn’t seriously think that you can almost expel me from Hogwarts and then I won’t punish you, did you?’ Brian inquired, and although the others seemed to be bored with the conversation, wands at ready, no one flung the first curse yet, so they all stayed put. ‘And for what? For me and Hugh fucking you? You should consider yourself lucky. If you weren’t famous I would have never even considered looking at you twice, for Merlin’s sake.’

Now, that made Harry stop preparing and jump straight into action.

He got Ron with the first curse - a binding spell - and knocked him unconscious within a second, but the other four… they were harder to handle. The Ravenclaws knew about his preferred spells and the Death Eaters knew about most of his dark spells, naturally. The four of them together repelled every single curse Harry could throw at them.

Harry was, of course, stronger than average, but he also wasn’t on Dumbledore or Voldemort’s level, not yet anyway. Maybe if he could finish the education what Lucius was giving him - now Harry wasn’t too sure it will continue as they did before - and if Harry got older, and thus his magic growing.

But now, he was going to lose. Not just because of the 4 on 1, because of how also his mood sucked. And dark magic already told him it wasn’t a good way to go, or he’d lose control again, trying to use powers he shouldn’t, in this state.

He wanted to summon an elf, calling McGonagall there, because she had the power of the wards, and could easily handle anything on the castle’s grounds with the help of them, but as he tried the summoning, he only was hit with a curse for taking the few seconds out of the duel, the four closing in.

It wasn’t a good situation at all. He didn’t want to lose control over his dark-magic because if he did, he couldn’t stop it willingly then, he knew as much. But with the raw-energy, he could do nothing if he didn’t know the way to use his powers.

And he had doubts that a vomiting spell, for example, would surprise any of his duel partners. So he tried to hang on, as much as he could. Hoping that someone would accidentally come or something would change. Nothing did.

But then, he thought about the wards. Surely, Snape didn’t have the power over them anymore, so Harry couldn’t ask them to protect him again, as he wouldn’t do either because he thought Severus would be angry for him risking his life, but…

Harry had a connection to those wards. An established one. Surely, if not else, he could just use them to turn an alarm on, as they surely had one, and McGonagall was linked to it.

Then, Harry just has to buy more time, hanging on until the Headmistress and preferably Slughorn came to help him too, as Deputy.

It wasn’t such a bad plan. But he had to focus, and push the worry for Lucius out of his mind to hold back four people and even get out of the way of some killing curses.

He was bleeding, one arm broken, his face cut, his stomach hit with something, and his energy almost drained when McGonagall showed up. Luckily, not alone, but with 4 other teachers, all wearing their night-cloaks, but their wands at the ready as well, so Harry could safely retreat behind them.

Only a year ago, he’d see this fight as his own and probably risked his own life trying to prove it to be true. Now he managed to get help and accept it when it came, and it was a relief.

Four teachers quickly overcame the two Death Eaters, Brian and Hugh surrendered, seeing what they were in for.

That left McGonagall to come up to Harry.

‘Not so fast, young man,’ he told Harry, who was probably hoping to get back to his dorm room, thinking it would be best if his magic took care of curing him, not Promfey. ‘Should I even hope for an answer why you were in the corridors at such a late hour?’

He liked Minerva for the question. She knew him well not to demand an explanation, only mentioning it because well. She was Headmistress, and he was still a student, who broke the rules… again.

‘I can’t tell you,’ Harry smiled. ‘But I’m here should you want to give me detention—’

‘Which then I would have to take back for alerting me in such a clever way, and not trying to fight them alone,’ the Professor smiled a small, mischievous smile. ‘But try to promise me you won’t break curfew again, if you didn’t have a matter of life or death situation in your hand next time, so that I can sleep at night, Potter.’

‘I wouldn’t have done so today either, if it wasn’t gravely important, Professor,’ Harry said, meaning every word.

‘You either grew up on me,’ McGonagall smiled. ‘Or you’re just a better liar than you used to be, being taught by Lucius Malfoy.’

‘Maybe a little bit of both,’ Harry smiled back.

‘Well, I’m not punishing you, this time. But you have to let Pomfrey take a look at you.’

Harry endured being shipped to the Infirmary - along with the still unconscious Ron, who was levitated there - and even took Merlin only knows how many Potions Pomfrey gave him, just to make the old witch feel better.

‘And you spend the night under my observation, Potter!’

‘Yes, ma'am,’ he smiled at her, to which she smiled back, but then she spelled the curtains around his bed shut, probably adding a spell which would have alerted her if Harry was trying to leave, which he wasn’t.

But then, he sent his Patronus to Draco, ordering it to only find the blond if he wasn’t asleep, with a simple message: ‘Kept in the hospital wing but don’t worry, I’m safe. I just won’t make it back to our room for the night.’

‘Harry, what in Salazar’s name? Why are you in the hospital’s wing?’ Harry wasn’t even surprised to see a ferret Patronus because it was so Draco, wasn’t it. He probably was up still because of the way Harry left him and Ginny.

‘I had to go do something, and Brian attacked me with a gang, but I managed to alert McGonagall, who brought teachers, and everything is fine,’ Harry sent back his reply.

‘It’s… it’s my dad, isn’t it?’ the ferret came back quickly, conveying how the blond already guessed at what was true. ‘Did he.. Try to kill himself? So that you don’t want to tell me, nor anyone?’

‘Jesus, Mooncalf, it’s not… But I promised I wouldn’t tell—’

‘I might hate him, but he’s still my only father.’

‘He just got drunk. He… wasn’t even really drunk,’ Harry lied. ‘I was just worried, and unfortunately, attacked when returning after I saw he was fine.’

‘You looked more worried than that.’

‘He did go easy on the brandy, Draco, but he even sent me the fuck off.’

‘That sounds like him,’ the ferret now sounded of a small laugh, and Harry was glad. ‘But next time you sense he’s drunk however you sensed it, and you send me. Promise me, now.’

‘I’m not sure—’

‘Harry. I won’t be able to sleep otherwise. You shouldn't be attacked again!’

Now it was a bit annoying, people linking insomnia to worrying over Harry, not just McGonagall but Draco too, but at the same time, it meant they cared about him. Which always meant so much to Harry, after surprising him that anyone would care…

‘I promise,’ Harry barely managed to say, when a very angry Severus tore almost the curtains down, now appearing. ‘But I have to go.’

‘I won’t even ask where,’ the ferret said, sighing. ‘Goodnight. And please try to not get in trouble until I and Gin can meet you in the morning.’

‘I won’t!’ Harry sent back the stag, under Snape’s watching eyes, who waited until it went away.

‘McGonagall informs me in the middle of the night, that you were out of your Common Room and the still lingering Death Eaters attacked you—’

‘She went overboard a bit,’ Harry tried to diminish what happened because he _knew_ that look. If Snape could kill with his looks, and he’d be long dead. ‘Nothing really happ—’

‘Don’t lie to me!’ Snape now snapped. ‘If you consider dating me for real, you better tell me what happened!’

‘That’s called extortion,’ Harry noted, but Severus had a reply to that too.

‘That’s called _honesty!’_

Harry sighed. One the one hand, Snape was right, like in case of Neville and what Harry told him. On the other, Severus himself said at some point that he wasn’t going to sleep with Harry, only being jealous of Neville did the trick, so what was Harry supposed to do?

And he already broke his promise to Lucius, because he really thought Draco could help the old, grumpy man next time, and maybe the two blonds would bond back closer a bit than lately, if it was Lucius’s own son helping him, who knows. Some good might come out of it.

But revealing to Snape that Lucius was probably heartbroken, and probably over him? It was a matter of destroying Lucius’s pride, if he had any after Harry left, that is.

‘I… I was stupid, and when Brian challenged me, I thought I could take him alone.’

‘You’re lying,’ Snape said, but as far as Harry knew, he could be bluffing, calling him a liar, testing how Harry reacts.

‘No, I’m not,’ and he could Occlude now, hiding it.

‘You are more mature than that. Even if it happened so, you’re leaving out something, otherwise, it doesn’t make any sense.’

How Snape's opinion changed about Harry! It did make the situation easier for the raven-wizard now, though.

‘I… wanted to talk to Neville. In person. After what happened with you,’ Well, it was the worst feeling for Harry, but Snape just eyed him, not calling him out on the lie.

‘And?’

‘I was ambushed at the corridors,’ Harry said, glad for this part which was true, at least. ‘I realized I was outnumbered, and remembered the wards, and managed to sound an alarm for Minerva to come to my help with everyone.’

‘Maybe you shouldn’t tell Longbottom,’ Snape then said. ‘I… we could just pretend it never happened.’

It served Harry right. Caught in a lie he couldn’t possibly change, but for lying, he was now suggested by the love of his life just not to be with them. Great.

‘I don’t know about you, but I could never do that,’ he quietly told Snape, but he saw Severus’s eyes darken at those words, and was terrified what the Potion Master was about to say, so he quickly changed the topic. ‘Why are you here, anyway?’

‘Minerva called me. Mainly to cure you, but also to identify those two Death Eaters to the Aurors, so that they can be trialed as such,’ Snape sighed, sounding tired, holding out his hand.

Harry took the hand, even if it felt like a weakness, him needing Snape to heal him when he could just get better on his own.

‘You… don’t know what will happen to Brian, though?’ he asked, making Snape frown.

‘Minerva asked me, and I think they both Ravenclaws will be expelled. This time permanently. Weasley might just get a strong warning though, he's a war hero.’

Harry couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief, and Severus saw that. His dark eyes were on Harry long before he spoke up again.

‘Just so you know, Harry, the next time you get hurt again, I’ll kill you. So don’t go on and think this will happen again.’

‘You curing me?’

‘Move to the side of the bed,’ Snape, however, said, spelling his shoes off, and placing a spell on the door to alert him if anyone should come to the Infirmary.

Then, as if it was natural, he took his cloak off too, and climbed under the covers next to Harry, hugging him.

‘It’s only because you heal faster the more contact we have,’ Snape told him, but Harry was at least distracted, safe to say.

He felt warm, safe and loved. And very sleepy of all the sudden, but he didn’t want to sleep, not if this was that he was missing out on.

It was one thing to have sex with Severus, just because the man couldn’t hold back, probably, and another completely to… for a lack of a better word, being cuddled by him.

If Harry wasn’t already deeply in love with the Potion Master, this moment surely would have done the trick.

‘I… I wasn’t so bad this time either. I called for help, admitting I wasn’t ready to handle them on my own, you know,’ Harry tried to fight a yawn that was claiming him.

‘That’s why I’m not killing you for being reckless,’ Snape answered, placing a kiss on the top of Harry’s hair. ‘Minerva was actually pretty proud telling me.’

‘She didn’t even give me detention,’ Harry smiled.

‘She admittedly has a soft spot for you, Potter,’ Severus told him, making him laugh. ‘But know, sleep. I’m not going to be able to stay the whole night, and you heal better if asleep.’

What a pity, but Harry didn’t want to push. He already got more from their date and now that he would have thought was possible for him to get from Snape, so he decided to take it slow.

True, the Potion Master clearly didn’t think they should be together, whatever the reason was behind that, and if Harry let himself think about it, he’d have a couple of guesses why.

However, at the same time, Harry could count himself lucky, because despite all this, with a little push on his part, Snape wasn’t able to completely refuse him either, so if Harry was patient, and could just slowly make him change his mind, like water over rocks, in time, there seemed to be a chance.

And that gave Harry hope because a couple of months ago, there wasn’t even a crack on Severus’s shield he hid behind, the shell he carried on around him, not even letting people see what’s behind, probably convinced it was better that way.

‘Thank you,’ Harry muttered, breathing Severus’s scent in, a faint residue of some herbs - which Snape probably used to keep the scent of potions out of his clothing - and Snape himself, which calmed him if anything.

‘Don’t,’ he got his answer back, sensing the discomfort in Severus’s voice. ‘Lily would turn in her grave knowing what I did to you. So would Potter, even if I could really care less—’

‘Again, with my parents,’ Harry noted, pushing himself up so that he can look into Snape’s eyes. ‘You know, it was the best date of my life! You feeling bad about it is an insult to me.’

‘It’s not. In fact, you were too tempting to me, that’s why it happened at all. And—’

‘First good news today, then,’ Harry smiled, but Severus ignored it.

‘And, of course, it was the best for you, you’re too young to have much experience,’ Snape said, his mouth in a stubborn grimace.

Harry could have rolled his eyes, and told the Potion Master how very wrong he was, and should have Harry all the experience, they still wouldn’t amount anything close, but then stopped himself.

No point arguing it now, after just one time they did it. Severus seemed keen on forgetting it even happened, so Harry wasn’t going to let him, and there is that. However, if he voiced his opinion, and ended up in an argument with the man, he could be sure Snape wouldn’t agree to a date again.

If stakes were this high, he could control his temper. Or was it that now being Slytherin and taught by Lucius he could just stop to think about his actions and see the consequences clearer, which then helped him to control his temper?

Maybe both.

‘Still, thank you. If not for the date, then at least for the healing,’ Harry said, burying his face in the crook of Snape’s neck, making the Potion Master hug him tighter.

‘Maybe I should charge you for it. So you wouldn’t get hurt so often,’ Severus muttered, but he was so close now Harry could feel his warm breath on his hair, making Harry chuckle.

‘I have money.’

‘Not this much,’ Snape stated, and they both laughed.

‘Well, I’m Harry Potter, it’s expected me to get in trouble, after all—’

‘Shut up and sleep already, _Harry Potter,’_ Snape warned. ‘If Poppy finds me in your bed at the time of her dawn-check-up, she’s going to tell Minerva, who is already dead-convinced I should wed you, so they probably would plan a wedding next—’

‘I didn’t know we could marry,’ Harry admitted, know making Snape awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

‘Of course, even with Lucius’s education, you think much like a Muggle. But wizards… and witches, when in love, their Magical Heritage is too important for them not to be let married just because they are homosexual. They can magically adopt too, or there are even Potions to change one’s sex.’

‘There are?’

‘If you’d want to become a woman, you just need to tell me,’ Snape grinned at him. ‘I wouldn’t date you any longer, but I’m sure someone would—’

‘I like being who I am,’ Harry said, and he was shocked that it was truer than ever. He had Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, hell, even Professor McGonagall and Lucius care about him, which after the Dursley’s it seemed so unreal, but he was all the more grateful for them because of it.

Not to mention a charming Potions Prof just under him in bed…

‘I also prefer myself like this,’ Snape wondered. ‘But Lucius with his hair always tempted me to change him into a woman. I was just too terrified of his curses afterward.’

Harry thought about how hilarious would it be, and his heart sank. Lucius wasn’t okay, jokes aside, and he felt like it was all his fault. Maybe it was, taking Severus away from the blond.

‘Would you mind telling me how magical adoption works?’ he asked because he could ask Lucius, of course, but with Lucius’s mood now wouldn’t be great, so it was easier to rely on Snape.

Plus, truth to be told, Harry loved-loved- _loved_ Snape’s voice, so he wanted him to speak about anything really, and was trying to stall sleep at the same time.

‘Well, if there is a witch whom you can pay, one might get a person pregnant with a spell, so that the kid is half theirs, half the witches, if you wanted to parent a kid on your own,’ Snape said. ‘Then later, if you had a husband, the kid can be legally adopted even to be the heir of a bloodline. Or…’

‘Or?’

‘It’s a bit more complicated, but you can adopt any child, even a Muggle one, and share you and your husband's magical core with the kid, planting the mixture of your magic in them, so that it would grow and flourish. This is more tasking so you’d need to have a husband for it, and less often used, because magical people don’t like to adopt Muggles, and there are basically no wizarding children left to rot in orphanages because usually, some family takes them in—’

‘Tom was left there.’

‘Yes, Albus showed me that memory too,’ Snape answered, making them both sad, probably, and Harry didn’t think he could begin to imagine how the old wizard was making Severus feel, after being ordered to kill him. Any topic was better than that, surely.

‘I think it would be nice to adopt a non-Magical kid. They would appreciate it more, plus I could rescue someone if they weren’t in proper care,’ Harry wondered, falling silent thinking about himself at a young age.

‘Neville Longbottom would probably do it with you, even if not now, of course,’ Snape told him, and was probably right. Neville was thought to be a Squib for a long time as a kid, he’d know what it felt like not to have magic, and probably would like to rescue an orphan just as much as Harry would.

On the other hand, it wasn’t everything. Kids. Maybe Harry wouldn’t be a good father, having noone like that until Remus, and it’s better if he didn’t make anyone miserable for their whole life because he was too careless to think it through.

‘Or maybe I shouldn’t have kids.’

‘I hate them,’ Severus mentioned, and Harry didn’t see his expression given that his head was on Snape’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of Severus’s pulse, but he could imagine the man’s unpleasant expression. ‘But you strike me as one who should have one or two at least, Potter.’

‘Whaaat?!’ Harry pretended to be surprised. ‘And here I thought you had enough of insufferable Potters, you don’t want more of them—’

That made Severus sigh, and admit.

‘The man can hope never to meet those little devils—’

‘Not a chance! If I would have kids, you would have to babysit them for sure. Maybe even Lucius. Who would teach them Potions and History of Magic otherwise?’

‘Merlin, please don’t let Lucius anywhere near your children in the future, Harry,’ Snape said, and it was hard to decide whether he was joking or not. ‘They could end up like Draco, and look at the poor kid!’

So it was a joke, after all!

‘If they were adopted Muggle-borns, as I’ve just said, I’d hardly think they’d go to believe Purebloods are more.’

‘But for that, you’d need a husband. And Longbottom while great, he’d bore you, after a while. He’s a good wizard, but too… pure.’

Ah, what was this now? Severus just admitted Neville maybe wasn’t the best for Harry?

Harry had to be careful not to reveal how happy he felt because of that, after all the “Longbottom is so perfect for you” anecdotes Snape has been telling him during their date and here in the infirmary as well, so far.

Admitting that he wasn’t dating Neville, however, in the middle of speaking about children and family - not a right move. Especially after that he just used Neville to serve Snape with a reason as to why he was out at night.

So he better joke away the topic, he decided.

‘Maybe I could steal one of Draco and Ginny’s kids then. I imagine they will have a lot of kids.’

‘Merlin, do not!’ Snape said, and Harry knew he was smiling. ‘I can’t even imagine how insufferable their children would be. One with Weasley genes, just think about the twins, and one with Malfoyish pride, like Draco…’

‘I’d adore them,’ Harry said, now almost sorry that said kids didn’t exist. Or at least: yet.

‘Come to think of it, you are basically an adopted child of those two—’

‘I’m so not!’

‘So are,’ Severus told him, and even if it wasn’t true, him arguing like that with Harry made Harry’s smile widen.

‘Well, just so you know, it’s your fault that I’m going to sleep now, instead of having a conversation with you longer,’ Harry muttered, as if annoyed, and it made Snape chuckle under him.

‘Merlin, and here I hoped I could tell you a bedtime story before you finally doze off!’

‘Bastard,’ Harry said, but it wasn’t helping his tone that he was laughing.

‘A bastard is who says bastard,’ Snape, however, was now probably teasing him.

‘You just said it,’ Harry retorted, eyes closed.

‘You said it first.’

‘And I have more right to say it!’

‘Well, as it is, we just proved you haven’t,’ Snape told him, with a light voice, so Harry didn’t mind. In fact, he liked to tease Snape when the man was like this.

‘Telling me that I’m more of a bastard is a bastardish-thing to do, however.’

‘And here I thought you said sleep.’

‘Well, you didn’t say goodnight,’ Harry now pouted. But they were having a fast-paced conversation just before, so it blurted itself out with the flow before Harry could rethink it.

‘Goodnight, Harry,’ however, Snape seemed to humor him and do as he asked this once. Maybe he was just so keen that Harry would go to a healing sleep and he could leave, but Harry hearing his first name from him was still delighted because of it.

‘Wouldn’t I be so tired that I couldn’t move, I’d kiss you goodnight, Severus,’ Harry answered.

‘Don’t threaten me with such things, Potter.’

‘Shut up!’ Harry laughed, even if it was on himself. ‘It’s not a threat and we both know it.’

‘Proove it.’

Harry didn’t think he heard that right, it couldn’t be so, but. As he raised his head once again, no matter how tired, and looked into Severus’s eyes, the Potion Master only regarded him with a smile back.

Not with an almost-smile, but a real one. And man, he looked at least ten years younger and… daring.

So even if Harry wasn’t provoked to it, he’d have to kiss the man, which he did. He did have a kiss back, but soon - in Harry's opinion too soon - Snape pulled back from the kiss.

‘Harry, stop. Before I can’t.’

It took every self-preservation Harry had, but this time, Snape's voice wasn’t at all joking, more like begging him, so he did.

‘Now who’s threatening whom,’ he noted, making the Potion Master laugh instead of a chuckle this time, before finding the crook of Severus’s neck where he was so comfortable before, and sleep took over him in a snap.

Sadly, Severus was gone in the morning, just as he said he will be, making the whole memory feel like it had been a dream instead of real, and in a way it was. 

Harry had to be gravely threatened at Hogwarts for it to happen, not making it a common reoccurrence, even if he was Harry Potter and tended to get hurt more often than others. He wondered what he should do about that, but the first thing he had to do in the morning was to meet Dray and Ginny and show them he was okay.

And then, he also had a grumpy old Veela to take care of somehow, and given that Lucius wasn’t letting anyone help him, he couldn’t help but wonder what could be possibly done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten myself into a situation where I write two alternate universes of the same fic, so, bear with me. I might need a bit of more time to update, and I'm sorry. T.T
> 
> However, I was happy to see some people still root for Snarry! Which is great, because I love both sides of the story. Harry gets totally different futures after taking one path or another, it's kinda fun. Oh and Severus and Harry's date, sorry if it's too much of a fluff, I just couldn't resist the sweets-conversation, read and see what I mean.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos and that you're still with me, I appreciate it! XOXO

‘Going to Hagrid,’ Harry said, finding Ginny and Draco sitting on a couch, Ginny getting a massage for her leg from Draco while laying down, reading. And the blond was not even using magic to touch her feet, so Harry slightly felt like interrupting them for his question. ‘He just owled me, saying he has a problem, and I just hope it’s not a dangerous beast again, or that Hagrid will still have his head until I get there… You two are coming?’

‘Might as well,’ Ginny took down the book she was reading. ‘It’s only Saturday and I have nothing to do with my weekends.’

‘You mean other than spend it with me?’ Draco asked pointedly, to which she smiled.

‘I can spend even the weekdays with you, Draco.’

‘That isn’t what you said, though,’ the blond pouted, and Ginny just kissed him in return. To which Harry turned, assuming they weren’t coming, but then they were by his side, walking with him before he could reach the first flight of stairs.

‘So, if it’s something like Blast-Ended Skrewts again, do we tell him it’s a bad idea?’ Draco asked, seemingly nervous. He and Hagrid weren’t really friends, safe to say. But he still came with Ginny and Harry, so the raven-haired wizard thought Hagrid could see he was trying and it will be okay. ‘Or just let him breed them, hoping they will kill each other as the first batch did?’

‘Hagrid sounded worried,’ Harry said. ‘It’s more likely that he’s in trouble or that some creature is.’

‘He won’t curse me out of his hut, will he?’ Draco wondered. ‘After what happened—’

‘He’s my friend. And you are too, I don’t think—’

‘Harry!’ Hagrid saw them, and despite Draco being there, he went to hug Harry and Ginny, so when he did notice Draco, he had no choice but to awkwardly do the same with a terrified Draco too. ‘I was afraid you’re ignoring me, not answering my message.’

‘It sounded urgent, so I came instead,’ Harry looked at him. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘No, but tea first,’ Hagrid said, inviting them in. ‘I also have cake.’

Harry just smiled at that, sitting down, eyeing the familiar surroundings with a small smile. He really missed coming here, but he also didn’t want to come alone, so this was perfect. Except that Hagrid seemed troubled.

‘So, what’s wrong, Hagrid?’ he asked, patiently waiting until all three of them had some tea and cake in front of them, just as Hagrid on the other side of the table.

‘I have been meaning to talk to you, but I didn’t count on being… well, I wished it didn’t come to this,’ Hagrid said, sighing. ‘But it’s about the Forbidden Forest. You see, it’s a big forest…’

‘We know that,’ Harry nodded, urging him on when Hagrid fell silent.

‘People… Muggles came. Apparently, the spells and magical creatures didn’t keep them off any longer. Some man must have bought the land or something because crews came and started cutting down trees. With tools that didn’t even have magic in them, but are extremely noisy,’ Hagrid said, falling silent.

‘I imagine they have chainsaws and such,’ Harry said, not happy with what he was hearing.

‘And those are what?’ Ginny asked, but Draco was listening with the same intent.

‘Erm…’ Harry never really thought about how to define a chainsaw, other then it was, well, a _chainsaw_. 

‘It’s an electric tool that has a chain spinning extremely fast on its side so it’s so strong that it can cut through wood as it was a piece of paper. Or, it can cut through other stuff as well. There are Muggle horror movies, the killer cutting people with… nevermind,’ because the two Purebloods next to him now was eyeing him as if he grew another head. ‘Hagrid, do you know what they are after? Are they building something so that they have to take down the trees—’

‘Oh they are building something alright,’ Hagrid said, his expression grim. ‘But not here. I think they sell the wood. They take too much too fast. The Centaurs came to me, Harry. They want to curse off the Muggles working there. It’s only the very far edge of the forest now, but it’s their home. As it it is to Aragog’s—to many others!’

Hagrid now glanced at Draco, uneasy that the blond might do something if he knew about Aragog’s family in the woods, by the look of it.

Well, Draco would be probably terrified, Harry figured and thought about their trip to the forest in the first year. They were only children, and it was pure luck they didn’t meet any Acromantullas, “only” Voldemort, really.

‘And you cannot let the Centaurs curse the Muggles because?’ Harry asked, to which Ginny sent him a surprised look, but Harry shrugged it off. The Forbidden Forest was part of Hogwarts. Next time a Muggle population will come to visit the castle after they’ve done taking down the trees? ‘I mean, surely, they have memory-changing spells that only take away the location of this place, without actually hurting anyone—’

‘It’s… they already tried that. The men sent to the site though, they keep changing. The Centaurs took care of some, but others appeared. Whoever is sending them doesn’t seem to be much concerned about hiring new personnel every time,’ Hagrid said. ‘You know, Harry, the Forest is unplottable, and as is, it isn’t supposed to show up on any maps. But… that was because Dumbledore owned it. He brought it piece by piece, not just the parts that were previously considered to belong to Hogwarts. I’m beginning to think that someone in the Ministry… after his death, that it has been sold in the Ministry to make a profit.’

Damn. It wasn’t good news.

‘And I’ve told them… I told the Centaurs and the _others_ not to hurt the Muggles, but they are getting impatient with me.’

‘And Kingsley?’ Harry asked. ‘If it was someone in the Ministry, surely you owled him, right, Hagrid?’

‘Kingsley needs money to get his campaign going, and to have supporters,’ Draco said. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if they considered the Forest a useless land with full of dangerous creatures, selling it for the biggest price they could get.’

The “dangerous creatures” earned Draco a look from Hagrid so he added.

‘Not my opinion here, I promise. Now I realize these creatures are part of our magical heritage, unique so much so that some only living here and nowhere else, and should be protected as any living creature,’ he told Hagrid with a serious look on his face. ‘And as a Pureblood, I don’t want any of them to go extinct, in fact, quite the opposite. But the Ministry—’

‘Yeah, Kingsley sent me off as it wasn’t his concern, Malfoy is right,’ Hagrid admitted, tension leaving his shoulders after what Draco said. ‘I also talked to Minerva about it, and she traded some of the grounds for quite an amount of money and talked to Snape, and they’re trying to look into Dumbledore’s will to see if he left the Forest to someone that the Ministry just didn’t hand out the property as the will stated.’

‘Can they do that? Not completing a magical will?’ Ginny asked. ‘I thought it has seals on it, making sure—’

‘Dumbledore left me the sword of Gryffindor. And they had no intentions letting me have it, claiming it was public property or at least it wasn’t supposed to belong to one person,’ Harry mentioned, remembering.

‘That’s what Professor Snape said, when we talked,’ Hagrid nodded. ‘And Minerva keeps telling me to be patient, but I thought… if you, Harry could talk to Kingsley, even via post, that you might have an influence. Or that he might tell you something we don’t know.’

It was a good cause like pulling Draco out from Azkaban, so Harry was ready to use his name if it helped.

‘Of course, Hagrid.’

‘I don’t expect you to work miracles, of course, but maybe—’ Hagrid quickly said, trying to not pressure Harry.

‘I… maybe I could go to Kingsley and buy the remaining Forest parts, just as Dumbledore did,’ Harry said. ‘You don’t happen to know the price he paid, Hagrid?’

It would be the easiest. That way Harry could gift it to Hogwarts as a permanent gift, saying it always belonged to the current Headmaster, and the Minister won’t have to worry about supporters gained on that particular money because Harry would pay him, so he would have no reason to hide anything from Harry.

‘I… it’s not something anyone can easily pay,’ Hagrid said. ‘Magical land that is waste costs a whole lot. There could be so many estates raised on them—’

‘Yet they are taking the wood only off it.’

‘Now,’ Hagrid sighed. ‘The end-game might be to kill off the magical beasts living there by shrinking their territory or force them to move and raise another Hogsmeade next to Hogwarts, renting it out to businesses and turning it to a real profit. Even if they only built magical apartments for parents that are worried about their children, and they would like to be closer and visit more often, renting places… I can imagine only that could worth it for them. Or at least that’s what Minerva thinks they are planning.’

‘That’s disgusting,’ Harry muttered. ‘Still, you have to give me an estimate.’

‘I’d say around ten million pounds, Harry. I know because I managed the Malfoy assets for a while, when my father was gone and I know about Magical-Land prices,’ Draco said, looking serious. ‘Even if I had the old-Malfoy heritage and assets, I’d think twice of paying such an amount for a land that might be the home of so many, yet won’t be profitable in the foreseeable future.’

It was true. Harry had money from the Potter safe, and as it turned out, the Blacks had multiple safes as well, but even still, Harry didn’t have that kind of money, and even if he did, he still needed to think about his own future as well.

‘So politics, huh,’ he said now sighing.

‘I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t worried, Harry, but I just feel so helpless—’ Hagrid stated, but Harry just gave him a smile.

‘Hagrid, I care about magical creatures too. I’ll look into it, and try to be fast about it,’ he promised, ‘I’ll ask Hermione to help research me the will and some Wizarding Laws too, maybe Lucius Malfoy too.’

Just thinking about the blond made his stomach clench. Normally, the blond could help him the best, but now… he wasn’t sure how they will deal with each other come Monday morning.

‘Thank you, Harry,’ Hagrid said, tears in his eyes. ‘That’s all I can ask for.’

They stayed, because Harry wanted to make sure the Hagrid was somewhat brought back to better spirits, and given that Harry didn’t visit since ages, he had a lot to say, and also, a small part of him wanted Hagrid and Draco to come to better terms with each other, so he was trying to showcase to both how the other wasn’t that bad.

Which was certainly successful, given that when they left was almost dark, but Draco noted.

‘You should visit him more often, Harry. Even I’d like to come, which I never thought I’d say.’

‘Ah, stuff you say so carelessly just makes me love you even more, darling,’ Ginny kissed him on the lips, but only for a second, knowing Harry was with them.

And Draco went so red looking at Harry that the Boy-Who-Lived just laughed.

‘I still have no idea what electric means,’ Draco noted, trying to change to topic.

‘I think Hermione might be willing to explain or giving you books on the topic, _darling,_ ’ Harry imitated Ginny’s tone, making the girl elbow him in the stomach. But it was worth it, teasing the blond after Draco was teasing him about Snape the whole year… Payback’s a bitch.

Then, Harry spent Saturday night doing research with Hermione, and the whole Sunday waiting for various Ministry Officers, whom all seemed to be very pleased to see him, right up until he told them what he was there for, then they became uncooperative, if not hostile, sending Harry back and forth to different departments.

His tie felt like choking him, and he hit a dead end with one wizard who wasn’t at work, given that it was heavily the weekend, and they told him to see him on Monday. But by then he realized it was a waste of time, thinking about another plan.

He was just about to Apparate to Diagon Alley, buying some supplies for himself as well for Ginny and Luna, and even Draco, who all wanted to get something there, but didn’t have McGonagall’s permission to leave Hogwarts, when he heard his name.

‘Potter! Harry, for Merlin’s sake!’

He turned, and Snape was there, seemingly trying to get his attention, racing after Harry and successfully reaching him when the young wizard stopped.

‘Harry, what in Magic’s name are you doing here?’

‘I… what are you?’ he asked, looking at Snape. The Potion Master was still wearing black, but his clothing was different. Just as Harry was wearing a tie, trying to look nice. Only Snape succeeded.

‘I asked you first, and I’m a grown-up wizard who—’

‘I was here about the Forbidden Forest, seeing if my—’

‘Whoever told you about that?’ Snape now seemed irritated. ‘That’s why I’m here, and I’m handling it.’

‘Are you?’ Harry didn’t realize how rude that sounded before he said it, but he was tired and was sporting a headache, and all his day was full of bureaucratic rubbish, the Ministry obviously hiding something.

Snape gave him a look, but then he just shook it off and took Harry’s hand.

‘You come with me, and have dinner with me at the Leaky Cauldron. And there you’re going to explain why are you on a case that’s my and Minerva’s responsibility before I curse you to pieces here.’

Harry was going to Diagon Alley anyway, and the shops were open until later, so it was kind of perfect. And Snape holding his hand, getting them out of the Ministry, then Apparating them to the said pub was also nice, even if it didn’t last when they were once there.

‘So,’ Snape said when their food was served, and he took a couple of bites. He did seem famished, or was it only his natural thinness, Harry wondered, but then quickly bought up his eyes when Severus started talking. ‘Who set you up to this?’

‘Hagrid, but had I known, I would have set up myself—’

‘There is a reason why you weren’t told,’ Snape said. ‘It’s risky for you to be even at Hogwarts. Now you’re attracting attention being in the Ministry, alone no less—’

‘Are you… worried about me?’ Harry asked, making Severus eye him with definite anger for the blunt question, but then the Potion Master sighed.

‘I… I guess I am. You were attacked not less than days ago, in the safest place on Earth, and now you’re here…’

‘You can accompany me on the next trip.’

‘I’m working the same case, Potter. You’re going nowhere next, you should work on your education, staying safe and let the adults do what they were supposed to!’

That sounded rude in return for Harry’s rude comment earlier, and Snape must have realized, because he uncharacteristically shut up then, a little color on his cheeks.

‘Not to provoke you, but I thought we established that I’m not safe in the castle either,’ Harry said, making Snape look even more agitated, so he quickly went on. ‘It’s not that I don’t try to be safe, mind you, but this is important.’

‘I’m handling it,’ Snape said. ‘This was my third day at the Ministry because some people only work weekends, some only weekdays. But by now they saw they cannot just shake me off, and I have the written word of McGonagall as Headmistress that I’m a person to act in her name. I doubt you have the same document.’

‘I don’t,’ Harry admitted. ‘But I’ve just thought about an alternative line of action, which coincidentally is what I want to do my job later, which this situation just made me think of, actually, so it’s a win-win. For me and for Hogwarts.’

‘I thought you wanted to be an Auror.’

‘Ha, you knew that, and still didn’t give me the marks I needed in Potions to enter the Advanced Class!’ Harry realized, now faintly upset.

‘Yes, because I was quite sure you’d get killed in two seconds. Now I’d say ten. But it’s not in your plans anymore?’ Snape asked, and Harry decided to ignore the insults, and just answer.

‘No, in fact—’

‘Don’t tell me you want to be a politician,’ Snape looked at him unamused. ‘Lucius might be like one, but you’re not him, no matter—’

‘Jesus, I’m not stupid, nor do I have an aptitude for that, nor would I like to be one,’ Harry said. ‘I’m talking about investigating journalism.’

‘WHAT?’ Snape now didn’t even try to hide his surprise. ‘You want to be like Skeeter—’

‘Oh no, nothing like Skeeter, Merlin,’ Harry said. ‘But I kinda like to know a lot about… any topic, not just one. So that I’d research the matters talking to people, listening to what they have to say, and maybe read up on the topic as well. I have already written an article for the Quibbler, which you might remember—’

‘Which was bogus.’

‘But it went well,’ Harry smiled. ‘People might just read it because my name is on the top, and sometimes it’s all that it takes. And guess what topic my next article will be about if Luna agrees to print it.’

‘The Forest?’ Snape asked, now looking tired. ‘Harry, the politicians will crucify you if you write the truth about it—’

‘Actually, I’m going to have a few pieces about the creatures that live there. Hagrid will surely give me details about them and the Centaurs maybe I can interview too. Then, I’m going to host a charity event to raise money to buy the land these unique creatures inhabit, taking it back from the Ministry. That way they are forced to give it back, both because of the money and because the publicity I’m counting on getting.’

Snape was now silently eying him. Which was good, because if Harry’s plan was flawed, the Potion Master would have been the first to point it out. Then Severus said.

‘And if people don’t care?’

‘The charity’s main price for the most generous offer is a dinner with me. And after the article starring me and Neville, I’m even counting on wizards betting,’ Harry said.

Snape was now eyeing him wearily, probably tired after being through the same shite Harry was put through too.

‘It’s kind of ingenious. But also putting you in danger. Not to mention how Longbottom would feel seeing you on a date with someone, even if it’s for charity.’

‘Oh, he’s just my fake-boyfriend. I was helping him come out to his Granny. I’d think he’d even help my cause, given that there are rare plants in the Forest too, and Neville is married to Herbology, basically.’

God, it felt good, telling the truth finally. And Harry confidently looked Snape in the eye, ready for the other shoe to drop.

‘So you never slept with him.’

‘No.’

To that, Snape was shaking his head.

‘I can’t believe you. I guess I should leave, I’ve lost my appetite—’

‘Severus, please consider one thing,’ Harry took the man's hand, speaking fast, afraid Snape might just leave him. ‘Would you have ever taken me to a date otherwise? Be honest!’

‘It… it was just a meal—’

‘I barely remember anything food-related about it,’ Harry stood his ground. ‘Even though I remember a lot of things, other things.’

Snape sat down, eyeing him irritated.

‘Is that a threat? You want to tell on me to Minerva now or something?’

‘Merlin, no,’ Harry sighed. ‘I just… I’m an adult, Severus. You… treat me like one and I won’t have to trick you with petty things.’

They both fell silent, Snape looking hurt and disappointed, but still there. And Harry still looking back at him, hopeful.

‘Answer me this, then,’ Severus said, his usual voice diminished to be barely more than to a whisper. ‘Why would you like to be a reporter? You hate your fame.’

It wasn’t a question Harry waited for, but it was a question that must have been important.

‘I’d wither away in an office, doing paperwork all day. And the only time I don’t hate to have fame is… when I can use it for a good cause. Like helping Neville.’

That made Snape consider surely because there was a pause.

‘You’re going to have to talk experts a lot and do tons of research on each topic you tackle. And the pay isn’t great.’

‘I like to talk to people about topics I didn’t know about, and also research. Not generally the research, per se, but when I find something I was looking for, or when I know something that’s needed, it’s… the best of feeling.’

That made Snape chuckle, and he didn’t understand, so he raised a questioning eyebrow.

‘It’s nothing,’ Snape first said, but then he admitted. ‘Just, how you spend a couple of months with Lucius Malfoy, and you become an intellectual. Had he raised you instead of the Dursleys you’d probably be an insufferable know-it-all already.’

‘Such nice things to say about someone,’ Harry half-joked, half-complained.

‘Well, I’m guessing if you were looking for empty compliments and flattery, you’d date… Neville Longbottom now,’ Snape leaned closer, and this time Harry was positive the Potion Master was teasing him, not mentioning it because of spite.

‘Well then, Mister Snape,’ he leaned closer to, dropping his voice. ‘What is your conclusion if it turns out that I still want to date you, despite this?’

‘That you’re an idiot,’ Severus said, without missing a beat, making Harry laugh.

‘Deep profiling work, but you might be right,’ Harry told him. ‘Care to enlighten me what a man like you is looking for, then? Am I at all fitting your profile then?’

‘I don’t generally like dunderheads,’ Snape said, feigning seriousness.

‘Yet you called me an intellectual just a couple of minutes ago, too,’ Harry thought it was worth mentioning.

‘Than I guess I have two different types of evidence and should investigate the issue more throughout.’

‘Does investigating involve your hands? Or other… parts of you?’ Harry inquired, not even caring that they were in public.

To his big surprise, however, Snape just went back to eating, not even answering him.

‘I won’t leave our second meal too to have sex with you, Harry,’ he warned later when Harry thought he might have upset the man again or something. ‘If we were to date, we should get to know each other, finishing the meals properly.’

‘And only have sex after that?’ Harry got back to his element now, after all, Severus wasn’t angry with him. Not even for Neville, or at least not so much to not consider dating him, and that was a relief with a capital R in itself.

‘I’d… we shouldn’t.’

‘That’s not actually a “no” in my translation,’ Harry noted.

‘No, we won’t. It’s a distraction—’

‘I’m distracting you?’ Harry smiled, and he shouldn’t have been proud, but he felt that way.

‘As I was saying,’ Snape sent him a look. ‘If you want to date me, and have dinner with me, we are going to spend those eating and talking. Asking questions and answering them.’

‘Great, I have a question already,’ Harry said, and he wasn’t even joking.

‘Okay, ask it,’ Snape said, drinking from his wine, just to almost choke on it.

‘Will you be my Potions expert, shall I need one? And also maybe the one concerning Dark Spells and Dark Objects? I count on Hagrid to help me with the Creatures, Lucius with the History of Magic and Pureblood Laws and Customs, if not Draco, and Neville with the Herbs.’

‘Release your first few articles on the creatures first, and see if people read them at all.’

‘But, if they are successful?’ Harry now was just about to bully Severus into a position the man probably didn’t want to take, but if he could do that, it meant spending more time together. And he was definitely going to try to arrange that.

‘I’m quite busy with my Potion Business.’

‘I can’t imagine you’d brew 24/7.’

‘No, I am not. I also need to get fresh ingredients from multiple places, if not traveling to other countries and harvesting them myself,’ Snape pointed out. ‘And I have to arrange the shipping of the final products and also manage the incoming orders, so no.’

‘Not my point though.’

‘I’d… I’d help you with whatever you need, are you happy now?’ Snape muttered, but Harry’s grin grew.

‘I’m actually delighted,’ he said, using non-verbal charms that no one would notice them for a while and then he bent across the table, planting a kiss on Severus’s lips, pulling the man’s chin up with a finger.

‘But you have to stop doing… _such things,_ ’ Snape warned, once he managed to break their kiss.

‘Another question, then,’ Harry said, now just unable to stop himself. ‘How long do we have to date and go to dinners and talk until I can… _distract you_ again?’

‘Do I look like a fortune-teller to you?’ Snape asked, picking up his cutlery again, seemingly hell-bent on finishing his meal no matter what. 

Harry smiled to himself. Who would have thought that Snape was… for a lack of a better word: so cute, trying to pull himself together, being attracted to Harry?

‘Another question then, although totally unrelated,’ Harry said, eyeing his food, then cutting off a piece of it. ‘Do you know of anything Lucius Malfoy adores? If one might want to you know… gift the man something, or surprise him in a way he wouldn’t just curse the said person into pieces.’

‘I have a question back first before I answer if you don’t mind,’ Snape said, now smiling as if he was enjoying the way Harry was wording his request. ‘Why said person would want to surprise or gift Lucius Malfoy?’

‘That’s I’m afraid… is classified,’ Harry said. ‘Can I get my answer without telling?’

‘I wonder,’ Snape was now toying with him. ‘If said person is worthy to—’

‘Said person is definitely trustworthy, and has only but good intentions.’

‘Along with a crush on the said Mr. Malfoy?’

‘Along with a terrible fight with said Mr. Malfoy, which he’d like to make up for.’

‘Oh,’ Snape said, now back from teasing to serious. ‘In that case, Lucius loves quality alcohol, I guess.’

Harry tried not to look even more down hearing that statement and Occluded heavily.

‘Alcohol, got it.’

‘But be careful,’ Snape added. ‘He won’t drink just any cheap stuff. He has a taste for really strong and flavourful drinks, but doesn’t care for girly drinks or anything like that.’

‘Noted. Something manly and strong.’

‘Something traditional and high-cost,’ Snape said, but then he asked. ‘And what said your certain person, why did said fight ensue in the first place?’

‘Cause said person is an idiot and tends to speak nonsense in high-emotional situations,’ Harry stated, looking at Severus, thinking he should leave, not because Snape was boring him, but because he didn’t want to discuss the topic. ‘You know what, I should get back, I also have to go to the Diagon Alley to do some shopping.’

‘Finish your meal so that I can take you.’

‘Severus, I’m not a kid you have to accompany everywhere—’

‘No, you’re a wizard I might just want to spend more time with if I can, and I also need previously mentioned ingredients, so coincidentally, that’s where I was going anyway. If I can do all that while being on the lookout so you won’t get attacked by excessive fans or rogue Death-Eaters, so be it.’

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that.

‘Plus, you barely ate,’ Severus noted. ‘I’d express my concern about that but I’m afraid to sound eerily similar to that of Molly Weasley.’

‘I appreciate you paying for the meal, but I’d cook twice the better meat even with closed eyes.’

‘You do?’ Snape wondered. ‘Then, for our next date, you should.’

‘If you consider a next date I’d be glad to,’ Harry negotiated because he wasn’t just bragging. 

He had to cook and fry and bake everything at Dursley’s from a very young age, so even when he could have Kreacher to prepare meals for him, he often decided to go Muggle about it and do it himself. 

With the proper ingredients, now that he had wizarding money and freedom to shop for himself, he could even prepare meals he couldn’t at the Dursley’s.

‘I’m not sure when, but I yes, I would like another date.’ Snape stated. ‘And considering that my cooking skills are terrible, that I don’t have an elf and that I don’t live in Hogwarts anymore to take part of the Feasts, it might be sooner then later, if you can cook.’

Harry laughed.

‘It’s settled then.’

‘Good,’ Severus smiled back. ‘At least that way I can make sure you yourself eat as well.’

That was still like an adult pestering a child, but Harry considered. Maybe Snape could never really shake off worrying about him, certainly not just from one second to another, so maybe Harry should let him. As long as it’s about Harry’s diet and not how Snape didn’t want Harry to appear in public, restricting him.

‘I also just remembered,’ Snape mentioned, when they were on the Diagon Alley already, walking side by side. ‘Lucius likes strawberries as well.’

‘That does sound more simple than fancy drinks,’ Harry noted. ‘But he had tons of money. One would think he could buy so much he’d lose the taste for them eventually—’

‘Lucius could have bought fancy drinks too, mind you. But he only drank on occasions.’

 _Not anymore_ , Harry sighed on a mental note to himself.

‘But well, should warn you, both Draco and Narcissa are severely allergic to it, so if you buy them, you don’t take it near your best friend. Unless they are white in color. Or you’d like Draco to suffocate unpleasantly.’

So, Lucius couldn’t have them because of that! It was kind of a good idea to take some then to him on Monday, Harry hoping to apologize to the elder blond.

‘Thank you,’ he smiled at Severus.

‘Yeah, I had to cure Draco of a very ugly poisoning at a very young age. Or at least Lucius thought he was poisoned. I remember taking several antidotes with me, in the middle of the night, terrified for Draco’s life.’

‘Well, he was—’

‘Yeah, he was suffocating and I’m not a Medi-witch, so it wasn’t pleasant for me, nor for the Malfoys,’ Snape said. ‘But easily curable and avoidable once you figure what was the problem.’

‘Which brings me to another question. If said date between us should occur, what should I cook?’ Harry wondered.

‘I’m not picky.’

‘You missed the question though,’ Harry warned. ‘I wanted to know what you liked to eat, not just what you won’t.’

‘Your favorite meals should suffice.’

‘No, no, you started this,’ Harry held his ground. ‘You said we should get to know each other, asking questions taking it slow. So now you have to tell me.’

Snape took a look at him, considering.

‘I guess I dislike rice. I never really got it, except the type they use in China, that tastes quite different. But here…’

‘And?’ Harry asked, having a small smile on his lips.

‘I… don’t you dare to tell this anyone,’ Snape warned, his looks close to murderous just mentioning. ‘Ever. Not even Draco, not even if he’s asking you directly about it.’

‘Okay,’ Harry promised. ‘I especially won’t tell it to my roommate—’

‘Or anyone, ever,’ Severus added.

‘Anyone, ever,’ Harry repeated, now more than curious. What could it _possibly_ be?

‘I kind of have a sweet tooth.’

Harry couldn’t believe it.

‘Your figure doesn’t even reflect that, you must be toying with me.’

‘Oh no, I’m certainly serious,’ Snape said, now giving in, explaining. ‘I don’t even dare to buy sweets for myself, actually, afraid of what people might think, seeing me buying something like that.’

‘Send me an owl. I’d buy you gummy bears anytime,’ Harry said, now grinning. ‘Or—’

‘It’s not even funny!’ Snape complained. ‘And Albus wasn’t helping it, always giving me sweets! In fact, I blame him…’

By this, Harry was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.

‘Are you okay, or should I call a Medi-witch?’ Snape asked snarkily. ‘I trust you, and this is how you react?’

‘I’ll make something great for dessert then,’ Harry said, trying to breathe through his nose. ‘And I apologize, it’s just…’

And, he was laughing again, making Severus say.

‘Well, if you’re this entertained, let me grab something from here,’ he told Harry, entering the shop of Flourish and Blotts. ‘Hopefully, by the time I get back, you’re done laughing at me too.’

Harry eventually did calm down, entering the shop himself, because he had books on his shopping-list too, but by then Snape held out a purchased item in front of him.

‘And what’s this?’ Harry asked, pulling out a magazine of the shopping paper it was wrapped in. He’d never seen the title before.

‘It’s a present for you,’ Snape said, not looking at him.

‘Oh, thanks,’ Harry said, a bit clueless why, but still happy with it when Severus explained.

‘It’s… it has articles of the latest discoveries of any Wizarding field. If you want to be a reporter… no, if you want to be a _good_ reporter, having your facts always straight, I figured you need to be up to date among the new discoveries just as much as doing research among the old materials. It’s what I have been doing for the last 30 years of my life, but only reading about Potions and Dark Arts, I couldn’t possibly cover more topics than that and do it thoughoutly—’

Now it made perfect sense. In fact, it was a perfect gift for Harry.

‘So you have all the previous issues of this magazine back to 30 years, also?’ Harry inquired, but just after kissing Severus senseless for the gift, even if he was technically forbidden to do so.

‘Most of them, anyway. But my collection is at my house in Spinner’s End.’

‘I’ll read this issue first,’ Harry said, but then cheekily added. ‘But then, I don’t mind to visit.’

‘Merlin, what have I gotten myself into,’ Snape replied, rolling his eyes.

‘Well, it could be worse!’ Harry tried, but Snape just laughed at him. Probably payback for Harry having fun at Snape’s expanse earlier.

‘ _How_ could it be worse?’

Nothing came to mind.

‘Well, I could be Hermione,’ Harry said, trying too hard.

‘True,’ Snape told him, but then teased him further. ‘But at this point, you act pretty much like her, you must realize.’

‘Because she would kiss you in the middle of the bookshop, in front of everyone?’ Harry asked.

‘You’re trying to convince me of you being better than her now, or being worse?’ Snape turned the question back with a mischievous smile.

‘Oh, so _that’s_ how it is!’ Harry said, pretending to be upset, when in fact, they barely got started, and he was secretly enjoying the attention he got from Snape, no matter how this attention manifested itself. ‘I suck at bed so much that you’d rather spend time with Hermione—’

‘Now you just provoking me to bed you again, stating utterly ridiculous things,’ Severus, of course, saw through it.

‘And?’ Harry asked, leaning closer. ‘Is it working?’

‘Have fun shopping the rest of your things alone, Harry,’ Snape turned, seemingly leaving him behind.

‘And if I happen to meet a Death Eater?’

‘You’ll survive,’ the man stopped, shrugging. ‘People will probably protect you in public places too.’

‘Okay, fair enough. But what if I meet someone cute?’ Harry asked, only joking.

‘I’d better stay, and watch out, just to make sure you’re okay. Death Eaters are vicious, after all,’ Snape, however, said, coming back, and Harry couldn’t help but smile which he hid by turning and getting the books he and his friends needed. 

It was already the best date he had ever, even if Severus did seem intent on “taking it slow”. That, and Harry had intentions to end it with a kiss later too, Snape’s rules be damned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't want to finish this update with a cliff-hanger, you'll see what I mean, so it became a _looong_ chapter. I still had to cut it in a fairly interesting(?) place, but I think it's more survivable this way at least. 
> 
> \+ I decided to update this and the AU separately, hopefully producing more enjoyable content spending more time on both. ;)
> 
> Thank you guys for your ongoing support, it means the world to me. You are the best! <3 XOXO

‘Harry, you’re a genius,’ Hermione came up to him at breakfast a couple of days later. ‘Using the media to save the Forest! It actually gave me an idea, and Luna let me write an article for the same issue too!’

‘Oh, hope it’s not about elves,’ Harry muttered, earning a slap on the back of his head from the bushy-haired witch.

‘Now I admit freeing the elves was too visionary just yet,’ Hermione said, her voice sad. ‘First I’m going to have to make them see freedom is good, but I’m having concerns.’

‘Sorry, Herm, I didn’t mean to—’ Harry apologized, obviously killing her mood so fast.

‘Anyway, I’m going to write articles about Muggles,’ Hermione said, the life coming back to her, showing how excited she was. ‘All I need is a Pureblood co-author or proof-reader who can verify that after my explanation, they _really_ can understand how Muggle things work, and they could maybe add how the same thing in Wizarding Society works. I’m hoping if we know more about each other’s culture and society, and we stay curious about it, the Pureblood supremacy will be diminished a little bit more.’

‘That’s actually a really good idea for a column,’ Harry smiled. ‘I had a bit of trouble the other day explaining chainsaws to Draco and Ginny, given that they didn’t know about _electricity_.’

Hermione smiled.

‘I want to ask Ginny to co-author the articles, actually. I think she is going to be a famous Quidditch player, so maybe even more people will read it back later,’ Hermione said, but then Harry, with a wrapped gift in front of him, quickly found himself saying.

‘Hermione, you have to ask Lucius Malfoy.’

‘What?’ the witch now was gaping at him, as if she was worried about Harry’s sound mind. Which worry was already too late, Harry supposed.

‘Now, hear me out,’ Harry said. ‘Lucius Malfoy writing articles with a Muggle-born, just think about the press you’d be getting. And he knows Pureblood Laws and Customs and Ancient Magic better than anyone else—’

‘Even if it’s true, Harry, I’d rather work with Moaning Myrtle than him—’

‘I thought you wanted people to actually read it,’ Harry said, now being unnecessarily cruel. ‘And if you do this, they might just be so curious about you two to look at the first few lines. Plus, if you don’t care about that, do it as a favor to me. Please, Mione.’

Now he was begging her with his eyes, so the witch sighed.

‘Should I even ask why you’re making me do this?’

‘Just trust me. He needs… something to do with his time,’ Harry said, trying to look cute to convince her.

‘Stop, you know I don’t have a heart for your lost-puppy-face,’ she said, now not looking at him, but she reminded Harry of McGonagall when the witch was trying hard to be strict with Harry, despite herself. ‘But fine. If you actually manage to convince him, that is, I think I can put up with him for the bigger cause. You have two days, then I’d have to actually submit the article to Luna if we want to make this issue—’

‘Yes, I’m trying to make the same deadline too,’ Harry said, now smiling. He had no idea how he’d convince Lucius, but he was sure he’d try almost anything to convince him. ‘And I owe you a big one. Again.’

‘As much as I hate to admit, his name on an article is a clever way to get publicity,’ Hermione said. ‘I just hope he can be civil. Or that he’d talk to me in the first place, not just ignoring me or calling me names.’

Hermione was right, of course. There was a danger of Lucius doing that, even if Harry by some miracle, managed to convince him that the article was a way to go.

Then, Ginny and Draco got to their table, Ginny sitting down asking how everyone’s been, and Draco lifting the wrapped gift sitting in front of Harry, shaking it.

‘What’s with the box? And the green-silver wrapping?’ the blond asked before Harry could actually take it away from him.

‘I wouldn’t touch it if I was you,’ Harry took it to the other side of the table. ‘It’s filled with strawberries, just so know.’

‘Yet it’s wrapped?’ Draco asked, now looking at his fingers as if they already had been contaminated with the said fruit. ‘And even quite nicely, despite the obviously boring color-theme.’

‘Give me a better color, then,’ Harry sighed. It was magically responsive wrapping so he could easily change the colors, he just thought the green and silver was the safest.

‘It depends on who is this gift for,’ Draco wondered. ‘I hope not for me—’

‘No, it’s—’ Harry started, and then it occurred to him. He got even a better idea for Hermione’s article. ‘Herms, I got it!’

‘What now,’ she said, eyeing him wearily after Harry just got her to work with Lucius of all people.

‘Lucius wouldn’t be really civil with a Muggle-born, not really, not unless he senses it’s necessary.’

‘Way to make me more excited for it, then, Harry,’ she noted.

‘About what?’ now Ginny asked. ‘What does that annoying psycho has to do with Hermione in the first place?’

‘No, I’m saying, if Lucius had a reason to act nice, however, he could. He is _capable,_ after all,’ Harry said. ‘You just have to take Draco to the meetings too, Hermione.’

‘Me?!’ Draco said. ‘And to what meetings?’

‘Hermione is going to write articles about Muggle inventions and customs, and we want Lucius to do the other side of the coin, giving a Pureblood’s perspective.’

‘Does he know about this yet?’ Draco asked pointedly. ‘I don’t think that in a million of years he’d agree to do this—’

‘I’ll make him. Somehow,’ Harry said.

‘And even if you do, how do you propose _my_ presence would make him nicer? If anything, he acts as an arsehole around me,’ Draco went on. ‘And—’

‘He… during my Legilimency lessons, he aimed at my memories of you. And he tried to arrange for you to get out of Azkaban as if I didn’t want you to get out by my own volition. He cares about you—’

‘Harry, no offense, but you don’t know the man I do,’ Draco now snorted, giving him a look of disbelief. ‘And he couldn’t care less.’

Harry opened his mouth to argue, saying that Draco was the only heir Lucius had, but then thought better of it.

‘Just tell us if you could be there with Hermione and Lucius if I asked you to, Mooncalf.’

‘I still don’t get how this is necessary,’ now Ginny spoke up, seemingly frustrated. ‘I don’t want Draco anywhere near that man, for the record. I don’t trust him to speak two sentences before insulting his own son for being a decent wizard, and frankly, why would he be better with Hermione because of Dray beats me.’

‘Maybe Lucius would want to show Draco - his newly reformed son - that he can be civil with Hermione.’

‘You’re talking as if my father cared about what I thought of him,’ Draco said, his expression openly sad. ‘I know he has troubles what you told me, but he never asked for my opinion on _anything_ , nor he ever cared—’

‘What troubles?’ Hermione asked, making both Harry and Draco fell silent.

‘I just ask all of you to trust me. Please?’ Harry muttered, looking at Ginny. ‘Maybe even Lucius Malfoy can change for the better, but we need to try to give him a chance first.’

All three of his friends just frowned, not believing him for a sec.

‘Harry, you see the best in everyone—’ Draco started, but then fell silent. ‘You got me out of prison, and it gave me a new life, but father is—’

‘I ask you to do this, not Lucius,’ Harry then said, guarding his expression with Occlumency now. ‘So will you help me out or not?’

‘I think it will take him ten minutes to get to me and I won’t listen to him anymore if he’s like that,’ Draco stated. ‘Harry, I just can’t…’

‘But you can give him those ten minutes?’

‘Harry, now this is nonsense,’ Ginny tried, but then her boyfriend just nodded, and Harry let go of the breath he'd been holding.

‘Thank you, Dray,’ Harry squeezed the blond's hand, but then he thought better of it, and even hugged the blond. ‘It means much to me. But now I have to run, I still need to get to the Owlery, and post this package.’

‘Make it a navy bow and a dark-silver wrapping, then,’ Draco shouted after him. ‘I get the feeling _he_ loves those.’

Of course, Mooncalf would figure Harry’s recipient of the package, after this.

‘He, as in a man?’ Ginny asked. ‘Is it for Snape or something?’

‘I can’t say,’ Harry heard Draco say as he was already turning the corner of the corridor to where he needed to go. ‘Can we get to breakfast already instead?’

And then, he barely managed to post said package and make it back to class with Lucius in time. Of course, he could have just given it to the man, but he was sure if Lucius knew it was from him and Harry could see his reaction, the blond would just banish the gift. 

This way he might do the same if he figured it was from him, but he might choose to eat it, if he’s tempted to do so.

That and Harry had 10 other boxes with the same content with Stasis Charm on them so they won’t spoil, hoping to eventually wear the Pureblood down to actually eat one, Harry posting one per day from now on.

‘Well, you’re late Mr. Potter,’ Lucius smiled at him cruelly. ‘I’ve just heard the chime for the hour, and you arrived after it.’

It could have been only a couple of seconds difference, but Harry didn’t insist.

‘Detention with Mr. Flitch for you. For a month. And today you’re going to write tests on the materials that are required for your graduation.’

Which was a straight-on dick move, but Harry thought the blond would pull something like that, so he stayed silent.

‘And I’m afraid I have to insist on following the curriculum Professor Snape gave to me more closely from now on. It’s nothing personal, Mister Potter, only that I don’t want to be shipped back to prison prematurely. My hands are tied,’ Lucius said, with a content expression.

So, no more Dark Arts for Harry, just those senseless books Snape prescribed to fill Harry’s head with nonsense.

But he couldn’t even show disappointment.

‘Can I start my tests now then, Professor?’ he politely asked, pulling a quill out of his bag.

‘I have an Anti-Cheating one here, Potter. But yes, you may start,’ he said. ‘Keep in mind that your scores will influence what job will you receive upon leaving Hogwarts. You don’t want to score low or mess it up, it’s not an option.’

Telling Harry that, emphasizing and giving out the test months early was just cruel. Also, as Harry read the questions, they were waaay above the level he was supposed to be on, but he got to writing. He’d have to do the best he can first, then worry if he didn’t pass something later.

During the writing, however, he had to have some real self-control, just to not curse Lucius to pieces.

 _He’s just a man who recently lost everything. He’s doing this because you saw him at his worst, and he thinks you’re pitying him, looking down on him. It will only make things worse if you let him get to you,_ Harry tired to mantra these sentences on the loop, but it wasn’t easy. It was kind of a petty revenge on Lucius’s part, much like Snape’s little punishments when he was teaching Potions to Harry.

Then again, he saw no way he could ask Lucius to write the article with Hermione. Not like this… Or?

‘With all due respect, sir, before I start today’s task. I have a question,’ Harry said, careful to be overly polite.

‘As long as it’s material related—’ Lucius started with a cold tone, but then Harry didn’t even wait for him to finish.

‘You… the Quibbler will publish new types of articles and Hermione Granger asked me to ask you to work with her, you writing about Wizarding History.’

Well, it was a bit of exaggeration, but still.

‘I’m _flattered,_ ’ Lucius said, tone full of sarcasm. ‘But—’

‘Draco is her editor, in fact, proofreading everything she writes about Muggles, to make sure even Purebloods can understand her explanations.’

Another daring lie, but it was for Lucius’s sake.

‘I don’t know what’s in it for you, Mr. Potter, but let me warn you—’ Lucius now wasn’t even keeping up the appearances of not hating Harry. His eyes were full of icy anger.

‘Me? I was just sent here like an owl, I have my own article and I couldn’t care less,’ Harry said sharply. ‘In fact, this discussion is cutting my time to study.’

‘Then go on, read up,’ Lucius charmed like 10 tones of the most boring books ever for Harry to read, nothing like their previous curriculum.

‘Am I allowed to go now, Professor?’ Harry asked, just as he was counting down the remaining seconds, and he reached 0, jumping on his feet.

It was one thing how he charmed the scientific magazine he got from Severus inside the books and he read that instead when he was sure Malfoy Senior wouldn’t notice, and another how awkward it was to spend time with the blond like this.

‘You may,’ Lucius said, not even looking up at him, reading. ‘And tell Granger I want a meet with her and Draco if she’s serious. I probably won’t do it, but I’m giving her a chance to convince me.’

Such lies. If Lucius was just to do that, he could have only said Hermione for the meet. Yet, he covered it well but said Draco should be there too. He wanted to know about his son, and he’d probably even do the articles if he could see the Draco in return, and get a sense of how his son is nowadays.

Harry never felt so proud of his own accomplishments before he could outwit even Lucius Malfoy. It felt strangely empowering, so he shook himself.

This was for a good cause, giving Lucius something in his life to look forward to and to keep him busy, and maybe gaining him a bit of popularity back, working with a Muggle-born publicly, so if time came and Harry was to go to plead the release of Lucius from Azkaban, he could argue the man has changed his ways…

But manipulation was wrong, even if it was a device to do good. Harry knew that from learning of Dumbledore’s mistakes, thinking he would do anything not to become like that. Only using such devices if he had to.

‘Whatever,’ Harry said, turning to leave, thinking how he could make his karma right for manipulating someone now. Actually, he got Hermione and Draco to act the way he wanted too, even Ginny, so it was a triple bad thing… And now his mood sucked.

But, in a month, Hermione and Lucius did publish just as many articles as he did, and they were yet to kill each other, which was something in Harry’s mind. Also, he finally got rid of detention with Flitch Lucius so generously gave him that day, and Luna was now sitting next to him for a dinner, placing a small brown bag in front of him.

‘What’s this?’ Harry inquired, biting into a toast absent-mindedly.

‘Your salary, of course,’ Luna said. ‘The issues we print get more and more popular. Of course, the distribution expenses and my dad’s work being Chief Editor is subtracted from the sum, but you and Hermione still get quite a decent pay.’

‘And Lucius?’ Harry asked.

‘He didn’t want his cut,’ Luna shrugged. ‘I gave it to Draco instead.’

Which, coincidentally, was probably the intent of Lucius in the first place, making sure Draco has at least some money after finishing school, adding to a sum he previously gave to Draco.

‘Luna, I want you to be the Head of the Forbidden Forest Saving Charity,’ Harry found himself saying. ‘I can’t be because it would be too obvious, but you can. And I’d want all this money you’d give me to go to the foundation we’re going to have. We have to use it to host a charity event where people can donate.’

‘I love hosting events! I just adore dancing,’ Luna smiled. ‘Maybe we can auction you off to a dance too, Harry, raising some real money.’

‘I was thinking a date with me, I’m not the best dancer, but yes. If you agree.’

‘Of course, I’d love to!’ the girl beamed at Harry, who could only bless her soul for it. ‘And you know, Harry, it’s great that you write for the Quibbler, but you should get a job at the Prophet. They’d take you, and the pay would be much more.’

‘And bosses breathing down on my neck, probably,’ Harry said, not even considering.

‘Harry, I’m _serious,_ ’ now Luna seemed offended. ‘I love to have you, but our magazine doesn’t need you to stay with us just because we’re another charity case for you. If you want to seriously pursue this carrier, and the Prophet offers you a job, you’ll take it. Promise me.’

‘They didn’t and nor will they soon,’ Harry said, but now she looked like Molly Weasley when the matriarch of the Weasley family was angry. ‘Okay, I promise. I’ll go to a job interview if they invite me, and listen to what they have to say, but if I don’t like them, I’m staying with the Quibbler.’

‘Good,’ she said, taking the money back. ‘When you want this Charity Ball then?’

‘As soon as possible,’ Harry sighed, thinking about Firenze he just recently interviewed, and how the Centaurs now really seemed to lose all their patience.

‘I’ll see when we can rent a property next. Or! We could have it here, in the castle! For free,’ now she looked even more excited. ‘I’m going to ask McGonagall and then we could spend more on the decorations, and maybe even a band!’

‘Great,’ Harry said, happy she was so into it already.

‘But you have to get a _really_ good Dance-Robe, Harry. The ones you wore for the Trimagus Cup were great, but not really fitting for someone who is an heir of multiple bloodlines.’

‘They weren’t?’ Harry said a bit offended.

‘Take Draco shopping with you,’ Luna adviced him. ‘And do it fast. If we set the date for the party, every wizard and witch who’s coming will have to buy one, probably, and they’d take every good color.’

Thinking back to Luna’s taste in clothes, Harry could argue what was a good color and what wasn’t, but if he was to be taken seriously as a reporter, he’d probably had to dress like a proper wizard, so… as painful it will be to spend money on clothes he’s not going to wear much, Harry decided Luna was right.

Only, he’s going to have to do even better than Draco, he decided. It was more than a month now that Lucius wasn’t talking to him, so he thought he waited enough.

‘Potter, whatever it is, my afternoons aren’t for you,’ Lucius wanted to slap the door on his face, but Harry - with a very much Muggle-like move, - put his feet between the door and the door-step, forcing him to listen.

‘I apologize, Lucius. Believe me, I regret what I told you, and you’ve been punishing me for a month now—’

‘I did no such thing!’ the blond, of course, denied. ‘In fact, I know you’re the one keep sending me those ridiculous packages of fruit, which I’m begging you to finally stop—’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ Harry brushed it off because if he admitted to it, it would mean he really “pitied” the blond to send them in the first place, what triggered Lucius hurtful behavior. ‘But you going to have to forgive me for the last conversation we had because I desperately need your help. And my real mentor back.’

‘I’m not your anything, Potter—’

‘I have McGonagall’s explicitly written permission for you to accompany me to Diagon Alley. Don’t you want to leave the castle, Lucius? Even if for shopping?’ he secretly knew Lucius loved shopping, but he wouldn’t say that.

‘What will you buy? Books full of nonsense they dare to print these days—’

‘I’ll host a charity ball, I’ll need a proper dress robe.’

That made Lucius shut up. As the Pureblood loved his hair, he loved elegant clothing too. And Harry saw how badly he wanted to say yes, but he still didn’t.

‘And yourself, Lucius? You wear the same three Cloaks every day. I’m guessing that’s all the Ministry let you keep? And while they are still cost a fortune, they are getting boring.’

‘That’s none of your business, who is walking around in House-Elf clothing.’

‘I’d buy you another set of robes. I even inherited Bella’s money being the Black Heir, I can afford it if you’re willing to help me in return, picking a decent-looking robe for me too.’

Harry tried to make it look like a favor for a favor deal.

‘Ask my son, he’d be happy to spend time with you, I’m sure,’ Lucius, however, wasn’t fooled. ‘It’s not like a set of garments would make me feel better if that’s what you’re thinking.’

‘Alright,’ Harry turned, now seemingly leaving.

‘Wait,’ he couldn’t even take two steps, and he found himself secretly smiling when Lucius’s voice stopped him. ‘Maybe I can help, but I don’t need you to buy me anything.’

Maybe, but Harry still did. It cost him dearly, but judging how the next lesson he went to with Lucius the blond was wearing one of his new outfits, looking more proud and Malfoy-like than ever, it was worth it.

‘I think I owe you, Mr. Potter,’ he said. ‘Again.’

‘No, I’m—’ Harry was panicked to hear that, hoping he didn’t offend Lucius again, or misstepped while coming in and looking at the new clothes instead of ignoring it swiftly.

‘I do, but I happen to have something you need in return.’

‘Your insight to help me get the love of my life, by any chance?’ Harry said, frustrated. ‘Cause you already did that, let me remind you—’

‘Here, I think you might want to read this,’ Lucius placed the third volume of what Harry had been reading of the Malfoy library before Lucius changed his curriculum back to the most unuseful books. ‘And for the love of Merlin, stop sending fruit in return. A man can eat so much and not have an honest disgust after so many days.’

‘So you did eat at least some of them.’

‘I still won’t hug you for them, if that’s what you’re trying to accomplish,’ the blond warned, but there was a faint smile in the corner of his lips.

‘No more fruit. Or pitying you,’ Harry promised. ‘Got it.’

‘Or bribing me with clothes. Even if it obviously worked,’ Lucius now was smiling, pulling a chair opposite of him. ‘Or setting me up to write articles with Granger, arranging for me to see my son when you realize I want to hear of him and how he’s doing.’

‘I didn’t—’

‘Yesterday he came to see me. Without Granger,’ Lucius said, now glancing at the other side of the room, avoiding eye-contact. ‘We even talked for an awkward 10 minutes or so, and since I was wearing the clothes you bought me, not having time to take them off, he… complimented me on them.’

That was good. Lucius now had two jobs, teaching and writing, had clothes that weren’t below him, and he started to reconnect with his son. Also, probably got some fresh air leaving the castle for once, after many-many months. But all this was just a temporary fix if the blond had to return to prison soon.

He still wasn’t a free man, and the summer was crawling towards them fast.

‘How is Severus? I take it you practice your Legilimency skills with him now?’ Lucius asked before Harry could say anything.

‘I… still write letters instead,’ Harry said. ‘I think he finds them entertaining, although he’d never admit.’

‘And, how many dates did you two go on lately?’

‘Not counting the one I told you about—’

‘When I was drunk,’ Lucius said when Harry didn’t dare.

‘Only one more. I… I’ve been quite busy with senseless schoolwork, articles, the preparations for the charity, and trying to convince the Centaurs just to not hurt any Muggles until than,’ Harry sighed. ‘Plus, _someone_ gave me detention for every night for a month, and Flitch thinks of me as his wife now, I’m sure.’

‘You deserved that,’ Lucius smiled an evil smile. ‘But it’s over now, and Severus will think you found someone else or you just simply don’t want to be with him.’

‘I… you’re right.’

‘When was I ever not,’ Lucius told him. ‘Also, you need to contact my wife. For the charity. You have to dance with her, it’s tradition.’

‘With her?’ Harry wondered.

‘Well, every wizarding family, no correction-- Pureblood families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which I mentioned in an article with Miss Granger recently—’

‘Yes, I remember,’ Harry nodded a bit annoyed. He knew of the 28 even before that article, yet Lucius pretended he didn’t, annoying him on purpose.

‘So, them. They all have a Family Dance they perform on a Ball they host. It differs for every family. Narcissa knows the steps of the Black’s line Family Dance, she can teach you, and you two can perform together two.’

It was something Harry didn’t even know existed, so if Lucius wasn’t going to inform him, he’d never know.

‘Is it customary that I dance with a… relative on such occasion?’ for the lack of the better word, since Narcissa was a Black and Harry became a Black after Sirius’s death.

‘It is if you don’t have a date on your own.’

‘As far as people know, I date Neville Longbottom still,’ Harry sighed, and Lucius now gave him a look. ‘What? I had no time to properly “break up” in the media too—’

‘Then you must take him.’

‘Can’t I just take Nar—’

‘Bring Longbottom for your lesson tomorrow, I’ve already asked and got Minerva’s permission to bring Narcissa here, saying it's a date with me she's needed for.’

‘I take it Draco doesn’t know the dance then?’

‘He knows the Malfoys’ dance, of course,’ Lucius smiled. ‘Are you this afraid of my wife, Potter?’

‘I… I’m clumsy at dancing,’ Harry stuttered, thinking he owed a life-debt to said woman. And he was still asking for yet another favor of her, teaching not only him but Neville too.

‘You could dance the Longbottom dance too, but that would indicate Longbottom is the… _leading_ partner of your relationship.’

Jesus, all this for a simple ball Harry thought will be easy.

‘Can’t we just dance both? I’d rather not have people thinking any of us is leading in our relationship—’

‘Usually, it’s the more royal party’s Family Dance, if they date a family with no such status to have one. Alternatively, if both families have a Dance, it’s the wizard’s side of the family that wins. But since both you and Neville are now heirs of families that are part of the 28, and both wizards, I suggest you take lead. People will donate more to a lead of a union than the weaker party.’

That was ridiculous, but there was no helping it. If Harry wanted people to take him seriously, he’d have to act the part flawlessly.

‘I’ll ask Neville, but if he doesn’t want to, I cannot force him,’ he told Lucius. Neville might have been clumsy in their fifth year, stepping on Ginny’s feet, but he loved to dance, everyone knew that.

‘I told you not to date him,’ Lucius now seemed to be full of himself. ‘You didn’t listen. Now get to work, and try at least twice as hard today, because tomorrow your time will be spent with dancing.’

Harry got into the book, and with the material being what he wanted to learn, once again, thank Merlin, he didn’t even realize he overstayed his study time. And Lucius didn’t even warn him, so he barely made it down to the Great Hall for supper.

‘Neville, I have to talk to you. About the charity Luna’s preparing for me. I don’t know how to say this, but we’re supposed to dance together—’

‘Yeah, Granny sent me Dress-Robes already, I just wasn’t sure if you still wanted to do that,’Neville said with a small smile. ‘Even if she said I have to and threatened to kill me if I didn’t learn the Black-dance properly. Do you know it, Harry?’

So that’s how it really was, Lucius wasn’t just making up things, after all.

‘I don’t know it yet, but Narcissa Malfoy is coming to teach me tomorrow. If you don’t mind being around her, and you’re willing to—’

‘She’s Draco’s mother. And I have been playing Wizard’s Chess with Draco lately. I do think they are okay.’

‘You have been playing with Dray?’

‘He’s much less smug about winning than Ron, let me tell you,’ Neville said with a smile, nodding at the Slytherin table where Draco sat, and to that, the blond just nodded back with a smile. ‘And turns out if he’s not out there to hex me, he’s quite nice.’

‘He is, isn’t he,’ Harry laughed. ‘Kinda too soft for a Malfoy by now.’

‘You spend way to much time with Lucius Malfoy saying that,’ Neville said, shaking his head.

‘Maybe,’ Harry muttered. ‘See you tomorrow than? Can you take a day-off from your classes?’

‘Yeah, I’m learning some materials twice now, anyway,’ Neville sighed. ‘Altough some classes the Carrows taught were utterly rubbish.’

‘You know what, I’m going to eat here now,’ Harry decided, sitting down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. ‘It’s nostalgic and everything.’

There were people staring, of course, but Harry could eat whenever he liked, and he also felt like he owed Neville that much after the other wizard had to go to a formal dance with him and everything, just because of a lie.

Plus, Neville was his friend, and they hadn’t talked lately, so what the hell.

‘So, how are you and Snape doing,’ Neville then asked after a couple of topics he had been telling Harry about. ‘Any success?’

‘He’s almost- dating me,’ Harry found himself saying.

‘Just almost?’ the other wizard smiled, asking.

‘He’s dead intent not saying he is, but I think we are.’

‘Then almost-congrats,’ Neville said, making Harry laugh.

Then, Harry was so preoccupied with the dance and the decor Luna had him look at, and the guest list, and McGonagall inviting him for a tea, asking what kind of dress robes he had and if he knew he’s supposed to open the whole thing with a Family Dance, then it seemed like Harry only blinked once, and the Ball was there.

Students, parents, Ministry personnel, the media, even foreign wizards and witches, and a lot of rich arseholes, but with money, mind you.

Even Lucius showed up, given he had a free pass to appear in any part of Hogwarts, and the ball was there, so not even the Aurors could trouble him about it. 

It was a different thing that Harry saw he had to stand next to Narcissa, both of them looking bored with each other, but putting on a Malfoyish-show in front of everyone, playing husband and wife, just as always before the second war, Harry supposed.

‘I’m so nervous I could think I’m going to puke,’ Neville told Harry, just before the music was supposed to start for them to start dancing. ‘But I was smart about it and didn’t have breakfast so there is nothing to puke up. But then, Granny came and just when I thought it was okay—’

‘Neville, we can do this,’ Harry smiled. ‘We practiced, and Narcissa hexing us for any misstep did miracles.’

‘True.’

‘Plus we’re going to have a chat with your Grandma later, and I’m going to charm her so much with my irresistible personality that she's going to forget about any mistake you could do.’

‘You’d do that for me?’ Neville asked, now surprised.

‘I owe you, remember? And I’d do it anyway,’ Harry promised, seeing how much it meant to Neville.

‘You know, Harry, she always criticizes me for everything, thinking I’m just barely better than a Squib. But when we started fake-dating… It’s almost as if she’s finally proud of me the first time in my life. Like, like I’m a man in her eyes, which I am—’

‘You are, Nev,’ Harry said, now a bit upset. ‘You stood up for Voldemort, of course you are!’

‘Yes, but not in her eyes. Not until that Prophet article.’

‘We’ll talk to her and convince her even more than.’

‘Thank you, you don’t know how much it means—’ Neville said, but then the music was on, and they had to dash to the “stage” Luna created for the dance, or they’d miss the steps.

It was daunting, with the guest list counting 500 people to watch them, and both Harry and Neville nervous as hell, but the did it. They danced the perfect dance, so much so that when it ended, Harry saw Narcissa raising her cup in his direction.

Then, Harry had a speech - not less awkward at all - about why they were there and announcing the price for the highest bid: a date with the Boy-Who-Lived. People received his words with a big applause, but the bet was still on whether or not they’d actually donate. 

Harry had to make circles in the room, getting to talk with every VIP Lucius has shown him a memory of - they were the most likely to donate, and to sway others to do so as well, so Harry had to at least introduce himself to each of them, if not converse with them for a while, ticking them all one by one of his mental list.

And there was still Neville’s Granny in the middle of all this, but Harry owned Neville this much, so he took the hand of the wizard, and went took him to his Granny, greeting the which as politely and according to wizarding etiquette as he could. But the witch had a topic on her own.

‘So, is my grandson making you happy? At all?’

‘Granny, please don’t say things like this in public,’ Neville now was white as a sheet of what could be both trepidation and shame on his part.

‘No worries, Neville,’ Harry squeezed the hand of the poor wizard, then directing back a strong look to the grandmother, he stated. ‘Neville is the smartest, bravest and kindest person I’ve ever known. He’s a catch.’

And, just because the grandmother was such an arsehole to poor Neville, Harry even raised the wizard’s chin and placed a small kiss on the other wizard’s lips. There, if the old wrench didn’t believe in Neville yet, she should learn…

Too bad that when Harry just got parted from said lips, he looked up, and not only the Prophet was there, taking a picture, but he realized Snape was standing there just a few feet away, and although he must have arrived late, he looked even dressed up, and… now obviously furious and hurt.

‘Severus, listen to me, it’s not what you think,’ Harry excused himself, opening the mental link between them immediately, trying to get himself past the crowd while Snape was - by the looks of it - leaving the party.

The Potion Master didn’t even reply, in fact, the next comment Harry tried to make didn’t even get through. Snape Occluded, closing Harry totally out, and Harry could have pushed back, but not after what happened, so he just tried to fasten his steps to catch up with Severus, before he could get to an Apparating point at Hogwarts.

Then, Snape must have changed his mind, because he turned on his heels, and now faced Harry, shouting at him. Luckily, they were out of the public’s eye then, so no one should hear, but it was terrible in itself.

‘You don’t contact me for more than a month, _Potter_ , then Lucius convinces me to come, although I get no invitation from _you,_ ’ he spat at Harry, his magic so upset Harry could feel it in the air surrounding them. ‘And then you kiss Longbottom—’

‘For a show. And I’m sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you, I just had to prepare all this, it’s important, and I didn’t even notice a month went by—’

‘Than if it’s so important, you should get back. To your date too, with Longbottom.’

Harry heart sunk. He might have saved the Forest, thinking himself to be so clever, but what was it all worth if he lost Severus in return?

However, when he saw the determined expression of Snape, he knew he can’t possibly say anything that would make things right. And it was true, he had to get back, he still needed to talk with a lot of people.

‘Just one thing, Severus, please, let me call an elf,’ he asked the Potion Master. ‘I promise to let you go after.’

‘I won’t!’ Snape turned, but by then an elf was already there. Harry made an order the retrieve something from his trunk, in paper wrappings and he then handed it to Severus.

‘I… I have been meaning to mail you this, I just didn’t get the chance.’

‘Giving me a bunch of Muggle sweets,’ Severus sneered at him, opening the package and realizing the contents. ‘You’d think this would even amount to a sorry after—’

‘There is also a letter there,’ Harry said. ‘And it wasn’t supposed to be an apologizing present, but I have to give it to you now if I don’t ever see you again, don’t I?’

He had to blink not to cry when he turned back to rejoin the party. Acting happy for the sake of others when he wasn’t anything new to him, after all. Not even his magic threatened to accidentally overpower him, he was in control. But inside, he was good as dead.

He was even afraid of the Ball’s end. Until then, he’d have to keep himself together, but after? Surely, he’ll break.

He wasn’t paying any attention to when the big amount of gathered money was announced - more than they needed, more than 300 people donating, some more, some less. Even Kingsley made a show to make Ministry people donate, although it was their fault that the Forest was in need of rescue in the first place.

But Harry put up a good face for them too, for the sake of the cause.

‘And now, the announcement we’ve been waiting for! The person who’s got Harry Potter for a whole evening today, the dinner already paid for, the table booked,’ Luna’s voice announced. ‘Severus Snape! Can you please come up to the stage so we can all congratulate you for your really generous donation?’

Harry wasn’t even sure Snape didn’t leave yet. And how the hell could he afford to donate the most…

But then an intimidating, not at all happy Potion Master appeared from the crowd, coming to Harry’s side.

‘You did this?’ Harry asked in their minds, happy that at least he could send this message, because Snape’s shields were up, but not so much as before.

‘I thought you did,’ Snape answered. ‘But then it must have been Narcissa, signing my name, acting under the orders of Lucius. He doesn’t have the money, but she has. She’s dating the Russian Minister of Magic from what I hear, and he likes to spoil her in every way he can.’

‘Listen, Severus, I’m sorry—’

‘I’ve read your letter,’ the Potion Master interrupted, while their picture was now taken for both the Prophet and the Quibbler. ‘And although I can't forgive you, I realize still can’t say no to you either.’

‘Let’s skip the restaurant and I’ll cook,’ Harry proposed. It was Friday, so they could have the whole weekend if he’d manage to apologize properly.

‘And where will you do that?’

That, he didn’t think about. Assuming when he will cook, he’d do it at Spinner’s End.

‘I’ll rent a suite in a Muggle hotel. I’d just need to change my clothes and some currency first,’ he thought of how it could work.

‘Forget it,’ Snape told him in his head.

‘Severus, _please_ ,’ now he begging.

‘I mean you can come to my place, and you don’t need to change, I’ll be taking your clothes off soon enough.’

It wasn’t a request or a question. It was a claim. Harry had to keep himself from gaping because they were still very much in front of everyone, but… did he mishear the last part? Snape was on and on about not being physical and then he says something like this, out of the blue?

‘WHAT?!’

‘You heard me, I’m going to take your arse so hard you’re going to remember for the rest of your life that you don’t belong to anyone else, but me.’

Damn, Snape wasn’t even looking at him and now Harry was turned on, just because of the promise of that happening.

And he wasn’t even joking. They barely left the party and got to Snape’s bed, and Severus was very intent to live up his promise, and Harry was thinking he’s going to go crazy it felt so good. But then, the awkward part came afterward. 

He thought he should try to apologize again, but he was too afraid to mess it up now, that he was laying next to Severus, their breaths evening out. Then, Harry thought about making dinner as promised, but he had only his formal clothes on the floor, probably torn too, Snape being too inpatient to even charm them off properly.

‘I’m… I’m so sorry,’ to his surprise, it was Severus who said that, not him.

‘The one who should be sorry is me,’ Harry pointed out. 'In fact--'

‘No, I lost my head. I admit I thought I was better than that at this age, but you make me… I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?’ and Snape’s expression was full of concern.

‘Gods, NO!’ Harry said. ‘If anything, I provoked you, even if it wasn’t intentional. But mind you, I’m a horny teenager, who kind of enjoys this stuff when it happens.’

He grinned at Snape, just to make sure he was understood, wishing this was enough to wipe the concern and self-hatred from the Potion Master’s mind, which he felt seeping through their connection, their magic around them, them being so close.

‘Let me make dinner, lend me some clothes,’ Harry then said when Severus only kissed him now, but as opposed to the previous kisses, now gently and deeper. ‘Then, I’ll spend the weekend, now I’m free after this Charity thing is over, finally.’

‘You sound like an elf, making dishes and lacking clothing,’ Severus said. ‘How about I take you back to Hogwarts—’

‘No, I’m going to stay!’ Harry didn’t care how that must have sounded, he wasn’t going to let Snape kick him out now because he thought he hurt him. ‘You can’t just send me away, you know! I—’

‘Only to grab you some more proper clothing,’ Severus kissed him again just to make him shut up. ‘Than we cook something together, I do think it’s unfair you doing that alone, and I can dice and clean and chop ingredients just as any other chap could.’

That made Harry laugh.

‘Maybe even better.’

‘It’s not sexy to brag, or so I’ve been told,’ Snape answered, and now Harry had to kiss him in return, and then it was a _torture_ to stop and to get out of the bed just to go back to the school, but Harry reminded himself that Severus didn’t object him staying the weekend, after all, and they’ll have time to get back to said bed.

‘I’ll sleep here, too?’ he asked suddenly when they got back from the castle, Harry now wearing a more comfortable attire, and so was Snape, and they were settling in the kitchen.

‘Are you planning on leaving me for someplace else, or making me sleep on the couch?’ Severus asked, opening the fridge, taking out some eggs Harry asked for, while Harry located a pasta-making machine in the cupboards.

‘Oh no, I’m planning to sleep next to you, using you as a pillow,’ Harry said now, grinning just because he realized he can do that.

‘I’m… it might not be as comfortable as you might imagine,’ Snape said, now blushing. Harry never thought to see that, so his mood just skyrocketed, even if it was good already, spending time with Snape.

‘Now you’re distracting _me_ from cooking,’ Harry said, finding a spoon and pointing it at Severus with obviously fake-irritation. ‘Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Snape.’

That made Severus laugh so hard he almost dropped the eggs.

‘You’re truly an idiot,’ he told Harry when he was more composed later, but somehow it sounded more like a compliment and nothing like an insult.

‘What else would entertain you otherwise?’ Harry shrugged, trying to concentrate on _not_ kissing until at least they eat dinner, but Severus didn't make it easy, with blushing then laughing and just being so damn sexy doing both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Harry wrote Snape a love letter! (in case you've been wondering what was next to the sweets that made Severus stay for the rest of the Ball) 
> 
> It also contained an apology for Harry being so busy, stating how much he missed the Potion Master, he just didn't have the guts to send it, actually, but this way he was forced to give it to Snape. Because I'm evil that way. *laughs*
> 
> Aaand Lucius got back to himself somewhat, finally?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support you guys are the best! Thanks, you guys! XOXO
> 
> \+ Looking up Tempus (the time-telling spell) I realize it's not canon, but I've read it in so many fics it wasn't a question that I should use it too.

Harry cast a quick Tempus when he woke, and although it told him it was a little past four in the morning, Severus wasn’t next to him in the bed. So he opened their mental link for just a second to determine whether he was alright, and he saw the man up and in his lab already. 

Harry shouldn’t have worried, but with his experiences when someone goes missing in four in the morning, some terrible things were going to happen. And although Snape wasn’t attacked this time, Harry still had to calm his rapidly beating heart first before he went to find the lab he didn’t even know the location of.

‘Why are you up so early, Severus?’ he asked, and he would have sneaked up on the man to give him a hug from behind, maybe even do other things, but the man was brewing in 3 cauldrons simultaneously, and he didn’t want to distract him more than he probably already was just by talking. ‘Come back to bed with me.’

‘I always wake up early,’ Snape barely looked at him, he had to take care of certain ingredients and probably fast, since he was working with 3 potions, what meant he needed three times the speed an average brewer would have to hold. ‘My potion making-business is relatively new, and new and small businesses are often not at all profiting for a couple of years. If I want to stay in business and hold onto my money I invested in it, I need to work overtime dearly.’

Harry suppressed a sigh, because that sounded like Snape was overworked, and that meant he wasn’t coming back to bed either with him, plus as for their shared weekend - Harry might not be able to spend time with Severus as much as he thought, when he was just told how badly the other needed free time to take care of Potions.

He couldn’t have the heart to keep the man from working after hearing this.

So, he made the best of what was given the situation, and went back to the small kitchen, and prepared a big cup of coffee for both of them, generously adding sugar to Snape’s cup, and putting milk into his own.

‘Here, I hope the Potions you’re brewing doesn’t have poisonous gases that interact with coffee,’ he murmured to Snape, who just cast a Stasis Charm on all of the Potions, turning to get his cup, tasting it.

‘You’re not only a good cook, but also this coffee is great,’ he complimented Harry outright, which was so rare the younger wizard found himself blushing.

‘Just to make your morning bearable somewhat,’ he said, then he even got a better idea how he can be helpful. ‘Maybe I could help you brew too. Something that’s more simple so even I could do it.’

That way, they’d still be spending time together, even if not how Harry thought they would be.

‘You’re terrible at Potions,’ Snape said, then realizing how that sounded, added. ‘I really adore many things about you, but it’s true.’

‘Slughorn thought otherwise.’

‘That year you had my instructions with my old—’

‘Yes, maybe you can give me instructions now too,’ Harry pointed out.

Snape sighed.

‘The recent issues of the magazine I gave you are on my desk, you can spend time reading them and meeting me for lunch.’

Spending time apart, even though Harry was curious about those issues, given that he already read the one that was given to him by Severus three times, still didn’t sound good.

‘The simplest thing you need to have done. I’m doing it,’ Harry said, challenging Snape to debate that.

‘Well, I still don’t think it’s a good idea, and given the complexity of the Potions I’m working on, I won’t have time to make sure you don’t blow up your cauldron.’

‘I won’t,’ Harry stated much more confidently than he actually felt. Okay, okay, if Draco and the Slytherins didn’t add anything to his cauldron by malice, and he wasn’t working with Neville, and he had the instructions of the Half-Blood Prince, he could brew. 

However, he still wasn’t a Potion protegee, and as opposed to previous times, when he couldn’t care less, now he wanted Snape to have at least a positive opinion about him, and the raven-haired wizard had doubts how could he impress Severus when the man was the youngest person ever to - earn a Master Title of Potions, get a job at Hogwarts, and also become a Headmaster at the same school.

‘Then, I’ll write the instructions, and you’ll have to produce Pepperup Potion for the Infirmary. I guess no one ever complains about the quality of the Potions of that place if they are good for what they are intended to cure. But your brew should be usable,’ Snape warned.

‘You’re the one to do the Potions for Promfrey?’

‘I was always responsible for it, why should I stop helping out when I opened a business on my own.’

Okay, so a not that complicated potion that didn’t have to be perfect, just usable. Harry felt better already.

Then, Severus stepped up to his bookshelf, and took a book, and opened it up on a page, before handing it to him.

‘Are you sure about this? I imagine you have terrible memories of eerily similar situations, Harry.’

Just saying that, admitting to it made Harry want to kiss him, but he resolved that he won’t do that in Snape’s private lab because it was a place for work, and not play. He wanted to show the Potion Master some maturity, not the opposite, after all.

‘I’m quite sure,’ he took the book, which was a third-year Potions book, but just as was his sixth-year Potions book, it was full with Snape’s handwriting, adding corrections to it.

‘I’ll see how you will deal with this, then, and if you still want to brew by the end of it, and you produce something stable, you can produce a Skele-Grow too.’

‘Just be patient with me if I’m terrible,’ Harry asked, making Severus suddenly burst out in laughing.

‘Why don’t you surprise me instead by being not that terrible?’

It was a fair suggestion.

‘I’ll see what I can do, Severus.’

‘Ingredients are on the shelves, and although I trust you can identify them, they are all labeled. The Bicorn horn is in the cupboard though, to the left,’ Snape now said, and he undid the Stasis on his own Claudrons, charming one for Harry to work with to the other side of the huge table.

It wasn’t the Living Draught-level of Potion, Harry noticed, and he could have finished it sooner, too, but he wanted to be slower if it meant he was surer of what he was doing. He cast the Counter-curse for Curse of the Bogies too, looking at Snape wondering if he should announce he was ready, but the Potion Master probably already knew, because without looking up, he just told him.

‘Now I’m offended.’

 _Is it that terrible?_ Harry wondered now panicking in his mind.

‘You’re actually not half-bad, I was watching you,’ Snape told him. ‘And apart from choosing a fairly big Mandrake-root which could have been one size smaller, you actually can follow instructions. It seems like you just weren’t interested in following mine.’

He said that with such a straight face, eyes still on his work that Harry had no way of knowing which parts of the sentence were serious, and which part sarcastic. So he went with making it a joke, hoping it was cute enough to make Severus forgive him if he was angry.

‘Now I am very interested in _any_ instruction you can give me.’

That made Snape chuckle, and although he didn’t answer until he finished and bottled one of his own Potions, it was worth a wait.

‘We should get some breakfast, then.’

They had pancakes which Harry made just because it was sweet and he expected Severus would like to eat it, which seemed true.

‘The amount of sugary things you’re giving to me, I’ll be fat soon,’ he noted to Harry, who just laughed.

‘I somehow doubt that,’ he said, then changed the topic before Severus thinks he didn’t like him as he was, without any fat on the Potion Masters body. In fact, he did, but he was also worried about Severus’s health being so thin, and his eyes so hollow. ‘So, what am I brewing in the afternoon?’

‘Maybe you should stick to reading.’

‘What?!’ he was surprised. Snape did say he did fairly well, even if it was years behind him in the curriculum, but still.

‘I… it’s not about your skills. I just can’t concentrate with you being there. I always feel… I can feel your magic even if I’m not looking at you or anything.’

That was… disappointing, but sounded pretty honest, given that Snape could portray Harry as an untalented brewer, and kick him out that way, and he still praised him and told him instead.

‘I’ll be reading, then,’ Harry said, although his voice was still a bit disappointed. ‘It’s just… you work too much, Severus, you should hire an assistant or get an elf or something.’

‘I saved up money for my business, but not so much that I can afford other payments than getting an owl, the rare ingredients, and the advertising AND an employee.’

‘Are you… are you against taking an intern?’ Harry asked. ‘You know, Muggles have them, and they work for free, just to learn from you—’

‘Apprenticeship it is in called in Potions,’ Snape added. ‘And quite frankly, I don’t want you—’

‘I wasn’t talking about me,’ Harry quickly said. ‘I got that you said it’s not a good idea, but I have someone in mind, who might want to get a Master in Potions, and wouldn’t be able to find other jobs because of his past.’

‘I don’t want Lucius in my lab either—’

‘I was talking about Draco, actually,’ Harry smiled. ‘He’s fairly talented—’

‘And if he didn’t make any money as an Intern, as you suggested, how is he supposed to support himself? Even—’

‘I’m thinking of asking him and Ginny to move into Grimmauld’s Place and giving it to them. Draco is a Black too, after all, and although it’s not much—’

‘And where will you live then?’

‘I’m already looking into rentable houses in the countryside,’ Harry said. ‘I kind of hate cities and crowds after the war, and I want to be able to take long walks and stuff without being recognized.’

‘You still didn’t ask Draco about this, and I’m not sure. I’m rather accustomed to… being alone,’ Severus now said in a small voice. ‘I… always rise early in the morning, that’s true, but today I even had to get up earlier because you were there…’

Harry’s heart sank. So it was about him!

‘Did I snore or something—’

‘No, it’s just… I… even when I had relations with other people, I never… I never stayed long enough to sleep next to them after,’ Snape said, now looking at him with a pained look. ‘Nor did they stay with me. I’m not used to having someone next to me, I could… I barely managed to get any sleep last night. How do you suppose brewing with someone constantly would feel?’

‘Of Severus, you should have told me,’ Harry now felt guilty for sleeping so well until four. ‘I can always sleep on the sofa or go back to school or don't spend the sights at all.’

It was an uncomfortable suggestion because he wanted to be there, and be close to Severus, but he’d rather have what he could with the man than scaring him away for wanting more.

‘I wanted you here. It’s just…’ Snape now couldn’t even tell him, sighing. ‘Forty years of always being alone I got used to it.’

‘Maybe we could take it slowly, then. Letting you accustom to me little by little,’ Harry said, a bit weaker than he originally intended to say. What if Snape never got used to him being there, at all?

‘That’s…’ Severus started, but then shook his head, and went back to eating, rather than telling Harry what was on his mind.

‘Tell me,' Harry, however, found himself saying.

‘That’s actually one of my… fears, too. That if I get used to you being there, what am I going to do if you’re not here anymore.’

That must have been hard on Snape to admit because he was bearly audible, and when he finished speaking now he was averting his eyes from Harry’s.

‘I’m going to be there if you want me to!’ Harry objected. ‘I’ll always—’

‘You don’t know that,’ Severus now snapped at him quite harshly, then fell silent, then quickly added. ‘I mean… you are young and most likely will find someone else sooner or later. We have quite an age gap between us, and besides… you’re Harry Potter and I’m the greasy git of the dungeons.’

‘JESUS, how can you think like that!?’ Harry was now feeling quite sick, never imagining Snape thought that way.

‘The fact that you aren’t thinking like that is proof that you’re just infatuated with me, not seeing my mistakes for what they are, and that it should pass as every “being in love” experience will, and… I can’t afford to fall in love with you if I know it’s just temporary on your side—’

‘That’s actually hurtful,’ Harry said, now on the verge of crying. ‘Telling me my feelings aren’t real while you’re stating yours are.’

‘Maybe you should return to the castle,’ Severus just said. ‘Maybe it’s better if we end it now than if it was later and it would hurt more for both of us—’

‘Don’t you dare to decide these things without me!’ Harry now was really upset. ‘If you don’t want me here, just tell me! But if you do, let me decide!’

Luckily, Snape wasn’t upset with him, rather he just looked deeply sad, and didn’t shout back at him, which was calming Harry’s temper soon too.

‘I do want you here. I’m just thinking I’m overstepping my bounds dating you.’

‘I don’t care!’ Harry said. ‘And the shite about me being any better than you is ridiculous, and it just hurts me that you would think that and not even tell me until—’

‘You’re a good brewer, Harry, Slughorn wasn’t entirely wrong about that. Yet I was unable to see that until today. I don’t expect that you forgot how I treated you in my classes—’

‘No, but you were a bigger man today and admitted you were wrong about that already. I imagine it wasn’t easy to tell me—’

Harry’s emotions were so all over the place and he had to Occlude just not to let his raw magic now enter the room because of it. He loved the man sitting across the table of him, yet it seemed that this man hated himself so much that it hurt Harry to hear it. And it made their relationship a lie too. Because Severus might have taken what Harry had to offer, for now, but he never expected them to last.

‘I’m sorry, Harry,’ Snape quietly said. ‘I shouldn’t even have let you be with me in the first place so that you wouldn’t be hurt now.’

To that, Harry couldn’t say anything. It was useless. If he listed the qualities Snape had, which he saw, trying to convince him, Severus would only say he’s only seeing the positive side of him and think his points are valid how it’s all just a temporary feeling on Harry’s part.

And there was no use getting angry, because Severus was already angry at himself, thinking he shouldn’t have touched Harry at all.

‘I’ll stay and read,’ Harry announced. ‘In fact, I want to continue on with this relationship. If it gives us two good years, then be it, it’s still better then none.’

‘It might be even less—’

‘Do you want me to leave then, Severus?’ Harry asked, now being a bit cruel, but there was no helping it. He had to be before Snape decided to kick him out and bring back those big walls he had always around himself. ‘Because if you really do, I will go, but not otherwise.’

‘I’m too week to send you away, even if it’s… madness,’ Snape said, looking at the rest of his pancakes not even eating anymore.

‘Than I’ll stay. And ask Draco about being your assistant—’

‘Harry—’

‘If this doesn’t work out between us, fine, but at least you’ll have a well-profiting business with Draco this way,’ Harry said, sternly, hating himself for having to say that, but it was the only way to convince Snape now. ‘ So that I don’t have to worry about you as much if it comes to break-up because at least you’ll have something else, not just me.’

To that, Snape eyed him wearily but then nodded before standing up.

‘Send Draco over during next week, I have to see where his skills are now before I make any promises.’

Harry made a mental note to do that.

Fair to say, their weekend wasn’t at all fun, after that, and Harry even moved to the couch at night, not wanting Severus to suffer insomnia because of him. But he still stayed, and hoped, that if he will continuously stay and hang around the man, maybe Snape will begin to believe he wasn’t going anywhere.

‘I… I have this problem,’ then, Harry said, Sunday evening, when Harry was planning to return Hogwarts after it, essentially making this dinner the last half an hour of their weekend together. ‘I still couldn’t figure out a strong case to get Lucius out of Azkaban, even if it’s on probation with limited rights to doing Magic, like he is now.’

‘It’s not actually your problem,’ Severus said, taking a bite of his food. ‘You’re just intent on making everyone else’s problem to your problem. Like with the Forest, or freeing Draco from Azkaban, or trying to help me with Potions.’

‘However it is,’ Harry stated, not willing to tell Snape he was wrong, trying to avoid a fight this once. ‘I still need to figure a way out, and could use any help you could give me.’

Snape sighed, but then said.

‘He could… he could teach DADA, or even History of Magic, he’s fairly competent and Minerva knows since you test higher than ever since Lucius is teaching you.’

‘But he’d still have to go back to Azkaban for the summers,’ Harry said. ‘It was my original plan, and him writing those articles with Hermione only proves he’s a good candidate for a Hogwarts Professor. But it doesn’t sound so necessary for them to let him go, and even if they will, it’s only for school-years I’m sure.’

‘It pains me to have to say this, but… he _is_ a criminal,’ Snape stated.

‘Was,’ Harry corrected. ‘And he would have changed sides if he had known about you working for us.’

‘Or, that’s what he wants you to believe, or that’s what he convinces even himself, but had I done that, he’d take me to the Dark Lord or would have killed me and used it for regaining Voldemort’s trust in him.’

Well, they’d never know now, will they? No matter how convinced Harry was.

‘I don’t think he deserves to die, even if he isn’t a good man per se. Why would we let him wither away in a cell or kill himself when we could use him for the best of Magical Society?’

‘The man knows about Dark Magic and fancy clothes, I can’t be sure it’s the “best” for our society,’ Snape pointed out. ‘And I don’t think he’d seriously harm himself, he’s too much in love with himself for that.’

Harry just shut up about how it wasn’t true.

‘I will even help him escape if I can’t figure something better out,’ now he stated calmly to Snape. ‘I just prefer not to.’

‘You shouldn’t be telling me this if there is an investigation—’

‘I don’t care,’ he had to put his feet down, so he’d become a little bit of the old Gryffindor Harry, daring despite the odds. ‘Just if you have any good ideas, tell me.’

‘He probably could… Narcissa could get quite a bit of money to you, and you could go to the Ministry, paying off people, that’s the old way Lucius gathered power between the two wars, but some people aren’t corrupt, you must realize, and a lot has been hurt by either Lucius or Bella or other Death Eaters. I don’t see a way they’d want to do anything with letting him go.’

‘You’re right, giving money to them would only enforce them to think Lucius needs to give them money because he’s guilty. I need to make see them that he’s not.’

Severus gave him a look that argued everything Harry just said but didn’t argue with him outright at least.

‘Maybe he could run a Wizarding Clothing-Line,’ Harry was now joking. ‘So people would covet his designs so much that they’d set him free.’

Snape gave him a half-smile for that at least, making Harry smile back. It was the first time since their terrible breakfast on Saturday that they weren’t incredibly tense, eating together after what happened.

‘Or maybe he could be a wizarding barber,’ Snape said, grinning, urging Harry to laugh now just imagining how Lucius would probably kill a customer in like two days, having enough of them already.

‘Or marry Hermione, to prove he’s a changed man,’ Harry went even further.

‘As much as Granger could be irritating, I don’t wish _that_ on her. And Lucius and Narcissa aren’t divorced, not technically, or should I say just yet.’

‘True. Then maybe he should be the next Muggle Prime-Minister, working with the people he loathes as a punishment, and making sure wizarding and non-magical residents of the country are at peace with each other.’

‘He’d kill someone in ten minutes.’

‘Not with his bare hands, he’s too Pureblood for that, and his magic would be blocked,’ as far as hypothetical jokes went, Harry could defend his idea. But it wasn’t a joke that he’d needed to have something.

‘I think Lucius wouldn’t take the humiliation lightly if his Magic would be blocked,’ Snape said, and he was completely right. Lucius, in fact, would take the humiliation probably worse than Azkaban and the humiliation of being a resident there.

‘Well, he could still be the next Lockhart,’ Harry had no ideas. ‘Publishing books and earning points for his looks.’

Snape now just stared at him.

‘What?’ he asked, a bit unnerved.

‘He could publish textbooks. With Granger, just as they did the articles. Both Pureblood and Muggle cultures are falsely represented in most of the books. But while it could work, and earn Lucius money, I’m guessing it still wouldn’t _neccessarily_ be a cry out for his release since one could argue he could write books at Azkaban too.’

No, but it gave Harry an idea.

‘And if I was to be… sick of some sort, cursed or poisoned or something, and only Lucius could help me? They would be forced to let him!’

‘That’s the worst idea, so far, Harry.’

‘No, I don’t know how yet, but it’s… Hermione! She said that if magical cores could be changed maybe even Squibs could perform what the matching magical-cored person could, or something like that,’ Harry now wasn’t remembering, but he remembered the concept. ‘So if we change my magical core to not match yours, but Lucius’s and if I was in constant danger, he’d have to be around to cure me!’

Now Snape was eyeing him sternly, which made Harry say.

‘Not that I don’t like our connection, Severus, or want that with Lucius Malfoy of all people, but—’

‘If magical cores could be changed, I’d have probably changed mine, so you aren’t pulled to me, I’m not upset about that,’ Snape said, now interrupting him. ‘I’m upset you consider putting yourself in the way of harm that you’d need constant curing of Lucius.’

Or, better yet, they could change Lucius’s core to match both his and Snape’s, so eventually, both man could help Harry and he wouldn't lose Severus totally either.

‘If you have any better idea—’

‘NO! You listen to me,’ Severus now warned. ‘You _won’t_ do this. I sacrificed twenty years of my life, saving your sorry arse, I can’t see you harm yourself willingly just because—’

‘I owe you much, but you still can’t make my decisions for me,’ Harry said, trying not to be shouting in return. ‘And if I had anything better, I’d use it, but I have only one month until summer, and if risking my life means another life is saved, I consider it a fair risk.’

‘Out,’ Snape straight snarled at him now. ‘Get out of my house now, then, before I’ll kill you for still being such a reckless idiot—’

‘Yes, I guess I should,’ Harry wasn’t at the top of the situation either. ‘Not that you wanted me here in the first place. So I guess I should thank you for dinner—’

‘You don’t understand how much I’m worried about you, or you just simply don’t care?’ now Severus stood, looking at him like a mad person.

‘I’m sorry, Severus,’ that was all Harry could say, before Apparating away.

He loved Snape, and the Potion Master just stated he cared about Harry, at least, but it was still a break-up, because… that wasn’t enough to sustain their relationship.

Harry got back to the castle still insanely-hurting, and even when he told Hermione about his plan and they were working on it, Harry could barely concentrate on the books, yet he was intent on reading, wanting his head to be somewhere else and not with his failure with Snape, at least.

He did ask Draco if he wanted to intern for Snape, though, and the blond said yes, but mentioned he’d need some kind of income with not having the Manor to live in anymore, so Harry gave him Grimmauld’s Place’s location and a key to the wards, telling the blond he was free to live there indefinitely, and could ask Ginny to move in with him.

‘But Harry, where will you go, then? And how could I possibly repay you—’

‘You have to… I have a… You have to Adava Kedavra me in return. I can give you my wand, so the Ministry wouldn’t figure it was you, and say it was Death Eater escapees still running away from the Ministry, but you’ll have to do it.’

Now Mooncalf was just staring at him as if he was mad.

‘You can’t be serious, Harry.’

‘I’m not planning on dying by it,’ he said firmly.

‘But… I never could produce the curse, and it has to be meant,’ the blond now blinked at him, still probably in shock.

‘I think you could have the resolve to produce it if it was asked by me. Not because you hate me so much, but because you want to help me so much.’

‘Harry, even if that was true, I could never do that to you. And if I managed, you… It’s still a killing curse, no matter what you’re planning, there is a strong chance you’d actually die.’

‘I’m willing to take that risk,’ Harry now felt like Dumbledore asking Snape to kill him, but doing so he realized the pure resolve Dumbledore must have had just to ask something from a man he was friends with.

‘Harry, you’re scaring me,’ Draco now said. ‘I don’t want to say no because I’m positive you'd just ask someone else, and I want to make sure you’re okay, but this isn’t—’

‘Then it’s a deal.’

‘No, it’s not!’ the blond almost screamed at him. ‘You’re my best friend! I don’t want you to die or… even end up crippled, if that’s what you’re aiming for—’

‘Not to mention the curse could still bounce back at Draco,’ Ginny stood there in the door of their room. ‘And that even if it’s successful and you aren’t dead, Harry, it’s still… it’s the purest of Dark Magic, Harry, and it would linger with you for the rest of your life, killing your mood and—’

‘Good thing I’m used to it, having spent most of my life living with a Horcrux in my head, then.’

‘I’m going to tell McGonagall about this,’ Ginny said. ‘Let’s see what she thinks—’

‘It’s… Gin, _please,_ ’ Harry begged. ‘I’m still in the research phase with Hermione. It might not even be possible to achieve what I’m planning to do, just give it a rest until then.’

‘But if you found a way? You’re going to argue that now we have to do it, or all your research was for naught,’ Ginny saw it quite clearly. ‘What does Snape say about you taking a risk like that? I bet he already told you not to do it, and that’s why you came back so agitated Sunday.’

‘That’s none of your business,’ Harry said, being upset she was right.

‘You’re right, that part may not be. But I’m… I’m pregnant, Harry, and I won’t have you do this to the father of my child, which is very much of my business,’ Ginny said, making Draco gape at her.

‘What? But we’ve _always_ used magic—’

‘You know just as well as I do that those spells don’t work a hundred percent,’ Ginny said, now smiling a small smile. ‘It’s extremely rare, but it happens, and no matter how you chose to be involved or not in the kid’s life, I… I want this baby.’

‘Oh Merlin, I… can’t believe this. But of course, I want to be involved,’ Draco said, looking white as a sheet. ‘But I don’t have the money I once had and it’s not like anyone would employ an Ex-Death Eater. In fact, I’m inclined to take an Apprenticeship with Snape because it’s my best chance to at least learn something, but he’s not… he doesn’t have the money to pay me.’

‘I was invited to play Quidditch for a team which I cannot do for the last few months, probably, but until then I’m going to have a good-paying job, and we’ll figure out the rest if we have to,’ Ginny said, stepping closer. ‘In fact, that’s why I’m here. To talk to you about this.’

Draco now just gave a huge kiss to the witch, and Harry found it was better if they were left alone to talk.

‘Don’t you forget Harry that I’m still going to _stop_ you,’ Ginny told him as he tried to disappear, pretending he wasn’t there, heading for the door with his bag.

Harry, in turn, didn’t say anything, because he was a 100% sure no one will be able to stop him, if Snape couldn’t, and went to the library to meet up Hermione. Then, they and Luna ate at the Ravenclaw table together, when the post came. A letter for Harry.

‘Unusual for the post to come at this time,’ she said, eyeing him. ‘Whom is it from?’

‘The Prophet’s Chief Editor,’ Luna said, as if being a seer, but when both Harry and Hermione stared, she added. ‘I recognize the owl. He sent me an owl last week, offering to buy Harry’s articles out from us. I told him if he wanted Harry’s articles, he’d have to employ Harry himself, paying essentially _you_ for it, Harry, not us.’

‘Thanks, Luna, but I—’

‘Harry, you promised,’ however the blond witch just simply told him.

So that’s why Harry was in the office space of the Prophet, wearing something Luna made him wear and waiting for the Chief Editor of the paper to call him in, probably offering a job to him.

‘Oh!’ the man started. ‘Harry Potter, in person. Merlin, it’s an honor to meet you, kid.’

Well, he did say ‘kid’ in the end at least, not thinking Harry was an unapproachable hero above everyone, as many did.

‘I’m… frankly surprised you sent for me, sir,’ Harry admitted. His articles were okay, but nowhere near good yet. He still had a lot to learn.

‘Nonsense! And I didn’t send for you, it’s just a casual conversation between us, so no worries! Tea?’

‘Thanks,’ Harry accepted the mug, then even sat down when he was motioned to.

‘First of all, I have to state… Skeeter wasn’t my favorite. In fact, I hope you don’t hold it against us that she was working here. She could be a bit too much, sometimes.’

Like over the top and all the times, rather, but Harry didn’t say that. 

In fact, the Editor seemed to be apologetic about it. However, he still sold the paper with those articles about Harry, so he couldn’t be _that_ apologetic. But Harry promised Luna he’d honestly try to get the job given if he was offered one, and he’d like to work there, so he just said.

‘Some people can be too much, I guess,’ with this, he wasn’t even stating whom, and he wasn’t even arguing the Chief either, who just beamed at him, patting him on the back before he took a seat opposite of Harry.

‘Tell me about it! In fact, I’m curious how you handled that dinner with Severus Snape after the Charity. I mean really! Even if he turned out to be a good guy, and it was for a good cause, he’s… still and ex-Death Eater—’

‘Is this an interview for your paper then, now?’ Harry warned, barely keeping himself sitting and his magic under Occlumency.

‘No, of course not! I was just wondering.’

‘Severus Snape is a hero.’

‘Of course! Maybe not our best one, given his… past and looks and… personality.’

Even if Harry wasn’t dating the man anymore, this pissed the hell out of him. 

How dare a complete stranger knowing nothing about Snape would say those things while the Prophet was open for business even under Voldemort, happily printing articles of Harry being the "Number One Undesirable", not having to face the war from the side of the typewriters, cowardly printing whatever they were told to print.

‘I don’t see how you should be any better than him,’ Harry didn’t manage to hold back this outburst, thinking it so strongly he couldn’t be a smart Slytherin about it and shut up. ‘And you must have the nerve to invite me here under the false pretense of giving me a job then interrogating me about him—’

‘I was simply trying to make a conversation! But we can get to business straight away,’ the Chief said, now heavily backing off seeing how Harry was angry. ‘I _do_ want to hire you. In fact, I can show you where you’d be working. I was hoping to sign you today, producing articles even when you’re in school, in fact.’

‘I think I’ve heard enough,’ Harry, however, stood, strongly Occluding just to not curse the man he was with. ‘And the Quibbler is much more suitable for me. Why don’t you try to steal Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy from them? They have more intriguing articles, after all… Or is it because Lucius was a Death-Eater too?’

‘Now, Harry, don’t do this. I realize I upset you, but you walk out that door now, and you’ll never _ever_ get a job at the Prophet. And I also have connections to every other respectable newspaper, and I can tell them not to hire you either. So why don’t we call all this just an unfortunate misunderstanding, which it clearly was, and I’ll give you a tour instead of being hotheaded with each other, hm?’

Harry listened, leaving him babbling until he wanted, then only he spoke up.

‘You’re wrong. I already have a job at a respectable newspaper,’ Harry stated.

‘The Quibbler? You’re going to be starving soon, with the payment they can give you, Harry. And I don’t know about them being “respectable”…’

‘Luna was held captive by Death Eaters at the Malfoy Manor, _you arse,_ ’ Harry said, can’t even handle his temper anymore. But it still was better to insult the man with words than cursing him. ‘Yet she still agreed to work with Lucius Malfoy giving him a fair chance publishing his articles just as she is publishing mine—’

‘Look, Harry, I don’t want to fight you. And you don’t want us to be enemies either. Even if you don’t take this job, you will want to have the Prophet and the media on your side when it comes to articles about you. So why don’t you come back later, and tell me you reconsidered working here—’

‘Print whatever lies you wish to, I’m used to it!’ Harry said, not even feeling the weight of the threat. In fact, he was already in the middle of Apparating away when the Chief tried to stall him, and he didn’t even care.

He was upset because of Snape, because of worrying over Lucius and now worrying about Ginny and Draco too, and how his research was advancing a nearly non-existent level with Hermione, them basically running out of time… the stress was getting to him, and his magic threatened to blow up anytime.

Maybe he didn’t need Draco to Adava him, after all, maybe he’ll blow himself up alone, eventually ending everyone’s suffering around him, the pain only he could cause, like the pain he surely caused to Severus…

He wasn’t aware of what he was doing until he was at 4 Privet Drive as if it was ever a safe home for Harry that he’d Apparate there to find calm memories in the crisis he was clearly facing. But then again, his magic took him there, and with a reason.

Looking back, how much stronger he was. He felt like a different person, a man on his own he always wanted to grow up to be. He faced everything fate put him against, and he could protect people now, not just protecting his own-self, being stronger and having more choices because of the money he inherited of the Potter and Black lines and his power getting stronger. plus legally being an adult, and the war finished.

He wouldn’t need to worry about finances, so not taking the job at Prophet is alright, he told himself. If he didn’t waste any, he’d even get by with what Luna gave him from the Prophet, not to mention George was still intent on paying him as his “business partner” and the joke shop went well.

Suddenly, standing there and looking at the house he grew up in, he realized he couldn’t ask Draco to try to kill him, not after Ginny’s words how it might bounce back still because of Lily’s protection, but… he didn’t have to! 

He just figured another way to overwhelm his magical-core to a life-threatening level, all he needed is the spell he and Hermione were creating, to change Lucius’s core to the same as his. 

And, if he also saved another Muggle kid from the childhood he had, and managed to give them Magic, so be it! He’d never have thought about it if Ginny wasn’t pregnant, and the Chief didn’t anger him so much to return to Privet Drive, but now it was so painfully obvious it hurt him how he didn't think of it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this still is a Snarry story heading for a happy end. Don't despair, I have a reason for writing everything I write.
> 
> (BTW, there were experiments IRL and the "being in love" phenomenon only lasts two years, that's why it's two in Snape and Harry's conversation as well. Yes, only two, if the said couple doesn't build a deeper relationship without the raging hormones, that is, which coincidentally I'm trying to build with the plot. LOL)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff in this chapter! I do think we're close to the end and I wish to write this fic forever, but I equally try to wrap it up finally and start something new! I'm impossible like that. *laughs*
> 
> +Notice Me Not Charm isn't canon, but then again, it's one of my favorite fandom-created spells.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos you left me, as always, I appreciate your support! Thank you all!!! XOXO

Harry chose a Muggle building to buy in the countryside, for which he paid generously, and up front, so he wouldn’t have any issues with the property later, administrating the building to both wizarding accounts just as well as Muggle ones, and he took care of some papers. 

Some he could fake with Magic, some he actually preferred to have for real - like his property now listed under his name, just as well as a Muggle bank account, and the simple cell-phone so that he’d have a real number.

He also talked to McGonagall, asking if he could leave school early, given that he’d already taken the exams. The Headmistress was surprised, but said yes, and although Harry didn’t go into details on purpose - since if the Ministry knew about Harry leaving, they’d ship Lucius back to Azkaban an instant - but he was convinced it won’t be a problem for him to leave once he got “sick”.

Only then he could go to a certain Muggle Adoption Center and state that he’s ready to adopt a kid.

They were quite throughout checking his background, and at one point he thought he was discovered as a liar when one woman working for the center noted that he’d seemed _too young_ to be really 26, as his fake ID stated he was, but luckily, she was just smiling at him, probably teasing.

‘You should have seen how much I was teased about my height too, especially when I was younger and even smaller,’ Harry smiled back, and with that, he seemed to have an ally with the woman, who gave him a tour.

‘All of the kids are well fed and taken care of here, but it’s still… I’m glad people like you do exist, Mr. Potter. You first try to connect with a kid, then there is still a period ‘till you get to know each other and the paperwork is checked and you still have to pass a psychological examination that you’re a capable parent, but I’m sure it’s all going to be just fine, in your case.’

‘You’re kind saying that,’ Harry said, thinking how he still had to make sure he won’t wait too much for the paperwork, even using magic if necessary to speed up the process.

‘I’m not, it’s true. May I introduce you to some of the little devils then?’ she said, and Harry found himself nodding. After like 20 kids, he didn’t know anyone’s name, but they were are really nice children. Except no one stood out.

Harry sighed. Could he take everyone, he would have. And people having children in a natural way, they usually have it easy: not having to choose theirs, and the way they adopt the child, nor the age, the race, and the gender. Not having to think whether they are saving a kid, or if they will raise the said child alone that they won’t suffice and it might not be enough.

Harry shook his head, now examining the playroom where children were still playing with freakishly old toys, but they seemed happy and noisy enough.

Except, there was a small girl, clutching herself in the corner to a table, drawing intently. He didn’t even notice her before, and he certainly wasn’t introduced…

‘She’s… Chloe,’ the social worker said quietly. ‘I don’t recommend you take her, Mr. Potter. In fact, we'd like to make her stay here. She’s very hard to deal with and might not be able to ever adapt to live a full life. She’s… she’s five but no one ever heard her speak. Other than passing every IQ test she should in her age, we could think she was retarded. And you’re young and probably—’

‘Let me talk to her,’ Harry was already moving he realized, then, when the child noticed his advancement and looked scared, he stopped.

Then, he chose to sit at a small table close, but not so close, sitting meters away from her.

‘Mr. Potter, I… she came from a terribly careless family. It’s not like that we know much of her, but—’

‘Just let me do this for a couple of minutes.’ Harry said, now taking a paper and a piece of crayon, which happened to be orange, so he drew a Phoenix, and when he was done, he made sure to use a Notice Me Not Charm on everyone but Chloe, and levitated it to her. Not even flashily, just as if a random wind blew into the playroom, and flew the paper in front of her.

She still wasn’t talking, but her eyes told him more than words could. She knew Harry was responsible for how the paper got to her and she also was mature enough to realize it wasn’t natural, so she was now eyeing him carefully, and the woman caretaker, if she noticed.

Harry waited patiently, and she got back to drawing like nothing happened, but when Harry started another drawing, she got up and placed her drawing in front of him, before promptly turning and sitting back down.

Harry stared at the seemingly jumbled lines, which was a black bird, or at least resembling one, but it might have been a bat, given that it was made in a hurry, and lacked actual details.

‘So that your pretty bird has a friend,’ Harry heard Chloe saying, although as he stared at the girl, he was sure she didn’t say it out loud. She must have wished to convey the message with her eyes, so that it was easy for Harry to accidentally Legilimens her, without intent, since she wasn’t fighting it.

‘Chloe, would you like to live somewhere else?’ Harry asked her then, using the mental link which was still new, but the girl eyed him in return, not really shocked that she could hear him in her mind now.

‘I’m fine anywhere.’

Harry couldn’t help but think he wanted to adopt this kid, even after meeting her for just 15 minutes.

‘I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me one in return,’ he went back to seemingly drawing just to not be too forward, scaring Chloe staring.

‘Tell me your name first,’ she said, making him smile.

‘Harry.’

‘Okay, so what secret?’

‘I can do magic, Chloe,’ and now he made his Phoenix move on the paper for a brief second. ‘What do you think I should do with that?’

‘Maybe making pretty art that moves,’ she answered. ‘And telling people that magic exists, so they will be happy.’

‘Even if they don’t have any?’ Harry wondered. ‘Won’t they be sad then?’

‘Some, yes,’ the girl said. ‘But that’s okay.’

Harry smiled. She didn’t smile back but went back to drawing.

‘I… can talk you know,’ she said now. ‘That’s my secret.’

‘I don’t mind people who don’t talk all that much,’ Harry said, knowing this already.

‘I like you too, Harry,’ she said quite naturally. ‘Can I keep your pretty bird?’

‘Of course,’ Harry stood, thinking there was no way now he’d adopt anyone else but her. ‘In fact, I’ll come a couple of times later to talk to you, if you don’t mind. And then, if you chose to, you can come live with me.’

The girl now didn’t say anything, not even via Legilimency, just stared at him.

‘But you can always say no. It’s your choice,’ Harry quickly messaged her.

‘You’re not just saying that?’

‘No.’ Hell, as much as he liked her, the last thing he’d do is to force her to come live with him. He’d much rather not adopt anyone then. He wanted to make Chloe feel better, not worse.

‘See you later then, Harry,’ Chloe said, not looking at him now, drawing something else already.

‘See you, Chloe.’

Then, he excused himself from the friendly social worker, telling her he’d be back, of course, and went back to Hogwarts, to check up on Hermione, hoping the witch made some progress with the core-changing spell, finding her in the library.

‘Harry, what were you thinking! I’d never help you knowing you wish to risk your life with my spell!’ was the first words out in her mouth, which indicated Ginny already got to her and told her about Harry’s plan. ‘And think about Draco—’

‘I got a better idea than Draco cursing me. I’m actually planning to deplete my core by adopting a Muggle child alone, giving her my magic. Since it’s usually tasking for two people, I trust that if I do it alone, even my powers won’t take it lightly.’

‘I’m not giving you the spell, Harry.’

‘So you figured it out?’

‘It’s madness, Harry—’

‘What, saving a poor child and Lucius at the same time?’ Harry said. ‘Hermione, I’m not going to die, I have the magical-core of almost two people. It’s still risky, but can you trust me to make my own choices?’

‘I do. Ginny, thought,—’

‘I’ll speak to her too. And I still need to convince Lucius too, not sure how he’ll react.’

‘I… I hate this. It’s terrible. But I do need a volunteer to try the spell on, and I feel like it’s better if I’m there during the process, so that if something should go wrong, I’m at least by your side to try to help, instead of telling you not to do it so you’d do it anyway, but alone.’

Harry found himself hugging her.

‘You’re my wisest friend, Hermione.’

She laughed, hugging him back.

‘But you have to let Draco and Ginny come too, then,’ Hermione said. ‘They won’t ever talk to me again if I let you do this behind their backs.’

‘I’ll set a date. Close to the end of the school year, yet not risking the Aurors taking Lucius back before we can do it.’

‘And Snape?’ she asked.

‘He doesn’t want to do anything with me, so it’s okay,’ Harry quickly said and turned.

It still took them three weeks to prepare carefully, and Harry to visit Chloe ever so often, she agreeing to be adopted by him.

Then, it was a Friday, when Harry and Hermione and Draco as back up appeared in the orphanage, Harry signing the Muggle documents first. Once he activated the Magical Adoption, he’ll have problems with his Magic immediately, and it might be even dangerous to outsiders - luckily not Chloe - so that’s why Draco and Hermione were there.

Draco would contain any magic escaping Harry’s body, and Hermione would Apparate them back to Hogwarts, where Ginny and Lucius were waiting in the Infirmary already - Ginny didn’t feel any shame to use her pregnancy asking for a check-up from Madam Pomfrey so that they could be already in place. And Lucius’s magical core was already changed to match Harry’s so he could give him magic, just as Snape did in the past.

‘Chloe, these are my friends, Hermione and Draco,’ Harry then said to the girl with Legilimency, just before the last step. ‘They also can do magic.’

She stared at them, biting her lips, looking intimated a bit, and she did hide behind Harry, but then she lifted a hand and waved to the other two.

Hermione smiled, Draco just gave a “really?” look to Harry, but didn’t say anything.

‘Now, I’m going to take you to my house, the one we’ve talked about, but I… I will be sick a bit first,’ Harry communicated it, choosing to share it, hoping she’ll take it better if she’s somewhat prepared.

‘You have to?’

‘Yes, but my friends here and in the place where we’re going to before our home, they all will make me better again. I promise you’ll just have to wait for me to recover, will you?’ he said, although there still was a risk of him dying. In which case Ginny swore to take care of the little girl as one of her own, but Harry strongly hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Chloe nodded, and Harry supposed it was a now or never situation.

He carefully muttered the spells needed, and took her tiny hand and he gave him the amount of Magic she needed for developing a healthy Magical-Core. Which wasn’t easy.

‘How are you feeling, Harry?’ Hermione asked, already sensing Harry’s pain. Which seemed really bad, but Harry was still in control, so he smiled.

‘Take us back, Hermione.’

He only collapsed to the floor in the Infirmary, making Madam Profrey abandon Ginny Weasley, shouting things at Draco and Hermione, but Harry didn’t hear their voices. Ginny took one look at Chloe and took her elsewhere, for which Harry was grateful for, and hoped Chloe wasn’t terrified of Ginny, although she didn’t look like it.

‘I’m here, Mr. Potter, although, just for the record I still hate your plan,’ Lucius appeared next to the bed Harry was put into by Pomfrey, grabbing Harry’s hand, and not wasting time, sending a good load of steady magic to him. Which felt warm and nice, although Harry lost consciousness.

When he woke up, Lucius was still holding his hand with one of his own, but he was holding up a book with another.

‘So I survived,’ Harry stated, almost dying now because of a heart attack when he heard a voice from his other side as well.

‘It wasn’t because you’re ever less of an idiot,’ Snape told him, his hand on Harry’s other hand, which the young-wizard only now noticed. ‘Turns out I can get to here in 3 minutes if someone messages me that you’re dying and that this fact might have saved your life. That, and Chloe having natural Magic already.’

‘What?’ Harry asked.

‘She’s using Legilimency to communicate, which I’m sure you noticed, given that she told me that she talked to you,’ the Potion Master said. ‘At the age of five. I’m curious how you didn’t figure, but it’s lucky. You would have died otherwise, I’m pretty sure.’

‘I was… I didn’t think it through,’ Harry now realized. Just his luck too. Adopting the only wizarding child of the Muggle place, probably, not helping her, not really.

‘Her Magic was broken, though. I’m guessing something terrible happened when she used it. And she could have easily ended up being an Obscurial later, so you saved her. I checked up on her, and she’s already doing much better,’ Snape said.

‘Glad! I still could help her, after all,’ Harry sighed.

‘The only reason why I haven’t killed you yet,’ Snape told him. ‘Is because otherwise we probably would have never known about her. Not until she'd become unstable, risking her life and others around her.’

Harry was also glad that Chloe seemingly was willing to communicate with Severus too while he was out, but he didn’t note that out loud. Instead, he forced himself to ask.

‘I’m wondering… after what I’ve said, not that I mind but... Why are you here?’ Harry asked, making Lucius stand, and let go of him.

‘I won’t go far, but I’ll give you some privacy.’

Snape alternated his angry looks between the two of them, but when Lucius left, Severus gave in and tiredly admitted.

‘Despite you being insufferable, I still can’t let you die.’

‘Lucius can keep me from dying now,’ Harry said, and it broke his heart that he had to say that, but it was true. ‘Even if—’

He didn’t count on Snape kissing him, making him stare at the man wide-eyed when he was let go, although still not his hand, Harry still needed that magical support.

‘Um, thank you?’ Harry said, after a pause.

‘Lucius might be able to keep you from dying but he cannot alone make sure you'll recover any faster. And also cannot keeping me from worrying. I… can’t even work like this! And even if you recover, and convince the Ministry that Lucius is the one keeping you alive, which now he will have to, given you self-destructed, where will you go, Harry? You also have to take care of Chloe.’

‘I have bought a home.’

That made Severus stare.

‘Just a Muggle one, but with a little magic, it can easily house up to 10 people, and we’re only 3 with Lucius and Chloe. 5 if Draco and Ginny come over for a visit.’

‘6,’ Severus noted. ‘Ginny Weasley is expecting.’

‘Still,—’

‘And now I have no choice but to move there as well. Your magic is unstable and might drop to a critical level any minute, Lucius’s help suddenly not standing on its own.’

‘No! I’m completely fine, and I don’t want you to—’

‘I’d prefer you’d move in, Severus, and cure Harry so I don’t even have to,’ Lucius got back, but before Harry could send him to hell, he realized he brought Chloe with him.

‘Here you go, Chloe,’ the blond lifted the girl to Harry’s bedside. ‘Told you he’s awake.’

‘Harry, I met so many people!’ the little girl said in their minds. ‘I was worried you were going to die, but Mr. Bat explained that they will save you.’

Harry had tried not to laugh by Snape’s nickname, so he just smiled.

‘And Professor McGonagall turned into a cat! A real cat, with fur and everything! And when I asked Miss Ginny why her magic was different, she told me she was pregnant! With a baby!’

She said those things like she was talking about the most interesting things in the world, and Harry could help but be grateful she was okay.

‘Oh, and there is a ghost! I saw her!’

‘And you aren’t scared now, are you?’ Harry asked, a bit still worried. It wasn’t ideal that he wasn’t awake after adopting her, not being able to take care of the girl until now.

‘No. Here, everyone has magic!’ Chloe said, and she didn’t notice, but she wasn’t even using Legilimency for this comment, but her voice. ‘Even the walls! It’s the greatest place ever! And Mr. Pretty says we’re going to live with him and you and that he’s going to teach me all sorts of spells!’

Harry didn’t get whom she was ranting about now until Lucius smiled at them with a smug expression.

‘Well, _Mr. Pretty_ has to run any spell he wants to teach you by me first,’ Harry said, giving a warning look to Lucius, who pretended to pick up his reading now once again. ‘But I suppose we can go and buy a practice wand for you, Chloe, if I’m a little better.’

‘Or, we could teach her nonverbal-magic. She’s quite a prodigy with your magic added to her own,’ Lucius said, not even looking up from his book.

‘You’re not teaching her dark-magic, Lucius until she’s old enough to decide she wants to learn that,’ Severus now gave the blond a killing look. ‘That—’

‘I don’t mind learning any type of magic!’ Chloe told Harry. ‘Mr. Bat already taught me to move drawings the way you did, Harry.’

That made Harry stare at Snape, who just stared back at him, a bit defiantly because of his nickname, but not saying anything. Chloe probably called him that before, and since she didn’t say it like it was a bad thing, Severus probably allowed her to continue calling him that.

‘Did you already get breakfast, Chloe?’ Harry asked, making the girl smile and shook her head. ‘Then why don’t you ask Mr. Pretty to take you?’

‘You will?’ the girl eyed the blond who shot a look at Harry but then stood.

‘Oh, more than that. I’ll race you to the kitchens. If you know the way, that is.’

‘I know!’ Chloe now seemed interested, although Harry never took her for the running type. ‘But you will still win!’

‘And how is that?’ Lucius asked.

‘You’re always cheating!’

And the door closed behind them, making Harry laugh, but that only caused him pain so he had to stop.

‘She’s already found Lucius out, I’m glad,’ he closed his eyes, muttering. ‘But we have to talk, Severus.’

‘You don’t say,’ the Potion Master said, now leaving the chair behind, and actually sitting on Harry’s bed, looking at him with an unhappy expression. ‘And just so you know, that girl is a natural Legilimens. Of course, she knows Lucius, she knows most people and can feel who to trust and not trust.’

‘She still came with me,’ Harry said. ‘But anyway. It’s… as much as I would like you to move in with us, you just told me you can’t and don’t want to get used to my company, and before that, you said you hated kids—’

‘I hate idiots, but I could never hate Chloe! In fact, she reminds me of your mom! Bright, talented and kind, and—’ Snape snapped, then calmed himself. ‘And meanwhile I… You’re always going to be this reckless. I know, and I’m more afraid for your life than probably are, but the only way I can keep you from being this reckless ever again is if I'm next to you.’

‘And how would this go, in your mind? You and me and Lucius, all having a separate room and trying to avoid each other while playing nice in front of my daughter—’

‘Well, it wasn’t really nice what you did, either!’ Snape reflected his mood now. ‘I tell you not to risk your life, so you go ahead and do that, but also buy a house and adopt a child forcing me into a situation without telling me—’

‘Now wait a minute!’ Harry said. ‘We broke up, and I’m not forcing you—’

‘You do, if I want to be with you, clearly.’

‘I didn’t know you’d want to, not after that fight.’

‘I have a temper. Just as you do. But I— the only thing which was worse than not seeing you for three weeks, and not going to you apologizing was when I learned you almost killed yourself. Again. And I wasn’t even… You didn’t even tell me.’

Harry stared at Snape, suppressing his side which wanted to be angered by that comment and retaliate in a hurtful manner. It would be so easy… he wasn’t supposed to be happy, after all. If he wasn’t going to ruin their relationship as he already thought it was totally ruined, then he was sure something else or someone else will, and he didn’t think he could take that hurt.

But he was also a responsible adult now, a parent wasn’t he? And he was pretty sure while he couldn’t bear a break-up again, he couldn’t bear to hurt Severus either. The second might be worse than the first.

Thinking that let him with no choice, but honesty.

‘What are you suggesting we do now, then? You're still unsure about me, and I even have less space to give you, given that I have to be around Lucius and sure as hell will be around Chloe…’

‘We… take it slow. Although, we have to share a room now.’

Harry looked at the man, obviously not understanding, so Snape added.

‘I’ll transfer the magic you need at night, while you’re sleeping next to me. I won’t have Lucius holding your hand daily for hours. To the Ministry, of course, we lie that he does, but I will take care of you.’

‘And how will you sleep? And how are we supposed to date slowly when I’m already that close to you, but I’m guessing you wouldn’t shag me—’

‘I will, with time,’ Snape now claimed, making Harry go deep crimson with the way he stated it, so surely. ‘Besides, you were right before, and it’s not sex we’re struggling with.’

‘You’re stating now everything oppositely than last time,’ Harry sighed. As good it was to hear Snape believing they could work out and that sex was good and sounding like he was an optimist, Harry knew he wasn’t. ‘You actually sounded like you hated me for me making you feel attracted to me.’

‘I would never hate you,’ Severus said. ‘Now. Now that I _know_ you. And I can take a potion to make me sleep, even if you’re there.’

‘That’s a very romantic thing to say,’ Harry mused before he realized what he was saying.

‘It’s a solution. Until I can actually believe that you let me be there and can sleep fine on my own,’ Snape quietly noted.

Harry wanted to object the matter before, but Severus making himself this vulnerable in front of him - he just couldn’t.

‘Alright. Do you also need a room for the Lab?’

‘I could slowly convert Spinner’s End to be an even bigger Lab. But I’d appreciate a private quarter for my things.’

‘That’s only fair. And if you and Lucius could stand each other for like 20 minutes, we could put together a list of books and create a Library for all of us, and for Chloe, of course, even though I don’t know how her reading skills are yet, but—’

‘She’s brilliant, of course, she can read!’ Snape said. ‘I even gave her a book already.’

‘Potions?’ Harry asked, wondering how many parents exactly will now Chloe have. It seemed like everyone treated her as their own, Lucius just as intent to teach her as Snape was, without even asking for Harry’s permission.

‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard, she’s only five!’ Severus said, fake-offended, but then he added. ‘But now that I know she’ll finish that quite soon, I wanted to give her something on Legilimency next, I’ll admit.’

‘Jesus,’ Harry muttered, but he was more entertained than annoyed, actually.

‘It’s better than Minerva, mind you, promising her that she’ll teach her to be an Animagi! At five! Poor Chloe seemed so happy, I didn’t have the heart to tell her most people don’t achieve that skill in their entire lifetime!’ now Snape was blushing when Harry smiled at him, trying to get off the bed, realizing he was too honest with his outburst, but Harry willed himself to be strong enough to sit up for just five seconds, and kissed the Potions Master before he could get away.

Unfortunately, it was a still a bit early for that, because he immediately felt lightheaded, so he had to rest his forehead on Severus’s shoulder to gather himself for a breath or two, but by then Severus understood he was hurting, and laid him back gently.

‘Shouldn’t be up, dimwit,’ he muttered to Harry, still hovering over him. Harry looked into the man’s eyes, wondering how beautiful they were. How come his daughter called this man a bat? Even if Snape wasn’t conventionally beautiful, he was still goddamn sexy—

‘I should ask Chloe not to call you a bat. You deserve a better nickname.’

‘You think?’ Severus now mused. ‘I actually… she’s the only one who can call me that and not hurt me.’

‘She did give me a drawing of a bat, but I’ve only met her then,’ Harry smiled.

‘She could already read most of your thoughts and feelings, probably, and sensed you needed me.’

It was unusual for Snape to display any confidence like that, so Harry smiled.

‘I should have adopted her twice, then.’

‘The next time you adopt anyone, you will do so with a partner, not wrecking your magic!’

‘Oh, with whom?’

‘Even I’d do it with you, just to keep you from endangering yourself.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ Harry smiled. ‘And would kiss you for the offer, but I can’t even move.’

‘Maybe a little more contact with me and my magic aren’t going to kill you,’ Severus whispered, closing the distance between them, kissing him lightly.

Then, the door opened, and although Snape didn’t sit back to the chair, staying next to Harry, he did quickly straighten his back, pretending that they weren’t interrupted.

‘Harry, can I go flying? Can I?’ Chloe appeared, as if she wasn’t even gone at all. ‘Draco said he’d teach me, even getting me a practice broom. And Miss Ginny told him she’ll be there too because she cannot trust him with my safety.’

‘Of course.’

‘No, no way!’

Harry and Severus spoke in the instant, and of course, totally opposite answer, making Lucius laugh evilly at them from the background.

‘You just heard her. Draco will take care of her anyway, and Ginny will be there too, making sure—’

‘She’s five. And flying is for idiots, Chloe.’

Harry was afraid how the little girl will react that Snape inadvertently called her an idiot, but she just smiled.

‘Does that mean you can’t fly, Mr. Bat?’

Now Severus was insulted back. To make his humiliation worse, it happened in front of Harry and Lucius, who were now both smirking at him.

‘I can. I just have better things to do with my time.’

‘Sounds to me like you don’t fly properly. Draco said it’s the best feeling, letting go of control.’

‘Maybe you should wait ‘til I get better to teach you, Chloe,’ Harry now found himself worried. Okay, flying was giving him freedom in the air, but he was concerned what “letting go of control” meant in a mind of a 5-year-old. ‘Actually, I’m quite a decent flier.’

‘I want Mr. Bat to come with and Draco teaching me,’ Chloe said. ‘Please!’

Harry wasn’t looking forward to saying no in anything to that pleading voice and puppy-eyes looking at him, but for now he luckily didn't have to, so he just sighed.

‘I guess. If Miss Ginny and Mr. Bat are both there with you.’

‘I didn’t say I’m going to be there!’ Snape noted, making Harry tell Chloe.

‘You know, he says this now, but he actually saved my life once I was flying. You definitely want to take him, he’ll keep you safe.’

Now Severus was giving Harry a look, but the Boy-Who-Lived just smiled daring him to complain any further.

‘What happened? Were you sick then too?’ Chloe, however, was eyeing him with an honest concern.

That made Harry laugh uncomfortably, and he considered lying. Terrifying Chloe telling her stories about the Dark Lord when the little girl only got to enjoy her magic recently might not be the best choice.

‘I… someone jinxed my broom,’ Harry said.

‘Did they hate flying?’

‘More like they hated me. But I was okay! Mr—Severus here used a counter-curse and! I even won the game!’ Harry added, trying to now don’t scare away from flying for the rest of her life.

But then she just hugged him, using Legilimency to tell him. ‘People hated me too, Harry.’

He almost froze hearing something like that, and he knew she could sense it, so he just answered.

‘But not anymore. Now everyone loves you and I won’t let anyone hurt you.’

‘I know,’ she just hugged him tighter, then she already climbed off the bed, running away, making Lucius chase after her.

‘I swear to you, she wasn’t this hyper when she got here, now she just does this for me to run after her,’ the blond muttered, making Harry and Snape laugh, but he wasn’t there to hear them having fun at his expanse, because he was already after the little girl. ‘Chloe, _wait!_ ’

Then Chloe let go of a pleasant scream, running even more so away, then being back in a couple of minutes, telling Harry and Snape when she came back hiding under Harry’s bed:

‘It’s THE terrible monster! It appeared! Don’t tell him I’m here!’

Harry first thought it was still about Lucius, but then Draco appeared, checking under the bed first, and seeing Chloe pretty-well, before pretending not to know anything about her whereabouts.

‘Oh, yes, the terrible Dragon is here! And he’s spitting fire wondering where the heroine went! But alas, he has no idea! So he decides to talk a little with his friend… a knight of the Potter clan.’

Harry gave the blond an arched eyebrow for the scene, but Dray just smiled.

‘What? I do want to talk to you and ask how you’re feeling.’

‘I’m oka—’

‘Okay, but if Harry’s a knight, he’s bed is a safe place, where you can’t get me, Mr. Dragon!’ Chloe decided to change the rules, probably bored while not being ‘found’.

‘Yes, but should you step away from Harry, even a little,’ Draco said now, fake-seriously. ‘And the terrible Dragon will catch you and tickle you to death, young lady!’

‘And we don’t want that,’ Chloe stated, doing her best to look fake-horrified, although she was smiling from ear to ear.

‘Noone wants that,’ Draco said proudly, smiling back, but then sitting down, only to make Chloe think she can now use him as a ladder, climbing to his lap, settling down finally.

‘Huh, I got tired, you know, Draco,’ she stated, making the blond smile.

‘You can stay, Chloe,’ he said, then he looked at Harry. ‘So I take it you’ll live, then?’

‘Yes,’ Harry smiled, earning a really nasty look from Snape for smiling and joking about it, so he chose to change the topic. ‘How is Ginny?’

‘She’s great. Father and she keep bickering at each other, but since taking care of our little princess _here_ together,’ he muttered that to Chloe, who just smiled back at him. ‘They can tolerate each other, just chose to not be pleasant about it.’

‘That’s like them,’ Harry smiled.

‘Now we can show you, Harry!’ then Draco changed his tone again. ‘Right, Chloe?’

‘Yes!’ she was on her feet again, standing next to Harry’s bed.

‘You’re going to sing?’ Harry decided to play along, although it pretty much seemed Draco was no exception to the rule and was teaching spells to his daughter, just like everyone else.

‘No!’ however Chloe laughed. And Harry could even sense her mind scanning his, for a brief second, to see if he seriously asked that. Harry Occluded, and smiled.

‘No?’ Harry acted shocked and ignored Severus probably eyeing him with a killing look, for wasting magic when he wasn’t even able to sit up yet.

‘It’s magic! Draco taught me!’

‘Let’s see it then,’ Harry said. He didn’t even have to act curious. He didn’t know what could be it.

‘I’ll charm some money, I can always use more,’ Draco said, creating a few coins out of the air, the type of currency that only existed for a couple of hours, and then disappeared without a trace.

‘What coins?’ Chloe said, placing her small hand on Draco’s and when she lifted it, the coins were gone.

‘I’m sad now,’ Draco stated, although it would have been more believable if he wasn't beaming at Chloe. ‘So I better charm myself something to cheer me up. Maybe a deck of cards!’

‘What cards?’ Chloe said, again placing her hand on it, and banishing the deck.

‘Okay, I’ll eat this gummy bear, then,’ Draco charmed a small sweet to his palm now, to what Chloe said.

‘What gummy bear?’ but this time, instead of banishing it with magic, she threw the sweet into her mouth, and smiled at Harry proudly, eating it.

Which, admittedly made Harry laugh so hard it actually hurt.

‘I’ve seen the exact same thing like a hundred thousand times,’ Severus told him via their link. ‘But I still can’t tell them to stop performing it to me, they’re both seem too proud of it. Even Draco.’

‘They are cute,’ Harry answered. ‘And Chloe banishing things without even a wand at this age is quite a feat.’

‘That’s why they use such small objects, she can move them easily. And I suspect she can’t banish it further away than her own pockets yet, but it’s a talent nonetheless,' Snape explained.

‘Bravo! You guys are good!’ Harry said, refraining from clapping this time, but praising Chloe. 'And you can perform magic, Chloe, I'm so proud.'

‘Just a little,’ Chloe admitted. ‘But Professor McGonagall said now I’ll have to come to learn in Hogwarts, Harry, when I’m eleven to study even more magic! I just can’t wait to be eleven. Why am I still five?’

‘You can still learn to fly at five,’ Draco said, but then quickly added. ‘If Harry agrees, of course.’

‘I already said yes, but Chloe insists you take Severus too.’

‘I still didn’t agree!’ Snape said, but then Chloe looked at him.

‘Please! Pleaseeee, pretty pleaseee.’

‘Fine! But I can’t leave Harry right now anyway, I’m still curing him you know, Chloe—’

‘Fear not, I’m here!’ Lucius appeared, hearing the last part. Then he looked at Chloe, narrowing his eyes. ‘And you, young lady, you’re in trouble.’

‘I don’t want to be,’ she answered honestly.

‘Then next time you won’t run off, leaving me looking for ten minutes before I have to find out from Miss Weasley that you’re already with my son, forgetting about me?’

‘I… was playing hide and seek, first! I didn’t mean to forget you!’ the kid now said, making Snape laugh, and picking her up.

‘Lucius, you better get used to it! You just not as entertaining as your son,’ he told the blond. ‘And now, someone wanted Quidditch. But only until lunch—’

‘Yes!’ Chloe said. ‘Are we going to get Miss Ginny too?’

‘Yes, as a matter of fact,’ Severus said, making it sound important. ‘But you have to convince her to come.’

‘She said she will!’

And with that, they disappeared, while Lucius sat down to the chair, taking Harry’s hand.

‘I know what you must be feeling,’ Harry said, then when the blond just looked at him, he added. ‘Being so… forgettable.’

‘You know, I think I have an insight you need,’ the Pureblood even leaned closer a bit.

‘I’m listening,’ Harry said, playing along.

‘You’ll heal faster if you shut up, Mr. Potter.’

Harry found himself laughing, although he was expecting something like that.

‘And then deprive myself of your charming company?’

‘The Ministry will come to check up on you in two days,’ Lucius said, now turning serious. ‘Minerva owled them, telling them you need me with you. They’ll still investigate. I’d bet my confiscated Manor they’d check if my core is really matching yours.’

‘Well, let them,’ Harry smiled.

And so there they were, 2 days later, both Aurors eyeing them suspiciously, even when they already determined and double-checked that Harry’s indeed not strong enough to support himself magically and that Lucius could feed him magic, their cores matching.

‘I still don’t understand,’ one of the Aurors said. Looking at Harry. They acted as if Lucius wasn’t even there, which surely annoyed the blond, but not so much that he’d mention it. ‘Why did you do this to yourself, Mr. Potter? As I get it, it’s just pure luck you survived, figuring out only now that someone had the same core as yourself. But you should at least guessed it’s not smart attempting to adopt a child alone when it’s clearly stated on the adoption form that you’ll need two people for that.’

‘Well, I thought I was stronger than most,’ Harry said. ‘Given that I’m Harry Potter.’

‘Still—’

‘You don’t get it because you have a wife, I’m guessing? And never wanted to have a child and couldn’t just have one,’ Harry sharply said, using this as a cover. ‘You must read the Prophet, and know that - unlike you - I'm gay—’

‘Of course, I didn’t mean to—I apologize, it’s not what I meant,’ the old Auror now quickly sad. ‘And I’ll make sure the Ministry will grant you full custody of Lucius Malfoy, given that you need him and he’ll only rot in Azkaban anyway. We just need to block his magic first. So he won’t be able to do anything to hurt you or your daughter—’

‘No,’ Harry stated. ‘You only used such blocks in the past when you took away someone’s magic totally, or so I have been told.’

It was an old way of punishment, rare, but in some cases performed in the magical community, and Harry could only thank Hermione that the which researched that thoughtfully, telling him about it, so he could be ready when the issue came up, counting on it.

‘True, but—’

‘You mess Mr. Malfoy’s magic up and I’m dead.’

‘It’s a 100% sure to—’

‘My answer is still no,’ Harry said, in a voice that couldn’t be argued with. ‘In fact, I want you to stop monitoring his wand, and remove the Trace you placed back on him, as of now.’

‘What, but these are safety repercussions, and he’s a criminal—’

‘Under my watch, now,’ Harry said. ‘And do I have to explain to you that what matching cores mean, Mr. Wellings?’

‘No, of course not. I’ll… I’ll inform Mr. Kingsley, and try to make the paperwork quick.’

‘You do that,’ Harry said, letting the two Aurors go. ‘I have little patience the way you two just interrogated me as if I was doing something criminal—’

‘No, we… it’s only our job, and we’re done now!’

Both Lucius and Harry were laughing when the two Aurors fully disappeared, one now so intimidated by Harry that he almost fell over getting out of the Infirmary.

‘You were amazing,’ Lucius noted. ‘And as grateful as I am, I should note that my old wand won’t function to me anymore, but thank you for asking them to remove the monitoring charm. And for really doing this.’

‘You help me I help you, it's how we roll,’ Harry stated. ‘And Hermione can turn your core back once the Ministry isn’t likely to come checking on us anymore, accepting you’re with me.’

‘I’d rather not,’ the blond smiled. ‘Severus is right, and sometimes you do need two people to save you from death, so I’d rather be there, just in case.’

‘That actually sounds almost as if you care about me.’

‘Well, I was terrified when Draco and Granger bought you back and you almost died on me, before Severus rushed here too,’ the Pureblood give him a look. ‘Imagine: you’re dying, you’re friends thinking I should have cured you, they probably wouldn’t even let me go back to Azkaban. My own son surely would have killed me first for letting you die. I wasn't calm.’

‘I thought I could handle it without Severus,’ Harry admitted quietly.

‘You shouldn’t even try,’ the blond said. ‘It isn’t healthy for either of you.’

‘I thought you were bad at relationships to give any advice,’ Harry noted, making Lucius smile evilly.

‘Turns out there are people worse than me. At least two,’ the Pureblood then said, making Harry laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, some new people decided to add comments, I was happy to read them! And I also love you guys who are with me from sooo long ago and still comment tirelessly, I treasure you! Thank you all, it means a lot! XOXO
> 
> This chapter might not be that long and eventful, but there is a scene coming up (a date, one might say), and it's too long to fit into this one, so, unfortunately, this is where I had to cut. At this point, however, both Harry and Snape try so hard for their relationship, I think it shows that they are on the right track?
> 
> \+ I checked, there seems to be a Wizarding Day-Care in the US we know of, but decided not to let Chloe go there, BTW. Because of reasons you'll see, and I can't tell yet. XD

‘That wasn’t supposed to happen,’ Snape stated, when one morning they just woke up, and Harry just kissed the man as a “good morning” type of thing, who just kissed him back and the next thing Harry knew is that they needed to use the soundproof-charm, because Severus was on the top of him, and neither could stop.

‘Yes, we agreed that it won’t happen,’ Harry couldn’t help but agree. ‘And that we’ll take it slow.’

‘It was—’

‘An accident,’ Harry said, since the lack of a better word, but luckily the Potion Master didn’t laugh at his face hearing it.

‘Yes, it was.’

‘But, it was good as far accidents go, I mean…’ Harry now was thinking out loud, then suddenly stopped himself. Maybe he should just learn to shut up—

‘It was a definitely pleasant accident,’ Snape, however, only agreed.

‘Great.’

‘Good.’

And then, it was definitely awkward, but then they spoke at once when they finally found something to say.

‘Better get to work—’

‘Want to go again?’ Harry only said that and already knew it was stupid and tried to pretend he didn’t, but by then, Severus was frowning at him.

‘We—’

‘I know, I’m sorry,’ Harry held out his hand before Snape would explain to him what “taking slow” should mean, once again. ‘It’s stupid on my part, really.’

But then, Severus was kissing him, and sliding a hand down on Harry’s member, and the raven-haired wizard felt himself slowly harden under his touch once again.

‘I thought…’ by then, Snape was on the top of him again, and Harry almost completely forgot he ever thought of anything, their Magic in the air, and Severus didn't really seem like someone who’d stop. ‘Your work…’

‘Oh do shut up,’ the Potion Master told him, kissing him before any argument could leave Harry’s mouth. Not that he was going to argue what was happening, but it gave him an idea.

He kissed back, and just at the right moment, he turned them over, now pushing Severus into the pillows and kissing him while Harry’s cock was meeting Snape’s with the movement of their hips.

‘I could ride you this time, you know,’ Harry whispered to the man, who just grunted, and now sat up, but he was still under Harry, kissing him deeply.

‘Then why don’t you… do it,’ was all he said, and it was so different than the “we shouldn’t” and “no sex” and “you’re Harry Potter, you’d never want me” type of comments that Harry kind of felt like he was drunk, he got so turned on, but Severus must have felt the same way because it took them only minutes and Snape was in Harry now, pushing up while Harry was moving his hips down, and it felt amazing. 

Harry really liked when Severus fucked him to the mattress, no arguments there, but this way, they were facing each other and the other wizard held him while they were doing it, and Harry’s arms were around Snape’s neck in return too - it felt like something more, although Harry would never have thought he cared about it.

Like “gazing into each other's eyes while doing it” crap meant anything to him. But, touching Severus felt nice and different than just holding onto the mattress, and Harry could even intertwine his fingers in Snape’s hair, which just made Severus swear.

‘Fuck,’ Snape then muttered, and he came before Harry could, cursing. Then, given that Harry wasn’t finished yet, he turned Harry back over, and even before the raven-haired wizard could open his mouth to say it’s okay, Severus began sucking on Harry, and it felt so nice that by then he couldn’t just force him to stop.

‘I’m…’ that was all the warning he could say before he came into the hot mouth around him, feeling Snape shallowing around his shaft. ‘GOD!’

Then, they were back to awkward, Severus cast a cleaning charm on himself and Harry too.

‘I… please don’t say it was an accident that never should happen again, I don’t think I could handle that,’ Harry then blurted out, risking of ruining everything: Snape moving in with him, saying it’s okay as far as they don’t be intimate…

‘I… don’t think I could either,’ Severus admitted. ‘Although I pride myself to be a relatively rational wizard, you… make me act like a raging lunatic.’

Harry laughed at that, but that only got Snape frown so he had to say.

‘Maybe there is more to you than your wits.’

‘Like what,’ now Severus was definitely not in a good mood, getting up to get dressed. ‘I’m not a looker, I’m not rich, nor kind, nor pleasant—’

‘You’re really hot,’ Harry said, only earning a hurt look.

‘You shouldn’t ridicule me.’

‘I’m not!’ Harry stood too, coming closer to the other wizard, really trying to make him see that he wasn’t. ‘Severus, surely you can feel I mean it, via our connection when I don’t Occlude.’

‘”Surely”, you say, but the last time we had a fight, you just broke up with me and assumed we were over forever, not even trying to mend things with me,’ Snape was shaking his head. ‘I mean it’s not like— I better go to my lab now, Draco will be there soon and wonder why I’m not there, I always start early.’

And with that, he just finished his dressing up, and Apparated, leaving Harry to hate himself for ruining everything.

But Harry had to get to do research on his next article he was planning to write and take Chloe to the Muggle day-care she was only staying for a month in, because at the fall she’ll go to school, and for summer, she’d stay with Harry.

Truth to be told, he didn’t want her to go to day-care, but he also knew that while she was better now communicating, all the people she was with the last week were magical and adults, not other children. 

He wanted her to find friends of her own age, not just sitting in a corner, drawing, but having fun… and he could homeschool Chloe, hell, even Lucius could, but that would only isolate her further.

And no matter how this way he couldn’t keep an eye on her at all times, despite his worries, he wanted what was best for her.

So, she wasn’t talking to him now, nor eating her breakfast, sulking the whole morning. Then, when he didn’t push her to eat or talk, she got to a different strategy.

‘I already went one day. And everyone hated me, and besides, they are just stupid-annoying Muggles…’ she said, knowing how to provoke Harry the best, of course, but it was working, and the raven-haired wizard wished he had more self-control because that simple sentence upset him.

But, it’s not like he couldn’t put on a straight face and say.

‘You survived the first day, will probably the second too. If not, I’ll give you a nice funeral, I promise.’

That only made Chloe drag her heels all the more when he was taking her to Apparate, making a scene.

‘She could stay and I could teach her,’ of course, by the ruckus Lucius appeared too. ‘I still don’t get why she would need to go any Muggle school to learn Muggle things when at eleven she’ll be at Hogwarts—’

That was what Chloe would have liked, and Harry found himself saying.

‘I decide, and I did. She’s going, and I’ll have a discussion with you later, Lucius.’

‘You are not my father—’ now Chloe started, doing everything she could just to avoid 8 hours of other children around her.

‘You’re correct, of course,’ Harry stated, not even hurt by that because it was true. ‘But I get to drop you off at day-care today, and I will, nevertheless.’

‘Please, they are bulling me!’ suddenly out of blue now tears were in her eyes, clutching Harry’s hand. ‘And Mr. Pretty can take care of me, and I will behave nicely.’

‘You’re lying now, young lady,’ Harry saw through it. ‘And it’s lucky we’re late otherwise I’ll have to have a discussion with you about the consequences of lying.’

‘I’m not—’

‘Potter, Muggles can be terrible—’ well, if Chloe couldn’t mislead Harry, she sure had done so with Lucius.

‘Chloe, I won’t change my mind, but you’re making us late,’ Harry said. ‘So I might just pick you up later then.’

It was terrible, and Harry hated himself for doing it, but some people’s kids stayed until 6 at the daycare, and Harry got Chloe at 4. He could and was willing to leave her stew a bit if she acted like this, even if it broke Harry’s heart.

‘No,’ she now said. ‘You can’t do that!’

‘I don’t see why not,’ Harry said. ‘So are you ready to go now, or should we—’

‘Yes,’ she said, not happy about it, and truth to be told, neither was Harry.

‘I’ll get you at 4, this time,’ he told her, dropping her off, changing his mind, already feeling sorry for her. ‘But we can’t do this every morning.’

She now just nodded and left him without a goodbye, pouting.

Then, Harry got back and found himself against an irritated Lucius, looking at him, but not saying anything.

‘You know, not even you’re such a powerful wizard that your looks could kill me, you should give up trying,’ he mentioned to the blond, who just noted.

‘If I wanted you dead, you would be already, trust me.’

‘You’re angry because of Chloe—’

‘You adopted her,’ Lucius now just left the doorframe of his room to which he was leaning to and came after him. ‘And now you don’t want to spend time with her—’

‘It’s not about getting rid of her!’

‘Well, although she isn’t my responsibility,—’ Lucius started, which angered Harry more than anything Chloe previously pulled.

‘Yes, she ISN’T! So I don’t appreciate you giving me shite in front of her—’

‘I still am willing to take care of her every day if your schedule is so full.’ Luckily, unlike Severus, the blond wasn’t that temperamental, and when he wasn’t yelling at Harry back, it was easier for the raven-haired wizard to calm down too.

‘Look, I have a reason doing this, let me explain—’

‘Maybe if you didn’t have a fight with Severus in the morning, you wouldn’t try to take it out on Chloe!’

Now that was such a low blow that all Harry could do is stare wide-eyed for a second.

‘I don’t know how you know about me and Severus, but—’

‘He didn’t eat breakfast. He loves your Muggle cooking, yet he left before you even turned on the store—’

‘It’s called a stove,’ Harry sighed and added. ‘And Chloe’s not connecting with her peers doesn’t have to do anything—’

‘By peers you mean Muggles,’ the blond wrinkled his nose.

‘No, if there was a magical daycare, but with kids _of her age_ I’d drop her off there,’ Harry corrected, not even willing to challenge Lucius on the topic. ‘She’s just… she hasn’t said a word in her previous place, Lucius. And the more we let her shy away from contact with other children, the more she wouldn’t want to do it later.’

That made at least the blond shut up, and eye him irritatedly, but not argue.

‘I want her to have friends, and learn to handle those who aren’t friendly,’ Harry added. ‘Otherwise, I’ll spend all my day with her, I mean… who wouldn’t.’

‘I just figured what my occupation will be then, now that I am grounded here, and have nothing better to do than write a couple of articles with Granger every one in a while, doing nothing,’ the blond told him, his expression guarded.

Harry had a feeling it wouldn’t be painting, and that he won’t like it, but asked.

‘What is it, then?’

‘I’ll run a magical daycare,’ Lucius stated as if daring Harry to object. ‘I agree that Chloe should get along with her peers, but making her hang around with Muggles is just pushing her too far. And she won’t make friends if you’re forcing her to be there.’

The last bit was probably true, Harry had his doubts himself, but hoped that with time Chloe’s feelings will change with time, and she won’t just push away a friend just because she was forced to go there. It was only her second day.

‘Lucius, I’m all about second chances,’ then he found himself saying. ‘And I do let you watch over my daughter, but. You were a Death Eater, that’s… people wouldn’t bring their child to be taken care by you.’

‘How many do you require?’ Lucius, however just asked. ‘How many children are there in a Muggle establishment?’

‘At Chloe’s group, almost twenty, but Lucius—’

‘That’s way too much. You can’t possibly expect anyone to watch over that many children at once and know what they are all doing at all times—’

‘There are more than one people for that job with the Muggles, but—’

‘Then let’s say 7. If I get six magical kids and Chloe, I’m allowed to keep her home,’ Lucius said, deciding. ‘And tutor the lot of them in Magic, instead of senseless—’

‘It’s good to have a knowledge of Muggle things too, just so you know, but fine! Go ahead, I won’t stop you, you can even use my owl,’ Harry said, irritated, and quite convinced Lucius would never be able to convince other people to let him take care of their children anyway. And Harry did buy an owl recently, for messaging Draco and Ginny, and it’s not like he used the owl at all times.

‘Alright. I should expect it would take me time to look up the potential children and convince their parents, like a week,’ Lucius said.

‘You can have two, but it’s not like—’

‘Oh, you don’t believe I’ll succeed,’ Lucius now cruelly smiled at him. ‘Just don’t forget you agreed to it when I do!’

And with that, he marched to his private room, and slammed the door on Harry, like a teenager would in the Muggle movies, of course, Lucius probably didn’t know that.

Harry sighed. What a nightmare already. He couldn’t concentrate on his research either because Lucius was right, and his mind went back to Snape, and he was worried, but it’s not like there was anything he could do.

The more he tried to convince Snape he adored the man, the more the other thought he was just making fun of him or something.

Then, Draco and Snape came back from brewing, just as always, to have lunch which Harry always made, and Lucius did come out of his room too, although he seemed still irritated, he probably needed to eat, and that probably outdid his being angry with Harry.

Still, it was safe to say that the atmosphere was more than awkward, and Harry couldn’t wait for this cursed day to be finally over. So much so that when he picked up Chloe, but she refused to talk with him, he just let her go to Lucius, and the two of them play together, even though he wanted to spend time with her too.

He did tuck her in at night, telling her a story, and he did stay up even later, still reading on his research, waiting for Sev to finally come back so that they’d have like ten minutes probably to talk before Severus collapsed to sleep, although Harry still didn’t know what to say.

When Severus appeared and sat next to him on the bed, it wasn’t Harry who spoke first.

‘I thought of something we could do.’

‘What?’ Harry asked. There was little he wouldn’t do if Severus asked him to do it.

‘You compliment me on something. Go ahead,’ Snape said, sighing.

‘I… I love it when you’re being sarcastic,’ Harry said, a little unsure, especially after their morning.

‘And I love it when you smile at my jokes,’ Severus said back, without missing a beat, making Harry confused.

‘Okay. I also like your laugh.’

‘I like your lips, and how you bite them when you're close.’

‘I think you’re sexy,’ Harry went on, but it was bizarre. What was this?

‘I think you’re even sexier,’ Snape said, and Harry got it. ‘In fact when I feel you—’

‘Stop, I can’t… I got what you wanted,’ Harry said, now feeling worse than the whole day. 

Severus couldn’t take his compliments, but neither could he stand Snape’s compliments back. And if Severus felt this… disbelief Harry felt when he heard good things about himself, he could understand what made him so upset in the morning. 

‘We’re both not used to compliments. About ourselves.’

‘Yes,’ Snape apologetically smiled at him. ‘I didn’t mean to push you away in the morning the way I did, but—’

But Harry was unfortunate enough to be in love with Severus Snape of all people, and have - yet not even have - James Frickin’ Potter for a father, who, as a hobby, bullied the former.

‘Maybe it’s better if we insult each other then,’ Harry laughed, although it wasn’t a joke. 

He was so keen on raising Chloe healthy, yet here he was, unable to handle 3 simple compliments form the man he loved and lived with, now. How could he raise her right, possibly?

‘I think… I never met anyone like you. Not such an _idiot,_ anyway,’ Snape now just said, and Harry just looked at him, surprised. But it didn’t feel bad, instead, he was smiling.

‘Back to you. Who would verbally torture me otherwise,’ Harry replied, now making Severus chuckle.

‘I think a compliment and an insult cancel each other out,’ he told Harry.

‘I’m still not sure it’s the best idea—’

‘You’re quite bright. Considering you’re a Potter,’ Snape, however already said, kissing him. Oh, it was so on!

‘You have beautiful eyes. Quite girly, in fact,’ Harry reciprocated, Severus already the top of him.

‘Merlin, you _are_ good in bed. Hard to… believe you only dated a few wizards before as you say.’

Harry almost uncontrollably laughed now. Did Snape just called him a slut?

‘I should… report you, you false… advertising-bastard’ Harry tried to speak, but truth to be told, at this point they didn’t have any clothes on, and he couldn’t really concentrate anymore. ‘Your hair is actually silky.’

‘Maybe… you should just shut up,’ Snape said. ‘Your nonsense distracts me for your… beautiful body.’

‘Maybe I… should. And… let your gorgeous cock… do the talking, not you,’ Harry said, and by then, they couldn’t possibly talk anymore.

And the way they did end up next to each other much like the morning, Harry didn’t hope Severus would just turn to look at him, now kissing him gently after.

‘I… I love you, you utter dunderhead.’

Hearing that, Harry’s eyes grew wide, but then, he just smiled to himself.

‘Must be something wrong with me. The way I love arseholes who just called me a dunderhead,’ he turned back to Snape, who just smiled back.

‘You must be desperate. It’s a mystery why the hottest ones are the most insecure,’ he told Harry now.

‘Yes, I agree. They always are,’ Harry now turned it back around and got Snape smiling, this time.

‘Okay, have mercy, these were already too much for this night,’ he told Harry, releasing a big sigh. ‘And that didn’t even have an insult now.’

‘Oh, you thought I was talking about you?’ Harry improvised one, making Severus laugh harder than he ever heard the wizard laugh. And that alone made him feel better than the whole day he’d tried to imagine his talk would go with the man.

‘So…’

‘So?’

‘Since we’re obviously having sex, maybe we should try to pick up dating. Regularly, so we can’t just get out of it,’ Snape told him, not even hiding how uncomfortable he was, and Harry liked that.

‘Yes. Maybe… I can go with you when you collect the Potion ingredients? It’s just a walk,’ he wondered, out loud.

‘It’s so not “just a walk!”’ Severus argued now. ‘It’s… anyway, if you want to come _this badly_ , two days later it’s full moon, and some ingredients can be only harvested then.’

‘Now I _have to_ come to protect you from werewolves.’

‘We should stop,’ Snape said, shaking his head.

‘Afraid you’d lose?’

‘Excuse me, but have you met me?’ Snape wondered, and Harry liked confidence, even if it was probably fake. He just got Severus to compliment himself.

‘Yes, maybe we should stop for now,’ he yawned.

‘Thought so,’ Snape muttered, but by then both of them were half asleep, and in a good mood - which didn’t last that long.

Harry’s owl did bring him two wizarding newspapers every morning, as he was subscribed, dropping it on the night-stand, and it never before occurred to him that it might be better to only have the papers when both Snape and he were fully clothed, and awake.

‘You did this?’ Severus asked, his expression furious, when Harry just barely blinked himself awake, tossing the Prophet to him, already dressed. ‘You fed them information?’

Harry just barely glanced at the headlines, and he felt like being sick.

_”Did the Savior of the Magical World finally lose his mind? Adopting a Muggle child alone, but moving in with Lucius Malfoy, and sources say they have matching Cores—”_

‘I didn’t! It must have been the Aurors. They couldn’t arrest Lucius so this is their pity revenge—’ Harry said, but Snape just threw another article at him.

_”Magical Couples: Harry Potter only recently broke witches heart all around the country admitting he was gay, and dated Neville Longbottom, now can we expect him to marry Lucius Malfoy next? Read about matching Magical Cores and what they mean in the exclusive on page 17!”_

‘Jesus, these people are lunatics,’ Harry found himself saying. ‘But it wasn’t me, and you know I don’t—’

‘What if I don’t want people to think you belong to… anyone else? What if after a certain point, I want… people to know that it’s _me_ fucking you, not Lucius?’ Severus still seemed upset. 'You can't ever tell people because then Lucius goes back to prison...'

‘With time—’

‘You didn’t consider that, because when you did this, you thought we will never get together, ever again, is that it?’ Snape went on. ‘Maybe you secretly thought it was okay because if Granger turned Lucius’s core, he’d be pulled to you, just as I was?’

‘Severus—’

‘Don’t “Severus” me! I… after yesterday, I thought I could do this, but now I don’t even know…’

Great. And Harry had a guess telling Snape to calm down would just only make him angrier.

‘I don’t feel anything for Lucius, and you know this. But I had to help him, and if I’d have to choose, I’d do it again,’ he tried now stating the facts, and at least him staying calm, otherwise they’d probably kill each other before breakfast. ‘And—’

There was a small knock on the door, stopping them both. Then Chloe appeared and looked at one then the other, frowning.

‘Are you fighting?’

‘No, of course not,’ Snape now said, pretending so good Harry almost believed it himself. ‘You wanted something, Chloe?’

‘I… Mr. Pretty said he’d gather the kids by the end of the week, and I wanted to ask… so that I don’t have to go to daycare today,’ she glanced nervously at Harry.

‘Of course, he did this!’ Harry was not so proud how he didn’t see it before. 

Lucius letting the media have the information about them, was probably the blond’s way to have fun at Harry’s expense, and gather magical children, with parents were just so curious enough to see Lucius and Harry living together that they’d even drop off their children with them, if they could get a look how things were between them.

‘I’m going to kill him,’ Harry now said, and he was painfully aware that Chloe was there, the next second, realizing. ‘I mean… I’d never hurt him, but all this just to open a day-care—’

‘What are you two on about?’ Severus asked him and looked at Chloe, who just nervously explained.

‘I hate Muggles.’

That made Snape look wide-eyed at Harry.

‘She means the day-care I forced her to go,’ he protected the girl. ‘In fact, I thought it was good for her to socialize, but Lucius-dear-Malfoy stated it’s not and that he’ll open a day-care center for magical children so Chloe shouldn’t go there anymore.’

‘Now you talk with Lucius about how Chloe should be raised, but I’m not even informed?’ Severus gaped. ‘Jesus, you should _be_ with him, then—’

‘More like—’ Harry started, but then realized Chloe was still there. ‘Sweetie, why don’t you tell Lucius that if he wants to keep you home, he’ll have to look after you, at least for today?’

‘But I can stay then?’ she asked, keeping Harry while Snape just sent him a disgusted look and Apparated to work.

‘Yes. But if Lucius doesn’t manage what he promised, you go to regular day-care and I don’t want any arguments,’ Harry told her.

‘It’s… thank you, Dad.’

Now she was just calling him to coax him, but Harry just sighed.

‘It's okay. Just don’t say you hate Muggles again, Hermione is a Muggle-born and you liked her—’

‘I’m talking about non-Magical people,’ Chloe stated. ‘And I have a reason too.’

That Harry didn’t doubt. Maybe he was too hard on her. She was only five and had been through things.

‘You want to tell me about it?’ he asked, squatting in front of her so that they’d be the same height.

She went back to not talking and only shook her head. And Harry couldn’t be angry at her anymore, nor at Lucius, just like that.

‘Maybe we could also play a game,’ Harry said, forcing the smile, but she smiled back at least appreciating the effort if nothing else. ‘I want you to become a spy. Working for me.’

She giggled, now climbing up to the bed, and asking.

‘And what should I do?’

‘You’d have to carry this notebook, and pen,’ Harry got those from the nightstand, now throwing the wizarding newspapers out of the way. ‘And write down everything you can find out about Uncle Lucius. But! There is a rule.’

‘What is it?’ she was excited, already taking the notebook, Harry could tell.

‘You can observe him when his door is open, or walk around the building and look at his window, or get his owls before he gets them,’ Harry thought a couple of ways that wasn’t that threatening to the blond’s privacy or was too dangerous for Chloe to do. ‘You'll also spend time with him, making assumptions, and you report to me. BUT! He mustn’t know he’s observed. And he can’t see you writing to the notebook!’

‘It’s an awesome game,’ Chloe said. ‘Do I get to wear spying clothes too? Like a ninja?’

‘Maybe you should have a funny hat.’

‘Or maybe the T-shirt you bought me? With the werewolf on it? It’s pink!’ she apparently had much better ideas. ‘Now I have to change quickly, Mr. Pretty is already up.’

Which, was a call for Harry to make breakfast soon, but he also wanted to drop by Spinners End, and continue the conversation with Severus if he had to, even in front of Draco, but he had to make Snape understand…

Maybe not a scene, then. He reached out via their mental link and was glad Severus didn’t shut him out.

‘I don’t want breakfast,’ he informed Harry, already gathering ingredients, probably just waiting for Draco to get there.

‘I guessed that, but…’

‘I’m not even angry anymore,’ Snape admitted. ‘But the morning also made me realize I wasn’t anyone in Chloe’s life, and that I’m not okay with it.’

‘Severus, that’s not true—’

‘No, I… when you and Lucius aren’t checked by the Aurors anymore, I want to give her my Magic too,’ Snape now said. ‘That way you wouldn’t need continuous power-transfer from me, given that you’d get back a part of yours, and she’d be my daughter too. Even an heir of the Prince line, not that it means a lot—’

‘That’s nice, but you also don’t have to do it—’

‘It’s also my protection. If you and I were to break up, you’d still have to let me see her if she was mine too.’

That didn’t sound good, and Snape must have realized that because he added.

‘Lucius Malfoy won’t take away the most important people in my life from me.’

‘Chloe and who?’ Harry now joked, getting an irritated laugh back, but at least it was a laugh.

‘I’ll show you _who,_ tonight,’ not Severus told him, and his voice was so low and promising that Harry had to remind himself he was supposed to make this conversation quick.

‘Can’t wait, but I should go.’

‘Yes, the lesser-irritating Malfoy just arrived here too,’ Snape agreed. ‘Which is good news, because now I have Lucius’s kid as a hostage since he has mine.’

God, Severus speaking of Chloe like his own was doing strange things to Harry’s head. Like they both were her parents. Like they were a couple which, in a sense, they were, yet in so many, they weren’t. _Not yet,_ Harry tried to convince himself.

‘Take care,’Harry told Snape, going for toast and eggs to make Egg-in-a-Hole because it wasn’t the healthiest, but at least they were done quickly, and he wasn’t going to make it that often anyway.

‘Young lady, you’re up to something,’ Lucius said, eyeing Chloe, by the time breakfast was ready, and the girl just smugly smiled.

‘Or maybe I’m just happy to stay at home,’ she told the blond, who wasn’t fooled, so she went on. ‘I’d even changed to have my favorite T-shirt on!’

‘It’s a very nice T-shirt,’ Lucius admitted, but he was still looking at Chloe, who just laughed, and looked at Harry. Now that she got to stay at home, she was hyper again.

‘Dad also said I got to hang around you today because you offered,’ she added, eating a piece of her toast with jam on it.

‘Oh, so you have such urgent matters now suddenly to tend to?’ Lucius asked Harry, in their head, which let Harry answer the way he wanted without Chloe hearing, so Harry went for it.

‘It’s only fair if we’re going to get _married_ soon, fuck you very much.’

‘Ha, but I didn’t tell them the marriage part, they came up with that themselves. However… if Harry Potter is a good man, a hero, and I happen to have the same magical signature, I can’t be _that_ dangerous, can I?’ Lucius laughed.

‘Really?’ Harry just answered back, but he couldn’t totally fault Lucius, when he went with the crazy idea of the day-care first, and should have to know the blond will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He should have known it will come to this.

‘Plus, Severus should be so jealous now, I’m sure he’ll shag you senseless because of it sooner or later, you’re welcome,’ Lucius said, smiling at him with such a fake-smile that Harry had to smile back the same way.

‘For your information, he already was shagging me plenty, but you almost managed to screw it up—’

‘You tell me nothing nowadays, honey,’ Lucius then just stated, grinning.

‘You didn’t ask, sweetie,’ Harry likewise replied. God, he couldn’t remember what exactly made him pity Lucius enough to save him from jail, and bring the man into his house!

‘Well, anyway,’ Lucius now spoke up, out loud. ‘I’m interviewing candidates for the day-care tomorrow and the day after that thought you should be informed.’

‘There are so many people trying to leave their children around you now that you’ll have to give them interviews?’ Harry still found that hard to believe.

‘No, but they won’t be told that, right, Chloe?’ the blond asked, making the girl giggle, slide down on her chair, hiding under the table, and scribbling something to her notebook now.

‘Well, I’m guessing you’ll need more people for that, not just one. I can sit in, and ask Hermione to come. If you can openly tolerate her, some people might mistake you for someone _sane,_ ’ Harry said, now making Lucius note.

‘You spend way to much time around with Severus these days.’

‘Funny, he said the same about you.’

‘Well, I’m here if you ever want to make him jealous…’

‘It’s a hard pass,’ Harry said, and then Chloe appeared back now, saying in a way that Harry wasn’t sure she grasped everything they were talking about, but nevertheless confident, adding to the topic.

‘Mr. Pretty does have the prettiest hair.’

‘Oh why, thank you, Chloe,’ the Pureblood smiled. ‘You do have quite nice hair yourself, you know.’

‘But I still like Draco much better. He can fly and you’re old.’

Harry laughed at that comment _sooo_ hard. It served Lucius well, after almost ruining everything. At least a five-year-old insulted him well in return, just by being honest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus's POV, as I promised it will come (like 10 chapters earlier, sorry it's only here now, but yey, it finally is)!
> 
> I admit there are AU-like things in this like Harry being beaten by the Dursleys (and not just Dudley), which might not be canon, as well as some of Severus's thoughts, but it's the story I want to tell, I guess, and I hope they aren't so huge that you cannot just imagine that this happened instead.
> 
> Thank you for your encouraging kudos and comments, and guess what? Now we're really close to the end of this one, and it's all because you all kept me writing! Thank you. XOXO

For Severus Snape, when the war ended, it made him think nothing could unnerve him anymore.

He had withstood so many things, had seen so much, had experienced what most of never even think of.

He worked as a spy for 20 years, misleading none other than Voldemort himself. He also worked as a Hogwarts Professor, handling those baboons, and getting the upper hand. He also killed his best friend, Albus forcing him, and saw Charity die in front of him, begging him, and he also almost died himself, and not in a pretty way.

Fair to say, he even gave Potter his memories because he managed to get some closure on that topic too, at least somewhat. A part of him would have never surrendered those memories for James’s son, and not just because he hated James, but he wouldn’t have wanted for Lily’s son to die and think that way of his father either.

He came to terms with protecting Harry for so many years and then letting him go and sacrifice himself, however, at that moment because he saw that the survival of the Wizarding Society was even bigger then both of them, even if he hated the fact and Albus for it deeply. 

In addition, he finally felt like he was free, no longer indebted to Lily or anyone, because of the crimes he once was foolish enough to make. Surrendering the memories was something that made him even, by his own standards, and it was a relief, so even if he died, he was at peace with himself and what was to come.

Yet he didn’t. And inevitably, that complicated things.

Fair to say, he wasn’t unnerved by anything - anything other people would consider unnerving. However, when Alecto Carrow spelled the fake-Boggart spell on him, he had to face there _were_ things capable of unnerving him, things that maybe weren’t that unnerving to most people.

Maybe the idea of Harry Potter dying a cruel death was upsetting for witches and wizards, yes, but because of other reasons than his own.

Those people, on the contrary, wouldn’t have found being on a date unnerving. Or sleeping next to the person who you liked - or loved? like seemed like of a teenager's vocabulary, but love felt too strong and binding - or… Harry Potter beaming at you with ten thousand watt smile everytime you got home or said something.

That smile unnerved him _beyond_ anything he lived through, unfortunately, and not for a sole reason only.

He wanted to make the excuse that it was because Harry was the son of both Lily and James, but truth to be told, when Harry returned for his last year, he had managed his unmanageable hair, and got rid of his glasses, so he was no longer like a walking copy of James, and if one looked closely, his eye colour wasn’t matching Lily’s either - even though it took Severus months to bring himself to look from so close, admittedly.

He feared that smile secretly because no one ever looked at him like that, not even Lily, not even his own mother, and it was both exhilarating and terrifying. 

The former because he wanted to kiss Potter every time he saw it, which frankly was almost all the time they spent together, and the latter, because he feared the day when that smile should disappear - even because Harry should, or Harry’s genuine interest in Severus should, moving forward to someone else.

For Severus now admitted to himself that Harry’s smiles had to be genuine, otherwise Harry wouldn’t want to live with him even sharing a bed every night, but the concept of why still escaped him and since he couldn’t reason it, his instinct was that it was only temporary - for Harry, at least.

Sometimes Severus hated himself because he acted hormonal, senseless, emotional around said Potter, and not at all like he was like his own age, much like if he was at Harry’s. He hated the age difference, and he hated how he couldn’t even fight his pull towards Harry.

He was much like a heroin addict at this point. After getting rid of the feeling that captivated him, that he owed Lily and James both, that he had to repay them for a life-debt and how he wronged them, just a couple of months into recovery this other addiction settled on him without Snape even acknowledging for what it was at first.

Certainly, Minerva’s motherly pushing him towards Harry only made him want to resist, just as much as Lucius’s evil manipulations Severus couldn’t even begin to fathom the reasons for, but neither was strong enough of the opposing force to what Harry’s mere presence evoked in him.

Severus’s mother too - now living as Madam Pince - noticed his inner turmoil, even if she didn’t actually say anything about it, since they weren’t really talking to one another, and she long ago let go of the idea that she could treat him like a son. She just wasn’t that person, but when now Severus only asked her to restrict Harry’s Library access, she gave him a knowing look.

Not to mention Severus would never have thought of himself as a man who would come to desire a man half of his age, even if Harry wanted him back and if Harry was of age, now. Even if their magic was compatible. Sometimes when that line of thought hit Snape, he felt deeply sick of himself.

‘What are you thinking about?’ then, he was grabbed out of his mind, realizing that he was walking next to Potter, them being on a date, and him also doing his work of collecting potion ingredients - he already had several vials on his pocket, but for the love of him, he couldn’t remember cutting anything down.

_I was thinking the best possible solution would be for both of us if you’d quickly fall out of love with me because I can’t stop this from advancing further by myself, not anymore._

He looked up at the shining moon to win some time for a plausible lie, but his mind was so used to his way of thinking, he couldn’t really figure anything out.

‘Nothing,’ he lied, making Harry see through it, but then he added. ‘Lily would take me to walk sometimes, when things got really bad, actually.’

‘With the Marauders, you mean,’ Harry now stated, looking at him pained.

 _Rather when my father decided to kill me, and needed time to cool down until I came back home so my sentence would be reduced to only beatings, for using magic._ Severus thought, but he just shook his head.

‘Actually, the thing I’m talking about was much earlier than Hogwarts.’

‘Oh,’ Harry now eyed him, and Snape saw concern in his eyes. He did this. He only makes Harry pity him, and forever unhappy by only being who he was, someone like Potter deserved much better…

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ he just told Harry to make up for it, but he saw how the younger wizard only eyed him in return, in disbelief, and he was right to have doubts. What Severus said half the time was sarcastic, and even when he managed to convey his true feelings, they still sounded like a cruel joke, and probably - although Harry had feelings for him, - he wouldn’t choose to be with Snape if it was a conscious choice because of such quirks.

Salazar, Harry was probably just as much of a prisoner of his feelings than Severus was of his own. He pitied the younger wizard for falling such an unattractive, troubled and incapable wizard as himself.

Severus hung his head, and that made Harry say.

‘Look, maybe it’s not wise to disturb you calling this a date when you clearly immersed in work. It’s my fault for suggesting it.’

However Snape did think Harry shouldn’t be with him, he also couldn’t let Harry take the blame and look so… defeated. Severus wanted what was the best for him, and he’d give everything for that, he’d even give up on himself and these dark thoughts.

‘No, it’s mine,’ he told the younger wizard. ‘I let myself wonder of other things instead of being in the present.’

‘I’m worried about leaving only Lucius to take care of Chloe anyway,’ Harry now said, making an excuse. ‘What if she gets sick and he doesn’t realize? What if the house is attacked, and Lucius is supposed to protect them both, yet he can’t even use his wand now, given that it only worked for his previous core—’

Harry’s constant talk about Lucius made Severus’s blood boil, just as always, and the next thing he knew, he was pushing the raven-haired wizard up to a tree, basically forcing a kiss on him, like some wild animal marking its territory. And Snape here thought so highly of his own intellectual level, bless his soul, now he was nothing better than a common canine pissing on things.

Harry did kiss back, however, making Severus want to devour him and have him right there on the clearing, but he did manage to restrain himself and pull away, although it was like plain torture to do so.

Now Harry’s pupils were blown, and he was panting, and Severus couldn’t even think about potion ingredients any longer, when all his nerve-ending were as if connected to Harry, because even if he didn’t look at the raven-haired wizard, he could _sense_ his presence, his magic, his breathing and sometimes even his mood, although that might have been Severus’s imagination.

‘On the second thought, I might want to come to gather ingredients more often,’ Potter now said, smiling at him so brightly Severus kind of felt surprised he wasn’t blind yet. ‘I mean… you can be _real_ convincing for me to stay.’

 _And you haven’t seen the half of it,_ Severus now found himself thinking, but there was no way he’d say that out loud. To anyone. About himself.

‘I do want you to stay,’ he admitted, but then added, afraid of sounding dishonest and irritatingly sentimental at the same time by the first sentence. ‘You being around me all the time is a guarantee that I can think of myself as the smarter wizard by comparison.’

Harry should have slapped or hexed him for the second part or pouted, or just leave him like a normal person would, but instead, Harry now laughed.

‘At least I’m good for something!’ he cheerily declared, making Severus want to make Harry _always be_ so cheerful, _despite_ him wishing he could keep this distance from Harry. It was the worst paradox of feelings ever.

There were a million times when he thought about this, yet it was a first time something occurred to him surpassing his pessimistic self-loathing thoughts.

Maybe, if Harry was as intent as he was to be with him, Severus should forget convincing everyone how it wasn’t a good idea, and make it the best for the raven-haired wizard as he could.

Make no mistake, Severus was still quite sure this infatuation in Harry’s side won’t last, and he also was deeply convinced that he’d be forever broken once Harry left him, because every minute he spent with the younger wizard, made him even want even more, but Severus would also hate himself all the less if he managed to get Harry smile at him so brilliantly all the time.

One thing, though. Harry never would be fooled if Severus just pretended to be happy with him, that much was clear. He tried that, truth to be told. He tried almost everything - except letting Harry close to him, which he still didn’t and some might argue couldn’t accomplish.

Except he was a goddamned wizard, wasn’t he? He’d have tools Muggles wouldn’t and should use them once in a while.

‘I want to show you some of my memories,’ he found himself telling Harry. ‘And if you’d still want to be with me, then, I want to adopt Chloe. We can Confound or Obliviate any Aurors should they come to check up on Lucius, anyway.’

That made Harry stop walking next to him, now, wide-eyed.

‘But if someone checks the adoption form of Chloe in the Ministry, and sees your name there too?’

‘They’d still have to come to get Lucius, and we wouldn’t let them take him,’ Severus now said, although a small part of him would let them take the blond, for obvious reasons.

‘And these memories…’

‘Are fairly personal. But this worked before, as I recall,’ he now thought about dying and preparing the collection for the younger Potter to view.

‘I’d rather… you tell me,’ Harry now said in a small voice. ‘Not just show me what happened, but tell me what you thought of it. There is a difference, you know.’

There was, but that difference also meant Severus could hardly admit to those things out loud.

‘I’m not sure I can be honest about them if I don’t just show you,’ he warned Harry, his face probably in a frown because a second later Harry was frowning at him too, as Severus often found that the younger wizard copied his own expressions.

‘Still. Can’t you do it, if I ask you to?’

NEVER! That’s what Severus would have liked to yell at Harry, but he couldn’t. The other wizard’s every request, even the not so explicit ones were like orders to him. He had no heart to deny them, for some reason, not without reasonable cause, and ever more so rarely, as of late.

‘I… it would feel superficial.’

‘I’ll ask you questions, what I want to know, and all you have to do is not lie?’ Harry suggested. ‘If it’s too personal or you don’t want me to know, you can just choose not to answer.’

‘I’m wondering what kind of questions could you have,’ Severus now was safe to admit to the first thought he had heard that.

‘I dunno, like… how would “thing go bad” for you even before Hogwarts. Things I know some details of, but don’t want to make elaborate conclusions of, because I don’t have the full picture. Like, sometimes I wonder if Lucius was… your first and whether or not you still love him on some level. And sometimes I worry… that you’d never trust me because of my genes,’ Harry now said, and then realizing how much he blurted out, he quickly stopped. ‘Just to name a few.’

Severus forced a breath out he didn’t even know he was holding and went ahead to ask.

‘By genes you mean—?’

‘My parents. You have to realize they didn’t even raise me, but I still look like them.’

‘No, I don’t see you that way anymore. And I didn’t lose my virginity to Lucius, and my father was an abusive alcoholic after I started using magic,’ Severus found himself speaking in a monotone voice because forcing himself to speak about these things were already too much. For him to display any emotion during speaking would be just pushing it too far. Or, rather, bringing the issues back too close.

‘How do you see me, then? And if not Lucius, who was it? Not that I’d know them, but somehow I thought—’

‘You’d know,’ Snape now only could be surprised he was so stupid he’d let it slip. Harry only knew like 6 or 7 wizards from his time of Hogwarts, and Severus just stated explicitly it wasn’t Malfoy, there was no way he wouldn’t figure it out now.

For the record, Harry stared at him wide-eyed, maybe even considering it was his father, at this point, so Severus had to jump in.

‘It’s not like people hastily wanted to sleep with Snivellus. Not to mention I also wanted someone experienced I couldn’t possibly get, so I kind of drankagenderchangingpotion,’ Snape now said.

‘Wait, you were… Did you lose your virginity as a woman? To someone who didn’t even know it was you?’ the younger wizard just gaped at him. And it’s not like he knew the whole story, not yet.

‘Being… gay and with my reputation - it only seemed the perfect solution. Only, I didn’t want someone reckless for the first time. So I… it doesn’t matter anyway. I just wanted to get rid of it somehow,’ Severus now was painfully aware he was running away from the topic, despite his best intentions.

‘But if I know them,’ Harry was now calculating. ‘And they were popular, which Remus and Peter wasn’t—’

‘It was Black. Sirius. He didn’t know and never figured out, I made sure of that.’

Now Potter was staring at him so shocked Snape found himself blushing, but before he could comment on it not being a big deal, anyway, again, Harry seemed to return to their plane of existence, and push the question further.

‘So how did you end up with Lucius, then?’

Severus sighed.

‘Regulus had a crush on me. I guess your lovely godfather must have bragged about me, in public, and Regulus figured it was me.’

‘How is this connected to the elder Malfoy?’ now Harry asked. He seemed so interested, and not even judging, so it was a bit disturbing to talk to him.

‘Regulus used his information on me to threaten me to go out with him, which eventually meant I had to go with him to Death Eater-related Pureblood meetings more frequently as his date, and Lucius… I guess wanted to seduce me. To have something that was someone else’s, and also bringing me to the Dark Lord himself. You know how he’d always got what he wanted—’

‘And between the two wars?’ Harry was now not looking him in the eye, but Severus had a feeling it was for his benefit, not Harry’s.

‘I… preferred to have sex with Muggles. They didn’t know about any of my agenda, and there are always gay men looking for a one night stand. I didn’t want anything else… It was purely some occasional release.’

Already, he could sense Potter being in shock, maybe considering pulling ever so little, but further from him. And if Harry did that only if he spoke the truth, he should have told him more things a long time ago, Severus told himself, bracing himself for a comment… That never came. Instead, Harry only seemed to have even more questions, like a reporter… which he was now in a way, Snape supposed.

‘And when Draco caught you with Lucius?’

‘One-time thing. Maybe Lucius was bored, and I was more... provokable then usual, because I was working on a difficult potion for a month before that, and Lucius saw his chance. I’m not sure.’

‘You still had sex with him only a couple of—’

‘Are you jealous of Lucius Malfoy now?’ Snape blurted out because it was ridiculous, Potter with his perfect lithe body and muscles from Quidditch, beautiful lips, eyes, arse and smile, even without considering how famous he was, worrying over someone like him, who was so often called bat hunting the dungeons.

But then the younger wizard blushed and muttered.

‘You tell me so often I should be attracted to him, I couldn’t help but wonder it’s actually you who is attracted to him! Anyway, if you like to bottom and Lucius gives that to you, I can understand—’

‘Now wait a minute! I’d never let that narcissistic Veela on the top of me,’ Severus warned, feeling slightly irritated Harry would even think that. ‘In fact, if you don’t count my only encounter with Black as a woman, I’d never let anyone fuck me.’

‘Oh,’ Harry was now the most admirable color of red, looking even more delectable than usual, and Snape had to seriously refrain from kissing him again, making Harry moan under his touch. ‘And you wouldn’t want to… like ever?’

It was a strange question, but if Severus admitted to so many things, why not this.

‘Are you offering?’

‘I’m… Not. Maybe. Merlin, if you’d have me, then yes. I just… wouldn’t want to… disappoint,’ Harry was now looking at him, in a way Severus was not ready to keep eye-contact. 

This boy will be the death of him, no matter he tried to fight it. Sooner or later it will happen, and it’s not like he didn’t see it right from the beginning. He just couldn’t escape it, like an unimportant fly trapped in the spider’s net, the spider being his fate, binding him to the inevitable death.

‘I don’t think you could do anything to me that would disappoint,’ he told Harry, looking at the other way, pretending to look for ingredients yet again. But he wasn’t. His mind couldn’t handle the image of Harry mounting him like a savage animal, and him taking Harry anyway Harry wanted him.

‘Then maybe we should. One day,’ Harry now just kissed him lightly on his cheek, grabbing his hand so now that they were walking holding hands. Which was once again, something foreign to Severus, someone touching him like that, yet so warm. ‘But I have to admit, I love the arrangement we have as of now just as much.’

Snape was so pathetic his heart almost jumped out of his chest, hearing that, even if it had a simple and logical reason why Harry liked having sex with him.

First, he was older and more experienced. Harry wouldn’t know who else was out there, any hot wizard or Muggle for that matter, people who would die to have sex with him, he was yet to realize that, oblivious.

Second, Harry did have one unfortunate encounter with Brian and Hugh, making him fear probably everyone for the time of being, except Severus, who always protected him before from danger, not bringing it on him. And that Severus cured Harry after was like when a patient felt something for the doctor who saved their life. Not real desire, not real love, just maybe being grateful that felt like close to something else.

‘You’re thinking about something terrible again,’ however, now Potter said, realizing it, or only having the courage to mention it now, assuming it was alright to mention now after the honest conversation they just managed. ‘Aren’t you?’

‘I kind of have a particular life behind me that if I didn’t think about my future just as bad, I’d be an idiot,’ Snape defended himself without thinking, making Harry feel bad again, so stupid.

‘I’m that idiot, then,’ Harry now just said. ‘Because it’s what I’m doing.’

‘It’s not what I meant,’ Severus quickly said. ‘And for Merlin’s sake, you had a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul in your head, of course, you should have brighter future!’

‘For the record, you had to spy for the same person, fulfilling his wishes why trying to hinder them at the same time, not bringing attention to yourself, too,’ Harry now caressed his hand with his thumb, still holding onto him. ‘So you should have a brighter future too, then.’

‘I always thought I will be dead,’ Snape admitted.

‘So did I,’ Harry quietly said. ‘Yet here we are, and I sometimes just wish you could just be with me without your past. Or without mine.’

‘So you want to change me, then,’ Severus assumed, and it hurt. Harry didn’t want him the way he was…

‘No, in fact, it would be disturbing to date someone else, I think.’

Well, rape victims might prefer ugly or older men, feeling safer around them or something, now Severus thought.

‘I mean, Draco made me realize when he thought I was dating Neville. People who haven’t been through what we have, wouldn’t understand. I still have nightmares every night, you know. And somehow I imagine you don’t mind.’

‘Noone would mind,’ now Severus sighed. It didn’t make him special that he was so unused having someone next to him for the night that he had to take potions to sleep at all, and thus probably not noticing any of Harry’s distress.

‘Okay, let’s say they don’t. They’d still be shocked to know I was ready to die that day. Against Voldemort. They’d also never understand what it’s like to be a father and still… having these doubts. And my childhood. Living in a cupboard until I was eleven because my closest relatives didn’t want to accept the fact that I existed, and tried to beat the nonsense of magic out of me when I became too much to ignore.’

Severus was now silent, not really being able to openly talk about those things except one. Lily, but that was more than two decades ago, and Harry went on.

‘They all see me as someone else, even if they think they want me. They don’t want _me_ , they want an individual they crafted in their heads, thinking about me, but they couldn’t be further off.’

‘If anyone, I saw you wrong. As your parents,’ Severus nervously noted. Like he didn’t want it to be true, yet it was.

‘Yes. But no longer,’ Harry now stated, a bit irritating him.

‘And how would you know?’ Snape sneered at the younger wizard without really having the intention to be unpleasant. It was just what came to him naturally.

‘The first time you had me. You couldn’t even face me, remember? And then just a couple of days ago, when you let me ride you, you even held me—’

‘We should get back, it’s getting late,’ now Severus was way too embarrassed to talk about it. Yes, he couldn’t even look at Harry or bear Harry’s eyes on him while having sex at first, and that changed, but it’s not like they had to address the issue. In fact, Severus kind of hoped Harry didn’t notice, and now felt exposed because of it.

‘Maybe I should have you,’ Harry now came close to him, driving him crazy the way he said that, his voice low and not up for any debate. ‘So that way you’d have to remember who you really belong to.’

Damn, words aren’t supposed to get straight into someone’s cock, but sometimes they did, apparently, and every time that happened, every time Severus got turned on because of Harry, all his doubts were far-far away with his sane mind, just leaving that ever so engulfing lust that he couldn’t shake nor ignore.

Next thing he knew, he was pushing Harry to another tree and was tempted not to stop nor slow down when he noticed he was already grinding his erection to Harry’s through both of their clothes.

 _I’m disturbed, at least a lunatic, if not a raging madman,_ he thought to himself, pulling away from the kiss, but not from Harry, not where there lower bodies were joined.

‘Don’t stop,’ Harry now almost had a whiney voice under him, his eyes still closed, and this close, Severus wondered why he had so long eyelashes.

‘If we were to do this, I’d prefer not to in the Forbidden Forest where anything or anyone can just walk in on us,’ he told Harry, who just shrugged, now blinking his eyes open.

‘Maybe I wouldn’t mind that either. Or there are spells,’ he said, but then he slid his hand to Severus’s hair, pulling him back, closer, and making the Potion Master lose his mind again.

He still had some control to Apparate them both safely back to Harry’s property, but they didn’t get further than the drawing room, because it was Severus’s intention to take Harry to their bedroom, but he couldn’t, not while Potter was kissing him like that, roaming his hands on Severus’s body, and _moaning_ under him.

Until, they heard someone clearing their throat, and Severus almost drew his wand by surprise.

‘Lucius,’ he identified the intruder, barely managing to step back from Harry, noticing Harry’s lips now were swollen red and he’d wanted to make them even more so. ‘It’s not polite to sneak up on people, you should know.’

‘Do you mind? I was reading here the whole time since I put Chloe to bed,’ the blond however just said, playing the victim. ‘Why did you think the lights were still on?’

Snape never-ever entered a room without looking around first, courtesy to his father, Potter and his gang, and then the Dark Lord, of course. So it was hard for him to believe he’d Apparate Harry and himself and wouldn't notice Lucius Malfoy of all people with his ridiculously flashy hair of his, but he didn’t even want to argue.

Arguing with the wizard would mean he’d have to stop doing what he was doing with Harry, so rather he just chose to grab the Harry by the hand, and pull him to their bedroom, shutting the door with his magic, and pushing Harry down to the sheets without even giving a snarky comment to Lucius.

Then, he was in Harry, their clothes banished, the other wizard’s legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. Then, their magic filled the air, and then, he came so hard that the only thing louder then his voice was Harry’s joining him, and their magic elated them even more…

He was spent when he settled next to Harry, the younger wizard now suddenly laughing.

‘It’s a bit disconcerting,’ Severus noted.

‘It’s not you, gods, you were amazing as always,’ Harry now curled himself up to his side, eyes smiling too as he chuckled. ‘It’s just… _Will you remove yourselves from my presence? As a Malfoy, I’m allergic to people, and besides, I was in this thing you dare to call a room first._ ’

The way Harry mimicked Lucius was so absurd Snape had found himself smiling.

‘Notice, he didn’t announce his presence for a while, probably enjoying the show,’ he told Harry, who just stated.

‘I hope he got his ammunition for the rest of his life because I’m so not giving you back to him, ever!’

‘That’s… not what I meant, but I could kiss you now,’ Severus muttered, still finding it unbelievable that Harry never realized how much Lucius probably would have liked to fuck him and not Severus.

‘Oh, but if you want to, who am I to stop you,’ Harry muttered, already leaning closer, tempting him, despite them just having finished.

‘You couldn’t,’ he told Harry, kissing him much lighter this time.

‘Tommorrow. We should do it,’ then Harry said, shamelessly on the top of him, not letting him consider whatever he was talking about. Not really.

‘Do what?’

‘You adopting Chloe,’ the wizard told him. ‘I mean—’

‘Just because I’m good in bed, or at least you seem to think so, I fail to understand how that would make me a good father,’ Snape warned, not counting on Harry smirking at him in return.

‘You’re more than good! And no, but I was afraid you won’t sleep next to me any longer if we weren’t forced to by my gutted magic.’

Severus couldn’t believe Harry would truly think that, but as he now switched their positions, pushing Harry under him, and pulling away so that he could see the raven-haired wizard’s eyes in the moonlight, all he saw was an honest concern and nothing that could prove Harry was only teasing him.

It was ironic, really. All Snape really wanted was to make Harry happy by pulling away and hoping he’d find someone else - anyone else - but in the end, he might have hurt Harry by just wanting what was the best for him, leaving him to think he was unwanted.

Which then, consequently made him feel terrible, but he had to realize that if he were to continue hating himself the same way, it would only lead to further Harry’s suffering instead of his own, deepening scars that probably predated their fucked up relationship too.

‘I wouldn’t just sleep next to you so you get my power, and then just get rid of you if you don’t need it anymore,’ he told Harry with an edge in his voice. ‘In fact, I’ll tell you a secret, Harry.’

The last sentence he couldn’t resist whispering to the other wizard’s ear, making Harry shiver under him.

‘Do tell, Severus.’

‘If you want me to stay, all you’d have to do is ask. I couldn’t deny you,’ it was a stupid thing to admit to his feelings, showing Potter how deep exactly his sick want went for the boy, and he half-expected Harry to be disgusted by the sudden confession, yet he still couldn’t stop himself uttering the words because he began to trust Harry so much it hurt. Maybe if anyone, Harry could accept him like no one ever tried or was capable.

And that idiotic hope made him act stupid.

‘Then, don’t _ever_ leave me, you hear me, Severus?’ now Potter looked at him, without missing a beat. He wasn’t disgusted or he hid that well, behind an expression that almost made him look like he wanted Severus back just as much as the wizard wanted him. ‘You aren’t allowed to do that.’

Even if it was a perfectly constructed lie on Harry’s part, and even if it wasn’t, the most it could be was just a reflection of Harry’s feelings now, which might be fickle, and ever-changing, how come Severus felt so connected to him, hearing those words? Sweeping him more and more away from the safe shore, more powerfully than any confession or “love you” could?

‘To be fair, I wasn’t planning to,’ he told Harry, kissing him, feeling firsthand the smile that crept on Harry’s lips hearing that.

‘Good. Because to be fair, I wasn’t _letting_ you either,’ Harry now said, kissing him again.

For some reason, that was the first night Severus forgot to take his sleep aiding potions and still slept like a baby with Harry next to him.

In fact, Harry got up earlier, kissing him awake.

‘You know, you’re going to be late.’

‘Is it that late already?’ he asked, to lazy yo cast a Tempus.

‘No, but you still have to shag me first, and maybe not even once.’

To Harry’s credit, he quite knew how to make Severus become fully awake with a simple sentence like that.

‘Oh? Do I have to take up such tasks now every morning?’ he teased, making Harry blush, but say nevertheless.

‘Oh yes. Definitely.’

‘Well then, Mr. Potter, you leave me no choice,’ he found himself saying, and that made Harry even more responsive to his touch, so he smirked to himself when he now left a small trail of kisses on Harry’s neck.

‘Ah, Severus, just… _hurry_ ,’ Harry told him, arching into his touch, his voice barely a whisper by the end of the sentence.

‘As you wish, Harry,’ he said, getting even more of a reaction than with the “Mr. Potter” before, making Severus chuckle.

He did arrive late to the lab, Draco giving him a knowing smile, asking.

‘I take Harry is well today.’

‘As I certainly hope Ginevra is good too,’ Severus said, not bothering to deny or affirm anything.

It made Draco insufferably grin at him the whole morning, but Severus supposed there were worse things than your godson being happy for you, even if he was kind of looking like an idiot while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this chapter shows I also ship SiriusxSeverus. Despite also adoring SnapexHarry and SiriusxRemus pairings. Don't you guys? I guess I ship almost anyone LOL


	22. Chapter 22

Harry’s friends were all there for dinner, and even though he thought Severus will work late and Lucius would just rather be in his room, he was wrong: the two Slytherins both decided to be there for the gathering, Sev now casually sitting next to Harry, and Lucius conversing with both Hermione and Luna, perhaps of an upcoming article, perhaps of something else.

‘Chloe, why don’t you show us what you’ve learned to magic?’ Draco, of course never left Ginny’s side the whole evening, but that didn’t stop Chloe from now hanging more with Gin and Draco then Harry and Severus.

‘My daughter thinks were aren’t as interesting as them,’ Harry noted to Snape in their minds, to which the Potion Master retorted.

‘ _Our_ daughter now, in case you forgot.’

‘How could I?’ Harry now said, smiling, to which Severus only replied with a face that wasn’t meant to show how amused he was, yet it did.

‘Anyway, she sees us every day. Them, on the other hand—’ Snape was still talking when Chloe now attacked him.

‘Father! Can I show them? Can I?’

Harry actually liked how Sev was the strict parent, so Chloe has already learned that if she must ask for permission (in a whiney voice which was hard for Harry to say no to), she’d go to Snape. And Severus didn’t seem to mind either, because it let him decide, giving him an important role in the small girl’s life, which, he seemed to want for some reason.

‘Yes, but be careful,’ Snape warned. ‘Three spells the most, Chloe, I know how hyper you get once they are working.’

Thing was, Chloe got so entertained when she managed to magic something well - which was now an even more often occurrence lately since she got her magic, Harry’s magic, and now Sev’s, not to mention proper lessons from Lucius - that she went on casting spells more and more excited, and her control slipped, sometimes.

So far she was never seriously hurt, nor others around her, but it was understandable why Severus didn’t want her to get into that state.

‘Alright, prepare to be amazed!’ Chloe, at least was confident, when she got to the middle of the room, leaving the "spying" notebook Harry gave her in Harry’s hands now since she almost always carried it around.

Then, Hermione started clapping, Lucius of course joined, and Chloe was starting the “show”.

She did manage a Wingardium Leviosa on a newspaper on the desk, and got an applause, when Harry got curious and opened the notebook, chicken-scratches on the pages all over…

‘What’s this?’ Severus now asked, pointing at a page. ‘Does it say “Mr. Pretty is in love?”’

‘I think,’ Harry tried to read it. ‘Underlined three times, too, so it must be important.’

‘Are you letting him leave the house now?’ Snape frowned. ‘You didn’t tell me.’

‘That’s because I’m not,’ Harry answered, then found himself shrugging. ‘Maybe Chloe’s not even right.’

‘Yeah, a natural Legilimens tends to get people and emotions very wrong indeed,’ Severus noted. ‘Not to mention, he does seem different as of late.’

‘I do think it’s just the fact that with the amount of money he’s getting for the daycare he got to spend it on clothes he actually likes.’

‘We have to confront him about this,’ now Sev was back to watch Chloe, but still talking.

‘He’s not our hostage, if he does leave the premises, it’s at night, and it’s none of our business—’ Harry now muttered, sending a smile at Chloe, who was just nailing her seconds spell, peering at them, obviously eager for her parents to be impressed.

‘I disagree,’ Snape now said. ‘I most certainly do not care if he’s dating, but if he does it where he can be easily spotted and the Ministry and the Prophet can be informed, it’s our problem too.’

‘Alright, I’ll talk to him,’ Harry said. ‘But I doubt he’s stupid enough to risk that.’

‘Maybe not stupid being the operative word, but horny,’ Severus just noted.

‘You’re worried about him!’ Harry now found out. It was the only explanation.

‘Don’t kid yourself,’ Sev muttered, now turning his attention so fully to Chloe’s performance that it was a sign for Harry to stop asking. He figured the cause anyway, already, even if the Potion Master would never admit.

‘Amazing, Chloe, and all this nonverbally, I’m so proud of you, girl,’ Harry told his daughter when she finished and came up to Harry and Sev.

‘Yes. Just as I expected you to do,’ Severus added, making her smile even wider. ‘But I still think you also should learn wand magic, despite Lucius teaching you otherwise. We don’t want you to start only at Hogwarts, it is totally different than nonverbal, after all.’

‘I’ve already promised to buy a child’s wand, but we can visit Diagon Alley tomorrow, how about that?’ Harry smiled.

‘I’ve got to go too?’ Chloe said, now jumping around. She never was there before, Harry not going there himself either, trying to not be in the public eye much, plus if they needed something, they could order it anyway. Well, not a wand, so.

‘Yes, in fact, after what I’ve seen, you have to,’ Harry smiled, and then huffed, when she just suddenly hugged him.

‘I’m sooo excited!’ she said, now gripping her notebook back, and going up to Hermione, already talking with her.

‘So I take it I have to take a break off from work tomorrow and escort you to Diagon Alley?’ Severus now just asked. ‘And I didn’t even get a hug.’

‘I can hug you anytime,’ Harry offered, smirking. ‘Just say that you need one and—’

Snape didn’t even have to say anything, only the warning look he gave Harry was enough to shut him up and divert to a different topic.

‘And I thought I could take Lucius so that we’re seen in public together. Plus it’s not like we’re going somewhere dangerous.’

‘But it is. There are still many Death Eaters in the hiding, and the most likely person they’d attack is you, or have you forgotten this school year and the attempts on your life? Imagine, Chloe and you caught in the middle of that! I’m going, or neither will you.’

‘Threating me like I can't defend myself, Severus?’ Harry now just said, but then succumbed anyway. ‘But if you want to spend time with me _so much_ , who am I to _stop_ you. We can all go, but I guess I’ll just have to find a way to interrogate Lucius later, then.’

‘About what?’ Lucius now appeared, and since no one seemed to paying attention to them, Harry considered asking, but Severus already did by then.

‘About how Chloe seems to think you’re in love?’

‘Is she now?’ Lucius asked, fake-shocked. ‘It’s not true, anyway.’

Harry didn’t need Legilimency to tell he was lying, though.

‘Then why don’t you tell us what part of it _is_ true,’ he looked at the blond because it was a Slytherin technique to lie: say something true to hide a part that’s also true, from view.

‘I… I was kissed by Jackson’s father the other day, but I didn’t encourage it to happen and—’

‘So you’re seducing fathers now? From the very day-care you run? In front of the kids? Do you realize how unprofessional that is?’ Severus asked, his voice so agitated even if not loud that now everyone was looking, and surely knew the topic of their conversation too.

‘Severus, calm down,’ Harry put a hand on the Potion Master’s shoulder. ‘We’ll talk about this later.’

‘Oh, you dare to talk about unprofessional, when you slept with your student?!’ Lucius, however, was probably a bit tipsy, and really angry. ‘And just for your information, _Snape_ , I only flirted because he’s Jackson’s father! I never knew he’d go and kiss me, he isn’t supposed to be interested for real!’

Now Draco was looking terrified, hearing that coming out of the mouth of his father, Ginny was just smiling, Hermione frowning, Luna diverting Chloe’s attention with charming a small magical creature Harry never seen in the other side of the room, and Lucius went so bright red, that it was a telling sign.

He really did _like_ that father, even though it was just a kiss…

Lucius must have realized this showing too because he did mutter it was getting late, and politely, but left the room.

‘Wow, it’s almost as if you have another child, Harry,’ Hermione noted now, already standing next to Harry and Severus. ‘But I better go too. We’ve just found a very interesting topic for our next article, and I’m eager to start it. Thank you for dinner!’

Then, Draco and Ginny came up to say goodbye, Gin whispering to Harry.

‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ll have to take my child to this magical day-care Lucius runs.’

‘Because he flirts with parents?’ Harry teased, earning an elbow in the ribs from Ginny.

‘Because Chloe already knows some magical theory not even second years at Hogwarts do, Harry. As much it pains me to admit, Lucius seems to be a natural teacher.’

Then, Luna was to leave last, and Harry did send Sev to play with Chloe until he could talk to Lucius, laying a knock on his door.

‘Enter.’

‘We’re planning to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Lucius,’ Harry started with an easy topic. ‘I think it would be best if you came with, the public seeing you and me together, making the Ministry think we are close, and I want to buy a wand for Chloe.’

‘I’ll go,’ Lucius just said, not even looking up from his desk, where he was writing something - probably notes on the article Hermione mentioned.

‘And also, about Jackson’s dad—’

‘I told him off, don’t worry. He won’t try to kiss me again, not in front of the children, not elsewhere either,’ the Pureblood stated, seemingly a bit calmer now.

‘I was going to say you could tell him the truth about our cores if he won’t spread it,’ Harry now said, making Lucius stare at him.

‘And then what? Am I supposed to jump into bed with a married man, who is leaving his son at my care every day?’ the blond prompted.

‘I don’t want to know about that part,’ Harry shrugged. ‘Plus, you say that as if you weren’t still married yourself.’

‘It’s different. And Narcissa will terminate that soon, that she’s getting serious about his new lover,’ Lucius informed Harry.

‘Well then, how do you imagine your life going from now on, Lucius? Won’t you take a lover anymore? You’ll live with me and Sev and Chloe, and will spend all your free time with Hermione, working? And—’

‘No, but for now—’

‘Maybe Jackson’s father won’t be around for later,’ Harry warned. He had a gut feeling Lucius really liked this man, given his initial reaction to Severus’s line of questioning.

‘Other people will be, though,’ Lucius noted.

‘Yes, but maybe you aren’t interested in other people, but him.’

‘You heard Severus saying how it was unacceptable, why are you trying to convince me so much?’ now the Pureblood was eyeing him wearily. ‘You don’t even know Jackson’s father, you only met him once.’

‘I know you,’ Harry, however, stated but that won’t make Lucius change his mind, he realized, so he decided he did what he could, and it was enough for that day. ‘But, who am I to force you to be happy. I’ll better go and spend time with Severus now anyway.’

‘Uh, don’t tell me,’ the blond just wrinkled his nose.

‘Chloe is still up, so for the record, I wasn’t thinking about anything like that,’ Harry said, now leaving.

They did end up going to Diagon Alley after the day-care ended, and Severus was supposed to join them later, finishing his work up still earlier than most days.

However, Harry didn’t count on Lucius now storming out of the bookshop furious, his expression indecipherable.

‘Dad, why don’t people want to sell stuff for Uncle Lucius?’ Chloe now asked, certainly taking her information from the blond's head who now just stopped in his tracks, looking at her.

‘Chloe, I’ve told you it’s not polite to read people’s thoughts,’ he said, now calm, taking the girls hand, smiling at her. ‘And it’s alright.’

‘You were upset, I was just worried,’ Chloe muttered, making Harry ask.

‘They won’t sell you books now?’ asking Lucius.

‘I guess I just have to order them in your name, it’s not like I won’t get them anyway,’ the Pureblood went ahead made excuses now. ‘I just lost my temper for one second, given that I’m a paying customer and it’s not like I wanted to purchase anything connected to dark magic—’

By this time, Harry was storming into Flourish and Blotts, making Lucius and Chloe follow.

‘Why do you refuse to sell books?’ he asked the person behind the counter, who just stared.

‘Merlin, if it’s not Harry Potter!’

‘What books did you want?’ Harry ignored the clerk, now back to Lucius.

‘It’s not worth the trouble, Harr—’ Lucius said, but Harry just shook his head, turning back to the clerk once again.

‘What were the books Mr. Malfoy wanted? And why did you refuse to sell him?’

‘I… it’s not… He’s the worst, surely you can see that, Mr. Potter!’ the wizard now told him. ‘I’ll give the books to you for free, but it’s quite suspicious! Buying many copies of children’s books now, an ex-Death Eater, you can imagine why I thought…’

So Lucius wasn’t even purchasing stuff for himself, but for the Pre-school. Harry was now angry.

‘You will not only sell those books to Lucius Malfoy, right now,’ he said, letting his magic go in the shop on purpose, scaring the clerk. ‘But also be _very_ polite about it, and apologize for your previous behavior. In fact, Mr. Malfoy might do you the honor to visit once again, and then I just hear any of you looked at him funny, and I will—’

‘Stop!’ Lucius now grabbed Harry, making his magic retreat. ‘People are staring.’

Let them, Harry thought, his attention more on the clerk.

‘Well? Are the purchased books already wrapped?’ he snapped at the wizard, who was now acting similar to Pettigrew, jumpy and fake-friendly, but it was still better.

‘I’ll also buy you a new wand, Lucius,’ Harry just said when they finally got out of the bookstore, Harry ending up buying some books for Chloe as well. ‘It’s nonsense you aren’t even allowed to hex these terrible people—’

They got two wands, and when they were finished - it took a long time to find one for both Lucius and Chloe, but Ollivander at least didn’t question why Lucius was in his shop as long as he was with Harry, and why Lucius would need another one, a completely different one than the last too - and by then, Severus was waiting for them outside.

Only, Harry now had to notice he was the Potion Master was snarling, and people were eyeing him, pointing.

‘Oh for God sake!’ Harry now said, muttering to himself before greeting Severus. ‘Don’t tell me they didn’t let you buy anything either.’

‘No, but they weren’t pleasant about it,’ Snape answered, now resembling the teenager he was around the Marauders more, his shoulders drawn up, his expression hostile. ‘Wait, who didn’t they let buy—’

‘Me,’ Lucius said. ‘And Harry has already made a scene about it, so I’d prefer just to go home if we don’t need anything else.’

‘The nerve of them—’

‘Father, I don’t understand what’s going on!’ Chloe now walked up to Severus. ‘I mean…’

Harry only got sadder hearing that, gathering his daughter to his arms protectively and sending irritated looks to the bystanders who were now all eavesdropping on them.

‘We’re going home,’ Snape now said, patting the girl in Harry’s arms. ‘And I’ll try to explain, but not here.’

‘No, we still have one thing. I’m going to by a familiar to my daughter, and if people don’t like it, they can—’ Harry now said, angry and offended as if people were doing this to him, not Severus and the elder Malfoy.

Come to think of it, they were probably doing the same to Draco as well, and that’s why it’s Ginny who always does their shopping, despite being pregnant and having a full job playing Quidditch.

‘You can come back with Chloe later, without us,’ Severus now quietly said, so that the others didn’t hear them. ‘I miscalculated thinking I’m protecting you, but it seems I’m only—’

‘No, you’re staying. Our daughter's getting an owl—’

‘I would like a Kneazle, if I can, they can share magic with their owners, alert them of bad magic and cute,’ Chloe now said. ‘But it’s okay if we don’t, I already got a wand…’

She sounded so disappointed, it broke Harry’s heart.

‘We’re going, and Lucius and Sev, you just stay close to me,’ Harry announced. ‘No waiting outside the shop either, you’re coming in with us, too.’

‘Harry—’ Severus warned, but Harry stopped it.

‘I won’t have you miss time with our daughter just because it makes people uncomfortable,’ Harry stated. ‘Plus we all are free to go any shop we want, and buy anything we want, and if people don’t want us to do that, I’ll just do it all the more.’

‘Dad, I want to go home,’ Chloe said, getting Harry out of his murderous thoughts, when one of them not shouted “traitor!” at Harry, just because he was there with Severus and Lucius. ‘I don’t feel so well, I think I got too excited.’

Whatever she was sensing from Severus or the crowd, it made her even abandon the idea of getting a cat, so Harry decided he’d better listen to that. But he was still relatively upset.

His mind was speeding through ideas so what he could do that people would stop now treating Death Eaters as once Death Eaters treated Muggleborns. Didn’t they realize it was still wrong? That hatred only ever divided them, and until someone forgave it was just an inescapable circle? 

Didn’t the Purebloods start their pureblood ideology when the Muggles started the witch hunts, centuries ago, executing magical people? It will never end…

Harry thought about researching the topic and trying to portray how this vicious circle worked, trying to urge people to think about it for a minute. Surely, he’s Harry Potter, people will have to listen to him.

‘Lucius, would you take Chloe to her room for a bit?’ Severus, however, was now grabbing Harry’s hand, pulling him to their magically soundproofed bedroom. ‘We need to talk.’

Harry eyed the Potion Master now, who just frowned.

‘I can see in your eyes that you’re either going to curse people who mistreated us or try to save us somehow,’ he warned Harry.

‘First the latter, but don’t give me ideas if that didn’t work,’ Harry admitted.

‘Don’t,’ Severus now just said, making Harry’s head snap back up to look at him.

‘You enjoy being—’

‘It will cost you if you protect us. And I don’t need it, and Lucius won’t have it anyway,’ Severus said. ‘In fact, Chloe will have your name and Lucius’s education by the time she’ll start Hogwarts, I don’t want to hurt her by you trying to make people act nice towards me. I’m used to being treated like this, and it’s still better than fake-friendliness, at still I know where I stand.’

Harry now could have really cursed someone, on the behalf of Sev.

‘I can’t just watch people hating on you, I love you!’ Harry burst out. ‘And Chloe, I don’t want her to think less about you either—’

‘She won’t. I will explain to her that sometimes people wrong about their impressions about other people, it will be a good lesson to her, actually. Teaching her not to judge too soon,’ Sev smiled. ‘I don’t want you to suffer the downside of being with me—’

Harry thought about how he could have worked at the Prophet if it wasn’t them insulting Severus, and he was still dead serious he wouldn’t want to work there anyway, after that scene.

However, Snape now moved close up to him, kissing Harry, and somehow Harry knew it was because Sev really wanted him to do nothing about it. It hurt Harry just as Chloe giving up on a familiar did, or saying she didn’t understand why people were acting the way they were.

‘And if I want to marry you one day? If Chloe’s found out as your daughter too? Plus, just because you’re used to people being unfair, it doesn’t mean you have to live your life like that if I can help,’ Harry found himself now holding Severus’s chin with one hand, looking at the Potion Master’s eyes with worry.

‘We don’t need to be married to love each other, and about Chloe, we’ll deal with it if it comes to that. But I’m begging you. If you attack people’s beliefs, you’ll only be perceived as hostile too, and it’s not like they will love us in return.’

Harry never wanted to do something so much before, but also as he was looking at Severus’s eyes, he could feel the other’s magic. Sev would have done everything to keep Harry from _not_ doing anything.

‘So you can never just take a walk with Chloe in the Diagon Alley? Or Draco? Or Lucius? How is that acceptable?’

Severus now didn’t even answer, thinking Harry will do it anyway, no matter what he’ll say.

‘Okay, I won’t try anything,’ Harry found himself saying. Because what was the point in protecting Severus if it only made the wizard feel like Harry wasn’t listening to him? ‘Maybe I can write an article about how pureblood supremacy came to be, though, so that some people at least come to think of—’

‘I prefer you didn’t. People whom I’d accept as my friends can figure things like that by themselves,’ Snape now just said, making Harry smile, while he felt his heart sinking because of the helplessness he felt, Severus letting people go on with their lives without even as much as challenging their ideas.

But he promised because he wanted the other wizard to feel like he can trust Harry to respect his wishes.

‘Anytime you change your mind, just tell me,’ he found himself now kissing Severus. ‘I’d be more than happy to sacrifice my fame to help you.’

‘Thank you,’ that was all the Potion Master said, now sitting down on their bed with a huge sigh, but Harry could feel it meant a lot to him, and it made Harry accept the issue easier. ‘I guess I still have to explain our daughter all this, somehow.’

‘I’ll be there too,’ Harry squeezed his hand, making Severus now smile up at him.

‘I want to tell her the truth, but she’s also a five year old. Telling her you were hunted by Voldemort since the age of one might not be smart, however.’

‘We don’t need to tell her everything. But I also think that the fact that I was, but I survived with the help of everyone, you too, and even Narcissa Malfoy, makes it okay.’

‘And how do we explain Lucius?’ Snape now just frowned. ‘He wasn’t a good person, not even a spy like me, but lately, he’s changed to a great deal, and I think Chloe rightfully looks up to him.’

‘Well, maybe telling her most of the happenings will teach her not to judge too soon,’ Harry said, now quoting what Severus told him just minutes ago, making the Potion Master smile.

‘I kind of tempted to leave Chloe a little bit more in the care of Lucius, and show you my appreciation for you, Harry,’ Sev now was lowering his voice, muttering the words so close to Harry’s ear it sent a shiver down on Harry’s spine.

‘Maybe later, Severus,’ he promised,although he was tempted. ‘We can’t get out of parental duties like this.’

‘I wish we could, but you’re right.’

It took them a good hour and a half to explain Chloe things, given that she was also asking a lot of questions, and when Severus was too hard on himself considering his role in the two wars, Harry had to tell Chloe how that wasn’t the whole truth.

‘So, Uncle Lucius, you were a Death Eater too?’ the small witch asked, climbing to the blond’s lap.

‘That’s right.’

‘And you were faithful to the Dark Lord all along?’ she asked, given that Harry and Sev mostly left out the blond of this.

‘That’s correct,’ Lucius said. ‘If Harry wouldn’t have tricked the Ministry, I’d be in prison, in fact.’

That made her frown, but then she kept asking the questions.

‘And you were a bad person?’

‘It’s safe to say, yes,’ the elder Malfoy smiled, probably to hide his real emotions or not to scare Chloe.

‘But I know you aren’t anymore,’ Chloe now stated.

‘That’s kind of you to say but—’

‘I _know_ it, I’m not just saying it,’ she now told the Pureblood wizard, hugging him. ‘Although you sometimes you seem to forget, Uncle Lucius.’

Harry couldn’t help but feel proud of the small witch, even if she was only with them for a short while, too short for Harry to take credit for her actions, but she was still his and Severus’s daughter, and although they were all (even Hermione, surprisingly) spoiling her, she was still turning out great.

‘I won’t,’ Lucius promised, now looking at Harry, with an expression that was close to what Harry had seen when Lucius got really drunk the last time.

‘Good. Because you deserve to be happy, and Jackson’s father really likes you,’ Chloe out of blue said, and then left to play with her new wand before Lucius could be really shocked by the sentence, making Harry smirk at the blond.

‘I suppose we could invite Jackson and his dad to a dinner,’ now Severus suddenly said, his eyes on the Pureblood, who just looked back at him, his mind probably calculating.

‘I don’t need your pity, Severus,’ he warned, but the Potion Master just turned to leave, but not without having the last word.

‘It’s just a meal. One might think it’s not an obligation or anything, just a mere chance to get to know him better.’

Harry just smirked to himself. Sev was the one to talk! He could still remember how _their_ first couple of dates went. But he was also relieved that in just a fairly short time Snape now was spending time with Harry without the same concerns as what the Potion Master had then. Or maybe it wasn’t how he was without concerns but the way he didn’t let them stand in their way.

They did end up inviting Jackson and West (his father) over a dinner, and although West didn’t sit next to Lucius, Harry noted how his mind and eyes secretly always seemed to be on the blond, and when Harry turned to see what Severus was thinking about it, he was surprised by the half-smile that was spread on Sev’s face.

‘Serves Lucius right,’ he just explained to Harry through their link. ‘If they were to get serious, Lucius would end up with a five-year-old as his second son. That’s punishment enough for how we have to watch them trying so hard not to be attracted to each other.’

Harry just smiled, knowing well by now that Snape was joking.

‘I have to admit, I’m surprised West is a half-blood.’

‘I doubt Lucius was planning to fall for him,’ Severus said, cutting a bite from his fish. ‘But the way he’s completely ignoring the wizard tells me he must be in deep.’

That made Harry smile to himself too, for at least it wasn’t just him and Severus who wasn’t the best at relationships. Also, he felt relieved. He wanted Lucius to find something that will keep him occupied, and while the daycare and writing those articles did that job, Lucius finding someone was even better.

‘Why don’t we have a friendly match of Quidditch?’ suddenly West suggested. ‘I just saw how wonderful of a garden you have, Harry, it would be a waste not to. And Jackson and I did come by brooms this time. From what I hear, Chloe is a natural…’

‘Well, you all have fun,’ Lucius stood, not even finishing his meal, but then Chloe was faster, jumping to her feet too.

‘But Uncle Lucius, we need even numbers for it to be fair!’

To that, West just smirked at the blond, who wasn’t convinced by that either.

‘It has been twenty years since I went close to a broom, not to mention ride it,’ Lucius told Chloe but making West just say.

‘Well, all the more reason to do so now, Lucius.’ And hell if he didn’t look suggestively, implying not just Quidditch, but something else too.

‘I could still easily beat you in a game, West,’ the blond had to say, because his Malfoy pride wouldn’t let this go, no matter how he still seemed to try to avoid the other wizard, and this was the first sentence he really said during the whole dinner that addressed West.

‘Proove it, then,’ seemingly, West enjoyed the attention, though, as if this was his intention all along.

‘I have more class than to—’

‘Professor Lucius clearly can’t fly, what do you say, Jackson?’ West now turned to his son, as if wondering out loud. ‘How can I entrust you to a teacher that can’t even teach you flying with a broom?’

‘Fine! But I won’t be on the same team you are!’ Lucius now declared, making West reply without missing a beat.

‘Who would want to be with you, when you clearly suck?’

‘Oh, you’ll feel sorry later that you said that.’

‘I’m shaking in my dragonhide boots.’

Harry considered making the two wizards stop, but found them too entertaining to do so.

‘I’ll take it I have to play too?’ Severus, however, had no such problems. ‘Because in that case, I have to warn you not use foul language in the presence of children.’

‘You’re right, of course,’ West told the Potion Master, beaming still, apparently happy to provoke Lucius, and it was still not finished. ‘It’s just hard not to pick on someone so incompetent.’

‘I agree,’ Lucius gave West his best fake-smile, making Harry now think it will be a long Quidditch match.

Truth to be told, however, he was still more entertained by the idea that Severus just agreed to play too. He knew how grumpy Severus could get if he was forced to fly, clearly remembering his first year, as if it was only yesterday. Mysteriously though, that didn’t put him off, only made him want to see Sev fly all the more.

And when they did end up playing, Harry found himself fairly distracted when he was supposed to guard Severus, and the Potion Master was getting irritated, so he noted in their minds.

‘Not everyone can be a prodigy like you, _Potter_ , and like Chloe. Some of us prefer academics to senseless sports. You can now stop laughing at me.’

‘I’m not. ‘

‘You keep staring at me even when I don’t have the Quaffle in my possession, and you’re smirking.’

‘Only because you’re so hot on that broom I can’t keep my eyes off you,’ Harry now said. ‘And the smirk is because of all the scenes that flash before my eyes when I see you flying.’

Severus did go red, but once he looked at Harry to confirm this, and he probably decided that Harry was telling the truth, he seemed to let it go.

Or at least it seemed that way, until Lucius now flew up to Harry, scolding him.

‘You’re close to drooling you know!’

‘I can’t help it,’ Harry stated. Severus now seemed to be doing a show of flying, and meanwhile,he still wasn’t a good player, his elegant movements and the looks he was giving Harry were the death of the raven-haired wizard.

‘As much as it pains me to admit it, you’re our best player,’ Lucius complimented him now, when Chloe flew to them too, being their third player. ‘And Severus does _this_ on purpose now, that’s how they scored the last five points.’

‘Doing what?’ Chloe now asked, for once in her life seemingly oblivious, for which Harry could only thank Merlin.

‘Nothing. And I didn’t know scores matter,’ Harry added, making Lucius say.

‘They don’t. As long as we win.’

Harry didn’t even bother to revoke that, his eyes finding Severus, who was just smiling at him with a slightly cruel expression, which only made Harry wish that this game never ended more.

It seems he liked Severus even when the man was using his weakness against him. And come to think of it, if Severus was to lose, and turned grumpy, he’d love to comfort him too (while ensuring no one had the pleasant view of seeing the Potion Master riding a broom anymore). Perfect.

‘Don’t worry Lucius. We’ll win,’ Harry stated, his eyes never leaving Severus’s. ‘I have an idea.’

Two could play that game. Harry now used the flashiest moves he knew, moving with ease through the air, his speed picking up as he was concentrating beating the other team. He couldn’t know, of course, that Severus found him sexy whilst flying, but it was fair to suppose so if Harry thought the same way of Sev.

He almost ended up forgetting there were other people around there until he didn’t find himself now being guarded by both Sev and West.

Then, he just passed the Quaffle to his daughter, who didn’t even need to catch it to score, then giving a happy scream and high fiving Lucius, who was now not really acting his age, truth to be told.

‘I like having you around,’ Harry later told West, when no one was around, Jackson saying goodbye to Chloe now, on the verge of going home. It was already dark.

‘I wish Lucius would tell me that, not you, no offense,’ the other wizard noted.

‘He might not tell you, but he’ll sure as hell think so,’ Harry smiled. ‘And you seem to handle him well.’

‘Oh, I would handle him however he wants me to handle him,’ West now just chuckled, his eyes finding the blond. ‘But I’m also half his age, and sometimes discouraged when he yells at me and curses me for kissing him.’

‘You wouldn’t want him if it wasn’t a challenge,’ Harry noted. West seemed the most animated while playing Quidditch against Lucius or was insulting the blond, after all.

‘Why do I get the feeling you speak of experience when it comes to dealing with inscrutable Slytherins?’

Harry would have noted he was one too, but West was right. As he saw Severus talk with Jackson, probably making the kid feel better about how their team lost, Harry couldn’t help but feel lucky.

‘Let me guess, you were a Gryffindor.’

‘Ravenclaw, actually,’ West shrugged.

‘And your wife?’ Harry found himself rudely asking, because yes, West was nice and had a charming smile and a huge crush of Lucius, but that didn’t make it alright if he will just hurt the blond.

‘She’s my best friend. And she’s great with Jackson since we’re having him spend half the week with her half with me,’ West now said, his eyes clearly showing respect only talking about her.

‘But?’ Harry now asked pointedly.

‘We’re both gay. We only married to shut up our parents, and decided to have Jackson with magic because it was easy and we both wanted a child.’

‘Oh,’ Harry now found himself a bit calmer.

‘Indeed,’ West, however, didn’t seem to mind Harry interrogating him. ‘And sometimes I do feel desperate using my own child just to get to Lucius, but I must admit, he fascinates me.’

That was better than Harry could hope for, plus, Chloe was technically just as good as a lie-detector on two legs, and she seemed to be convinced West and Lucius were meant to be together, Harry felt hopeful this will go somewhere.

‘Maybe you should kiss him again,’ Harry just stated, making West now look at him funny. ‘I mean, if he reacted so strongly, there must have been a reason.’

‘Putting it that way, I guess you’re right,’ West now sighed. ‘But I also don’t look forward spending two days wondering if my cock will come back from wherever he managed to banish it.’

Harry found himself smirking. Talk about a strong reaction.

‘Well, maybe that was the only way he could resist you.’ And when West just smiled hearing that, Harry noted how different it was to talk to West than any of his heterosexual friends. Sure, Draco and Ginny were his best friends, and that will never change, and also, Neville wasn’t straight, but he didn’t have a boyfriend either, and didn’t have to think about dating older Slytherin men, and them cursing you out of love.

Harry found himself thinking it wouldn’t be bad if he could be friends with West too.

‘Well, thanks for having us, anyway,’ West said, dressing his son now that Jackson was done with saying his goodbyes, ready to go. ‘We both had loads of fun, didn’t we, Jackson?’

‘Next time I want to be on your team, Mr. Potter,’ Jackson however said. ‘My dad’s an embarrassment on a broom compared to you.’

Harry now wondered why the kid reminded him so much of one Draco Malfoy, even if he didn’t look anything like the Malfoys.

‘Of course. It’s only fair to have the teams changing,’ he told the kid, who now cast a quick glance in the direction of Chloe, before turning to leave hastily.

Was it only Harry or the young wizard wanted to impress Chloe? By winning the next time in Quidditch? He now felt both pleased and strangely protective of his daughter of all the sudden.

He checked if Chloe noticed, but by that time, she was talking to Severus about her new wand, her attention not on Jackson to notice anything.

Harry wished she wouldn’t notice anyone until her 18th birthday, but he also knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not unless Harry locked her up in one of the rooms, hiding her from the word. She was brilliant in anything art and magic, and was the prettiest five-year-old in the whole universe, after all.

‘What’s with the look?’ Severus came to him, asking. ‘I don’t think I ever saw this expression before.’

‘I was just thinking how our daughter will be coveted by many boys later,' Harry admitted.

'So you noticed Jackson too? I got the urge to tell him he better not get any ideas, but they are still only five,' Severus said. 'I feel like I can keep my intimidating speaches for later.'

'Speaking of you doing sexy things,' Harry now lowered his voice. 'You were amazing today.'

'That's rich coming from you,' Severus sulked. 'We lost.'

'But not by much, and you definitely stood out to me,' Harry said, smiling just as wide as he could.

'Well, you were fine too, I guess. But we can't do anything about that until Chloe goes to sleep,' Sev just loved to torture Harry, clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support, guys! I feel like I'm going to miss all of your comments and kudos when this story is done. Thank you, sending you all my best!!! XOXO
> 
> For Lucius and Severus being treated different, I felt my heart break for them (I've lived the same), but it's also probably one huge challenge for Harry to NOT do anything about it. In the first version I wrote, he couldn't let it go and got Sev cursed while Sev was protecting Harry and Chloe, so I changed it rather to Harry accepting things instead. Sorry.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how this branch of the story became so - for a lack of a better word - domestic. Well, I guess it's okay as long as I don't have to babysit anyone. *laughs* What did you guys think of West? And Jackson? And Lucius being a tsundere? LOL


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely support, you guys are so nice leaving all the kudos and comments, it will be the death of me! (in a good way, of course) <3
> 
> It took me really looong to get this chapter out, for which I apologize, but I'm not dead yet! And this story isn't either, I promise! 
> 
> XOXO

McGonagall requested a meeting, and Harry didn’t even realize that it wasn’t just him and Lucius and Severus, but a lot of people: McGonagall did think it was concerning them all, obviously.

Harry did end up in a chair in the Hogwarts faculty lounge, Severus chose standing behind him, and to Harry’s next, Hermione.

‘Do you know what this is about?’ Harry asked her.

‘No clue,’ she whispered back, but then added. ‘But look, even Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince are here, it must be big.’

‘Hi, Harry!’ Luna and Neville came to the room just before the Headmistress appeared too.

‘So, I see you’re here, good,’ McGonagall arrived, and in a far end of a room, so everyone could see and hear her without magic. ‘And I won’t waste time with the pleasantries if you don’t mind. I called you here today all because I have heard about the magical daycare or preschool you run, Mr. Potter-’

‘I don’t-’ Harry tried to say that’s not him, but Lucius, but the blond quickly addressed Harry in their minds.

‘It’s on your name, for legal reasons,’ Lucius noted. ‘So act like it.’

‘Mr. Potter?’ McGonagall now just asked, making Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat.

‘Yes, as you were saying, Headmistress,’ he said, making Severus place an arm on his shoulder.

‘So, I examined the curriculum and went ahead and interviewed all the parents and their kids about it,’ the Headmistress went back. ‘And I have to say I’m very impressed. Hogwarts curriculum would be significantly easier for these children, so I want this daycare to become the official preschool for Hogwarts. However, there are a couple of things we need to discuss concerning some changes if you accept my proposal.’

‘Changes like what exactly?’ Lucius now asked, and Harry could tell he was irritated. He didn’t want any changes, just as much as much as he probably didn’t wish to do anything with Hogwarts.

Or did he? He did mention he didn’t agree with what was taught in the school when he was teaching Harry Dark Arts, but Harry didn't know.

‘We need an official textbook, and some subjects represented which you have not been teaching, Mr. Malfoy,’ McGonagall said. ‘But that’s not my main concern. It’s the Muggleborns.’

‘I don’t quite understand,’ Lucius said. ‘You want me to teach them, yet you don’t want me to teach Muggleborns?’

‘No, I’m saying that your daycare is a much effective and cheaper solution than private tutoring usually only purebloods receive,’ McGonagall said calmly. ‘In fact, I’m so impressed I’m willing to help you to get official qualifications and tie Hogwarts’ reputation to yours. But, I’m concerned, because the wizards and witches that would need this education the most are Muggle-born students, and they aren’t represented at all in your school.’

‘I can’t handle classes for more people,’ Lucius said. ‘It’s not about their origins, we have more half-bloods than purebloods actually, and Chloe is a Muggle-born.’

‘So you’re saying you would be willing to teach Muggle-borns the same, you just don’t have the resources, is that correct?’ McGonagall asked with an unreadable expression, making Lucius tense.

‘Yes. I already had to turn 5 pupils away because of that,’ Lucius sighed. ‘And these were students whose parents actually knew about magic and wanted an education for their children. You see, Headmistress, if I went to Muggle-borns and somehow convinced them to let their talented kids join too, which can be problematic at best to do, given my fees, I’d only have even more children I’d have to turn down.’

‘Then, this is where Hogwarts’s resources come in,’ the Headmistress quickly said. ‘The way I see it, every Hogwarts subject we can get, should be represented and more kids should attend. So, there should be more teachers. I propose Muggle Studies with Miss Granger, Potions with Professor Snape, Herbology with Mr. Longbottom, Magical Creatures with Miss Lovegood, History with Madam Pince, Flying with Draco Malfoy, Transfiguration with Dumbledore, Divination with Firenze, Defense with Mr. Potter, and Charms and Magical Theory with yourself, Mr. Malfoy. And also, I’d like to add a subject, Magical Healing, which isn’t taught in Hogwarts as of now, but I’m already making efforts for the School Board to approve, and Madam Pomfrey here would be delighted to take on teaching it.’

‘Professor, you just said Dumbledore?’ Hermione politely asked, and McGonagall just nodded.

‘Yes. His portrait petitioned for the position quite strongly,’ the Headmistress now said. ‘And he did teach me everything I know, so I don’t see why not. And if it means he’ll stop harassing me, everyone should be happy. At least we don’t have to pay one more Professor.’

Harry smiled at that but also was a little bit worried. Lucius and Dumbledore working together - that didn’t sound believable. 

And also… He thought about Dumbledore meeting Chloe with unease, to say at least. Harry might have forgiven Albus, but letting him teach Chloe was a different matter. 

‘I see that you mean the best, Professor,’ Lucius said. ‘But I should point out that overwhelming the children might diminish our good results. I’m successful with children because we only concentrate on such few subjects, and-’

‘There wouldn’t be so many classes regularly, Mr. Malfoy, as they are taught in Hogwarts, of course. Some teachers would only see the kids every two weeks,’ McGonagall said. ‘And you could raise the percentage of the classes you feel are more important, but I’d have to insist on one.’

‘Which is?’ Lucius asked, luckily not saying no before he didn’t hear every detail, at least.

‘Muggle Studies. By taking children out of their environment earlier, they don’t attend to Muggle Schools any longer. And the wizarding Society as in a whole knows little about the subject. Parents even if they wanted, couldn’t teach children about it, because they are unfamiliar with it,’ the Headmistress announced. ‘As you are yourself, Mr. Malfoy, if you don’t mind me saying.’

‘You are correct,’ Lucius just nodded. ‘And if we could have more classes, we could divide Muggleborns and Magical kids, and teach Magic and Muggle Studies at the same time for the different groups.’

‘I wouldn’t do that, Mr. Malfoy, if you don’t mind me saying,’ Hermione, however, warned. ‘It would only divide them. And yes, Muggleborns might be bored listening to Muggle studies, but they could also show competence in that lesson, in front of the Purebloods, helping them to advance quicker, and maybe earning some respect, so the magical kids could help them with basic magic in return.’

And to Harry’s surprise, Lucius considered it, and then just said.

‘I guess I’m forced to admit you’re right, Miss Granger, once again.’

Hermione only smiled.

‘So, can I assume you’re considering it then, Mr. Malfoy?’ the Headmistress asked, making the blond wizard just nod. ‘Then, about the textbooks-’

‘I have one that is a good start, and I have materials which I’m using and we could publish it under Mr. Potter and Miss Granger’s name,’ Lucius now said, making Harry just stare.

‘I imagine it would take time to collect this material, how long should that take, Mr. Malfoy?’ McGonagall now just said, ignoring Harry, who wanted to note it’s not a good idea, but now Severus stepped closer to Harry, telling him in their minds.

‘Lucius wants the daycare to succeed more than he cares about his name on the textbooks. And the Ministry is much more likely to approve of all this if that textbook has your name on it.’

‘I can manage it in a couple of weeks. If I can count on the help of Miss Granger,’ Lucius, in the meanwhile said. ‘But then, we would still need a third volume for all the new subjects you mentioned, which would have to be written by those who would teach those subjects.’

‘I agree,’ McGonagall seemed pleased now. ‘And about the help of Miss Granger - Hogwarts will pay her full time starting tomorrow. Just as how we will pay all Professors for their time. However, in return, I have a list of Muggleborns, and I require you, Mr. Malfoy, to teach them for free. Obviously, not straight away, but once we have a schedule for all teachers so that there are more classes.’

‘I have no problem with that,’ Lucius nodded. ‘In fact, I think any Pureblood can agree that if Muggleborns could learn about our culture from an earlier age, we would fear them trying to change our customs and laws less.’

‘I’m pleased to hear that,’ the Headmistress said, and Harry couldn’t figure whether she was just being sarcastic or not. ‘And then, I have to ask everyone in the room whether or not they’d be like to be employed by Hogwarts eventually, working with children?’

Harry thought how he never wanted to end up a teacher, but he was good in Defence, and his last year, when Lucius was teaching him, he only got better. But then, he looked at Sev, who was now scowling.

‘You’ll be great,’ he told the man in their heads, making Severus now look at him pointedly.

‘Children hate me just as I them.’

‘You’re great with Chloe.’

‘That’s different,’ Sev now said. ‘I think-’

‘Headmistress, if I may,’ Madam Pince now said. ‘I don’t think I’m cut out for supervising children any more than my job already entails.’

‘And me,’ Severus now joined. ‘I find myself unfortunately busy these days, Minerva.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that, Severus,’ the old witch just said, but then turned to Pince too. ‘But you, Irma, we desperately need you. If you leave, the only ones over 20 will be Mr. Malfoy and Madam Promfrey. The Ministry won’t like the sound of that, no matter how many war heroes we have on the list too.’

‘And I imagine if there were multiple classes, not just one, the preschool wouldn’t be situated in Mr. Potter’s mansion any longer?’ now Pince asked, and it sounded as if the witch was fine with children - if it meant she didn’t have to go near Harry.

Which, was a bit disturbing to Harry, given that-

‘She’s avoiding me, not you,’ Sev quickly told Harry in their heads. ‘I made a mistake of writing her a letter explaining that I had adopted a child with you, just so she knew. I haven’t heard of her since then. I think she misunderstood it for me asking her to be Chloe’s grandmother, which wasn’t my intention.’

‘How is that any better?’ Harry now just asked via their link. ‘Strickly speaking, she _is_ Chloe’s only living grandparent.’

‘Strickly speaking, she isn’t,’ Severus, however, said, now making Harry completely forget about how McGonagall was still talking and Harry might need to know the details, as the official owner of the daycare. ‘I mean… Strictly speaking, she isn’t my mother.’

‘But she is,’ Harry now insisted. 

And up until now, he didn’t think about this, because he didn’t think it was a problem, but he wanted what was the best for Chloe and Severus, and even a strange family member like Pince was better than no one. Harry would have given everything as a child for a relative that wasn’t dead or the Dursleys.

‘Again, forcing her wouldn’t be wise, and she’s not really a people person,’ Severus just noted. ‘She’s-’

‘She’s already not talking to you,’ Harry noted. ‘I could hardly make that worse.’

‘Sometimes it’s better when people don’t talk to you,’ Severus noted, but he was just probably joking, trying to distract Harry.

‘I will talk to her,’ Harry, however, wasn’t that easy to deter.

‘Harry…’

‘She doesn’t strike me as a person who would helplessly listen to whatever I have to say just to be polite,’ Harry added. ‘In fact, I anticipate she can tell off people quite quickly if she wants to.’

‘Then I should be there,’ Sev suggested, making Harry just shake his head.

‘No, I think it’s better if you aren’t,’ Harry stated. ‘The only time she had spoken to me was when you weren’t present.’

‘She did?’ Severus gave a look to Harry. ‘What did she say? Something impolite?’

‘That’s a secret,’ Harry smiled. 

Actually, Pince did threaten to kill him if he was to break up with the Potion Master, but that was none of Severus’s business, and it actually showed Harry that no matter how Pince acted, she was still concerned about her son, and that was all the common ground Harry needed with the witch to try to talk to her.

‘You go ahead,’ Harry sent Severus home from the castle, staying behind. ‘And check if Draco isn’t feeding Chloe sugar again in secret, like the last time he babysat.’

‘I doubt that, after the scolding you gave him for that,’ the Potion Master noted, but then he just kissed Harry, and left the room with everyone else, while Harry walked up to Pince, and asked if they could talk.

The witch raised an eyebrow at that, but then she announced.

‘I missed breakfast, so if you cared to accompany me to the kitchens while I eat, I don’t think I can get rid of you.’

So Harry went, and this time, when his past came back to him with Brian there, and other happenings connected to that, he wasn’t even upset anymore. He had to grow up quickly being a parent, and all that seemed as if it happened to another life, to a different person.

Unfortunately, it meant a different set of problems too, like this conversation he didn’t know how to have with Severus’s birthparent.

And it only took a moment of hesitation from Harry for her to speak up first.

‘As I understand, your daughter is already the heir of the Prince line,’ she noted. ‘So-’

‘It’s not about the heritage,’ Harry said, but then corrected himself. ‘I mean not about the money or title, but… I would like to talk about you visiting Chloe.’

That made Pince just stare at him with an expression that resembled Severus’s very close when the man doubted someone’s mental abilities.

‘And why on the grounds of Hogwarts would you like me in a child’s life, let alone your own?’ she asked, and Harry just told her.

‘I think Severus needs you, and although Chloe has a lot of people taking care of her, you’re her only grandparent she can actually meet.’

‘Severus has been always smarter than his age, making him more self-sufficient than others,’ the librarian now stated. ‘And I was never truly a mother to him. I highly doubt he would need me now.’

‘From what he told me, that’s true,’ Harry admitted simply.

‘But?’ Pince asked, now putting milk in her tea, abandoning her toast.

‘But I think both you and him are trying to keep your distance from each other thinking the other doesn’t want to connect now, after so many years,’ Harry said, making her now irritatedly eye him, so he quickly went on, before she kicks him out of the kitchen and will never talk to him again. ‘But isn’t a connection, even if it's just a loose one, better now than if it is never made?’

‘I don’t think you understand my standing in the matter,’ Pince then said, when Harry thought it was over, and she was finished talking to him. ‘I wasn’t there for Severus when he needed me. I have no illusions about the matter, it’s true. I loved my Muggle husband so much it cost me not only my Pureblood family but my own son. However, given that, the least I can do in return is to keep my distance now, as you said, not reminding him about the past at least when he seems to have found a family we never had.’

So, Harry was right. They both were trying to be considerate of the other, thinking it’s best if they weren’t really part of the other’s life, thinking it would be only a burden.

‘I think many years have passed since that past. And that if you don’t want him to think of you as who you were, you should build a brighter future with him, starting now.’

He knew how cruel that sounded, but he also knew if he would be to go around the issue politely, Pince would never have the patience to hear him out.

‘I didn’t think you were an expert on family relations, Mr. Potter,’ Pince now just said, and Harry considered he earned that insult for himself.

‘No, I wouldn’t say I am,’ he told the witch, now rising from his seat. ‘But since I never really had relatives who cared about me, not even on the level you care for Severus, mind you, I still think both Chloe and Severus would be happy to see you, should you drop by for a tea or anything.’

And he was ready to leave, but then when he reached the door, the librarian’s voice stopped him.

‘Come back then, Mr. Potter,’ she said now. ‘I’d rather not send you owls back and forth asking when this visit should occur if you can just tell me now when it’s convenient for you.’

Then, a week later, Harry was cursing himself generously for ever inviting her in the first place.

It’s not that his mansion was especially untidy, but it wasn’t fitting for a visit of his -basically - mother-in-law either. So Harry was up since dawn, spelling everything in the house clean twice, and trying to clean up the mess which Chloe’s toys meant.

Harry wasn’t really a neat freak, but ever since he had moved to his own place, most of his possessions were in order. He had a place to put everything, finally owning space for all of it, and it changed his attitude. 

And he still wasn’t Severus’s level - the man had an alphabetized potion ingredients cupboard, for Merlin’s sake, and folded his socks - but Harry wasn’t the mess he once was in Hogwarts.

Except for his desk, where he had all his study materials, papers, research, post, newspapers, quills, scrolls, and books, but no-one ever worked there, except him.

However, fate had played a joke on him, and Chloe was now leaving her things in the most random places, making the mess of all their rooms, just like Harry used to. 

It wasn’t that bad, even though Harry couldn’t have counted the times he almost fell over a toy Chloe left behind on a floor, laying them out as traps, but now Pince was coming.

And Harry was panicked, the last thing he wanted was Pince thinking Harry was disorganized. He knew her as a librarian and how strict she was with order and the protection of the books, and was now trying to live up to her standards, and was failing.

‘I can’t believe I’m saying this,’ Severus noted, coming up to him, giving a hug from the behind to Harry, kissing into his neck. ‘But you’re overdoing this cleaning up, Harry.’

‘I just-’

‘It’s fine, truly,’ Severus then stated. ‘I admit I like having Chloe’s stuff around, somehow you get used to it. She left a toy in my lab too, the other day, and I’m secretly keeping it.’

‘And you say you don’t like kids,’ Harry turned to face Sev, leaving the frantic cleaning for now. ‘I think you have a soft spot for them, actually. And you overcompensate it.’

‘Or, Chloe is my own, and therefore special,’ Severus answered, but he was still not letting Harry go, which was nice.

‘She _is_ special,’ Harry said, but their conversation was very much over when Sev just captured Harry’s lips in a kiss, then told Harry.

‘I could really care less if my mother would think we live in a mess,’ he told Harry. ‘And it’s still early, so why don’t you come back to bed with me and-’

‘So, I take it, this big visit is today?’ Lucius appeared, and Harry, for one second could have cursed the blond for the worst timing ever, but then thought better of it.

‘Yes! In fact, I’m happy to see you’re up, you can give Chloe breakfast if she wakes, then,’ Harry now said, pulling Severus by the hand towards their bedroom. ‘I still have something I need to discuss with Severus first.’

‘Discuss, you said,’ the Potion Master chuckled when Harry closed the door behind them, pushing Sev to the frame with another kiss.

‘You started this,’ Harry now said. ‘And we don’t have much time-’

‘I’m willing to bet you there is still plenty of time for what I had in mind,’ Severus said, now pushing Harry to the bad.

‘Oh, and what… is that?’ Harry just asked but didn’t get a worded answer, only Severus showing him what exactly he meant, but it’s not like he was complaining.

Which events consequently made Severus to be in a good mood later, when Pince arrived, and to what she was eyeing Harry for a brief moment, but at least she didn’t say anything.

In fact, they went through a completely polite but utterly boring tea without her voicing anything negative, so Harry now for sure knew she was trying hard for the sake of Severus.

And, Lucius was a great help. Harry didn’t think the pureblood would choose to be present for the meeting, but he not only was but also had topics that he used to save the conversation multiple times.

But, it couldn’t last long, given that Chloe was now used to always having people’s attention on her, so she couldn’t take it much longer for it not to be so.

‘So, Madam Pince,’ she said, climbing off the couch now, then reaching for her wand she now always carried in hand, no matter that she had a holster for it. ‘Why are you here?’

That made Severus frown, and he was about to remove his daughter from the witch, but Harry stopped him, placing an arm on Sev’s tight, smiling at Pince, leaving her to answer.

‘Madam Pince is the Librarian of Hogwarts and a family frie-’ Severus, however, still said, willing to help her, but then, it was Pince who quickly interrupted.

‘I’m here because I’m your grandmother, Chloe,’ she said, making Sev freeze next to Harry, but she wasn’t finished. ‘And I will come to visit more often if you want to see me. I’m going to teach you anyway soon.’

‘What about?’ Chloe asked, and Pince just stated.

‘Magical History. I expect you to be the best in my class at all times, of course,’ she said, making Chloe giggle.

‘So it’s a secret you’re my grandmother then?’

‘Only if you want it to be.’

Now Lucius was staring at Harry, which was as good as if he was gaping, and Harry could feel Severus’s surprise through their magic, so he mentioned, in their minds.

‘I didn’t curse her to be kind, I promise.’

‘Yes you just switched her out with someone else,’ Severus answered back, but when Harry just shook his head to that, Chloe was now saying.

‘No, I think it’s cool that you’re my grandma,’ she told Pince, who didn’t smile, (Harry doubted she was even capable), but seemed less annoyed after that. ‘I mean, librarians got to spend all their time with books!’

‘And you like books?’ she asked Chloe, who just jumped up to the air saying “yes!”, now making Severus relax a bit, and Harry proudly grin.

The girl who couldn’t otherwise sit 5 minutes (around people she liked, at least, not the place where Harry rescued her from), when it came to books about magic could spend a great amount of time reading them, her brows sometimes drawn together in the immense concentration it required.

‘Then, I suppose I can make an exception. The Library of Hogwarts is only for the students and teachers there, but being my granddaughter and if you take good care of the books, you could come and visit me, and I’d let you borrow books too,’ Pince announced, and to Harry’s surprise, she reached into her pocket, handling Chloe a library card. ‘In fact, I guessed you might need this.’

‘Oh, it has my name on it!’ Chloe noted, now showing her present to Severus, who just nodded. But Harry saw it said “Chloe Potter-Prince”, and he thought it wasn’t a half-bad surname, even if Harry and Severus weren’t technically married.

‘And, how many books am I allowed to take at once?’ she inquired from Pince, making her consider.

‘Usually, people are allowed one at a time, and not from all the sections,’ she explained. ‘But-’

‘It’s okay, then,’ Chloe said before any special treatment could be discussed. ‘I have the first book in mind I want to borrow anyway. When can I go?’

‘You’re welcome to visit, anytime,’ Pince said, and added. ‘But if you already have something in mind, this once I can summon the book here if you want.’

‘You can do that?’

‘I’m their guardian,’ Pince now proudly said. ‘I should hope so.’

‘So, I was wondering if there is anything about magical art in the Library,’ Chloe explained. ‘We have a library here, you know, but we don’t have anything about magical portraits. I want to be a painter when I grow up!’

‘WHAT?!’ now Lucius sharply asked, making all three adults now stare at him, so he had to change his tone. _‘I mean..._ Chloe, magical art is interesting, but it’s not really a job. You’re so talented in so many other subjects and will be a great witch someday-’

‘If she will be, she can surely decide for herself what job to pursue,’ Pince now said, before Harry could tell Lucius the same, and then she performed a spell, and soon, a book was in her hands. ‘Here, Chloe. This is mostly about the history of magical art, but once you’re done with this, I can also give you books on how the portraits’ magic works. However, it’s a little bit more complicated than this one, I should warn you.’

‘I don’t mind,’ Chloe promised, taking the book.

In fact, she was now considering Pince her friend, since she was bribed with the book, showing her grandmother her own private collection of books proudly, and time finally wasn’t standing still with the five of them, which was a relief.

It still wasn’t easy for neither Severus nor Pince, but they somehow managed, and Harry supposed it was a start.

In fact, later they had a dinner where not only Pince but West and Jackson was also invited too, and Severus only smiled when Pince, who was sitting next to him whispered something to him.

‘What is it?’ Harry inquired mentally.

‘She said I’m obviously with you for your cooking and that Lucius is like a hormonal teenager around West.’

Harry couldn’t help but agree about Lucius and was also pleased that for some reason everyone seemed to like his cooking. Not to mention, that Severus and his mother now seemed to be on loosely speaking terms.

Then, the Pre-school started to morph, on a different location now, but it meant Hermione was basically working on making it better 24/7 with Lucius, coming back to Harry’s for dinners, (which made Draco and Ginny join more regularly too,) and getting to know West.

Also, with Pince and Harry’s friends there so often, Harry and Severus had the luxury to leave Chloe at the care of others, and go to the potion ingredient collecting dates more often, which were still Harry’s favorite.

Sometimes they were only walking and collecting the ingredients, sometimes they were talking, and again, sometimes they just said they will be going on an ingredient hunt, but Sev Apparated them to a restaurant or to the pictures or such, for a "real" date.

Then, when Chloe never complained about her babysitters, and Harry saw how even Pince could handle the little girl despite her saying she wasn’t good with children, Severus offered they get away for a weekend, collecting ingredients in some magical forests Russia had.

‘I have a tent which I spelled bigger on the inside, and once we’re done with collecting what I need, we can retire to the bedroom there to just relax,’ Severus said, making Harry look forward to the weekend, and he wasn’t even disappointed.

Truth to be told, he could walk miles and miles, and go anywhere actually, as long as Severus was walking next to him, his comforting height next to Harry, his voice usually explaining something, and his glance from time to time meeting Harry’s eyes to see if he was still listening.

And yes, Harry wasn’t going to take a career up in Potions, but he was an investigating journalist, so he had reason to know, and even if he didn’t, he would have listened to Sev explaining anything, really, not just the name of the ingredients they bottled, and their use.

They had to do quite a hike to gather some ingredients, but even in Siberia it was summer, so it was actually a nice weather to hike in, and they also weren’t monitored by anyone else, so Harry might have kissed the wizard at some point after another ingredient they've found.

Which, consequently led Severus to call it a day and raise the tent, rather than to have Harry on an open clearing, choosing to do it in the bed instead.

‘Should we go back out there?’ Harry then noted, once his breathing mostly returned to normal. Wondering he could never get bored of having sex with Sev, and how that might disrupt their time actually collecting the ingredients. ‘We still have a few hours before it gets really dark.’

‘Yes, but we also have tomorrow,’ Severus said, now just laying next to him, staring at the ceiling which was all white and made of the tent’s material.

‘So, does this tent have a kitchen then?’ Harry wondered, changing his plans. ‘I’ll make something.’

‘No,’ Sev answered, and Harry was fairly sure he was lying, but the Potion Master just grabbed him and pulled him closer, and not letting him go. ‘Just join me.’

‘Join you?’ Harry inquired. ‘Doing what, sleeping?’

‘Doing nothing. It’s great, you’ll see,’ Severus said. ‘Just close your eyes and only concentrate on lying next to me.’

Harry knew better than to argue, and yes, he found it was nice to relax and breath in Severus’s scent so close, feel his body heat next to his, and some of their magic too, as it calmly rose next to them separately, but created a new layer of magic united, an envelope that contained both of them.

Harry lost the sense of time and gotten drowsy, and at some point, he must have been close to being asleep, because when Severus stirred next to him, he just groaned. He didn’t want it to be over, not yet.

‘We should get dinner, even if it isn’t your cooking,’ Sev said, now kissing Harry awake. ‘I don’t wish to wake up in the middle of the night hungry, do you?’

‘Just give me five more minutes,’ Harry muttered and eventually turned to Severus in such a way that his limbs along with the covers captured Sev’s, and trapped the other wizard too as if he was Harry’s hostage. ‘You know, I love Chloe, but she’s loud and everywhere. I haven’t been this close to quiet for months.’

That made Severus say.

‘True, but I would bet a gold cauldron that we’ll both miss her before the weekend ends,’ he mentioned, and Harry didn’t even have to open his eyes to know he was smiling widely. ‘And if she wasn’t a handful, we’d be bored anyway.’

‘Yes, you’re right,’ Harry said, laughing. Not to mention that if Chloe went back to her quiet and wallflower-self she was before, Harry would be terrified of what happened to her.

‘You know, we should really get up now,’ Severus mentioned, to what Harry just gave a “mmhm” and kept on lazily almost dozing off, when Sev now spoke again. ‘And I was wrong. I thought I knew what I wanted, but I was wrong.’

‘About?’ Harry wondered, listening, but not opening his eyes yet. Then, it was being torn open by Sev’s answer.

‘I might not want people to be forced to like me,’ Severus now said, making Harry blink himself fully awake now, looking at Sev. ‘But I want to be able to take my daughter to places, just as you, and not only to Muggle areas. Can’t I do that?’

Harry, who promised not to meddle, and was trying really hard to forget of the issue on the surface, now was hurt by those awful people all over again, gently kissing Severus in the return before answering.

‘You _should be_ able to do that,’ he told Sev.

‘And Lucius’s daycare/preschool gives an education to children so they’ll be smarter and less judgemental once they grow up, I’m sure,’ Severus said in a quiet tone. ‘But I don’t want to wait twenty years to be able to date you not just hidden in the woods of Siberia.’

Harry wondered how he was such a sucker that even when that sentence was referring to horrible people treating Sev as well as others terribly, he still felt it was awfully romantic at the same time, sending butterflies to his stomach and all that, so he just gently turned Severus’s head and placed another light kiss on the Potion Master’s lips.

He was yet to figure a way how to make people change their minds without bringing positive attention instead of negative one to Severus, or alternatively, without bringing more attention to himself. 

Because it was one thing that Sev didn’t want people to hate on them from miles away, but another how Severus’s confession sounded like he didn’t wish to have any attention directed them at all. 

But, Harry thought that enlisting Minerva, Luna, Lucius and Hermione’s help, not to mention even more people if needed, they should be able to come up with a strategy.

‘I promise I’ll figure something out,’ he told Severus, but then he also noticed how the other wizard’s mood now dropped, so he didn’t want to prolong his concern by talking more about the topic then, so he added. ‘But you did mention a dinner and frankly, I’m starving.’


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I think this is the chapter before the very last actually, guys.
> 
> This story ended up totally NOT being the way I imagined it at first, but with your support, I still ended up finishing it! *knocks on wood bc 1 chappie is still missing*
> 
> So give yourself, my dear readers, a round of applause! A million thanks be bestowed upon you all! XOXO

‘I’ve decided, I-’ Severus stepped up to Harry in the corridor, but then, he realized Harry wasn’t really paying attention and guessed. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘We’ve just left for two days while Chloe is still at your mom’s,’ Harry sighed.

‘Is something wrong with Chloe?’ Sev paled, so Harry had to stop him from even thinking anything like that.

‘No, but the house is empty,’ Harry stated. ‘And according to my wards, Lucius left on Friday afternoon, just as soon as we did, but he never told me he wanted to go somewhere, and he hasn’t returned since.’

‘You’re sure?’ Severus asked, and Harry only nodded.

‘You don’t think he’d run away, knowing we’ll be away and he’d have two days until we notice he’s gone, right?’ Harry asked then, after a small pause. It was more like he was asking that of himself then Sev, trying to convince them both he wouldn’t, but they both knew.

If Lucius were to break his “house arrest”, now that he had a new wand matching his new core, he’d do it _exactly when_ both Sev and Harry were away, for the more time the better, like this weekend.

‘We should call the Ministry,’ Sev now said, making Harry frown. ‘He broke the rules and the later we call them, the more unlikely they’d be able to find him, and you’re supposed to watch him, they’d come after you.’

‘But we cannot know for certain he is on the run,’ Harry said. ‘He might be over at West’s, or maybe even with Ginny and Draco, or maybe consulting Hermione-’

‘And sleeping at her house too, because you just said he didn’t come back in days,’ Sev stated, making Harry admit.

‘Then only the first two options and maybe Narcissa,’ Harry wondered.

‘Good. Then you go ask West, and I see whether Draco and Ginevra know anything,’ Severus said. ‘Then we interview Narcissa. If Lucius ran, she is the one who gave him the money if not the location where he’s currently at.’

‘Wait, one second,’ Harry said, grabbing the Potion Master’s sleeve before he could step into their Floo. ‘Don’t tell anyone. We don’t know what happened yet for sure, and most people just barely began to trust Lucius, I don’t want anyone to know about this unless it’s absolutely necessary.’

‘How considerate of you, when we both know he ran,’ Sev sighed, making Harry say.

‘He wouldn’t just leave West behind.’

‘Are you willing to bet your neck on that?’ Severus asked pointedly. ‘Because if we have to explain the Ministry how you were able to survive without Lucius but lied about it, and let him get away, and only reported his disappearance days later, they can charge you for perjury, obstruction of justice, and aiding a criminal to escape-’

‘Then we better find him and bring him back,’ Harry summed up. ‘Since he’s already gone, our second best option after not letting him escape is to simply get him back.’

‘I just hope he’s not countries away as another person already,’ Sev gave in, kissing Harry on the lips. ‘Or that you’d find him at his boyfriend’s. But if not-’

‘If we don’t find him and we’re convinced not even Narcissa knows where he’s at I’m willing to take steps,’ Harry ensured the wizard. ‘But first-’

‘I’m on it,’ Severus muttered something about Gryffindors, before stepping into the magical fireplace and disappearing in green flames, and Harry followed, only his destination being different.

‘Hi,’ he appeared a bit awkward, to his surprise finding West, West’s wife, and Jackson on a comfy looking sofa, in front of some Muggle film, being Sunday night, even with popcorn in a bowl in Jackson’s hand, who was sitting in the middle between his parents. ‘Sorry for the late visit, can I just have a quick word with you, West?’

He so wanted to find the blond Pureblood he didn’t think it through how he was intruding.

‘What’s wrong?’ West could see it, of course, but Harry had to deny it.

‘Erm… has Lucius contacted you in the last… let’s say three days?’ Harry asked, and West just gave him a look.

‘No, why?’

‘No reason, I’m sorry, go back to your family, West,’ Harry muttered, but as he was about to turn to leave, West appeared in between Harry and the Floo, and his expression wasn’t flattering.

‘Don’t tell me he’s missing.’

‘Oh, no, he isn’t!’ Harry laughed, trying his best to cover that up, thinking how worried West would be if he knew. ‘It’s just he… he got cursed and said some things he didn’t mean.’

‘Yes, so you’re so obviously lying I kind of envy Severus, he has an easy job telling that,’ West now said, turning only to signal his wife that he’s leaving. ‘And I’m coming with, helping you find him.’

Well, there goes being discreet… - Harry thought, but West knew Lucius the best, and maybe if anyone can convince the blond to come back if they found him was West. But of course, Lucius could be just visiting his son or something.

‘Nothing,’ Sev just said when they were back to Harry’s, now eyeing West. ‘And I take it you told him? I thought we weren’t telling people?’

‘I insisted on the truth,’ West quickly said. ‘So what’s next?’

‘We still have to check Hermione, Luna, Hogwarts, the Preschool,’ Harry listed. ‘Even if he’s not there, they may have noticed something. We can’t just go and demand him on Narcissa…’

‘So I finally get to meet her,’ West just said. ‘The witch who stood behind my man 20 years. I should have dressed up.’

‘And you’re not here to have fun,’ Severus just warned.

‘Who said anything about fun?’ the younger wizard just smiled. ‘I too, have a wife, and I know how they can be, and the word “fun” I wouldn’t use to describe her-’

‘West,’ Harry groaned. ‘We aren’t the ones you need to impress. Save it for-’

‘You could have fooled me,’ West just smiled. ‘I mean Lucius did tell me he had slept with your boyfriend, and not just even once, and not that far back either-’

‘This isn’t a showdown for Lucius,’ Sev stated with an unamused face. ‘And the time for this conversation.’

‘Right,’ Harry nodded, and was about to say Severus should go over to Hermione’s flat next, and Harry to Luna’s and West to Hogwarts, but Severus added.

‘And there wouldn’t be much of a conversation anyway. I’d salute you if you could bear Lucius for any longer than six months, West, but if you ever just as much look at Harry, on the other hand-’

‘Ooo-kay, time for you to check if Hermione knows something,’ Harry pushed the Potion Master gently towards the fireplace. ‘You know, time is of the essence and-’

And now, Sev thought he had to make his point to West by suddenly taking a hold of Harry, and kiss him like he’d have Harry right there and then, in the middle of their living room, making Harry go deep red and still disoriented when Sev already left and West was just laughing at the departure.

‘He’s cute,’ he mentioned to Harry, making the raven-haired wizard’s blush only deepen.

‘Shut up. Yours is missing!’

‘He is, isn’t he,’ West now said. ‘I’ll take Hogwarts, and send you a Patronus if I found him.’

And, at some point, Sev, Harry, and West all got back, with nothing to show for.

‘So, I get to meet Narcissa Malfoy at last,’ West announced again, using the very same tone as before, repeating it as if it only occurred to him then. ‘I wish I chose to dress up for this.’

‘I doubt there is a good dressing code for waking her in the middle of the night, intruding to her wealthy newfound fiance’s home and accusing her that she helped her lawfully wedded but almost ex-husband escape,’ Severus noted now, and Harry supposed he was right.

‘And if she denies knowing anything?’ West now asked on a smaller voice. ‘I mean… You wouldn’t send him back to prison, would you?’

‘Let’s hope we don’t have to,’ Harry answered. ‘But let’s cross that bridge only when we get there.’

‘No, we should do it now,’ West looked up, suddenly serious. ‘If we cannot find him, just give me a day. 24 hours, and I’ll find him. That’s all I’m asking.’

‘He already had 2 days to be the other side of the globe right now,’ Severus said before Harry could even consider the request. ‘And I’m not letting Harry take the blame for him if he just left-’

‘But I _will_ find him, even there,’ West now said. ‘Just let me do it, instead of the Aurors.’

‘West-’

‘I give you 24 hours,’ Harry now just said over Severus, who was now staring at him, so he had to add the Potion Master. ‘If you were in the same position, Severus, wouldn’t you want to do anything to find me?’

‘We’ve already agreed!’ Sev snarled, but Harry just stepped closer to the man.

‘I owe Lucius,’ he mentioned. ‘Please.’

‘Right, let’s hope Narcissa knows something,’ Severus only said, stepping into the Floo first, leaving Harry with West.

‘Thanks,’ the other wizard only said, but then Harry just stated.

‘It’s not because of you. I just want him to be found.’

And then, they were over at Narcissa’s, and the witch’s boyfriend didn’t speak English but had servants - not even elves, but wizards - trying to throw them out, until Narcissa took pity on them.

‘Where is he? Just tell us, and we’ll be in our way,’ Severus told her. ‘You owe me, Narcissa, don’t forget. I helped Draco when you asked, and still mentoring him-’

‘And Mr. Potter owes a life-debt to me,’ she stated. ‘But let’s not be unpleasant about who owes who, because as you’ve said, both you and Mr. Potter helped and continue to help my son, so I have no intention to argue anything you need. But you have to be specific, and tell me who is exactly you’re after.’

‘Like you don’t know,’ Severus just said. ‘And you aren’t only trying to stall.’

‘And who is this?’ Narcissa wondered now, her eyes on West, who just smiled.

‘Just a concerned citizen.’

‘Concerned about a criminal on large?’ she asked, to what West just said.

‘Actually, more concerned about the criminal himself,’ which earned an amused look from the witch, but in the end, the only thing she said was “interesting”, and nothing further about Lucius and Severus started to lose his patience.

‘Narcissa, he had no real reason to run. He has a life now, and it’s the best he returns with us now before the Ministry is informed,’ he sighed, and Narcissa just stepped closer to him.

‘My partner can throw you out any minute, so I wouldn’t use threats, Severus.’

‘I merely was saying the obvious-’

‘You are insulting me at my home, in the middle of the night!’ the witch said, and Harry was about to step between the two, but then, to everyone’s great surprise, Lucius emerged from a corridor and sighed.

‘I’m here, you can stop covering for me, Cissa,’ he told her, now eyes on Sev. ‘And you can go ahead and call the Aurors, Severus, all I’m asking is that you wait until we get home and make them arrest me there. My wife’s host wouldn’t be overjoyed to see any more foreigners on his property, I’m sure.’

‘You idiot!’ West stepped forward now, and Harry for one second thought he’s going to curse the blond wizard, and maybe West thought too, but when he was standing firmly in front of the older wizard, he just ended up kissing him.

‘Now that seems to be solved, even though I didn’t exactly anticipate this outcome,’ Narcissa said, her eyes almost smiling behind her indifferently kept features. ‘Mr. Potter, I would like to invite you over a tea sometime. I recently acquired a new business, and I would like you to manage it.’

‘Me? I don’t know anything about-’

‘As I’ve said, I don’t want to inconvenience you in the middle of the night with it,’ she firmly stated. ‘But I guess you’d hear it anyway from others. I’ve bought the Prophet.’

‘The newspaper?’ Harry now just asked, although he was quite certain she wasn’t dropping religious talks of all the sudden, so it had to be the paper.

‘Indeed,’ she said. ‘And I had to fire the Chief Editor, you see, so I’d like you to consider replacing him.’

‘I-’

‘Let me explain the details over tea,’ she said. ‘I’ll send an owl.’

And then, Harry recognized she was right, and it wasn’t the time and place to further discuss it, but he was still surprised.

When they got home, and Harry told Lucius he won’t be arrested because he never reported him missing, the pureblood was now quietly eyeing him but didn’t say a thing, because West was talking.

‘I promise he won’t leave again,’ he told both Harry and Sev. ‘In fact, I’m going to make sure. Just one word with Harry, if I can.’

That made Sev shrug, given that he was just happy Lucius chose to give himself up for whatever reason he had to do so, and so he just said goodnight, and disappeared, as well as Lucius who just went to his room when West gave him a look.

‘So, I intend to spend the night, if you let me,’ West told Harry. ‘And in fact, I’d like to have another room, if you’d let me rent it.’

‘You don’t have to-’

‘And it’s for Jackson,’ West said now. ‘I’d live with Lucius, so I don’t need one, but half the week Jackson is with me, so I’d need a room for him. If we have your permission.’

‘You’re intending to move in with the grumpy Veela,’ Harry just found himself nodding. ‘You deserve that room for free, West, and Jackson is more than welcome anyway.’

‘I’m not only intending to move in with him but will keep an eye on him too,’ West now said. ‘He won’t run-’

‘He didn’t really run this time either,’ Harry said because he didn’t need West vouching for Lucius any further. He trusted West and if Lucius really wanted to run, he would have gone further than Narcissa this time too.

‘I owe you tons of hours babysitting Chloe, so if you need someone to watch her-’

‘Thanks,’ Harry just said, disappearing to their bedroom where Severus was in the bed now, reading a book, probably waiting for him.

‘So, you sure Lucius won’t just leave again in the middle of the night?’ he just asked Harry, who just changed his clothes and scooped himself next to the wizard.

‘I do think he heard West talking, figuring he was with us, and that’s why he gave himself up without a fight,’ he told Sev. ‘And I’m sorry. I wanted to give West a day-’

‘I understand,’ Severus now just said. ‘And in the end, I guess you were right. It is in Lucius’s nature to run away when he’s in love, and apparently, that’s what it was all about. And you knew.’

‘I just hoped,’ Harry admitted, but was relieved Severus wasn’t angry with him, so he just kissed the wizard, who just laughed.

‘We could use them, you know. If we were to have a double date, in public, people would have heart attacks.’

‘And is it what we aim for now?’ Harry just inquired, not pulling back away from Sev to his side of the bed, rather competing with the book for the Potion Master’s attention instead.

‘I want to make people really uncomfortable,’ Severus stated. ‘Constantly kissing you in public, taking Chloe shopping ever so often and dating you everytime we both have any free time. So that they see us so often together they won’t have any other choice as to accept us.’

‘Sounds like a great plan,’ Harry muttered before kissing the wizard again, this time definitely winning over the book.

In fact, when he finally got to the meeting Narcissa arranged with him, he already had his answer.

‘I take it you want your son to have a future as a Potion Master, and you realized that won’t happen unless someone restores his reputation,’ Harry summed up. ‘And you think I’m Harry Potter, and his best friend, and also Sev’s boyfriend, so I’d fit those expectations the best.’

‘I’m happy to hear we both came to the same conclusions,’ she only just smiled slyly. ‘Buying a newspaper is a small price to pay for my family’s future, don’t you agree? And I must confess, I was intending to let Lucius run it, once he managed to escape and assume a new identity, but it seems he has other concerns now.’

Harry just smiled at the “new concerns” thinking how Lucius now had West, and the daycare to run, so he just said.

‘I won’t print anything untrue, but I’ll try to get the Prophet back from being a gossip column to a respectable and reliable newspaper.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t except any less,’ Narcissa smiled. ‘You have my explicit promise that I won’t interfere with your business and your management over the other employees either unless I have a very good reason to. It would be telling if I meddled with your articles, and I don’t want people to think you just print what I tell you to.’

‘Of course not,’ Harry said, given that if people thought that, they wouldn’t probably read anything the Prophet printed. ‘And I’m grateful for the opportunity.’

Even if Narcissa employing him probably bought the fame and money she exactly needed, it was still a good chance for him.

‘Great!’ she smiled pleasantly now, content. ‘Now tell me about West. What is it exactly that he does for the living?’

‘I also won’t supply you with information about people’s private lives,’ Harry warned. ‘But if you’re purely concerned about your soon to be ex-husband?’

‘If I am?’ she humored him.

‘Then I’d say West not only loves him but seems to be able to manage him well. Which is-’

‘Is exactly a quality I want him to possess if he were to get serious with my husband,’ Narcissa said. ‘And yourself and Severus? You know, if you happen to seek advice,-’

‘I think I’m good on my own too,’ Harry just said. Bygone the days were when he needed Lucius’s insight for Severus. It was both because Harry now knew the wizard better than anyone, and also because Sev changed a lot, a whole lot. ‘Why, how are yourself and your new partner?’

‘Well, thank you,’ Narcissa just laughed at Harry’s antics, instead of considering him rude, for which Harry, in return, smiled. ‘But I don’t intend to keep you any longer than I necessarily have to, I’m sure you’re quite busy, Mr. Potter, so how about we skip the pleasantries then and discuss some legal issues of the paper right now?’

Harry agreed, and when got home, now the other Malfoy came after him, following Harry straight to his study.

‘I just wanted to say… I really was ready to run,’ he said, making Harry only nod.

‘I know.’

‘But then, I just couldn’t.’

‘I know,’ Harry repeated.

‘But it won’t happen again,’ Lucius said, still standing in the door leading to Harry’s office. ‘If you need a wizarding vow from me then-’

‘Contrary to popular belief, Lucius, it has not much to do with me,’ Harry just tried to get rid of the man now. ‘And I’m sure you’ll do everything in your power to make West forgive you.’

‘I ruined your weekend with Severus,’ Lucius now just said, making Harry consider.

‘Not really. Although I prefer not to go looking for you everywhere the next time we go away, it was still a pretty damn good weekend,’ Harry smiled, just thinking about it.

Lucius paused for a moment, but then just sat down across the table from Harry, and asked.

‘Was it? Tell me.’

‘Get out,’ Harry only answered, without looking up, but he was smiling and was sure Lucius was smugly doing the same.

‘You did give West permission to move in with me?’ the blond just asked, turning back from the door now as if it only occurred to him.

‘Yes.’

‘I can pay rent for both myself and them.’

‘That won’t be necessary,’ Harry stated. ‘Anything else?’

‘This still doesn’t mean I actually like you,’ Lucius warned, making Harry chuckle.

‘Good, because Severus can’t tolerate people who he thinks are trying to steal me away from him,’ he mentioned, now making Lucius chuckle back at him.

‘And I want my core back,’ Lucius noted now. ‘I know it’s risky if the Ministry decides to randomly check on us, but then-’

‘But then I’d be forced to use my new position in the Prophet to report every last one of the Ministry’s legal mistakes I know of,’ Harry just said, eyeing the pages of the book in front of him.

‘Are there many of those?’ Lucius mused now, making Harry admit.

‘No, but I’m just about to recruit sources in the Ministry, and I expect not all their dealings could be perfect,’ Harry said. ‘So if you _do_ something illegal or decide to run again, just be warned, the latter you do it, the more time I have to build a case against them.’

‘Will keep that in mind,’ the grumpy Veela still lingered for some reason, Harry just stopped pretending to be otherwise occupied, and looked up.

And for a second, there was a staring match, before Harry sighed.

‘Really, Lucius, I have this feeling that everything’s going to be just fine.’

‘Ever such a Gryffindor still, I get it,’ the blond noted with an unreadable expression. ‘But if you do have any troubles with Severus in the future, you can always come to me for advice.’

‘Thank you,’ Harry said, hoping of course that it will never come to that again, but it wasn’t exactly why Lucius offered it either, was it. ‘And also for telling Narcissa I was the right one for the Prophet position, by the way, even _before_ you decided _not to_ run.’

‘I don’t know what you are talking about,’ Lucius smiled, and finally had the heart to leave Harry, who now had to manage his ongoing articles with Luna and the Quibbler, and brought home some papers from Narcissa which he had to get familiar with.

Eventually, somehow, he managed to hire both Luna and her father to work for the Prophet and help him, but still maintain an integrity for the paper neither the Prophet nor the Quibbler had possessed before.

Plus, actually having the last word at the paper meant that at least one paper of the country won’t publish anything about his private life unless he wanted to and that if he was to go on a date with Severus and the other papers _were_ to publish it and make trashy comments about it, some people might buy that, but most of the reasonable people would be appalled.

Which meant less income for the Prophet, except on the long run when people will eventually have enough of the gossip columns the other newspapers ran. And Narcissa wasn’t pushing for the profit, she was pushing for the political value of the written articles, which was perfect, given that Harry was on the same side with her, this time.

Plus, Severus did mention something like going to public together for real dates, and truth to be told, Harry would have used it as an excuse anytime to just spend more time with him and with him and Chloe together, no matter how it was a strategical move also.

In fact, when they were having a great time and the paparazzi came over, Chloe was more than happy to pose for some shots, making Harry only laugh and Severus scowl.

‘She’s enjoying this way too much,’ he noted in their heads using their mental link, but by then, Chloe was also giving an interview about her Dad and Father taking her out for ice-cream this fine day, and showing off her newfound Kneazle too for the cameras, and Harry wasn’t stopping her.

‘She will soon get bored of it, I’m sure,’ Harry noted. ‘And until then, her adorably stating that we’re her parents will make a good impression on people, and they will be on our side, not the paparazzi’s.’

‘You are truly a Slytherin now,’ Sev just sighed but didn’t make any effort to make Chloe stop talking. ‘Using our daughter to gain popularity.’

‘Well, we did analyze the possible moves I could do to make you less _disliked_ by the public with Luna,’ Harry said. ‘And there were two probable futures that could accomplish that soon enough. One was using Chloe, the other was you marrying me.’

That made Sev now eye him with another type of look, but he ended up not canceling this conversation in their minds, not even after hearing this.

‘You should have told me and we could have decided together.’

‘Why, you don’t trust me?’ Harry just asked, making Severus shoot back with another question.

‘Why, you don’t want to marry me?’

‘You did say we don’t need marriage to love each other,’ Harry pointed out.

‘I don’t especially think that marriage is bringing joy to anyone. In fact, maybe the opposite.’

‘So we let Chloe be herself in the media, not for long and not excessively, but just enough to make people like you since you have such a fabulous kid and therefore cannot be that bad,’ Harry smiled, making the corner of Sev’s mouth turn up a little bit.

‘And Lucius and Draco?’

‘Can’t tell you all the details yet,’ Harry just secretively said, but then added. ‘But Draco will marry Ginny once their first child is born, and will be seen with a lovely infant in public… while someone might lead the crowd to believe that Lucius is bi and is having an affair with none other than Hermione.’

‘That’s too much,’ Severus noted, and Harry nodded.

‘Yes, maybe, but they both already agreed to it, and according to Luna’s research it plays well with the public.’

‘It’s almost as if I don’t know you anymore,’ Sev briefly kissed him, cameras be damned and Harry did smile when it ended, which was on the front page the next day, actually.

‘Because I’m being smart?’

‘Because I thought you chose to become a journalist because you wanted to write about magical science topics, not because you could manipulate people.’

‘Yes, that’s true, and I still have columns like that and not all of them are mine, either,’ Harry quickly told the Potion Master in their heads. ‘But it’s also true that people are always swayed by someone’s opinion, so it’s better than to also think about how your actions are perceived and somehow fight those manipulations that you want to avoid.’

‘That’s true but it’s also dangerous,’ Severus said. ‘Because you start thinking you have a right to manipulate people and you won’t stop, and then justify everything you do eventually that it was for the greater good.’

It wasn’t said but they were both thinking it: that’s how Dumbledore became himself and how he made Harry live at Privet Drive, how he kept his life safe until it was time, and how he used Severus to do it.

‘But I have something Dumbledore didn’t actually have,’ Harry now answered, pulling Chloe back from the cameras, telling the reporters that was enough for one day, while carefully wording his thoughts to Sev. ‘I have friends with me who aren’t afraid to tell me when I’m over-reaching or just simply wrong. And I have an investment in the future by Chloe, and just as importantly: I have you.’

Dumbledore, after all, only confided in people who were blindly following him.

And Harry thought about Luna, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and even Lucius for instance and how they would happily inform that he made a mistake - especially Lucius…

And how Sev would probably leave him if he was anything like the old Headmaster. One more reason for him not to be.

‘Plus, Chloe seems to strongly think about being an artist,’ Harry went on sending his thoughts to his partner whom Chloe found to talk about her Kneazle which was a “boy” and now “had to be named” Merlin. ‘It’s maybe not a bad thing then that people start to recognize her early and have a good opinion about her, and for her to know how the media works.’

‘Lucius will be sourly disappointed, he does want her to be in politics just because she’s magically strong,’ Sev smiled at the cat and her, making Harry also smile wider in return.

And, now that the paparazzi had something to print, surprisingly, they were left alone, which was just another advantage.

‘Lucius will be to busy with West and Jackson and the Preschool, not to mention his granddaughter soon,’ Harry mentioned. ‘And I don’t remember ever telling him I needed his permission to raise my daughter the way I wanted.’

‘I could have you on this table right now, for saying that,’ Sev said, not even looking at Harry so he couldn’t actually tell whether the Potion Master was joking or not, so Harry just decided to tease back.

‘I could run some research with Luna how the public would react to that,’ he told Severus, who just now laughed. Out loud, making him look at least ten years younger.

‘I’d rather you research something with me. In our bedroom, if you really have to.’

‘And what would that entail?’ Harry just wondered, but that was when Chloe climbed off of her chair and gave him a very pouting pose.

‘You are doing it again!’ she said, managing to capture Harry’s attention from the previous - and not even half-bad - topic too.

‘What am I doing?’

‘No, you are both!’ she said. ‘You told me not to read your minds but you are still having a conversation with each other like that! It’s unfair.’

‘Says the girl who picked the ugliest Kneazle in the shop because it was thinking the best thoughts,’ Harry just answered, hoping to distract her, and it worked.

‘Merlin isn’t ugly! He’s just a grumpy cat but actually funny!’ she now said, handling the beast to Harry as if it was proof. ‘He’s still much smarter than Jackson!’

In fact, Chloe started complaining about Jackson being an idiot as soon as the boy moved in following West. So much so that Harry was afraid she was trying to hide the fact that she actually was found of him by the constant complaining.

‘Well, that’s not really a proof of someone’s intellect,’ Sev noted, his voice is joking but Chloe didn’t catch that. ‘Being smarter than Jackson.’

‘I know, right!’ she said, going on about that for a full of five minutes straight without sacrificing the time to actually take a breath. ‘All the boys are such idiots and…’

And Sev smiling at Harry while she was still going on and on was the best. Leading Harry to think they were truly cruel parents having a laugh at their daughter’s expanse, but it wasn’t as if she noticed, and it was a good day. Harry didn’t think he could stop smiling anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, my friends! Thank you for all the kudos, comments and support I received from you guys during this fic! It was quite a journey, originally not intended to be longer than 6 chapters or so. And look at it now!
> 
> Hope I will meet you guys concerning other fics I'm going to write! (meaning I'll write and there will be someone to read XD) Thank you all, thank you for everything! 
> 
> XOXO  
> LeaderOfTheShadows

They were still Harry Potter and Severus Snape when they woke up since they weren’t married and quite frankly, Harry never intended to, but they were also the parents of three adopted children including Chloe, and although Harry loved them all, sometimes they were a handfull.

So, as he was woken by Sev, being kissed in the morning, and barely having time to make his morning breath disappear with a spell before Severus kissed him deeper, Harry just groaned and turned to his side, pulling the covers with him, taking them as a snail probably would, if it was scared by something and in fact had covers, instead of its shell.

‘Come now, darling, it’s already time to get up,’ Sev said, mockingly, being in a very cheerful mood on all those mornings Harry didn’t even want to wake up. ‘And our _three beautiful_ children are probably up too, waiting for breakfast.’

Not that they didn’t have an elf for that since there were so many people living there (Harry, Sev, and their 3 kids, Luc, West and Jackson, and Draco sometimes dropping by because he now owned a potions business together with Sev, just as Hermione who was prepared to be the next Minister of Magic by Lucius), but they still had the tradition that they waited for each other so they could eat breakfast as a family.

‘Yes, our children are smart and beautiful and charming,’ Harry noted, still hiding under the covers. ‘But Merlin sees my soul, sometimes I just don’t want to deal with them.’

‘Well, I blame your parenting, of course,’ Sev said, now smiling at him as he pulled the covers off which were hiding Harry. ‘That they don’t feel any respect towards us, because you’re too soft. But, on the bright side, I like them a little bit annoying.’

“I little bit” was putting it lightly. Chloe was badly spoiled by Harry’s friends much too early, and their second girl was trying to mimic her, thinking she was the big cool sister, and their third child, who was a 6-year-old boy, was like the reincarnation of Fred Weasley, who didn’t need any reason to misbehave.

Not that Harry didn’t love them all or wanted to change them in any way. It was just a tad bit overwhelming, sometimes, with his many jobs as the Wizarding Society’s Saviour, Sev’s partner and as a working dad.

‘We should go on holiday and leave the three of them accidentally at your mom’s or something,’ Harry muttered to Sev now, this time him kissing the man while deciding to start getting up, and probably even take a morning shower.

‘Or, we could just not get up this morning,’ Sev pulled him back. ‘Spend the whole day in bed, “sick”, and let West and Lucius deal with the kids.’

‘Maybe Draco can brew everything you can, but there isn’t anyone to deal with the Prophet, just me,’ Harry stated because damn, it sounded good. But they really shouldn’t.

When did they become the couple who’s biggest luxury was that they were able to sleep in? Harry felt at least a hundred years old, thinking about that, and, not to mention, not just a little pathetic.

‘Luna can take over perfectly well for one day,’ however, Severus now let his hands roam free on Harry’s body for just a bit, and it still had an effect on said raven-haired-wizard.

‘Maybe we should just be 10 minutes late,’ Harry muttered now because as tempting it was, he couldn’t imagine what he’d do with a whole day doing nothing. However, Sev being close to him like this meant he already gave up on being punctual this morning.

‘Only ten?’ Sev now laughed to their kiss. ‘I guess I better hurry up then.’

But he didn’t, not really anyway, and it was a good half an hour when they finally appeared for breakfast, everyone already eating, and Chloe rolling her eyes at them.

‘Why can’t you guys just divorce and hate each other like normal parents? You kind of make me disgusted, you know, loving each other still,’ she wondered, making her smaller sister, Kathy now speak up in the same fashion.

‘Yes! You are not normal parents!’

And she intended to imitate Chloe’s voice of tone with that, but in all reality, her fondness of her parents shone through, making Chloe scowl.

‘Shut up, Kat!’

‘You shut up!’ now Kathy said, making their little brother, Tom just smirk to himself.

He seemed pleased as long as the two girls hated each other, without saying a word.

In fact, Harry found Chloe and later Kathy, but Tom, he almost didn’t want to adopt because of his name alone. However, he was picked up by Sev, and it was only fair Harry agreed to keep him…

‘How ‘bout everyone shuts up and we eat?’ Harry proposed, sitting down, just before West and Lucius appeared as well, yelling for Jackson to show up too, and Sev sitting down next to him, sending a thought via their link.

‘You hear that, we aren’t normal parents,’ he started, making Harry smile.

‘I’m not convinced that’s a bad thing.’

‘I’m personally convinced it isn’t,’ Sev noted, collecting food on his plate, while already taking a bite from a piece of toast.

‘Well, McGonagall will retire for sure if she hears that Tom is going to Hogwarts in a little less than 5 years. As well as Filch, and half the school board, probably.’

‘Tom won’t cause any problems, I can guarantee,’ Severus noted. ‘I’m only encouraging him to be unmanageable now because he’s in Lucius’s class and payback’s a bitch. I had to suffer through his son first.’

Harry laughed at the obvious lie, entertained by Sev just so long as two minutes, leaving the three little devils to themselves, and now, Kathy was crying because she had green hair and it was “too Slytherin”, and Tom was smirking, while Chloe rolled her eyes at both’s antics.

‘Tom, where did you get the potion to change Kathy’s hair,’ Harry started, trying to undo the spell that was now on the crying girl, but it only made the green color worse.

‘I happen to be given a potion for my birthday from Uncle Draco,’ the little boy said. ‘So I happened to modify it a little bit.’

Harry would have been irritated by that if it wasn’t ingenious. The potion Mooncalf gave Tommy was nowhere near the effect now it obviously had, turning even more ridiculous in color as time passed.

‘Let me, I have a feeling how it works,’ Sev also stood, trying out only one spell, and voila, the coloring was gone. Then, instead of scolding Tom, he just proudly smiled at the little boy, leaving Harry to at least pretend that Tom should be stopped to change his sisters’ hair color during breakfast at least.

‘If you must use your siblings as test subjects, young man,’ he warned. ‘At least have the courtesy to not do it while breakfast.’

‘He shouldn’t do it ever!’ Kathy said, making now Lucius note.

‘That’s correct, he shouldn’t ever do that.’

‘You’re only saying that because Kathy is your favorite,’ Chloe now noted, making Harry wonder if she was jealous of that or something.

‘Well, she did agree to become a politician when she grows up,’ the blond Pureblood noted. ‘Unlike arts, I can actually support that decision.’

_Here we go again,_ Harry thought because Lucius wanted Chloe so badly to be his secret weapon in the Ministry, and Chloe chose magical arts, and he still wasn’t over manipulating her to it.

‘Yes, I want to be someone important,’ Kathy noted now, oblivious as to why Lucius was supporting that.

‘Slytherin to the core,’ Lucius noted, making Harry think if she was she wouldn't be crying because of the green hair, and then say.

‘Maybe you should leave our children alone, Lucius,’ he warned. ‘You have your own to take care of, not to mention _the grandkids._ ’

Which, coincidentally, was as good as calling him ancient, so Lucius now gave Harry a look.

‘I’m still more attractive than you are, Mr. Potter, so I’d be careful,’ he warned as if he was ever going to take Sev from Harry.

‘Oh, is that so?’ Harry wondered out loud. ‘Who said that? Anyone specifically?’

‘Aaaand, it’s time for us to go,’ Jackson announced, standing from the table to go to Floo the preschool they still attended, but him and Chloe not for long, since their time at Hogwarts were coming up more quickly than Harry would have ever thought.

‘I call dibs on going after Jackson!’ Kathy now also quickly followed, making Tom leave too, and only Chloe still sitting there, unnerved.

‘You’re going to be late, princess,’ Lucius told her, making her sigh.

‘Maybe,’ she said on the same tone. ‘But I just have to wait and see as my Dad trashes you. It’s worth a couple of House Points I’m loosing.’

Since, in the Preschool as well, now they had Houses. Only, they were designed to be totally different than Hogwarts’s Houses on purpose, so that people who were childhood friends could sort to different Houses later, and hopefully be less divided later on than pupils of Hogwarts were before.

‘I was told I was hot by the hottest wizard alive,’ Lucius then stated. ‘Is that what you wanted to hear?’

And West only blushed a little hearing that, making Chloe not the winner of the conversation, not at all.

‘I still think divorce is a blessing for children, just look at you all,’ she then said, of course, not admitting to her defeat.

‘I didn’t know you cared about Jackson to wish the best for him,’ Lucius noted now with a knowing smile.

Since, Chloe did seem to care but also tried to hide that.

‘Technically, I was speaking for myself,’ she didn’t back down. ‘But this once you’re right, Uncle Lucius, I better go to my classes now.’

‘Hope the aspiration to make it as an artist isn’t a strain on you,’ the blond wizard noted since he knew Chloe was now bored at most of her classes, already knowing more on the curriculum than a third-year at Hogwarts.

‘Well, as _I do hope_ teaching doesn’t put a strain on you,’ Chloe answered, knowing full-well that Tom was putting Lucius’s nerves to a test.

Making Harry smirk which he was trying to hide behind drinking his tea from his favorite mug - one that was magically put together by Chloe years ago. And Sev had a matching one, and they were both hand-painted.

But, as always, Sev knew how Harry was trying to hide his delight that now his own daughter was teasing Lucius Malfoy and doing a hell of a good job in it.

‘See, what I’m doing with Tom, you’re doing with Chloe,’ Sev noted. ‘We should scold them, but we’re too entertained by them to do so.’

‘No wonder why Kathy is Lucius’s favorite. At least she’s not original enough to cause him a real headache,’ Harry smiled.

‘I got this feeling that she will be, in time,’ Sev noted. ‘If not earlier, by the time she’s a teenager.’

Harry now also felt damn old, since it was barely yesterday they adopted Chloe, and now were talking of teenagers…

‘Don’t worry, I am even fond of you as a tiny old man,’ Sev now did that when he didn’t read Harry’s mind but his expression to know exactly what Harry was thinking.

‘Tiny?’ Harry prompted, now a tad bit insulted. 

‘Well, since you probably won’t grow any taller after your age now,’ Sev smiled, making him say.

‘I thought you liked that I was always looking up to you,’ he warned, making Severus say.

‘I might.’

‘And, not to mention, I’m not portioned right,’ Harry pushed on since they were only communicating via thoughts and he could.

‘Oh?’

‘Some parts of me aren’t as tiny,’ he stated, making Severus almost spit out his morning tea now.

‘I’ll have to follow up on that information later,’ he then said, making Harry probably smile challengingly back because now Lucius noted.

‘Get a room you two, no wonder why Chloe idolizes divorce, you’re acting like a pair of horny teenagers right now.’

‘Well, not everyone is the age of being a grandfather just yet,’ Sev now said, making Luc almost go angry, but then West spoke up before the blond could.

‘Sev, it’s unbecoming you call me that and you’re older than me!’ because technically, since he and Lucius were married, he was the grandfather of the two children Draco and Ginny had too.

Harry now was laughing, which made Sev smirk, West smile, and finally, Lucius say.

‘I don’t feel like being older and wiser than you all is a bad thing,’ he stated, making now Severus laugh so badly that Harry was laughing at how he laughed, and West was probably doing the same so Lucius had to add. ‘And obviously, more entertaining than you three altogether.’

‘Don’t you have classes to teach and poor children to ruin?’ Sev asked.

‘Back to you, don’t you have some cauldrons in a basement somewhere to hide with?’ the Pureblood said, making Sev smile wider.

‘ _Only if_ your son isn’t doing that.’

‘I’m not the one with a mother that’s a librarian!’

It was getting a little bit far for a joke so Harry stood first, finishing his breakfast now.

‘How ‘bout we all go to work?’

‘Talk about yourselves,’ West noted, who was a stay-at-home dad when Jackson was around, but also a wizarding fashion designer working from their home when Jackson wasn’t. That is, although he was making most of the clothes he was making for Lucius, who loved to wear them, and only making Formal Robes and such for other people less often and for more of a price. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘And, I’m glad to hear that. Once I’m through the lessons with a _certain someone’s_ kid, I either need you or a strong drink,’ Luc told him, making West smile.

‘Maybe we could arrange both.’

‘See, Tom is the best kid ever,’ Sev, in the meanwhile noted to Harry in their minds. ‘As I told you he’ll be. I can’t wait to tease Lucius about having grey hairs once he finally can ship Tom off to Hogwarts.’

‘Maybe he already has, we just can’t tell because on the blond,’ Harry now wondered, making Severus laugh out loud first, and then note.

‘Maybe I should help Tom develop that Potion he used this morning a little further,’ the Potion Master mused, acting like a six-year-old now himself.

‘Only if you want Luc to kill you both,’ Harry noted. ‘Exposing he has grey hair would be the last thing you could do.’

‘Well, Lucius was a dangerous criminal once, wasn’t he,’ Sev smiled.

‘Only, now it’s hard to remember that,’ Harry agreed, and now both of them were laughing.

‘I can’t believe that I’m actually saying this, but I rather get to work where there is only one Snape-Potter is around, not two,’ Lucius noted, guessing their good mood was now connected to him and he was right. Partially.

‘Prince-Potter,’ Sev corrected. ‘Or Potter-Prince.’

‘Not half-bad,’ Harry noted, but then smirked at the Potion Master. ‘But I still won’t marry you, even if it would make me a prince.’

‘And then how can we live up to Chloe’s expectations and divorce if we’re yet to marry?’ Severus asked in a fake-panicking voice.

‘Isn’t a parent’s duty to disappoint their children constantly?’ Harry replied in much the same manner, making West then note since Luc already left to say it.

‘Who needs Muggle television when we have you two in the house.’

‘If you’re bored with Luc, West, you know where to find me,’ Harry then said, and then only turned to Severus for a goodbye kiss, and was already leaving for work - badly late! - when he heard Sev tell West when he was out of the room.

‘You aren’t that bored,’ Severus more like stated that to West, rather than asked.

And, Harry stepped into the Floo, but still heard.

‘And I won’t ever be. Have you met Lucius? Sometimes he likes to over-dramatize everything.’

And then, they were both laughing, and Harry really had to do some work too, but it’s not as if working with Luna and escaping the house full of Slytherins was a bad thing. Well, not always.

_THE END_


End file.
